Halfway To The Grave
by LianaPark
Summary: [SEQUEL IS UP!] VKook/TaeKook. GS. Vampfic. Jeon Jungkook adalah setengah vampir dan setengah manusia. masa lalu yang membuatnya mengingkari jati dirinya dengan cara membunuh vampir-vampir yang berkeliaran di wilayahnya. Dalam menjalankan aksinya ia bertemu vampir yang tangguh bernama Taehyung.
1. Chapter 1

**Halfway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook! and typo**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired by Novel from Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY**

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook POV**

Tubuhku kaku saat cahaya merah dan biru bersinar di belakangaku, karena tidak mungkin aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang ada di begian belakang mobilku. Aku menepikan mobilku, menahan napasku saat Sherif datang ke samping jendelaku.

"Hai. Apa ada yang salah?" Nada suaraku terdengar tidak bersalah sementara di dalam hati aku terus berdoa agar tidak ada yang tidak biasa dengan mataku. **_Kendalikan dirimu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sedang marah._**

"Lampu belakangmu pecah. Tolong perlihatkan SIM dan STNK." Sial. Itulah yang terjadi jika ada beban di bak belakang mobil trukku. Pada saat itu, kecepatanlah yang penting, bukan kemulusan body mobil. Aku memberikan SIM asliku, bukan yang palsu. Polisi itu mengarahkan senternya secara bergantian ke SIM dan wajahku.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau anak dari Jeon Haewon, ya? Dari perkebunan ceri keluarga Jeon?" "Iya, Sir." Sopan dan santai, seolah aku tidak sedang menghadapi masalah besar. "Nah, Jungkook sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat pagi. Kenapa kau berada di luar selarut ini?" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kegiatanku, kecuali bila aku memang ingin mencari masalah. Atau ingin mendekam di balik terali besi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku putuskan untuk berkeliling." Yang membuatku takut, polisi itu berjalan ke bagian trukku dan mengarahkan senternya ke sana.

"Apa yang ada di belakang sini?" **_Oh, bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Hanya mayat yang tersembunyi di balik beberapa karung dan sembilah kapak._**

"Karung-karung berisi ceri dari perkebunan kakekku" "Benarkah?" Dengan cahaya senternya polisi itu mengintip ke balik terpal pelastik. "Salah satunya bocor." "Jangan khawatir." Suaraku hampir melengking. "Memang selalu saja ada yang bocor. itu sebabnya aku membawanya dengan truk tua ini. Ceri-ceri itu akan meninggalkan noda merah di bagian bawah bak." Kelegaan besar menyapuku ketika polisi menghentikan penyelidikannya dan kembai ke samping jendelaku

"Dan kau berkeliling selarut ini karena kau tidak bisa tidur?" Mulut polisi itu melengkung curiga. Tatapanya beralih ke bajuku yang tampak lusuh dan rambutku yang acak-acakan. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Kecurigaan polisi itu terbaca jelas, polisi itu berpikir aku keluar untuk tidur entah dengan siapa. _Kelakuanmu sama seperti ibumu ya?_ tidak mudah untuk gidup sebagai anak haram di kota kecil ini, orang-orang cenderung meremehkanmu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menahan amarahku. Sisi kemanusiaanku cenderung akan mengelupas seperti kulit tipis setiap kali aku marah.

"Bisakah kita merahasiakannya di antar kita saja, Sherif?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan gaya polos. "Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Tangan polisi itu menelusuri ikat pinggangnya saat mempertimbangkan permintaanku. "Pulanglah, Jeon Jungkook, dan betulkan lampu belakangmu."

"Baik, Sir"

Merasa bersyukur karena bisa lolos, aku segera menyalakan mobilku dan melaju pergi.

Orang-orang mengeluh tentang memiliki ayah seorang pecundang atau rahasia besar dalam keluarga. Aku mengalami keduanya. Oh, jangan salah paham, bukan berarti sejak awal aku mengetahui tentang apa aku sebernanya. Ibuku, satu-satunya yang mengetahui rahasia itu, ia mengatakannya padaku saat aku berusia enam belas tahun. Bagi semua orang aku terlihat aneh. Tidak punya teman, suka berkeliaran di waktu yang tidak wajar dan memilik kulit pucat yang tidak biasa. Sekarang akhir pekanku memiliki pola tersendiri. Aku pergi ke klub manapun untuk mencari mangsa. Aku minum dan menunggu sampai seseorang yang spesial menjemputku. Orang yang aku harap bisa kukubur di halaman belakang, jika aku tidak terbunuh lebih dulu. Aku sudah melakukanya selama enam tahun. Lucu memang, karana secara teknis aku sendiri sudah setengah mati.

Dengan cara ini aku bisa membuat satu orang bahagia. Ibuku. Yah, Ibuku punya hak untuk mendendam. Aku hanya berharap ia tidak melampisakannya padaku.

.

* * *

Musik di dalam klub menghentak keras. tempat itu penuh, situasi khas jumat malam. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mencari teman kencan. Setelah pacar pertamaku Sehun, aku tidak pernah ingin berkencan lagi. Saat aku berjalan melewati bilik-bilik di sudut terjauh klub ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dibalik bayangan dan cahaya remang-remang, aku melihat puncak kepala seseorang yang sedang menunduk.

 ** _Bingo._**

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di seberang pria itu. "Halo, Tampan." sapaku dengan suara paling menggoda. "Jangan sekarang" Nada suara pria itu terdengar tegas. "Aku sedang sibuk" Pria itu terlihat sedikit kesal. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyusutkan jariku ke atas tanganya. Kekuatan besar nyaris terlonjat kelurar dari kulit pria itu. Sudah pasti bukan manusia.

"Mau bercinta denganku?"

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, aku ngeri sendiri setelah mengatakkanya. pria itu menoleh menandakan penolakan yang berikutnya. "Pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat, _Luv._ Kau harus menunggu. Jadilah burung yang baik dan terbang menjauh, aku akan menemukanmu nanti." Dengan sentakan tangannya, ia mengusirku. Dengan pikiran kosong aku bangun dan beranjak pergi, menggelengkan kepalaku karena situai yang tidak terduga ini. **_Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya?._**

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

This my first time writing ff, and really need your review if you want me to writing the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halfway To The Grave (Remake)**

 **Warn: GS(Gender Switch) for Jungkook and typo**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired by Novel from Jeaniene Frost**

 **.**

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Dalam keadaan bingung, aku pergi ke toliet untuk memeriksa penampilanku. Rambutku terlihat rapi dan kemudian aku memeriksa deretan gigiku. Terakhir aku mengangkat lenganku dan mengendus bagian ketiakku. Aku tidak mencium aroma tidak sedap. Kalau begitu kenapa?

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari toilet. Pria itu sudah pergi. Meja tempatnya tadi duduk sudah kosong, dan tidak ada jejak baunya di udara. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mencari ke sekeliling bar, lantai dansa, bilik lain. Tidak ada. Aku pasti terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu di toilet. Sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku berjalan kembali ke bar dan memesan minuman lagi.

"Wanita cantik tidak seharusnya minum sendirian" terdengar suara di sampingku.

Saat ku berbalik untuk memberikan penolakan, aku langsung terdiam saat melihat pengagumku ternyata setampan Elvis. Rambut pirang dengan semburat yang lebih gelap daripada pria sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku benci minum sendirian." Pria itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

"Apa kau datang sendirian ke sini?". Dengan sikap malu-malu, aku mengedip-ngedipkan bulu mataku pada pria itu. Aku bersumpah, yang ini tidak akan lolos lagi.

"Aku sangat berharap kau yang datang sendirian". Sekarang suara pria itu terdengar pelan, sementara senyumanya lebih dalam. Oh Tuhan, mereka memiliki intonasi yang luar biasa. Sebagian besar dari mereka bisa memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai operator telepon seks.

"Ya, aku memang sendirian. Kecuali jika kau mau menemaniku". Aku membiarkan kepalaku miring ke samping dengan gaya menggoda, sekaligus menampakkan leher polosku. Mata itu mengikuti pergerakanku, ia menjilat bibirnya. Oh Tuhan, pria itu lapar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya . "Jungkook" jawabku. "Nama yang indah" senyuman pria itu melebar.

Nama pria itu adalah Kevin. Berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan seorang arsitek, atau begitulah pengakuannya. Kevin baru-baru ini bertunangan, tapi tunangannya mencampakanya dan sekarang ia mencari seorang wanita baik dan menikah. Mendengar semua itu, aku berhasil tidak tersedak minumanku. Bualan omong kosong. Kemudian Kevin memperlihatkan foto sebuah foto rumah dengan pagar berwarna putih. Tentu saja, Kevin tidak membiarkanku pulang naik taksi. Betapa baiknya Kevin bersedia mengantarku pulang, dan oh, omong-omong, ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukannya padaku. Yah, itu berarti kami memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Pengalaman yang mengajarkanku bahwa, ketimbang alternatif lainnya. mobil akan lebih mudah untuk disingkirkan jika dijadikan sebagai tempat pembunuhan. Itu sebabnya, aku berhasil masuk ke kursi penumpang mobil Volkswagen-nya dan berteriak dengan kengerian pura-pura saat Kevin mulai beraksi. Kevin memilih daerah terpencil, sebagian besar mereka memang memilih tempat semacam itu, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir manusia biasa akan mendengar teriakanku.

Kevin mengikutiku dengan langkah mantap, merasa senang dengan kegugupanku. Berpura-pura terpeleset, aku merintih untuk membuat efek meyakinkan, saat Kevin menunduk ke arahku. Senyuman iblis memperlihatkan taring yang tidak tampak sebelumnya, dam mata yang berkilau dengan warna cahaya hijau yang mengerikan. Aku merangkak, menutupi tanganku yang bergerak ke saku. "Jangan sakiti aku!" teriakku.

"Hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar" Pada saat itu, aku mulai bertindak Tanganku mulai melakukan gerakan terlatih dan senjata yang kugenggam langsung menghujam ke jantung Kevin. Aku menghujam berulang kali sampai mulutnya membuka lebar dan cahaya memudar dari matanya. Setelah itu, aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menyeka tanganku yang berlumuran darah kecelanaku.

Lama setelahnya saat aku pulang kerumah, aku bersiul senang. Satu mangsa sudah disingkirkan, mangsa yang tidak akan berkeliaran di tengah kegelapan malam. Besok pagi baru aku akan menceritakan keberhasilanku malam ini. Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan ibuku sepanjang akhir minggu ini. "Apa ada lagi yang berhasil kau singkirkan, Jungkook?". Ya, tentu saja! Tanpa sedikit pun membuatku terluka atau menjadi korban. Suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba klub yang sama di malam yang berikutnya. Toh, disana ada makhluk penghisap darah berbahanya dan aku harus menghentikannya, iya kan?. Aku dan Ibuku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenekku. Mereka memiliki rumah berlantai dua, yang dulunya merupakan lumbung padi. Properti yang terisolasi itu, dengan tanah yang berhektar-hektar, ternyata bisa dimanfaatkan.

Klub itu sepenuh kemarin, Aku menuju ke bar dan tidak menyadari hawa aneh di udara, sebelum aku mendengar suaranya. "Aku siap untuk bercinta denganmu sekarang".

"Apa?" Aku berputar dan seketika itu aku tertegun. Ternyata pria itu. Wajahku merona saat teringat apa yang kukatakan kemarin malam. Tampaknya pria itu mengingatnya juga.

"Ah, yah..." Bagaimana biasanya orang merespons hal itu? "Hmm, minum dulu? Bir atau...?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot". Pria itu mencegahku memanggil bartender dan menyusurkan jarinya di sepanjang rahangku. "Ayo, kita pergi?".

"Sekarang?" Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, bersikap waspada. "Iya, sekarang. Berubah pikiran, Luv?" Ada tantangan di mata pria itu dan kilat yang tidak bisa kupahami. Karena tidak mau mengambil rersiko kehilangan jejaknya lagi, aku mengambil tasku dan berbalik ke pintu.

"Jalanlah lebih dulu".

"Tidak, tidak". Pria itu menyeringai dingin. "Wanita lebih dulu". Dengan beberapa kali menoleh dari atas bahuku, aku mengarahkan pria itu ke tempat parkir. Begitu berada diluar, pria itu menatapku dengan sorot penuh harap.

"Nah, ambil mobilmu dan kita segera pergi dari sini" ucapnya sambil menatapku "Mobilku? Aku... aku tidak bawa mobil. Dimana mobilmu?" Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi dalam hati aku gemetaran. Ini diluar kebiasaan normalku dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Aku datang kesini dengan motor. Kau mau naik motor?" "Motor?" Tidak, tidak bisa. Tidak ada bagasi untuk mengangkut mayat pria itu, dan aku tidak mau membawanya dengan dipalangkan di jok motor. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak tahu cara mengendarai motor. "Hmm, sebaiknya kita menggunakan mobilku saja, ada di sebelah sana." Saat aku berjalan menuju ke trukku, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk berjalan terhuyung. Aku berharap dia berpikir aku dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak bawa mobil?" ujar pria itu kepadaku. Seketika itu aku juga berhenti, berbalik ke pria itu. Sial, aku memang mengatakannya tadi. "Aku lupa jika ternyata aku membawanya, itu saja" sangkalku dengan mulus. "Aku pikir aku minum terlalu banyak. Kau mau menyetir?".

"Tidak, terima kasih" hanya itu responya. Harus pria itu yang menyetir, senjataku tersimpan di saku kananku, karena biasanya aku duduk di kursi penumpang. "Sungguh, aku pikir sebaiknya kau yang menyetir. Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku tidak mau membuat kita menabrak pohon". Ternyata tidak berhasil

"Jika kau mau menundanya sampai besok malam..." "Tidak!" Ada keputusasaan di suaraku yang membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, kau sangat tampan dan..." Apa yang biasanya dikatakan orang dalam situasi semacam ini? "Aku benar benar ingin melakukannya denganmu" ujarku. Pria itu menatapku dari kepala hingga kaki, lidahnya menyapu bagian dalam bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kau yang menyetir" tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, pria itu naik ke kursi penumpang mobil trukku. Kesunyian membuatku gugup. Akhirnya, aku melontarkan pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku. "Memang penting?" "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Namaku Jungkook" aku mengemudikan mobilku keluar dari jalan raya dan berbalik ke jalan berbatu mengarah ke danau.

"Jungkook, hmm? Dari tempatku duduk kau lebih terlihat seperti Kitten... anak kucing".

"Namaku Jungkook," ulangku tegas. "Terserah kau saja Kitten." ujarnya. Aku mengerem mendadak. "Kau punya masalah, Mister?" Mata gelap pria itu terangkat. "Tidak ada masalah, sayang. Apa kita akan berhenti disini? Kau ingin bermain denganku disini?" Aku menoleh ke arah pria itu. Ia duduk di tempat sebelumnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu. Kita lihat apa yang kau punya" "Apa?" ini sudah keterlaluan. "Kita tidak akan berhubungan seks denganku saat masih berpakaian lengkap, kan? Kitten" ujar pria itu

"Kau saja lebih dulu" "Kau burung pemalu ya? Tidak cocok untuk wanita sepertimu, apalagi kau sendiri yang menghampiriku dan memohon untuk menyetubuhimu. Bagaimana jika kita membuata kesepakatan? Kita melakukannya bersamaan" ujarnya. Keparat. itu adalah kata paling kasar yang bisa kupikirkan, dan aku menanamkannya di dalam pikiranku. Tanganku sudah menyentuh senjata andalanku, hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sebelum...

Akhirnya kesopanan mengalahkan segalanya. Ketika aku berbalik untuk menghindari tatapanku mengarah ke tubuh pria itu, aku tidak sempat melihat tangan pria itu mengepal. Tinju pria itu bergerak dengan luar biasa cepat untuk menghantam kepalaku. Ada seberkas cahaya yang mengikuti tikaman rasa sakit, dan kemudian kensunyian.

Ada sesuatu yang mengoyak otakku. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka mataku dan mencoba untuk bangun, tapi aku menyadari tanganku diikat oleh rantai ke dinding. Kedua kakiku juga terikat. "Untuk siapa kau bekerja?" pertanyaan itu mengejutkanku dan sorotan matanya yang menggeras seperti kolam yang gelap.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

I'm appreciate review so much..., so thank you so much for those who had a review on this ff. and i need your review again, so review again please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Halfway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) and typo**

 **Pair: VKOOK** **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Inspired** **by** **Novel from** **Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

 **All Jungkook POV**

"Untuk siapa kau berkerja?" Pertanyaan itu sangat mengejutkanku, sehingga butuh waktu bagiku untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapa pun." Jawabku sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Omong kosong." Pria itu mengatakanya dengan tajam, dan aku tidak perlu banyak berpikir untuk tahu bahwa ia tidak mempercayaiku. Aku membungkuk saat pria itu mendekat.

"Untuk siapa kau bekerja?" Kali ini dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak untuk siapapun." Kepalaku tersentak ke belakang saat pria itu menamparku. Air mata menggenang di mataku, tapi aku tidak boleh merendahkan diriku sendiri.

"Pergilah ke neraka!" ucapku dengan lantang namun seketika itu juga aku merasakan tamparan keras lagi yang sampai membuat telingaku berdengung. Kali ini, aku merasakan darah.

"Sekali lagi, untuk siapa kau bekerja?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kali.

Sambil meludah, aku menantang pria itu terang-terangan. "Tidak untuk siapa pun, Bajingan!"

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, terkejut, dan kemudian tertawa sangat keras hingga bergema di telingaku. Setelah tenang kembali, pria itu menunduk sampai mulutnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku. Taring pria itu terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya terang.

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Suara pria itu terdengar seperti bisikan. Pria itu menundukan kepalanya sampai mulutnya menyapu leherku. Tubuhku berubah kaku, memohon kekuatan agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Napas yang dingin berhembus di kulitku. "Aku tahu kau bohong," lanjutnya. "Karena kemarin malam aku mencari seorang pria. Ketika aku melihatnya, aku melihat wanita cantik yang sebelumnya merayuku, pergi bersamanya. Aku mengikuti, berpikir aku bisa menghabisinya saat perhatiannya teralihkan olehmu. Tapi aku justru melihatmu menghujamkan sebilah pasak kayu ke jantungnya, dan sungguh pasak yang mengagumkan!"

Di depan mataku ia mengayunkan tongkat kayu modifikasiku dengan penuh kemenangan. "Bagian luar terbuat dari kayu, bagian dalam dari perak. Kau tidak berhenti sampai menembus jantungnya. Kau melemparkanya ke trukmu, lalu memenggal kepalanya dan menguburkan potongan tubuhnya secara terpisah. Kemudian kau pulang ke rumah dengan bersiul penuh kemenangan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukanya, hmm? Kau tidak bekerja untuk siapa pun? Kalau begitu, kenapa aku mencium aroma yang berbeda di sini" –pria itu menunduk ke tulang leherku dan menghirupnya- "aroma yang tidak berasal dari manusia? Samar-samar, tapi pasti. **Vampir.** Kau punya bos, aku _yakin_ itu. Dia memberimu _makan_ dengan darahnya, iya kan? Membuatmu lebih kuat dan lebih cepat, tapi tetap saja kau masih manusia. Vampir yang malang pasti tidak akan menyangkanya. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah… makanan."

Dengan satu jari, pria itu menekan denyut nadiku. "Nah, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran, katakan padaku **siapa** bosmu."

Aku menatap pria itu, menyadari bahwa itulah wajah terakhir yang akan kulihat sebelum mati. Kegetiran menyapuku sebelum aku mengenyahkanya. Tidak boleh ada keluhan. Mungkin dunia akan menjadi tempat yang lebih baik dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, dan tidak ada salahnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada pembunuhku.

"Aku tidak punya bos." Setiap kata kulontarkan dengan sinis. Tidak perlu sopan santun. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku beraroma seperti manusia dan vampir? Karena itulah _aku_. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ibuku berkencan dengan seseorang yang dia pikir merupakan pria yang baik. Ternyata pria itu vampir, dan dia memperkosa ibuku. Lima bulan kemudian lahirlah aku, memang kelahiranku prematur, tapi aku sudah berkembang sepenuhnya, punya kemampuan yang berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Ketika akhirnya ibuku bercerita tentang ayahku, aku berjanji kepadanya aku akan membunuh setiap vampir yang aku temui untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sejak kejadian itu, ibuku takut meninggalkan rumah! Aku yang berburu vampir untuk ibuku, dan satu-satunya hal yang ku sesali jika mati sekarang adalah aku tidak membawamu ikut mati bersamaku!" suaraku semakin tinggi, aku nyaris meneriakkan kalimat terakhirku ke wajahnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku menunggu pria itu membunuhku. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada gigitan, tidak ada rasa sakit. Setelah beberapa saat aku menginitp dan melihatnya berdiri di tempat sebelumnya.

"Sekarang apa?" Ketakutan dan kepasrahan terbaca jelas dalam suaraku. "Bunuh saja aku, dasar penghisap darah menyedihkan!" Kata-kata itu membuatku mendapatkan tatapan senang.

"Kau sangat ingin mati, ya? Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujar pria itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menjawabnya?" Aku berdehem dan berusaha untuk menetralkan jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak ada gunanya membuat pria itu semakin marah. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Mungkin aku akan mengatakanya padamu." Seringai pria itu melebar, senang sekali mengetahui ada salah satu dari kami yang merasa puas.

" _Kitten_ yang pemberani, kau pantas mendapat pujian itu. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Anggaplah aku percaya bahwa kau ini anak dari manusia dan vampir. Aku belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti itu, tapi kita akan tetap membahasnya. Pertanyaanya adalah bagaimana kau tahu apa yang harus kau gunakan untuk membunuh kami? Itu bukan rahasia yang diketahui secara umum. Sebagian besar manusia berpikir menggunakan kayu tua saja sudah cukup. Tapi kau tidak berpikir begitu. Apa benar kau tidak pernah berurusan dengan vampir sebelumnya, kecuali untuk membunuh mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Oh, aku membaca ratusan buku tentang kaum vampir, ada banyak sekali senjata yang bisa digunakan. Ada yang mengatakan vampir bisa dibunuh dengan menggunakan Salib, sinar matahari, kayu, perak. Sungguh, pilihanku lebih karena keburutungan. Pada suatu malam, seorang vampir menghampiriku di klub dan mengajakku pergi. Tentu saja, dia bersikap sangat baik, sampai dia berusaha menyantapku hidup-hidup. Yang aku punya saat itu hanyalah belati perak berbentuk salib. Ternyata berhasil, meskipun aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Pada saat itulah aku tahu aku harus menggunakan perak. Kemudian, saat aku sedang membuat apel isi karamel, terpikir olehku untuk menyembunyikan perak didalam sesuatu yang tidak dianggap berbahaya oleh vampir. Itu bukan perkara sulit. Sebagian besar dari kalian terlalu sibuk menatap leherku, sehingga tidak melihat aku mengeluarkan pasak kayuku yang berisi perak. Nah, begitulah ceritanya."

Masih sambil tergelak, pria itu menghampiriku. "Berapa banyak vampir yang kau bunuh? Jangan bohong padaku, aku pasti mengetahuinya." ujarnya.

"Enam belas, termasuk yang kemarin malam." Jawabku.

"Enam belas vampir?" ulang pria itu tidak percaya, sambil menatapku menyeluruh. "Enam belas vampir kau habisi seorang diri hanya dengan bermodalkan sebilah pasak dan belahan dadamu? Itu membuatku malu terhadap _kaumku_."

Setelah itu dalam sekejap pria itu sudah pergi, meninggalkanku menatap tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Pria itu mampu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Saat ditinggal sendirian, aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat dimana aku berada. Dengan terkejut, aku menyadari bahwa aku berada di dalam sebuah gua. Ada suara menetes disekitarku, dan tempat ini terlalu gelap, bahkan untuk mataku yang tajam. Hanya ada satu lampu yang diletakkan diatas meja.

Aku mendengar derap langkah pria itu dikejauhan. Mencoba mengambil kesempatan, aku mengepalkan tanganku disekeliling belenggu yang menahanku dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Keringat mulai bercucuran dikeningku, kakiku berpijak dengan kuat, aku memusatkan setiap energy yang kumiliku untuk satu tujuan itu. Ada suara besi berbenturan dengan batu, suara rantai tertarik, dan mendadak satu-satunya cahaya ditempat itu padam.

Tawa di tengah kegelapan membuatku tersentak. "Oh, maaf soal itu. Rantaimu tidak mungkin lepas. Tapi, boleh juga usahamu. Aku benci memikirkan kau sudah putus asa. Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku membencimu!" agar tidak terisak, aku memalingkan dan memejamkan mata.

"Waktumu habis, _Luv_." Mataku masih terpejam, tapi aku bisa merasakan pria itu mendekat sampai ia berada tepat disampingku. Mulut pria itu menyentuh leherku, pria itu menyeruk leherku seperti singa lapar yang menyuruk rusa kecil. "Kesempatan terakhir, untuk siapa kau bekerja? Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu!" Suara melengking itu tidak mungkin suaraku. Suara darahku yang berdesir membuat telingaku berdengung.

"Astaga, lihat _matamu_." Ia menatapku dengan gigi taring yang tampak dimulut yang terbuka lebar, wajahnya memantulkan kilat kehijauan mataku. Sekarang, matanya yang berwana hitam kelam menampakkan semburat warna yang sama. "Lihat matamu itu!" pria itu mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalaku, seolah hendak memelintirnya.

"Tidak perlu melihat, aku sudah tahu. Mataku berubah menjadi hijau setiap kali aku marah. Kau senang sekarang? Membuatmu semakin menikmati santapanmu."

Seolah kepalaku memancarkan panas, pria itu melepaskannya. "Oh, ini sempurna! Bahkan bisa sangat berguna. Aku bisa membunuhmu atau membiarkanmu tetap hidup, tetapi jika kau ingin tetap hidup ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Kau memburu vampir dan aku memburu vampir. Vampir yang lain pasti langsung akan merasakan kehadiranku jika aku berada didekat mereka, sehingga sulit bagiku menikam mereka tanpa berharap mereka melawan atau lari. Kau, sebaliknya bisa membuat mereka lengah dengan denyut nadimu yang menggiurkan tapi kau tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi vampir kelas kakap. Tapi vampir yang berpengalaman… seperti aku.." suara pria itu berubah menjadi bisikan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menjatuhkanya hanya dengan tikaman pasak semacam itu. Aku bisa menghabisimu hanya dalam hitungan menit, bahkan bila kau menggunakan kedua senjatamu. Itu sebabnya aku menawari kesepakan. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan favoritmu… membunuh vampir. Tapi kau hanya memburu mangsa yang kupilih. Kau akan menjadi umpan dan aku kaillnya. Itu ide dasarnya."

Ini namanya kesepakatan iblis. Pria itu menatapku penuh harap sekaligus mengancam. Jika aku berkata tidak, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan jika aku berkata ya, berarti aku setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan iblis yang paling berbahaya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu sepanjang malam. Semakin lama kau membuatku menunggu aku akan semakin lapar. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran." Pria itu mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya.

"Aku akan melakukanya, tapi aku juga punya syarat." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa kupikirkan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau berada tidak berada dalam posisi yang bisa mengajukan syarat."

Daguku terangkat. Konyol atau bermartabat, silahkan pilih. "Hanya menantangmu untuk membuktikan perkataanmu. Kau bilang aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit saat melawanmu, bahkan dengan menggunakan kedua senjataku. Aku tidak setuju. Lepaskan rantaiku, kembalikan barang-barangku, dan kita bertarung. Pemenang akan mendapatkan segalanya."

Sekarang, tampak kilat semangat di mata pria itu, dan senyuman licik dimulutnya. "Dan apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menang?"

"Kematianmu" kataku blak-blakan.

"Kau tahu sayang? Dengan kondisimu yang terikat disana, aku bisa menikmati lehermu sepuas hati. Kau terlalu mengandalkan keberuntunganmu dengan mengajukan syarat kepadaku." dengan langkah perlahan, pria itu menjauh dariku, matanya menjelajahi sekujur tubuhku. Dengan alis terangkat, ia mengeluarkan kunci besi dan menggantungnya di depanku. Gembok itu terbuka dengan bunyi klik yang keras.

"Kita lihat apa yang kau punya," ujarnya kemudian.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

I'm appreciate review, fav, follow. so thank you so much who had a review, fav and follow but I need your review again if you want me to update the next chapter. So review please…


	4. Chapter 4

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired** **by** **Novel from** **Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

 **All Jungkook POV**

Kami saling berhadapan di tengah gua yang besar. Bumi yang kami pijak tidak rata, hanya tumpukan bebatuan dan tanah. Aku menggegam pasak dan belati salibku di masing-masing tangan. Ada lebih banyak cahaya yang menerangi area itu.

Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengalirkan listrik ke dalam gua, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak perlu memikirkannya sekarang. Kami berada di bawah tanah, aku tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Mungin sudah fajar atau masih tengah malam. Sejenak aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan _pernah_ melihat matahari lagi.

Mata pria itu berkilat dengan semangat saat membunyikan ruas-ruas jarinya dan memutar kepalanya untuk peregangan. Telapak tanganku basah dengan keringat. Mungkin ini ide yang baik aku mengenakan sarung tangan. "Baiklah, Jungkook. Karena aku seorang pria sejati, aku akan membiarkanmu mencoba lebih dulu. Ayo. Lakukan."

Tanpa dorongan lebih lanjut, aku menyerangnya, bergerak secepat yang kubisa, dengan kedua senjataku diacungkan- siap membunuh. Ia berputar setengah lingkaran, membuat seranganku meleset, dan saat melakukannya ia tergelak puas.

"Sedang joging, sayang?" Ia mengejekku.

Setelah menghentikan langkahku, aku menolah ke arahnya dari atas batu. Astaga, gerakannya sangat cepat. Hampir seperti bayangan yang berkelebat. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku, aku berpura-pura hendak melayangkan tinju dengan tangan kanan. Ketika ia mengangkat lengan untuk menahan seranganku, aku menunduk dan melayangkan tinju kiriku, tapi malah mendapatkan balasan berupa tendangan di perut. Saat aku terhempas kebelakang, aku melihatnya mengamati pakaiannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku suka kemeja ini. Sekarang kau membuatnya sobek."

Aku berputar lagi, bernapas dengan perlahan untuk menahan rasa sakit di perutku. Sebelum aku bisa berkedip, ia mendatangiku dan meninju bagian samping kepalaku dengan cukup kuat hingga membuatku melihat bintang-bintang.

Dengan pikiran kosong aku, menendang, meninju, menikam, apa pun yang ada di dekatku. Kemudian serangan balasan menghantamku dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan terasa berputar saat aku terlempar ke belakang, bebatuan menggores kulitku.

Pria itu berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari tubuhku yang sedang merangkak. Jelas sekali, dalam pertarungan tangan kosong, aku kalah jauh darinya. Aku merasa seperti baru saja dijatuhkan dari puncak bukit, padahal tidak ada satu pun tanda goresan di tubuh pria itu. Dengan inspirasi yang datang secara tiba-tiba, aku melemparkan salibku. Benda itu terlontar dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan dan mendarat di dadanya.

"Sial kau, ini sakit!" makinya dengan suara terkejut dan mencabut salibku dari dadanya. Darah mengalir dari luka yang mengaga, sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya, seperti keran yang ditutup. Bertolak belakang dengan anggapan banyak orang, darah vampir juga berwarna merah.

Aku terkesima, menyadari sekarang aku hanya memiliki satu senjata, tapi masih belum mampu memperlambat gerakan pria itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku bangun dan berjalan dengan langkah yang berat.

"Sudah cukup?" pria itu menghadapiku dan mengendus udara, sekali. Aku mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung, tidak pernah melihat vampir bernapas sebelumnya. Napasku terengah-engah. Keringat sudah mengucur deras di keningku.

"Belum."

Gerakanku yang berikutnya sama sekali tidak kusadari, dan tiba-tiba pria itu sudah menyerangku. Aku menahan serangannya satu demi satu dan mencoba untuk memberikan perlawanan, tetapi ia terlalu cepat. Tinjunya menghantamku dengan kekuatan brutal. Dengan putus asa, aku menikamkan tongkatku pada apa pun yang ada di dekatku, tapi selalu gagal mengenai jantungnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit atau terasa seperti selamanya, aku terjerembab ke tanah untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena tidak sanggup bergerak, aku manatapnya melalui kelopak mata yang bengkak. 'Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan syarat yang diajukannya,' pikirku. Aku akan mati karena luka-lukaku.

"Sudah cukup sekarang?" Pria itu berdiri menjulang di depanku.

Segalanya terlihat berwarna merah dan pudar. Aku tidak bisa bicara, tidak bisa mengangguk, tidak bisa berpikir. Sebagai jawabanku, aku pingsan. Hanya itu yang sanggup kulakukan.

.

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang lembut di bawah tubuhku. Mengambang, aku merasa mengambang di atas awan dan menyelubungi diriku sendiri dengan helaian kapasnya. Aku membenamkan diriku lebih nyaman, ketika awan itu berbicara padaku dengan super jengkel. "Jika kau ingin memonopoli selimutnya, sebaiknya kau tidur di lantai saja!"

Hah? Sejak kapan awan bisa merasa kesal dan bisa bicara?

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat dengan ngeri bahwa aku berada di atas tempat tidur bersama dengan seorang vampir. Dan iya, tampaknya aku telah menarik seluruh selimut untuk menyelubungi tubuhku. Aku langsung bangun seolah selimut itu terbakar, dan menghantam keplaku ke langit-langit yang rendah.

"Awww…" sambil menggosok bagian yang sakit, aku menoleh ke seliling dengan mata ngeri.

Bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di sini? Kenapa aku tidak koma akibat serangan tadi? Bahkan aku merasa… baik-baik saja. Selain gegar otak ringan akibat kesalahanku sendiri. Lalu aku menyingkir kesamping sejauh mungkin. Sepertinya tidak ada pintu keluar dari kamar berdinding batu ini. "Kenapa aku tidak berada di rumah sakit?"

"Aku telah menyembuhkanmu." Jawabnya dengan santai, seolah kami sedang mengobrol sambil menikmati teh.

Dengan pikiran kosong karena takut, aku memeriksa denyut nadiku. Oh Tuhan, pria itu belum menggigitku kan? Tidak jantungku masih berdetak dengan kuat. "Bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, dengan darah. Bagaimana lagi?" Pria itu bangun dengan bertopang pada siku, menatapku dengan sorot tidak sabar dan lelah.

Dari apa yang kulihat, ia perlu mengganti kemejanya dengan yang baru. Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu apa yang ada di balik selimut.

"Katakan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

Sambil memutar bola mata saat mendengar suaraku yang histeris, ia menepuk-nepuk bantalnya dan memeluknya. Itu adalah tindakan seorang manusia, sungguh ajaib. Siapa yang pernah menyangka jika vampir juga suka menepuk-nepuk bantal?

"Aku memberimu beberapa tetes darahku. Aku pikir kau tidak akan membutuhkan terlalu banyak, karena kau sudah setengah vampir. Mungkin kau bisa memulihkan dirimu sendiri dengan cepat secara alami, tapi lukamu terlalu parah. Tentu saja, itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri, yang menyarankan pertarungan konyol. Nah, jika kau tidak keberatan, sekarang sudah siang dan aku sangat lelah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa minum apa-apa."

"Darah vampir bisa menyembuhkan luka?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu kau tidak mengetahuinya? Astaga, kau sangat tidak peduli dengan kaummu sendiri." Pria itu menjawabku dengan mata terpejam.

"Kaummu, bukan kaumku."

Pria itu bahkan tidak tersentak. "Terserah apa katamu, Jungkook."

"Apa menerima terlalu banyak darah bisa mengubahku menjadi vampir? Berapa banyak darah hingga bisa dianggap _banyak_?" perkataanku membuat sebelah mata pria itu terbuka dan menatapku. "Dengar, sekarang bukan waktunya sekolah, Jungkook. Kau harus menutup mulutmu. Nanti, setelah aku bangun, kita akan membahas semuanya, sambil aku menyiapkanmu untuk pengaturan kita. Sampai saat itu aku butuh _istirahat_."

"Tunjukan padaku jalan keluar dan kau bisa tidur selama yang kau inginkan." Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari pintu keluar, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

Pria itu mendengus dengan sikap mencemooh. "Yang benar saja. Tidak sekalian saja aku mengembalikan senjatamu, setelah itu aku akan memejamkan mata dan membiarkanmu mengorek jantungku? Tidak akan. Kau harus berada di sini sampai aku membiarkanmu keluar. Tidak perlu repot-repot mencoba melarikan diri, kau tidak akan berhasil. Sekarang aku sarankan kau juga tidur, karena jika kau tetap membuatku terjaga, aku pasti menginginkan sarapan. Mengerti?" Ia memejamkan matanya lagi tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

"Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu." Ketegasan nyata terdengar dari suaraku.

Seprai ditarik dari atas kasur, kemudian di lemparkan ke wajahku. "Kalau begitu kau tidur dilantai. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

Karena tidak ada alternative lain, aku berbaring di lantai batu yang dingin. Seprai tidak banyak membantu mengatasi rasa dingin, apalagi sebagai alas tidur yang nyaman. Aku berguling, berharap bisa menemukan tempat yang lebih nyaman, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menjadikan lenganku sebagai bantal.

Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada tidur bersama dengan makhluk itu. Entah mengapa kesunyian terasa menyenangkan. Satu hal yang pasti, vampir tidak mendengkur. Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah terlelap.

.

* * *

Aku pasti tertidur selama berjam-jam, meskipun rasanya baru beberapa menit. Ada tangan yang mengguncang bahuku dengan kasar dan suara yang mengerikan itu terdengar di telingaku. "Cepat bangun! Ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan." Tulang-tulangku mengeluarkan suara berderak keras saat aku berdiri dan meregangkan tubuh.

Pria itu menyeringai saat mendengarnya. "Itu pantas kau dapatkan karena mencoba membunuhku. Serangan terakhirmu menyebabkan lehermu kaku. Kau sangat beruntung karena kau berguna untukku, jika tidak pasti aku sudah menghabisimu."

"Ya, itulah aku. Orang yang beruntung." Walaupun sebenarnya aku merasa getir, harus terkurung di dalam sebuah gua bersama dengan vampir pembunuh.

Pria itu menunjuk ke arahku. "Jangan sedih. Kau akan mendapatkan pelatihan kelas satu dalam dunia 'pervampir-an'. Percayalah padaku, tidak semua manusia bisa mempelajarinya. Tapi toh kau juga bukan sepenuhnya manusia."

"Berhentilah berkata begitu. Sisi manusiaku lebih besar daripada sisi… yang lain."

"Yah, kita akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi. Menjauhlah dari dinding." Aku menurut, tidak memiliki banyak pilihan di ruangan yang sempit ini dan tidak ingin berada di dekat pria itu.

Ia berdiri di depan dinding batu tempat aku tidur tadi dan mencengkeram kedua sisi batunya. Dengan tenang, ia mengangkat sebongkah batu dan menyingkirkannya, membuat dinding berlubang cukup besar untuk dilewati. Jadi, itu caranya masuk ke makam ini.

"Ayo," ujar pria itu dari atas bahu, sambil melangkah melewati lubang tersebut. "Jangan buang-buang waktu." Saat aku masuk ke lubang itu, rasa sakit di kantung kemihku mengingatkan aku bahwa aku masih sangat bergantung pada organ tubuhku.

"Hmm… aku rasa…" Siapa peduli dengan kesopanan? "Apa ada toilet di sini? Salah satu dari kita masih memiliki ginjal yang berfungsi" ujarku.

Pria itu langsung berhenti, menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku. Ada secercah cahaya yang masuk melalui sela langit-langit batu, membuat pola bersilangan di permukaan gua. Kalau begitu, sekarang siang hari.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini hotel berbintang? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan setelah ini, keran air?"

Dengan wajah merah padam karena malu dan marah aku berkata, "Kecuali kau mau aku melakukannya di sini, sebaiknya kau menunjukkan tempatnya, dan lakukan dengan cepat."

Suara yang terdengar seperti helaan napas terdengar dari mulut pria itu. "Ikut aku. Jangan terpeleset atau tersandung apa pun, aku tidak mau menggendongmu. Kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan. Dasar merepotkan." Saat aku memanjat naik mengikuti pria itu, aku membayangkan ia menggeliat tak berdaya akibat tikamanku. Bayangan itu sangat jelas, aku nyaris tersenyum saat ia membawaku ke suara air.

"Di sana." Pria itu menunjuk tumpukan batu yang tampak di tepi sungai. "Air itu mengalir ke bawah. Kau bisa memanjat batu itu dan menyelesaikan urusanmu."

Aku bergegas pergi, dan pria itu berteriak padaku, "Omong-omong, jika kau berpikir untuk melompat dan berenang kabur dari sini, itu adalah ide yang _sangat buruk_. Airnya sedingin es dan ada banyak ular yang berkeliaran sekitar tiga kilometer sebelum pintu keluar gua. Kau pasti akan terserang hipotermia jauh sebelum mencapai tempat itu. Sangat tidak menyenangkan, gemetaran tersesat, dan kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan. Dan aku akan sangat sangat kesal padamu." Nada mengancam di suara pria itu membuat perkataanya terdengar lebih berbahaya daripada acungan pistol. Aku merasa keputuasaan. Aku **memang** berpikir untuk melarikan diri tadi.

"Sampai bertemu sebentar lagi." Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, dengan memunggungiku.

Sambil menghela napas, aku memanjat bebatuan dan menyeimbangkan diri untuk menjawab panggilan alam yang dating di waktu yang kurang tepat. "Di sini juga tidak ada tisu toilet?!" teriakku dengan tidak acuh.

Terdengar suara tawa keras, sebelum pria itu menjawab, "Aku akan mencatatnya di daftar belanjaanku, Jungkook."

Setelah selesai, aku turun hingga berpijak pada permukaan tanah yang rata lagi. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Jika kita memang harus… bekerja sama, setidaknya aku perlu tahu harus memanggilmu apa. Kecuali kau lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama-nama umpatan."

Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan seringaian jahil lagi saat berbalik untuk menghadapku. "Namaku Taehyung."

.

* * *

"Satu per satu, Jungkook. Jika kau ingin menjadi pembunuh vampir yang handal, kau harus terlebih dahulu mengenal mereka secar lebih baik." Kami duduk di atas batu lebar dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Cahaya remang-remang di gua menciptakan efek bayangan. Ini merupakan momen paling aneh seumur hidupku, duduk di hadapan seorang vampir dengan santai membahas tentang cara terbaik untuk membunuh vampir lain.

"Sinar matahari tidak memiliki efek apa-apa, selain membuat kulit kami memerah. Kulit kami tidak akan meleleh seperti yang terjadi di film-film, dan kami juga tidak akan berubah menjadi ayam goreng renyah. Tapi, kami memang tidur pada siang hari, karena kekuatan terbesar kami muncul pada melam hari. Itu adalah poin penting yang harus kau ingat. Selama siang hari, kami lebih lemah, lambat, dan tidak waspada. Terutama pada saat fajar. Di waktu fajar kau akan mendapati bahwa sebagian besar vampir sedang bergelung di tempat apa yang mereka sebut sebagai tempat tidur. Oh, sebagian vampir kuno memang hanya tidur di peti mati, tapi sebagian besar dari kami lebih memilih tidur di tempat apa pun yang lebih nyaman. Bahkan sebagian vampir sengaja menyimpan peti mati di sarang mereka, agar para peniru _Van Helsing_ langsung mencari ke sana, sementara vampir tersebut bisa menyerang diam-diam. Jadi, jika kau berpikir untuk menjadikan sinar matahari sebagai senjata untuk menghancurkan vampir, lupakanlah.-"

"Salib. Kecuali yang dilengkapi dengan belati seperti milikmu, salib hanya akan membuat kami tertawa sebelum kami memakanmu. Kayu, seperti yang juga sudah kau sadari, mungkin bisa membuat kami tergores dan kesal, tapi tidak akan menghentikan kami untuk mengoyak lehermu. Air suci… yah, katakanlah aku akan mengalami luka yang lebih serius bila seseorang melemparkan kotoran ke wajahku. Segala hal yang berbau agama tidak akan berguna jika kau gunakan untuk menyakiti vampir, mengerti? Satu-satunya keuntunganmu adalah jika vampir melihat pasak khususmu itu, mereka tidak akan menganggapnya berbahaya."

"Memangnya kau tidak takut aku akan memanfaatkan informasi ini untuk melawanmu?" selaku. "Maksudku, kenapa kau mempercayaiku?"

Dengan sikap serius, Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke belakang, tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. "Dengar, sayang. Aku dan kau harus mempercayai satu sama lain untuk bisa mencapai tujuan kita. Dan aku akan menegaskannya dengan cara yang sangat sederhana: Jika aku melihat matamu dan menemukan sedikit kemungkinan bahwa kau hendak mengkhianatiku, aku akan membunuhmu. Mungin ini tidak membuatmu takut, mengingat kau ini orang yang pemberani, tapi ingatlah ini: pada malam sebelumnya aku sudah mengikutimu pulang. Ada orang-orang yang kau sayangi di rumah lumbungmu itu? Karena jika memang ada, maka aku sarankan kau bersikap baik padaku dan melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Jika kau berani menentangku, kau hanya akan hidup cukup lama hanya untuk melihat rumah itu terbakar bersama dengan semua orang di dalamnya. Jadi, jika kau memang berniat mengkhianatiku, sebaiknya kau membunuhku terlebih dulu, mengerti?" sambil menghirup udara, aku mengangguk. Aku mengerti. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengerti

"Lagi pula" –suara Taehyung terdengar lebih cerah seperti musim semi- "aku bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

Meragukan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Kau menginginkan apa yang diinginkan oleh semua anak yang ditelantarkan. Kau ingin menemukan ayahmu. Tapi kau tidak mengharapkan pertemuan yang membahagiakan. Kau justru ingin membunuhnya."

Aku menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mengatakan dengan lantang apa yang tidak berani kupikirkan, dan ia memang benar. Itu memang alasan lain kenapa aku memburu vampir, untuk membunuh vampir yang telah menghamili ibuku. Aku ingin membunuh vampir itu demi ibuku, lebih dari apapun. Jika aku bisa melakukannya, aku merasa telah menebus dosa atas situasi kelahiranku.

"Kau…" aku nyaris tidak bisa berpikir dengan semua hal berkelebat di dalam pikiranku.

"Kau bisa membantuku menemukanya? Bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Kemungkinan besar aku mengenalnya. Aku mengenal banyak sekali tipe makhluk abadi. Terimalah kenyataan… tanpa aku, kau sama saja seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Bahkan sekalipun aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, aku pasti tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya daripada kau."

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan ocehanku. "Misalnya saja usianya. Kau berusia dua puluh satu, iya kan?"

"Dua puluh dua." Bisikku "Bulan lalu."

"Benarkah? Berarti kau mencantumkan usia dan alamat palsu di SIM-mu." Taehyung pasti sudah menggeledah tasku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu data palsu?"

"Bukankah kita baru saja membahasnya? Aku tahu alamat aslimu, dan itu berbeda dengan yang tercantum di SIM-mu." Oh, sial. Itu membuat usahaku untuk menggunakan identitas palsu menjadi sia-sia, padahal aku melakukannya sebagai tindakan pencegahan jika ternyata aku kalah bertarung dengan seorang vampir dan dia menggeledah tasku. Bodoh sekali aku karena tidak berpikir aka ada vampir yang mengikutiku pulang.

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Sayang, kau adalah pembohong, memiliki identitas palsu, dan seorang pembunuh."

"Maksudmu?" cetusku.

"Belum lagi, kau juga seorang penggoda," lanjutnya, seolah aku tidak pernah bicara. "Dan bermulut kotor. Ya, aku dan kau pasti bisa akrab dengan cepat."

"Omong kosong," kataku dengan ketus.

Taehyung menyeringai padaku. "Meniru adalah bentuk tulus dari kekaguman. Tapi, kembali ke topic awal. Kau bilang ibumu mengandungmu selama berapa lama… empat bulan? Lima bulan?"

"Lima bulan. Kenapa?" aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Taehyung. Memangnya apa hubungannya itu dengan usia atau seberapa abadinya ayahku?

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Bagini, jadi penjelasanya seperti ini. Ketika seseorang berubah menjadi vampir, butuh waktu beberapa hari sampai semua fungsi manusianya menghilang sepenuhnya. Oh, detak jantung memang langsung berhenti, begitu pula dengan pernapasan, tapi beberapa hal lain membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama. Saluran air mata masih berfungsi dengan normal selama beberapa hari pertama, sebelum air matanya menjadi berwarna pink akibat perbandingan kadar darah dan air di dalam tubuh. Dia mungkin akan buang air kecil satu atau dua kali untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa air seni dari sistem tubuhnya. Tapi yang terpenting adalah ia masih memiliki _perenang_ di dalam kantungnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, Jungkook. Sperma, jika kau mau menggunakan istilah teknisnya. Dia masih memiliki sperma hidup. Nah, itu hanya mungkin terjadi jika dia baru saja berubah menjadi vampir. Paling lama seminggu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa menebak dengan pasti berapa usianya, dalam tahun vampir. Ditambah dengan kematian yang terjadi di waktu dan tempat yang sesuai dengan deskripsinya, dan **bingo!** Kau menemukan ayahmu."

Aku tercengang. Seperti yang dijanjikan, hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, Taehyung memberiku informasi yang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan yang bisa diberikan oleh ibuku seumur hidupku.

"Kenapa kau ingin membantuku menemukan ayahku? Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa kau membunuh vampir lain? Padahal mereka itu kaummu sendiri."

Taehyung menatapku selama beberapa menit sebelum menjawab, "Aku membantumu menemukan ayahmu karena aku sadar kau membencinya lebih daripada kau membenciku, jadi aku bisa terus memotivasi dirimu untuk melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Sementara untuk alasan kenapa aku membunuh vampir… kau tidak perlu mengurusi hal itu sekarang. Ada cukup banyak hal yang harus kau pikirkan. Cukup kukatakan bahwa sebagian orang memang _pantas_ dibunuh, dan itu berlaku untuk manusia maupun vampir."

Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung ingin bekerja sama denganku. Tapi, mungkin saja semua yang dikatakannya hanyalah kebohongan dan ia hanya sedang mengulur waktu, karena berniat untuk mengoyak leherku di waktu yang paling tidak kusangka-sangka. Aku tidak mempercayai makhluk yang satu itu, setidaknya saat ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengikuti permainannya. _Mencari tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan dari kerja sama ini._

"Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, Jungkook. Intinya adalah kami sulit untuk ditaklukan. Bagaimana kau bisa menghabisi enam belas vampir, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, tapi di dunia ini memang banyak _orang bodoh_."

"Hei!" aku merasa tersinggung, aku berusaha membela diri. "Aku pasi bisa memotongmu hingga berkeping-keping jika saja kau tidak memaksaku untuk menyetir dan menyerangku saat aku sedang lengah."

Taehyung tertawa lagi. Hal itu mengubah wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih tampan. Aku memalingkan wajah, hanya ingin menggangapnya sebagai monster. Monster yang sangat berbahaya.

"Jungkook, menurutmu kenapa aku memaksamu menyetir? Aku sudah mengenalimu sejak lima detik aku berbicara denganmu. Kau ini pemula, masih hijau, dan tidak berdaya seperti bayi. Tentu saja aku menyerangmu saat kau lengah. _Hanya ada satu cara untuk bertarung, dan itu dengan cara kotor._ Bertarung dengan cara bersih dan terhormat hanya akan membuatmu mati dengan cepat. Serang di saat lawan lengah, tendang lawan di saat mereka tersungkur, dengan begitu kau mungkin akan menjadi pihak yang bertahan hidup. Ingat itu. Kau bertarung hingga ada salah satu pihak mati. Ini bukan pertarungan tinju. Kau tidak bisa menang hanya dengan mencapai skor yang lebih tinggi."

"Aku mengerti." Dengan enggan, aku harus mengakuinya.

"Tapi, sekarang kita sudah melenceng dari topik awal. Kita sudah membahas kelemahan. Untuk masalah kekuatan, vampir memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan. Kecepatan, ketajaman penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman, dan kekuatan fisik… semua itu melebihi kemampuan manusia. Ditambah lagi kami semua memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pikiran manusia. Vampir bisa menghisap darahmu dan tidak berapa lama kemudian kau tidak akan ingat pernah bertemu dengannya. Begitulah cara yang digunakan oleh sebagian besar dari kami untuk mencari makan."

"Kau bisa mengendalikan pikiranku?" pikiran itu membuatku ngeri.

Tiba-tiba mata Taehyung berubah menjadi hijau dan tatapannya terfokus padaku. " _ **Datanglah padaku**_ **,** " bisiknya, tapi kata-kata itu sepertinya hanya bergema didalam kepalaku.

"Tidak akan!" tegasku, merasa merinding saat merasakan dorongan aku harus melakukannya. Seketika itu juga, mata Taehyung berubah menjadi seperti semula dan menyeringai lebar padaku.

"Tidak, tampaknya tidak bisa. Bagus sekali, itu bisa sangat berguna. Aku tidak bisa melemahkan pikiranmu dan membuatmu melupakan tujuanmu, ya? Mungkin itu dipengaruhi garis darahmu. Aku rasa kau memiliki cukup banyak darah vampir. Pertanyaannya adalah, berapa besar kekuatan kami yang juga kau miliki?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja keabnormalanku. "Aku bisa melihat dengan baik dan kegelapan sama sekali tidak memengaruhiku. Aku lebih cepat daripada semua orang yang kukenal, dalam lingkup manusia. Aku bisa mendengar dari jarak jauh, mungkin tidak sejauh dirimu. Terkadang, pada malam hari di kamarku, aku bisa mendengar kakek-nenekku dibawah sedang berbisik membicarakan aku…" aku terdiam, menilai dari ekspresi wajah Taehyung bahwa aku mengungkapkan terlalu banyak urusan pribadi.

"Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya, tapi aku pikir jika aku bisa melakukannya, orang-orang pasti akan memperlakukan dengan cara yang lebih baik." Sial, aku mengungkapkan urusan pribadiku lagi. "Bagaimanapun juga," lanjutku,

"aku tahu aku lebih kuat dibandingkan rata-rata manusia. Ketika aku berusia empat belas tahun, aku bisa mengalahkan tiga orang anak lelaki, padahal tubuh mereka jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhku. Pada saat itulah aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ada sesuatu yang _salah_ dengan diriku." Aku menoleh ke arah Taehyung melalui bulu mataku yang ditundukkan.

"Kekuatanmu masih memiliki banyak kelemahan. Kau mungkin lebih kuat daripada manusia, tapi mungkin sama lemahnya dengan vampir yang paling lemah. Kita juga harus mengatasinya. Terlebih lagi, kelenturanmu sangat menyedihkan dan kau sama sekali tidak menggunakan kakimu saat bertarung. Kaki bisa menjadi senjata yang menguntungkan dan kau harus mulai melatihnya. Sementara untuk kecepatanmu, yah… mungkin tidak ada harapan. Tapi kita harus mencari cara lain. Berdasarkan perhitunganku, kita membutuhkan waktu enam sebelum kau bisa terjun ke lapangan. Ya, lima minggu untuk latihan berat, dan satu minggu untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu."

"Penampilanku?" amarah sarat terdengar dari suaraku. Berani sekali mayat hidup ini mengkritikku. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Taehyung tersenyum jahil. "Oh, tidak ada yang **terlalu** salah, tapi tetap saja ada yang harus diperbaiki sebelum kita mengirimmu keluar."

"Kau…"

"Ingat, kita akan mengejar buruan kelas kakap, Jungkook. Celana jins dan penampilan biasa saja tidak akan berhasil. Kau tidak tahu betapa seksinya dirimu, jika kau dipermak sedikit."

"Ya Tuhan, aku akan…" dalam hati aku membayangkan menyiksa tubuh Taehyung yang terikat tidak berdaya, tapi kenyataannya aku hanya bisa menggigit lidahku.

.

* * *

 _Latihan keras_. Itu adalah kata-kata yang digunakan Taehyung untuk menjabarkan siksaan brutal, menyiksa dan mematikan, yang bahkan tidak sampai dilakukan militer pada prajurit terkuat mereka.

Taehyung memaksaku untuk berlari di hutan dengan kecepatan yang tidak mampu ditandingi oleh mobil balap. Aku tersandung pohon tumbang, bebatuan, akar, dan lubang sampai aku terlalu lelah untuk sekadar muntah. Pingsan tetap tidak membuatku terhindar dari latihan. Ia akan menyiram air es ke wajahku sampai aku tersadar lagi.

Aku berlatih melempar belati sampai ruas-ruas jariku pecah-pecah dan berdarah. Responsnya? Dengan tidak acuh ia melemparkan salep antibiotik dan mengatakan padaku agar tidak melukai telapak tanganku, karena aku membuat cengkeramanku melemah. Versi Taehyung tentang akat beban? Mengangkat batu besar berulang kali, semakin lama ukurannya semakin besar dan berat. Kemampuan memanjat? Itu berarti memanjat lengkungan gua dengan batu besar diikat di punggungku.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, aku melemparkan semua beban tambahan yang diberikannya dan menolak untuk latihan lagi, menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa jika sejak awal aku tahu niatnya, aku pasti lebih memilih mati.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan taringnya dan meminta ku untuk membuktikannya. Melihat bahwa ia serius, aku memasang kembali beban tambahanku dan melakukan latihanku seperti biasa. Tapi, sejauh ini, aktivitas yang paling berbahaya adalah berada di dekatnya.

Ia meregangkan tungkaiku sampai air mata mengalir ke pipiku, sambil terus mengejekku tentang kurangnya kelenturan tubuhku. Kemudian, selama pertarungan tangan kosong kami, ia menyerangku hingga aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, bahkan guyuran air es pun tidak mampu membangunkanku.

Aku terbangun saat merasakan darahnya di mulutku, hanya untuk mengulang latihan gila itu berkali-kali. Indikasi pertama mengenai staminaku meningkat pesat terasa pada minggu kedua latihan. Aku dan Taehyung kembali bertarung dan tidak sama sekali pun aku pingsan. Aku tidak mau lagi pingsan di tengah pertarungan kami, dan harus dibangunkan oleh tetesan darahnya.

"Menjijikan." Aku meludah setelah dibujuk dan diancam agar membiarkannya memasukan jarinya yang berdarah-darah ke mulutku. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa hidup dengan meminum darah yang menjijikan?" perkataan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa kupikirkan lagi, seperti yang sering kulakukan di depan Taehyung.

"Kebutuhan mengalahkan segala selera. Kau pasti akan belajar mencintai apa yang kau butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup" jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Semoga saja darahmu tidak mengubahku menjadi vampir. Itu bukan bagian dari kesepakatan kita." Aku merasa tidak nyaman berdebat dengan jari Taehyung di dalam mulutku, dan aku harus menggerakan kepalaku ke belakang untuk membuat jari yang lengket itu keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya seperti gerakan sensual. Aku merona saat bayangan itu terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Tentu saja, Taehyung melihatnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia juga mengelap tangannya ke kemeja.

"Percayalah padaku, Sayang. Kau tidak meminum cukup banyak darah untuk bisa mengubahmu menjadi vampir. Tetesan darah yang kuberikan padamu hanya cukup untuk mengobati luka-lukamu. Darah itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu. Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh setiap kali kau harus menjilat bagian tubuhku?" perkataan itu benar-benar telah membuat wajahku merah padam tanpa kusadari. Saat melihatnya, Taehyung menyusurkan tangannya ke rambut dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Nah, itu hal lain yang harus berhenti kau lakukan. Wajahmu berubah semerah matahari terbenam setiap kali kita sedikit saja membahas hal yang berbau mesum. Kau harus bersikap layaknya wanita agresif yang sedang terangsang! Tidak ada seorang pria pun yang akan mempercayaimu, jika setiap kali ia mengatakan sesuatu yang mesum, kau pingsan karena malu. Keperawananmu akan membuatmu terbunuh."

"Aku bukan perawan," elakku, dan nyaris pingsan seperti yang diprediksi oleh Taehyung. Alis Taehyung terangkat. Aku memalingkan wajah dan bergumam, "Bisakah kita mengubah topic pembicaraan, _please_? Kita bukanlah dua orang gadis yang sedang mengadakan pesta piyama. Aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu denganmu."

"Wah, wah, wah," ejek Taehyung, mengabaikan permohonanku. "Jungkook ternyata cukup liar, ya? Melihat dari caramu bersikap, aku sangat terkejut. Apa ada pemuda yang menunggu dengan sabar sampai kau selesai dengan latihanmu? Pemuda itu pasti sangat pendiam, untuk bisa membuatmu panas dan terangsang. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menganggapmu tipe wanita berpengalaman, meskipun kau pernah menawarkan diri padaku saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah kau berencana untuk menikamku sebelum atau sesudah nafsumu terpuaskan. Bagaimana dengan vampir yang lain? Apa mereka mati sebelum tersenyum puas…"

Aku menampar Taehyung. Atau mencoba menamparnya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menahannya, lalu menangkap tanganku yang lain saat aku hendak melayangkannya ke pipi kirinya. "Jangan pernah berani bicara padaku dengan cara seperti itu, aku sudah cukup mendengar hinaan semacam itu sejak menginjak usia remaja. Hanya karena ibuku melahirkan aku di luar ikatan pernikahan, tetangga kami yang kolot berpikir itu membuat ibuku menjadi pelacur, dan hal itu diturunkan padaku. Lagi pula, semua itu bukan urusanmu, karena kau sendiri mungkin sudah memerkosa semua wanita dalam satu desa, sedangkan aku hanya melakukannya dengan satu orang pria. Setelahnya, dia mencampakkan aku seperti sampah, sehingga cukup bagiku untuk tidak lagi merasakan gairah terhadap lawan jenis. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku, aku tidak mau lagi membicarakannya."

"Jungkook," mulai Taehyung dengan suara yang lebih ramah, "aku minta maaf. Tapi, hanya karena tetanggamu yang tidak berperasaan berprasangka buruk padamu, atau ada pemuda jerawatan yang merenggut keperawananmu…"

"Hentikan!" potongku, takut aku akan menangis. "Sudah, hentikan. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku bisa berpura-pura seksi, atau apa pun yang kau inginkan. Tapi kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

"Dengar, _Luv_ …" Taehyung mencoba lagi.

"Gigit saja aku," cetusku, lalu berjalan pergi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung tidak menyambut tantanganku, dan ia juga tidak mengikutiku.

.

* * *

Pada awal minggu keempat, Taehyung mengumumkan kami akan berdarmawisata. Tentu saja, maksudnya bukanlah berjalan-jalan sore ke museum setempat.

Tidak, Taehyung membawaku menyertir menyusuri jalanan sempit pada tengah malam, tanpa tahu ke mana kami akan menuju. Ia hanya memberiku petunjuk singkat- berbelok di sini, berbelok di sana, dan lain sebagainya- dan aku sangat gugup.

Kami berada di wilayah pedalaman, dan tidak ada lampu penerangan di sepanjang jalan. Jika kau ingin menghisap darah seseorang dan membuang mayatnya, maka ini adalah tempat yang paling sempurna. Tapi, jika Taehyung memang ingin menghisap darahku dan membuang mayatku, guanya juga merupakan tempat yang sempurna. Mengingat sering sekali aku pingsan setelah latihan bertempur kami, ia memiliki banyak sekali kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

"Di depan belok ke kiri," kata Taehyung, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bisa membaca papan nama yang tertera di sana. _Peach Tree Road_. Sepertinya jalan itu tidak mengarah ke mana pun.

"Kau tahu, Partner." Kataku saat membelokan mobil. "Kau penuh dengan rahasia. Kapan kau akan mengatakan padaku apa tujuan dari darmawisata ini? Aku rasa kau tidak secara tiba-tiba ingin memerah susu sapi, kan?"

Taehyung mendengus mendengarnya. "Tidak. Aku membutuhkan informasi dari seseorang yang tinggal di sana." Cara Taehyung mengatakannya menyiratkan bahwa orang tersebut tidak suka bertemu dengannya.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau ikut ambil bagian dalam pembunuhan manusia, jadi jika kau pikir kau akan menginterogasi orang itu kemudian menguburnya, maka kau salah." Aku berpikir Taehyung akan menantangku atau marah padaku, tapi ia justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku serius!" kataku, menginjak pedal rem untuk menekankan maksudku.

"Kau akan segera tahu di mana letak lucunya, Jungkook," Timpalnya. "Tapi aku akan membuat pikiranmu tenang. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh orang itu, karena kau yang akan bicara dengannya." Pernyataan itu mengejutkanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang itu, apalagi pertanyaan yang harus kuajukan.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku. "Apa kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi?" Oh. Aku melepaskan pedal rem dan menginjak pedal gas, membuat trukku kembali melaju.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan informasi yang lebih detail daripada itu? Misalnya latar belakang pria itu dan informasi apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Joo Wonshik adalah pekerja pembangun rel kereta api pada tahun enam puluhan. Dia juga memiliku usaha sempingan membuat minuman keras oplosan. Suatu hari, seorang pria membeli minuman Wonshik dan ditemukan tewas pada keesokan paginya. Wonshik mungkin keliru meracik minumannya, atau pria itu yang meminum terlalu banyak. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya sama. Wonshik diputuskan bersalah atas pembunuhan terhadap pria itu dan divonis hukuman mati."

"Keterlaluan sekali!" seruku. "Tanpa motif atau bukti yang mendukung?"

"Sayangnya sang hakim, Park Jisang, bukan tipe penganut prinsip 'tidak bersalah sampai terbukti secara meyakinkan'. Bahkan Jisang sendiri yang melakukan eksekusinya. Tapi, persis sebelum Jisang menggantungnya, Wonshik bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan Jisang hidup tenang. Dan sejak hari itu, sumpah Wonshik menjadi kenyataan."

"Jisang menggantung Wonshik?" ulangku. "Pria itu yang kau ingin aku interogasi?"

"Berhenti di depan tanda DILARANG MASUK itu, Jungkook." Ujar Taehyung mengarahkan. Aku melakukannya, dengan mulut yang masih menganga tidak percaya. "Wonshik tidak akan mau bicara denganku, karena kaum kami tidak pernah akur. Tapi, dia pasti mau bicara denganmu. Meskipun begitu, aku harus memperingatkanmu, dia pasti akan sekesal dirimu sekarang."

"Bagian mana yang terlewatkan?" nada suaraku semakin kesal. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang hakim itu sudah menggantung Wonshik?"

"Dia digantung di pohon yang menjulang di atas bukit itu," tegas Taehyung. "Jika kau perhatikan, kau pasti masih bisa melihat bekas tanda tali tambang di sana. Ada banyak sekali orang baik yang kehilangan nyawa di pohon itu, tapi kita tidak perlu berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka sudah tidak lagi bersisa, berbeda dengan Wonshik."

Aku memilah kata-kata yang kugunakan dengan sangat hati-hati. "Maksudmu Wonshik adalah… hantu?"

"Hantu, setan, arwah, terserah apa sebutanmu. Yang penting adalah roh Wonshik masih gentayangan, dan itu jarang sekali terjadi. Sebagian roh hanya mengulang kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Tidak bisa berinteraksi, hanya melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, seperti piringan hitam yang berputar sendiri. Astaga, kuno sekali aku; sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang menggunakan piringan hitam. Intinya adalah karena Wonshik sangat marah saat dia mati, sebagian dari dirinya tetap bertahan di sini. Itu juga dipengaruhi oleh lokasi kematiannya–

–Daerah ini memiliki lapisan pemisah paling tipis antara dunia natural dan supranatural, jadi mudah sekali bagi roh untuk tetap tinggal dan bukannya menyeberang ke alamnya. Tempat ini adalah rumah bagi para roh yang tetap tinggal. Lima area kuburan membentuk pentagram… apa yang mereka pikirkan saat membuatnya? Itu adalah peta jalan untuk para roh. Berkat garis darah campuranmu, kau pasti bisa melihat mereka, sementara manusia biasa tidak bisa. Sekarang, kau pasti bisa merasakan mereka. Energi mereka begitu kuat terasa di udara."

Taehyung memang benar. Aku merasakan hawa aneh saat berbelok ke jalan ini, tapi aku pikir kakiku hanya kram atau semacamnya. "Informasi apa yang diinginkan vampir dari hantu?" tanyaku.

"Nama," jawab Taehyung singkat. "Aku ingin Wonshik memberimu nama semua gadis muda yang belakangan ini mati di sekitar sini. Jangan percaya jika dia bilang ia tidak tahu… dan aku hanya tertarik dengan kematian tidak wajar. Bukan karena kecelakaan atau penyakit."

Taehyung tidak terlihat seperti sedang bergurau, tapi aku harus tetap bertanya. "Apa ini semacam lelucon?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan helaan napas. "Aku harap ini memang lelucon, tapi kenyataannya bukan."

"Kau serius? Kau ingin aku ke kuburan dan bertanya pada **hantu** tentang gadis-gadis yang sudah mati?"

"Ayolah, Jungkook, apa sulit sekali bagimu untuk percaya pada keberadaan hantu? Toh, kau sendiri setengah vampir. Aku pikir tidak sulit memaksa imajinasimu untuk menerima bahwa hantu memang ada." Dikatakan seperti itu, Taehyung memang benar.

"Dan hantu tidak suka vampir, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak perlu bilang tentang darah campuranku. Omong-omong, apa kau akan mengatakan padaku kenapa hantu tidak suka pada vampir"

"Mereka iri, karena kami sudah mati sama seperti mereka, tapi kami bisa melakukan apa pun yang kami lakukan, sementara mereka terjebak dalam wujud mereka yang hanya berupa bayangan. Hal itu selalu membuat mereka marah, yang membuatku teringat…" Taehyung menyerahkan sebuah botol padaku yang berisikan cairan bening. "Bawa ini. Kau akan membutuhkannya."

Lalu aku mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. "Apa ini? Air suci?" tanyaku.

Taehyung pun tertawa. "Untuk Wonshik. Itu minuman keras. Jenis oplosan, Sayang. Perkuburan Jisang berada di belakang barisan pohon itu, dan kau mungkin harus sedikit membuat keributan untuk mendapat perhatian Wonshik. Hantu sering sekali tidur siang, tapi begitu kau membangunkannya, pastikan kau menunjukan botol itu padanya. Dia akan mengatakan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui."

"Coba aku luruskan masalah ini. Kau ingin aku masuk ke perkuburan, membuat keributan, menyogok arwah gentayangan dengan minuman ini, agar aku bisa menginterogasi dia?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan jangan lupakan ini. Pulpen dan kertas. Pastikan kau menuliskan semua nama dan usia setiap gadis yang disebutkan Wonshik padamu. Jika dia bisa menyebutkan bagaimana mereka mati, itu akan lebih baik."

"Aku menolak," tegasku. "Karena menginterogasi hantu **bukan** bagian dari kesepakatan kita, iya kan?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Taehyung memberiku pulpen, buku catatan kecil berspiral, serta sebotol minuman keras oplosan. Seorang vampir memaksaku berkeliaran di kuburan untuk membangunkan arwah gentayangan. Ini hal paling gila yang pernah terjadi padaku.

Pada tengah malam, perkuburan Simms bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Tempat itu tersembunyi dari jalanan oleh semak-semak belukar, pepohonan dan tebing batu. Sesuai dengan deskripsi Taehyung, ada sebuah pohon yang masih berdiri kokoh di tepi jurang, dan di sana juga terdapat jejeran batu nisan yang sudah berlumut. Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku membuatku berputar dan menjerit, tanganku langsung meraih belati yang kusembunyikan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seketika itu Taehyung berteriak. Ia menunggu di tempat tersembunyi di perkuburan ini, dengan begitu tidak akan ada roh yang melihatnya. Pikiran bahwa vampir dan hantu saling bermusuhan sangatlah aneh bagiku. Bahkan setelah mati, dua makhluk yang berbeda tetap tidak bisa akur?

"Iya…" kataku setelah beberapa saat. "Bukan apa-apa." Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Taehyung. Sosok berbayang melewatiku, melayang di atas tanah yang dingin. Makhluk itu pergi ke tepi jurang dan menghilang begitu saja dengan suara samar-samar, seperti jeritan tertahan. Selama sejenak aku mengamati dengan takjub, tapi ternyata makhluk itu kembali lagi melewati jalur yang sama, dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang mengerikannya.

Di sebelah kiriku, terdapat sosok seorang wanita yang sedang menunduk dan terisak di atas batu nisan. Dari pengamatan singkatku, pakaian wanita itu bukan dari zaman sekarang, kemudian wanita itu juga menghilang entah kemana. Aku menunggu beberapa menit, dan setelah itu sosok wanita itu muncul lagi. Terdengar suara isakan yang memilukan, sampai akhirnya suara tersebut dan sosok wanita itu menghilang sekali lagi.

"Seperti piringan hitam yang berputar sendiri." Pikirku dengan ngeri.

Di sudut perkuburan, ada sebuah batu nisan dengan goresan huruf yang sudah hampir tidak terbaca.

"Joo Wonshik!" teriakku dengan suara keras, sambil menepuk-nepuk batu nisan itu. "Keluarlah." Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Embusan angin membuatku mengeratkan jaketku dan kakiku bergerak gelisah. "Tok, tok, tok, siapa di dalam?" kataku kemudian, menyadari bahwa tindakanku saat ini sangatlah konyol. Lalu sesuatu bergerak di pinggir pepohonan yang ada di belakangku. Mungkin hanya semak-semak yang tertiup angina. Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke kuburan yang ada di depanku.

"Oh, Wonshik…," seruku, sambil megelus botol yang ada di dalam jaketku. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmuuu!"

"Dasar manusia terkutuk kurang ajar!" umpat sebuah suara. "Kita lihat seberapa cepat ia bisa berlari." Aku menggeleng. Itu tidak seperti suara orang yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya! Udara di sekitarku berubah menjadi dingin saat aku berbalik ke sumber suara. Bayangan yang sebelumnya aku amati bergerak lagi dan berubah, membentuk sosok seorang pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun dengan perut buncit dan mata sipit, rambut hitamnya diselingi uban.

"Kau dengar itu, ya?" terdengar suara bergema yang mengerikan dari sosok itu. Ia berbayang sebentar, kemudian terlihat jelas lagi.

"Joo Wonshik?" tanyaku.

Hantu itu menoleh ke belakang dari atas bahunya. Seolah mencari seseorang di belakangnya.

"Benar, kan?" aku menegaskan kembali.

"Dia tidak bisa melihatku…," ujar Wonshik, mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kata siapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu!" seruku dengan perasaan lega, sudah tidak sabar ingin segera meninggalkan tempat menakutkan ini. "Apa itu batu nisanmu? Jika iya, maka malam ini adalah malam keberuntunganmu."

Mata sipit itu semakin menyipit. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Iya, aku bisa melihat roh orang mati. Sekarang, ayo kita bicara. Aku sedang mencari beberapa orang yang baru saja mati, dan aku dengar kau bisa membantu."

Lucu sekali saat melihat ekspresi makhluk transparan itu berubah dari ketidakpercayaan menjadi marah. "Pergi dari sini atau kau akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh kuburan di sini dan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar."

Ya ampun, ia berusaha untuk menakut-nakutiku. Jika saja ia terlihat sedikit menakutkan, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya. "Aku tidak takut dengan kuburan; aku terlahir sudah dalam keadaan setengah mati. Tapi, jika kau ingin aku pergi dari sini" –aku berbalik seolah hendak pergi– "Baiklah, sayang sekali, karena itu berarti aku terpaksa harus membuang ini ke tempat sampah." Aku mengeluarkan sebotol minuman keras oplosan dari dalam jaketku. Aku hampir tertawa saat mata hantu itu berbinar-binar seolah baru saja melihat benda ajaib.

"Apaaa yang kau bawa, Misss?" Wonshik mendesiskan kata-kata itu. Aku menarik gabus penutup botol, menggoyangkannya ke bagian yang aku pikir hidungnya.

"Minuman keras, sobat" aku masih tidak yakin kenapa Taehyung berpikir aku bisa menyogok Wonshik dengan minuman ini. Di tuangkan ke atas kuburannya? Memegangi botol menembus tubuhnya? Atau menciprati minuman ini ke tubuh transparannya?

"Kumohon, Misss!" hilang sudah suara mengancam, digantikan dengan suara permohonan putus asa

"Kumohon, minumlah, minumalah."

"Aku?" kataku. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, biarkan aku merasakannya melalui dirimu, kumohon!" pintanya.

 _Merasakan melalui diriku._ Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Taehyung tidak mengatakan padaku bagaimana cara menyogok Wonshik. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bisa mempercayai vampir sedikit pun! Aku menatap hantu itu dengan sorot jengkel.

"Baiklah. Aku akan minum sedikit, tapi setelahnya kau harus memberiku nama gadis muda yang terbunuh di sekitar sini. Bukan karena kecelakaan ataupun penyakit. Hanya pembunuhan tidak wajar."

"Baca saja Koran, Miss, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" ejeknya. "Sekarang cepat minum!"

Aku dalam dalam suasana hati yang buruk untuk menerima tekanan dari orang mati yang lain. "Aku rasa kau sedang mengalami malam yang buruk," kataku dengan jengkel. "Aku akan menginggalkanmu dan pergi dari sini…"

"Kim Mina, tujuh belas tahun, meninggal kemarin malam setelah mengalami pendarahan!" cetus Wonshik.

Aku bahkan tidak perlu memintanya untuk penyebab kematian gadis itu. Wonshik pasti sangat menginginkan minuman ini. Aku menuliskan informasi itu kebuku catatanku, kemudian mengangkat botol ke mulutku. "Ya, Tuhan!" aku tersedak beberapa saat kemudian nyaris tidak menyadari bahwa Wonshik baru saja menembus tubuhku, seperti peluru yang diletuskan dari pistol.

"Arghh! Rasanya seperti bensin!"

"Oh, nikmatnya!" hanya itu jawaban Wonshik saat keluar dari sisi lain leherku. "Yesss! Berikan lagi padakuuu!" Aku masih terbatuk-batuk, dan tenggorokanku terasa terbakar. Entah itu karena minuman keras atau hantu yang menembus tubuhku.

"Nama lain," aku berhasil mengatakannya. "Baru setelahnya aku minum lagi."

Wonshik tidak perlu diperintahkan dua kali. "Jessica Lee, dua puluh tahun, menginggal hari kamis yang lalu karena dicekik. Dia menjerit sampai tidak bernyawa lagi." Tangannya dilambaikan ke depanku, tepi tangan itu tampak berbayang. "Ayo!"

Sedetik kemudian, cairan menjijikan itu meluncur turun ke tenggorokanku. Aku terbatuk sama parahnya seperti sebelumnya, mataku berair. "Kenapa ada orang yang rela membayar untuk mendapatkan minuman menjijikan ini?" aku tercekat saat mencoba menghirup udara. Tenggorokanku bergetar saat Wonshik keluar dari sana dan melayang kembali ke depan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa merenggut minuman ini selamanya dariku? Iya kan, Jisang?" teriak Wonshik ke hantu yang baru lewat. Hantu itu tidak bereaksi. "Yah, lihat siapa yang sedang minum, saat kau berkeliaran selamanya di bukit itu! Itu balasan untukmu, Jisang tua! Lee Jinhee, dua puluh tujuh tahun, pendarahan hingga mati sepuluh hari yang lalu. Minum, Miss! Dan kali ini kau harus meneggaknya yang banyak, jangan seperti isapan bayi!"

Aku menatapnya dengan takjub. Dari semua hal didunia ini, sepertinya Wonshik paling merindukan minuman keras oplosan ini. "Kau sudah mati tapi masih menjadi alkoholik. Itu sangat tidak wajar."

Kesepakatan tetap kesepakatan!" tegas Wonshik. "Minum!" perintahnya.

"Berengsek," makiku pelan sambil menatap botol minuman itu dengan sorot jengkel. Minuman ini membuat gin terasa seperti air gula. "Kau akan membayar untuk ini Taehyung, itu sumpahku. Dan bukan sekedar dengan pasak perak. Itu masih terlalu bagus untukmu" batinku.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, buku catatanku berisikan tiga belas nama, botol minuman keras itu sudah kosong, dan aku berdiri dengan terhuyung. Jika saja kepalaku tidak terlalu pusing, aku mungkin akan tercengang mengetahui ada banyak sekali gadis yang terbunuh selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Wonshik berbaring di tanah, dengan tangan di perutnya yang buncit, dan ketika aku bersendawa, ia tersenyum seolah itu berasal darinya.

"Ah, Miss, kau memang malaikat. Kau yakin tidak ada setetes pun yang tersisa di botol itu? Aku mungkin ingat satu orang lagi."

"Lihat saja sendiri," kataku di sela-sela sendawaku. "Sudah kosong. Kau tetap saja harus mengatakan nama itu padaku, setelah membuatku meminum semua air selokan itu."

Wonshik tersenyum senang. "Kembalilah dengan sebotol penuh minuman yang sama dan aku akan mengatakannya dengan senang hati."

"Dasar hantu egois," gumamku dan berjalan terseok-seok pergi dari sana. Baru beberapa langkah, aku merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah yang aneh lagi, hanya saja kali ini bukan di tenggorokanku.

"Hei!"

Aku menunduk tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat seringaian Wonshik, yang melayang pergi dari celanaku. Ia bahkan tergelak saat aku menepuk-nepuk celanaku sendiri dan berlompatan seperti orang gila.

"Dasar bajingan kurang ajar!" makiku. "Berengsek!"

"Dan selamat malam untukmu juga, Miss!" teriaknya, sosok Wonshik mulai memudar dan menghilang. "Kembali lagi lain kali!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"Aku harap cacing membuang kotorannya di tulang belulangmu!" itu jawabanku.

Sesosok hantu baru saja mengerjaiku. Apakah aku bisa mengalami kekalahan yang lebih memalukan lagi?

Taehyung muncul dari balik semak-semak sekitar empat puluh meter di depanku. "Apa yang terjadi, Jungkook?" tanyanya.

"Kau! Kau menipuku! Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu atau botol berisi cairan arsenic itu lagi!" dan aku melemparkan botol minuman yang telah kosong itu pada Taehyung. Atau itulah niatku. Tapi botol itu meleset beberapa meter.

Taehyung memungutnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau meminumnya sampai habis? Seharusnya kau hanya perlu mencoba beberapa sesapan!"

"Memangnya kau bilang begitu? Coba katakan padaku?" Taehyung menangkapku saat aku terjatuh.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku mendapatkan nama yang kau inginkan, karena itu yang terpenting, tapi kalian para pria… kalian sama saja. Hidup, mati, abadi… semua menyesatkan! Ada air seni arwah gentayangan di celanaku! Apa kau tahu betapa menjijikan rasanya?" Taehyung menegakkan tubuhku. Aku pasti akan protes, tapi aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Wonshik mengencingi celana dalamku!" pekikku dengan diselingi oleh suara cegukan keras.

"Wah, dasar hantu bejat menjijikan!" Taehyung berteriak ke arah perkuburan. "Jika saluran kencingku masih berfungsi, aku pasti akan langsung ke sana dan mengencingi kuburanmu!"

"Lupakan saja." Aku menarik jaket Taehyung, dan bergelayut disana. Aku harus melakukannya, jika tidak ingin jatuh terhuyung. "Siapa gadis-gadis itu? Kau memang benar, sebagian besar dari mereka dibunuh oleh vampir."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya? Wonshik tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu siapa mereka dan bagaimana mereka mati."

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku, karena aku tidak akan mengatakannya, dan sebelum kau bertanya-tanya, tidak, bukan aku yang melakukannya." Sinar matahari membuat kulit Taehyung terlihat lebih pucat. Taehyung masih menatap ke jauhan, dan dengan rahang yang mengeras, ia terlihat tegas sekaligus luar biasa tampan.

"Kau tahu?" tiba-tiba saja, dengan sangat tidak pantas, aku mulai terkikik. "Kau tampan. Kau sangat tampan."

Taehyung pun menoleh padaku. "Astaga. Kau akan membenci dirimu sendiri besok pagi karena mengatakannya. Kau pasti akan sangat marah."

Aku cekikikan lagi. Taehyung sangat lucu. "Tidak akan."

"Yang benar saja." Taehyung menggendongku. Dedaunan yang terinjak mengeluarkan suara bergemersik, saat Taehyung menggendongku pergi. "Jika kau bukan manusia setengah vampir, apa yang baru saja kau minum pasti sudah membunuhmu. Ayo, sayang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku digendong oleh seorang pria. Tentu saja Taehyung pernah menggendongku saat aku pingsan, tapi itu tidak masuk hitungan. Sekarang aku bisa merasakan dada keras Taehyung di tubuhku, betapa mudahnya ia menggendongku, dan betapa nikmatnya aroma tubuhnya. Aroma itu bukan berasal dari parfum- Taehyung tidak pernah menggunakannya. Itu adalah aroma tubuhnya yang unik dan… memabukkan.

"Apa menurutmu aku cantik?" aku mendengar diriku sendiri menanyakannya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubaca terlintas di wajah Taehyung.

"Tidak. Menurutku kau tidak cantik. Menurutku kau wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

"Pembohong," desahku. "Dia tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku memang cantik. Dia tidak akan berpaling pada wanita itu."

"Siapa?" tanyanya

Aku mengabaikan Taehyung, terlena oleh kenangan lamaku. "Mungkin dia tahu. Mungkin… jauh di dasar pikirannya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa aku ini seorang iblis. Aku berharap aku tidak terlahir seperti ini… aku berharap aku sama sekali tidak pernah dilahirkan."

"Dengar aku, Jungkook." potong Taehyung. Di tengah pikiranku yang berkabut, aku hampir saja lupa bahwa ada Taehyung di dekatku. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan, tapi kau bukanlah iblis. Tidak ada satu sel pun didalam tubuhmu yang seperti iblis. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, dan terkutuklah semua orang yang tidak bisa melihatnya." Kepalaku terkulai dalam pelukan Taehyung. Selama beberapa menit, keputusasaanku sirna, dan aku mulai terkikik lagi.

"Wonshik menyukaiku. Selama aku membawa minuman keras, aku selalu bisa berkencan dengan hantu."

"Aku benci harus mengatakannya padamu, Sayang. Tapi kau dan Wonshik tidak memiliki masa depan bersama."

"Kata siapa?" aku tertawa, melihat pepohonan miring ke satu sisi. Itu aneh sekali. Dan sepertinya pepohonan itu berputar. Taehyung mengangkat kepalaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Pepohonan terlihat lurus lagi! Kemudian, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah wajah Taehyung saat menunduk kearahku. "Kataku." Taehyung juga terlihat berputar. Mungkin semuanya berputar. Rasanya memang seperti itu.

"Aku mabuk, ya?" karena aku tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, aku butuh penegasan. Dengusan Taehyung menggelitik wajahku.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau jangan pernah berani menggigitku," kataku menyadari mulut Taehyung hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari leherku.

"Jangan cerewet. Itu hal yang sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku."

Aku bisa melihat trukku, Taehyung membawaku ke kursi penumpang dan mendudukanku ke atasnya. Aku terkulai, tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Pintu mobil tertutup, kemudian mesin mobil bergetar menyala. Aku terus bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi trukku memang tidak dilengkapi interior yang bisa membuat penumpangnya merasa nyaman.

"Sini," ujar Taehyung setelah beberapa menit, dan menarik kepalaku turun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Keparat!" teriakku, langsung bangun secepat mungkin, sehingga pipiku menghantam setir.

Taehyung hanya tertawa. "Apa pikiranmu sedang kacau? Kau tidak seharusnya menjuluki Wonshik pemabuk. Jika kau tanya pendapatku, kondisimu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Aku bisa menyakinkanmu, niatku sangat terhormat." Aku menatap pangkuan Taehyung dan pintu truk yang tidak nyaman, sambil menimbang pilihanku. Kemudian, aku menunduk dan kembali membaringkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bangunkan aku saat sudah sampai di rumahku."

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

I'm appreciate review, fav, follow. so thank you so much who had a review, fav and follow but I need your review again if you want me to update the next chapter. So review again please…


	5. Chapter 5

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired** **by** **Novel from** **Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

* * *

Saat itu minggu kelima. Aku masuk lagi ke dalam gua, berharap Taehyung akan menghajarku hingga tak sadarkan diri jika saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Perbubahan penampilanku, mengikuti standar vampir.

Taehyung tidak sedang bertengger di batu besarnya yang biasa. Mungkin Taehyung masih tidur. Aku datang sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Kali ini, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meyakinkan ibuku dengan kebohongan terbaru mengenai ke mana aku pergi.

Selama beberapa minggu pertama, aku mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa aku bekerja sebagai pelayan, tapi karena selalu kehabisan uang, aku tahu aku harus mulai mencari alasan lain. Akhirnya, aku mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa aku mengikuti program intensif yang biasa di ambil orang untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kamp militer.

Ibuku terperanjat saat berpikir aku berniat untuk masuk militer tapi aku meyakinkan ibuku bahwa yang aku inginkan hanyalah untuk membantu kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Kegiatan yang sangat ekstrakurikuler, karena membunuh vampir tidak ada dalam aktivitas kampus manapun yang pernah kubaca.

"Taehyung?" teriakku, berjalan masuk ke gua.

Embusan angin muncul dari arah belakangku. Aku mengangkat satu kakiku dan dengan sekuat tenaga menendang penyerangku. Kemudian aku menunduk tepat pada waktunya untuk menghindari serangan pertama yang diarahkan ke kepalaku, dan melompat mundur dari jangkauan tinju yang berikutnya.

"Bagus sekali!" terdengar suara puas dari belakangku, yang ternyata suara pelatihku yang abadi. Aku merasa lebih santai. "Mengujiku lagi, Tae? Kau datang dari mana?"

"Dari sana," jawabnya, menunjuk ke atas. Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung dan melihat celah sempit di batu yang berada sekitar tiga puluh meter di atasku. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa sampai di atas?

"Seperti ini?" Taehyung menjawab pertanyaanku yang tak terucapkan, dan tiba-tiba meluncur ke atas seolah ia ditarik dengan tali. Mulutku menganga takjub. Selama lima minggu latihan bersama, Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu sebelumnya.

"Wow. Trik yang hebat. Sesuatu yang baru?"

"Tidak, Jungkook." katanya, saat turun kembali ke sampingku dengan anggun. "Sesuatu yang lama, seperti aku. Ingat, hanya karena vampir tidak ada di depanmu, bukan berarti dia tidak ada tepat di atasmu."

"Aku mengerti," gumamku. Lima minggu yang lalu, wajahku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak berkedip mendengar ucapan berbau mesum semacam itu.

"Sekarang, kita beralih ke fase latihan terakhir kita. Mengubahmu menjadi perayu ulung. Mungkin itu akan menjadi latihan yang paling sulit."

Kami sampai ke ruangan yang sudah di ubah menjadi ruang tamu, dengan tampilan yang cukup normal, jika saja kau tidak memperhitungkan dinding batu dan stalagmit. Taehyung membajak listrik dari tiang listrik di sekitar tempat ini dan dengan cerdik mengalirkannya ke dalam gua. Dengan begitu, Taehyung bisa menyalakan lampu, komputer, dan televisi di ruangan itu, yang juga di lengkapi dengan sofa dan kursi. ia bahkan memiliki pemanas ruangan, jika ia mulai bosan dengan temperature asli di gua.

Taehyung mengambil jaket denimnya dan membawaku kembali ke pintu gua. "Ayo. Kita akan pergi ke salon, dan aku rasa ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

.

* * *

"Kau pasti bercanda." Dengan ekspresi jijik bercampur ketidakpercayaan aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin besar yang dipasang Taehyung di dinding. Lima jam di _Hot Hair Salon_ telah membuatku mengerti seperti apa rasanya dicuci dan dikeringkan. Aku dicuci, di- _wax_ , dicabuti, dipotong, di- _blow_ , di- _manicure_ , di- _pedicure_ , dikelupas, dikuliti, dikeriting, didandani, dan kemudian didempul dengan make up yang sangat tebal.

Aku bahkan tidak berani melihat diriku sendiri pada saat Taehyung kembali untuk menjemputku, dan aku menolak untuk berbicara dengannya selama perjalanan kembali ke gua. Setelah aku melihat hasilnya di cermin, kebisuanku terpecah.

"Tidak mungkin aku mau pergi ke tempat umum dengan penampilan ini!"

Sepertinya, saat aku disiksa di salon, Taehyung pergi berbelanja. Aku tidak bertanya dari mana ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, bayangan orang-orang tua dengan leher berdarah dan dompet mereka yang hilang berkelebat di pikiranku. Di depanku ada sepatu bot, anting-anting, push-up bra, rok, dan sesuatu yang menurut Taehyung adalah gaun, tapi terlihat seperti gaun yang sudah terpotong setengahnya.

Aku mengenakan gaun supermini itu sekarang, berwarna hijau terang dan perak yang menggantung sekitar sepuluh senti di atas lututku dan terlalu terbuka di bagian depan. Gaun itu, digabungkan dengan sepatu kulit baru, rambut dikeriting dan make up tebal, membuatku merasa seperti pelacur bertarif dua puluh dolar.

"Kau terlihat memukau." Taehyung menyeringai. "Aku nyaris tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri agar tidak mengoyak lepas gaunmu"

"Kau pikir ini lucu, iya kan? Semua ini hanyalah… lelucon besar untukmu!"

Taehyung bergegas menghampiriku. "Ini bukan lelucon, tapi ini adalah permintaan. Pemenang berhak atas segalanya. Kau membutuhkan semua keuntungan yang bisa kau dapatkan. Jika vampir yang malang terlalu sibuk memandang ini" –Taehyung menarik bagian depan gaunku untuk mengintip bagian dalamnya, sebelum aku menepis tanganya– "maka dia tidak akan melihat ini."

Sesuatu yang keras menekan perutku. Aku menyelubungi benda itu dengan tanganku dan menegakkan bahuku. "Apa ini pasak, Taehyung, atau kau hanya terlalu bergairah saat melihat gaun baruku?"

"Dalam kasus ini, yang menekan perutmu adalah pasak. Tapi kau bisa menangkupkan tanganmu pada yang lain. Dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Taehyung menyeringai dengan kesan mesum, yang lebih berbahaya daripada percakapan mesum selama berjam-jam.

"Semoga saja ini adalah bagian dari latihan kata-kata mesum. Atau kita akan memanfaatkan pasak ini untuk sesuatu yang berguna."

"Wah, Sayang, itu sama sekali tidak romantis. Berkonsentrasilah! Omong-omong, kau terlihat luar biasa, bra khusus itu menciptakan efek yang mengagumkan pada belahan dadamu."

"Berengsek," makiku, menahan dorongan untuk menunduk dan melihat sendiri. Nanti, jika Taehyung sedang tidak melihat, baru aku akan memastikannya.

"Cepatlah, Sayang. Masukan pasak itu ke dalam sepatu botmu. Kau akan menemukan lubang khusus di sana." Aku mengulurkan tangan ke bawah dan menemukan lingkaran kulit di dalam masing-masing sepatu botku. Tongkatku mudah masuk dengan pas ke sana, tersembunyi tapi mudah untuk diraih. Sebelumnya aku sempat bertanya-tanya di mana aku akan menyembunyikan senjataku di gaun seketat ini.

"Masukan senjatamu yang lain di sepatu bot yang satunya," perintah Taehyung padaku. Aku menurutinya, dan sekarang aku terlihat seperti sang pelacur pemburu vampir. "Lubang ini ide yang bagus, Taehyung." Pujian itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, dan aku langsung menyesalinya. Taehyung tidak perlu dipuji. Ini bukanlah pertemanan, tapi murni urusan bisnis.

"Aku sendiri pernah menggunakannya satu atau dua kali. Hmm, masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang belum pas…" Taehyung berjalan mengelilingiku. Aku berdiam diri, saat ia mengamatiku dari setiap sudut, harus kukatakan, pengamatan saksama Taehyung membuatku gelisah.

"Aku tahu!" cetus Taehyung tiba-tiba, sambil menjentikkan jari penuh kemenangan. "Lepaskan dalamanmu."

"Apa?" Maksud Taehyung tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kan?

"Dalamanmu. Kau tahu… celana dalam, renda, jaring-jaring…"

"Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, ya?" selaku. "Di sini aku harus membuat batasan! Memang ada hubungannya pakaian dalamku dengan semua ini? Aku tidak akan memamerkan… emm, selangkanganku pada siapa pun, tidak peduli apa pun yang kau katakan!"

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya ke depanku dengan sikap berdamai. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu memamerkan apa pun. Percayalah padaku. Seorang vampir akan langsung mengetahui tanpa kau harus menunjukkan secara langsung bahwa kadomu tidak terbungkus."

Setelah berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari pikiranku sebelum aku meledak dengan amarah, aku melompat berdiri. "Dan bagaimana dia mengetahuinya? Karena tidak terlihat garis celana dalam?"

" _Baunya_ , sayang." Jawab Taehyung dengan cepat. Dan seketika itu pula wajahku langsung merah padam. "Tidak ada satu pun vampir di dunia ini yang tidak mengetahui baunya. Seperti mengayunkan potongan ikan di depan hidung seekor kucing. Vampir memiliki penciuman yang lebih tajam…"

"Bisa kau menghentikannya?" aku berusaha keras untuk menutupi rasa Maluku. "Aku sudah mengerti! Berhenti menjelaskannya lebih jauh, bisa kan? Oh Tuhan kau benar-benar… bejat!" dengan amarah memuncak, aku bisa menatap mata Taehyung lagi.

"Aku tidak melihat pentingnya semua itu. Kau sudah memaksaku untuk mengenakan pakaian pelacur murahan, aku sudah didandani dengan make up tebal dan rambutku ditata aneh, aku juga akan membuat telingan mereka panas dengan kata-kata mesumku. Jika semua belum cukup untuk membuat mereka bertekuk lutut padaku, maka aku rasa usaha kita sia-sia."

Taehyung berdiri dengan ketenangan khas seorang vampir, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku selalu ngeri setiap kali Taehyung melakukannya, karena itu membuatku menyadari betapa asing dan berbedanya kami.

Aku memiliki setengah darah terkontaminasi itu, yang mengalir di pembuluh darahku. Wajah Taehyung terlihat serius- seolah kami sedang membahas tentang cuaca. Cekungan wajah Taehyung memantulkan cahaya. Taehyung masihlah pria paling tampan yang pernah kulihat.

"Aku suka ini, Sayang." Respon Taehyung kemudian. "Sekarang kau terlihat memukau dengan kostum barumu, tapi aku rasa pria lebih suka wanita berambut pirang. Atau cokelat? Atau yang memiliki bokong sedikit lebih berisi? Target kita bukanlah vampir ingusan yang akan menyerang leher mana pun yang dilihatnya. Yang akan kita hadapi adalah vampir berpengalaman yang memiliki selera tinggi. Kita mungkin membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengatasi kekuranganmu. Anggap saja sebagai… iklan. Apa sesulit ini untukmu? Kau tahu, dengan ketajaman penciuman vampir, dia pasti bisa mencium baumu sejak awal. Bahkan, aku bisa tahu kapan kau menstruasi, apa kau memakai celana dalam atau tidak. Sesuatu yang…"

"Baiklah!" Tarik napas perlahan, embuskan perlahan. Jangan biarkan Taehyung melihat bagaimana ia telah membuatmu trauma dengan pikiran ia mencium kapan jadwal menstruasi."Aku sudah mengerti maksudmu. Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, saat kita keluar hari jumat ini. Tidak sebelumnya. Kita tidak akan bernegoisasi untuk yang satu ini."

"Terserah apa katamu." Taehyung terdengar mengalah, tapi itu hanyalah kebohongan. Segalanya dilakukan dengan caranya. Aku hanya pura-pura memenangkan sebagai pertarungan. "Nah, sekarang kita akan beralih ke kata-kata mesum."

.

* * *

Kami duduk berhadapan. Taehyung mengenggam tanganku, meskipun aku sudah mengajukan keberatan, dengan alasan jika aku berulang kali bergidik atau mencoba kabur, ia akan mencengkeram tanganku dengan kuat. Tentu saja, itu hanya sindiran. Terkait dengan ekspresi dan gerakan tanganku, Taehyung seolah memiliki detektor kebohongan.

Setiap kali wajahku merona atau tubuhku tersentak ke belakang, maka hukumanku adalah berlari dengan dikejar-kejar oleh Taehyung di dalam hutan sejauh enam belas kilometer. Aku bertekad untuk tidak akan melakukan joging _neraka_ itu.

"Kau terlihat menggairahkan, Sayang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat mulutmu lebih indah lagi adalah jika mulut itu menyelubungi kejantananku. Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti akan membuat jantungku berhenti. Aku ingin membuat tubuhmu melengkung, untuk mendengar seberapa keras teriakan nikmatmu. Aku yakin kau suka dengan permainan yang kasar, kau suka aku membuatmu terbakar gairah, sampai kau tidak bisa lagi memohon…"

"Wah, wah, ada seseorang yang sudah lama tidak melakukannya," ejekku, merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri, karena tidak melarikan diri dari ruangan ini.

Bukan saja kata-kata Taehyung, atau lingkaran kecil yang dibuat ibu jarinya di telapak tanganku. Mata Taehyung tampak gelap dan panas, yang membuat setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya terdengar lebih intim. Berisikan janji dan ancaman. Lidahnya menyusuri bagian bawah bibirnya, membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah ia sedang membayangkan melakukan semua yang tadi dijabarkannya. Butuh segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk terus bisa memandangnya.

"Aku akan melumatmu, Sayang. Aku akan memberitahukan satu rahasia vampir padamu… kami tahu persis di bagian mana darah akan langsung bereaksi oleh sentuhan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk mengetahui seperti apa rasamu, dan kau tidak akan membiarkan aku berhenti, sekali pun aku sudah membuatmu sangat kelelahan. Kau akan berpikir kau berada di dalam kobaran api dan kulitmu terbakar. Aku akan menyedot semua cairanmu. Dan setelah itu aku akan meminum darahmu."

"Hah?" aku menyadari makna dua kalimat terakhir Taehyung, dan bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba saja aku membayangkan Taehyung melakukan **itu** padaku.

Seketika itu juga, rona merah merayap ke pipku. Karena malu, aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Taehyung dan berdiri dengan sangat mendadak, hingga membuat kursiku terpental ke belakang. Tawa mengejek terdengar di belakangku.

"Oh, Jungkook, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik! Aku rasa kau tidak mau berlari di hutan. Malam ini pasti sangat indah, aku mencium datangnya badai. Dan kau bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menganggapmu polos. Aku pernah bertemu dengan biarawati yang lebih liar darimu. Aku tahu kau bisa lebih mudah terangsang dengan seks oral, aku berani mempertaruhkan hidupku."

"Kau tidak punya kehidupan, kau sudah mati." Aku berusaha mengingatkan diriku akan hal itu.

Mendengarnya secara detail segala hal yang bisa dilakukannya padaku– tentu saja, bukan berarti aku akan membiarkannya!– membuatku sulit itu mengingat fakta itu. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha untuk menyingkiran bayangan yang menari-nari di kepalaku.

"Itu tergantung pendapat masing-masing orang. Bahkan, jika kau menilai dari indra dan refleksku, aku sama hidupnya seperti manusia lain, hanya saja sudah sedikit lebih di- _upgrade_."

" _Upgrade_? Kau bukan computer. Kau pembunuh."

Taehyung berdiri di atas kursi, dengan mudah menyeimbangkan diri di sana. Taehyung mengenakan _pullover_ berwarna abu-abu gelap yang menempel ketat di bagian punggung dan mencetak tulang lehernya. Celana hitamnya nyaris seperti kulit kedua; aku bertanya-tanya apakah Taehyung memiliki pakaian dengan warna lain. Warna gelap hanya semakin menonjolkan kulitnya yang pucat.

Aku tahu itu bukan kebetulan. Segala hal yang dilakukan Taehyung pasti disengaja. Dengan tulang pipi yang mempesona dan fisik yang prima, Taehyung sangat mengangumkan. Dan berbahaya, tapi entah sejak kapan aku sudah tidak lagi takut padanya.

"Kau juga seorang pembunuh, Jungkook, atau kau sudah melupakannya? Kau tahu, orang yang tinggal di rumah kaca tidak seharusnya melemparkan batu. Yang benar saja, Jungkook, kenapa kau merasa malu dengan topic pembicaraan kita tadi? Memangnya pemuda bodoh yang menidurimu tidak mencium sekujur tubuhmu terlebih dahulu? Jangan katakan padaku pemuda bodoh itu tidak melakukan pemanasan."

"Memang begitu, kecuali jika kau menganggap melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sebagai _pemanasan_ **.** " Taehyung sialan dan Sehun sialan. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengingat kejadian itu lagi tanpa merasa sakit hati. "Bisakah kita tidak lagi membicarakannya? Itu membuat suasana hatiku memburuk."

Sesuatu yang berkesan dingin tampak di wajah Taehyung, tapi suara pria itu terdengar ceria. "Jangan pedulikan dia lagi, Sayang. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan memotong tubuhnya menjadi dua untukmu. Tidak, kita tidak akan membicarakannya lagi. Siap untuk meneruskan latihan kita? Atau kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri?" nada suara Taehyung kembali terdengar mengejek, membuat kata-kata sederhana terdengar lebih mengancam.

"Aku siap. Tadi, aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Aku duduk lagi di depan meja dan mengulurkan tanganku ke atas telapak tangan Taehyung yang sudah menunggu. "Lanjutkan. Tunjukan padaku kemampuan terbaikmu."

Taehyung menyeringai dengan gerakan bibir yang seksi, dan api gairah kembali ke matanya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku. Biarkan aku mengatakan padamu bagaimana aku akan melakukannya."

.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, telingaku sudah terbakar seperti bara api, dan aku berhutang enam puluh empat kilometer pada Taehyung. Sepertinya Taehyung sedang sangat bersemangat.

Kenapa tidak? Baru saja ia menyetubuhiku secara verbal. Setelah selesai, dengan ketus aku bertanya padanya apakah ia mau rokok, dan sambil tertawa ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah berhenti merokok. Ia dengar rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Oh Tuhan, pria itu senang sekali bergurau.

Aku menggunakan salah satu bagian gua yang tersembunyi sebagai ruang ganti untuk menanggalkan gaun pelacurku dan mengenakan setelan jongingku yang biasa. Taehyung selalu menagih hutangku padanya, tidak peduli saat itu sedang terjadi badai atau angina puyuh.

Kami akan berjalan-jalan di hutan, agar Taehyung bisa menyiksaku secara fisik. Dengan rambut digelung ke belakang agar tidak menutupi wajahku saat berlari, aku menyelipkan tubuhku ke belakang batu dan menemukan Taehyung sedang menungguku. Taehyung menatapku secara menyeluruh dan menyunggingkan seringaian angkuh.

"Nah, ini baru Jungkook yang aku kenal dan cintai. Aku sempat merasa kehilanganmu, karena kau terlihat sangat berbeda. Sudah siap untuk menerjang hujan?"

"Ayo, segera kita selesaikan. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul Sembilan dan aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Setelah malam ini, aku merasa aku harus mandi."

"Wah, Sayang"- kami mencapai mulut gua, dan hujan turun dengan derasnya- "tujuanku adalah memuaskan guyuran air siap menyambutmu"

Hukuman lariku berlangsung dengan brutal, seperti yang sudah kuduga. Taehyung bahkan masih berani tertawa di belakangku. Ketika aku naik ke trukku, aku sudah basah kuyup dan luar biasa lelah.

.

* * *

Setiap hari aku datang ke gua dengan menempuh perjalanan selama satu setengah jam dengan mobil yang sudah bobrok, sehingga boros bensin. Taehyung harus mulai mengganti uang bensinku untuk datang menemuinya, karena aku tidak akan menggunakan uang kuliahku lagi untuk membeli bensin.

Lampu di rumah sudah dimatikan saat aku pulang, dan hujan hanya tinggal rintik-rintik. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Begitu berada didalam, aku menanggalkan semua pakaianku dan membuka keran air hangat. Saat aku masuk ke bathtub berisi air hangat, aku memejamkan mata.

Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit akibat hukuman lari tadi. Selama beberapa saat aku hanya duduk, membiarkan tubuhku merasa santai. Uap air hangat membuat bagian atas bibirku berembun dan aku menyekanya, merasa terkejut ketika sapuan tanganku memunculkan gelenyar aneh di perutku.

Aku mencobanya sekali lagi, karena tidak pernah merasakan hal itu sebelumnya dan membayangkan jari-jari yang membelaiku bukanlah jariku sendiri. Rasa bergelenyar itu menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku.

Kemudian aku terkesiap oleh sensasi yang kurasakan sekarang, air terasa seperti membelaiku, di tempat yang paling intim. Aku meraba bagian luar pahaku, terkejut oleh kenikmatan yang muncul karenanya. Kemudian aku menyusuri bagain dalam pahaku, berhenti sebentar karena perasaan bersalah, dan meraih ke bagian yang lebih rendah. Erangan pelan terlontar dari mulutku. Dengan mata terpejam, mulut terbuka untuk mendesah di udara yang hangat dan lembab, aku menggerakkan jari lebih cepat, sedikit lebih cepat lagi…

 **... merasakan tubuhmu yang ketat dan basah menyelubungiku, menarikku semakin jauh ke dalam dirimu.**

Kata-kata Taehyung menyelinap masuk ke pikiranku dan aku menarik tanganku seolah terbakar. "Oh, sial!" aku melompat keluar dari bathtub, terpeleset lantai yang licin, dan jatuh dengan keras ke lantai. "Berengsek!" teriakku. Bagus sekali, itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas memar. Tapi yang lebih terluka adalah harga diriku akibat kebodohanku sendiri.

"Jungkook, apa yang terjadi?"

Ibuku berada di balik pintu kamar mandi. Suara bedebum saat aku jatuh tadi atau mungkin makianku telah membangunkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mom, aku hanya terpeleset. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk, sambil memaki pelan. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, memikirkan seorang vampir. Apa ada denganmu? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" tampaknya ibuku masih berada di balik pintu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Yang pasti bukan orang penting. "Kembalilah tidur."

Setelah mengenakan piyama, aku membawa pakaian kotorku turun dan memasukannya ke mesin cuci, mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk mencucinya besok pagi. Saat aku pergi ke kamarku, aku menemukan ibuku sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Ada yang berbeda. Biasanya ibuku sudah tidur sejak pukul Sembilan malam.

"Jungkook, kita harus bicara."

Ibuku tidak bisa memilih waktu yang lebih buruk lagi. Tapi aku akan menahan rasa kantukku dan bertanya padanya apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Tentu saja tentang masa depanmu. Aku tahu kau sudah menunggu dua tahun untuk bisa kuliah, agar kau bisa merawat kakekmu saat terkena serangan jantung, dan kau juga menabung selama dua tahun berikutnya agar kau bisa pindah dari kampus di sini. Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan pergi. Menjalani hidupmu sendiri, dan aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mom, jangan khawatir, aku akan berhati-hati…"

"Kau tidak boleh melupakan ada monster di dalam dirimu," potong ibuku.

Mulutku menegang. Oh Tuhan, ibuku benar-benar memilih waktu yang tepat untuk membahas semua ini! **Ada monster di dalam dirimu, Jungkook.** Itu adalah kata-kata pembukaan yang digunakan ibuku saat aku berusia enam belas tahun, ketika ibuku mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Sejak aku tahu aku sedang mengandungmu, aku selalu takut akan keselamatanmu," lanjut ibuku.

Lampu di kamar itu memang mati, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan cahaya untuk bisa melihat ketegangan di wajah ibuku.

"Sejak kau dilahirkan, kau terlihat persis seperti ayahmu. Kemudian, setiap hari setelahnya, aku menyaksikan ketidak normalanmu semakin nyata seiring tumbuhnya dirimu. Sebentar lagi kau akan pergi, dan aku tidak akan ada untuk mengawasimu lagi. Kau harus mengandalkan dirimu sendiri untuk memastikan kau tidak menjadi monster seperti ayahmu. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Selesaikan studimu, raih gelar. Keluarlah dari kota ini, jalin pertemanan sebanyak-banyaknya, itu akan bagus untukmu. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Jangan melupakan fakta bahwa kau tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Mereka tidak memiliki iblis di dalam diri mereka yang berusaha memberontak keluar, seperti yang kau alami."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku ingin sekali mendebat ibuku. Untuk mengatakan padanya mungkin di dalam diriku sama sekali tidak ada iblis yang bersemayam. Bahwa mungkin ayahku sudah jahat _sebelum_ ia berubah menjadi vampir, dan ketidak normalanku memang membuatku _berbeda_ , tapi aku bukan setengah iblis.

Tapi kata-kata itu sudah di ujung lidahku, aku menelannya lagi. Aku sangat menyadari bahwa hubungan kami membaik secara dramatis sejak aku mulai membunuh vampir. Aku tahu ibuku mencintaiku, tapi sebelum itu, aku merasa seperti ada bagian dari dirinya yang membenciku, atas kondisi kelahiranku dan akibat _setelahnya_.

"Aku tidak akan melupakannya, Mom." Hanya itu yang kukatakan. "Aku tidak akan melupakannya, aku janji padamu."

Wajah ibuku melembut. Melihat itu membuatku merasa lega tadi tidak jadi mendebatnya. Tidak ada gunanya aku membuat ibuku marah. Ini adalah wanita yang telah membesarkan anak dari orang yang memerkosanya, dan di kota kecil ini, ia telah dikucilkan oleh masyarakat karena memiliki anak di luar nikah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kebenaran yang mengerikan di balik kehamilannya.

Dan yang paling berat di antara semua itu, aku terlahir sebagai anak yang tidak normal. Ia tidak membutuhkan aku untuk menceramahinya tentang apa yang benar dan apa yang salah.

"Baiklah," lanjutku, "hari jumat ini aku akan pergi berburu lagi. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku punya firasat aku bisa menghabisi satu vampir lagi."

Ya. Bukankah setiap berburu aku selalu berhasil membunuh seorang vampir?

Ibuku tersenyum. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Sayang."

Aku mengangguk, menelan kembali rasa bersalahku. Jika ibuku tahu tentang Taehyung, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana aku bisa sampai bekerja sama dengan vampir, tidak peduli alasan apa pun yang kuberikan padanya.

"Aku tahu."

Ibuku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Aku kembali ke tempat tidurku dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi ketakutan akan berubahnya perspektifku dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu, yang membuatku terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

.

* * *

Akhirnya hari jumat tiba. Selama lima hari terakhir, aku bereksperimen dengan make up dan bermacam gaya rambut untuk membuat diriku sendiri menjadi umpan yang menggiurkan. Tas yang kubawa dari _Hot Hair Salon_ telah dipenuhi oleh bermacam kosmetik, gel rambut, hair spray, jepitan rambut, cat kuku, dan masih banyak lagi. Taehyung juga membelikan aku alat pengeriting dan rol rambut.

Setelah selesai berdandan, aku akan bertarung dengan Taehyung dengan gaun pelacurku, untuk membiasakan diriku bertarung dengan balutan gaun yang supermini.

Sekarang Taehyung menungguku di pintu gua, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Dari penampilannya, Taehyung terlihat siap untuk beraksi mala mini. Kemeja hitam lengan panjang, celana hitam, dan sepatu bot hitam. Taehyung terlihat seperti malaikat yang dicelupkan ke tinta hitam.

"Nah, kau sudah jelas dengan semua detailnya, kan? Kau tidak akan melihatku, tapi aku akan mengawasimu. Saat kau pergi dengannya, aku akan mengikutinya. Di mana pun kau mulai beraksi tidak masalah, asalkan di luar ruangan, tapi jangan, aku ulangi, **jangan** membiarkan dia membawamu ke dalam gedung atau rumah. Jika dia mencoba memaksamu masuk, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Taehyung, demi Tuhan, kita sudah membahasnya ribuan kali."

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Taehyung tidak akan menyerah.

"Memencet tombol di jam tanganku. Kau akan langsung datang. Siap menyantapku bersama mangsa buruanku."

Taehyung menyeringai, meremas bahuku. "Jungkook, kau salah menilaiku. Jika aku mengincar lehermu, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbagi."

Meskipun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi mengetahui Taehyung sangat melindungiku membuatku merasa lebih baik. Jam tangan yang kukenakan dilengkapi sinyal pada Taehyung, tapi jika _pagar_ itu tidak berfungsi itu berarti nyawaku dipertaruhkan.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan padaku siapa sebenarnya yang akan kita buru? Atau aku baru akan mengetahuinya nanti bila aku menikam orang yang salah? Kau jadi penuh rahasia jika sudah berkaitan dengan masalah identitas. Takut aku akan membocorkannya?"

Senyuman lenyap dari wajah Taehyung, digantikan dengan ekspresi serius. "Akan lebih baik untukmu jika tidak mengetahuinya sebelum beraksi, Sayang. Dengan begitu, tidak ada informasi yang keluar secara tidak sengaja. Rahasia tidak akan bisa bocor jika tidak pernah dibicarakan, iya kan?"

Taehyung mengikutiku ke sekat yang menutupi ruangan kosong, tempatnya menyimpan gaun pelacur dan semua aksesoriku. Mengagumkan sekali mengetahui banyak ruangan di gua ini. Sejauh yang bisa kuukur, ruangan ini memiliki panjang sekitar delapan ratus meter.

Aku masuk ke ruang ganti dan memasang sekat pada tempatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku tidak akan berganti pakaian didepan Taehyung. Tapi, sekat itu tidak membatasi percakapan kami, jadi aku tetap menjawabnya sambil menanggalkan pakaianku.

"Senang sekali mengetahui kau mengkhawatirkan aku mengigau dan membocorkan informasi. Mungkin kau tidak mendengar saat aku mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya teman. Satu-satunya orang yang berbicara denganku hanyalah ibuku, dan dia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini."

Segera setelah perkataan itu terlontar dari mulutku, aku merasakan kekosongan dalam dadaku. Itu memang benar, sangat benar. Meskipun enggan kuakui, tapi Taehyung adalah satu-satunya teman yang pernah kumiliku. Taehyung mungkin memanfaatkanku, tapi setidaknya ia terang-terangan melakukannya. Tidak secara diam-diam dan menipuku seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah, Jungkook. Namanya Sergio, meskipun kemungkinan besar dia akan memberimu nama samarannya. Tingginya sekitar seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, berambut hitam, bermata abu-abu, dan memiliki kulit khas vampir. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berisi. Bahkan, dia mungkin terlihat lemah, tapi jangan sampai menipumu. Dia berusia hampir tiga ratus tahun dan lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan. Terlebih lagi, dia juga terkenal sadis, menyukai wanita muda, benar-benar muda. Katakan padanya kau masih di bawah umur dan kau masuk ke klub itu dengan identitas palsu, dengan begitu kau bisa membuatnya lebih terangsang. Kau juga tidak bisa langsung membunuhnya, karena aku harus mengorek informasi darinya terlebih dahulu. Itu saja. Oh, dan dia berharga lima puluh ribu dolar."

"Uang. Jadi itu yang menjadi alasanmu memburu vampir. Kau pembunuh bayaran!" aku sangat terkejut dengan informasi baru ini, sehingga aku nekat membuka sekat saat hanya menggenakan bra dan celana dalamku. Taehyung menatapku dengan sorot puas dari kaki hingga kepala, sebelum bertemu pandang denganku.

"Iya, itu benar. Memang itulah profesiku. Tapi jangan mengeluh. Kau juga bisa menganggapku sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Terkadang, klienku ingin buruanku dengan keadaan hidup."

"Wow. Tadinya aku pikir kita akan memburu vampir yang pernah membuatmu marah."

"Dan itu alasan yang cukup bagimu untuk membunuh? Karena seseorang membuatmu marah? Astaga, kau memang tidak biasa. Bagaimana jika yang aku buru ternyata vampir baik yang bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti seekor lalat pun? Apakah jika begitu kau masih menganggapnya bukan masalah?"

Aku menarik kembali sekat penutup dan tanpa sadar melontarkan perkataan ibuku. "Tidak ada vampir yang baik. Kalian semua adalah pembunuh. Itu sebabnya tidak masalah. Tujuk saja seorang vampir dan aku akan mencoba membunuhnya, karena pada suatu waktu, mereka pasti pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka pantas dibunuh."

Suasana di balik sekat sangat sunyi, sehingga membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah Taehyung sudah pergi. Ketika aku mengintip keluar, Taehyung masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Emosi aneh terlintas di wajah Taehyung, sebelum berubah datar lagi. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tidak nyaman, dan aku kembali ke balik sekat untuk mengenakan kostumku.

"Tidak semua vampir seperti yang telah membunuh para gadis yang disebutkan oleh Wonshik. Kau hanya sedang sial kerena tinggal di kota kecil pada saat seperti ini. Ada hal lain yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Omong-omong, informasi yang kuberika Wonshik ternyata palsu," kataku dengan bangga. "Keesokan harinya, aku mencari informasi tentang gadis-gadis itu, dan tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang tewas. Mereka bahkan tidak hilang. Salah satu dari mereka, Kim Yoojung, tinggal di kota bersebelahan dengan kotaku, tapi orangtuanya bilang dia pergi keluar kota untuk belajar seni peran. Yang aku tidak tahu adalah kenapa Wonshik berbohong, tapi memang sulit bagiku untuk bisa mengerti pola pikir hantu."

"Berengsek!" Taehyung nyaris berteriak. "Siapa lagi yang kau tanyai, selain orangtuanya Kim Mina? Polisi? Anggota keluarganya yang lain?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung harus semarah itu. Toh, tidak ada pembunuhan yang benar-benar terjadi. "Tidak seorang pun. Aku memasukan nama mereka ke pencarian online di komputer perpustakaan, dan saat tidak ada keterangan yang muncul, aku mencari di surat kabar local, setelah itu aku menelepon orangtua Yoojung dengan mengatakan aku ini sales. Itu saja."

Sebagian ketegangan Taehyung sirna. Setidaknya, Taehyung tidak lagi mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan pernah lagi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuperintahkan." Tegas Taehyung dengan suara tenang.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau memintaku melupakan puluhan gadis yang dibunuh oleh vampir hanya karena kau memerintahkan aku untuk melupakannya? Dengar, bukan hanya aku yang mengatakan ini! Seorang manusia tidak akan bertindak sekejam itu. Hanya vampir yang melakukannya."

Taehyung melipat tangannya. "Vampir sudah ada sejak beberapa milenium yang lalu, dan meskipun ada penjahat di antara kami, tapi sebagian besar dari kami hanya minum darah tertentu. Lagi pula, kaummu juga menodai dunia ini. Hitler bukan vampir, iya kan? Dia adalah contoh nyata. Kau harus tahu, manusia bisa sama kejamnya dengan kami, dan jangan pernah kau lupakan itu."

"Oh, ayolah Taehyung!" setelah berpakaian, aku menarik sekat dan mulai memasang rol panas ke rambutku. "Jangan cekoki aku dengan omong kosong itu. Apa kau hendak bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah membunuh orang tidak yang bersalah? Tidak pernah meminum darah seseorang, hanya karena kau lapar? Tidak pernah memaksa wanita yang sudah berkata tidak padamu? Satu-satunya alasan kau tidak membunuhku pada malam kita bertemu adalah karena kau melihat mataku berkilat kehijauan, jadi katakan saja bualanmu itu pada orang lain yang mau memercayainya."

Tangan Taehyung terulur. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, tapi yang dilakukan Taehyung hanyalah menangkap rol rambutku yang terlepas. Tanpa berkedip, Taehyung menggulungnya lagi ke rambutku.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerangmu? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Selain untuk mengajarimu cara bertarung, aku tidak pernah mengasarimu. Saat malam pertemuan kita, kau justru yang berniat untuk membunuhku. Aku pikir kau dikirim oleh seseorang, jadi aku melumpuhkanmu dan mengancamu, tapi aku tidak berniat membunuhmu. Tidak, aku akan menghisap darahmu dan menyiksamu sampai kau mengatakan padaku siapa bosmu. Kemudian aku akan melepaskanmu dengan terlebih dahulu mematahkan tangan atau kakimu sebagai peringatan, tapi aku pastikan… aku tidak akan pernah memaksakan diriku padamu. Maaf, Jungkook. Setiap wanita yang pernah bersamaku selalu atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Apa aku pernah membunuh orang tidak bersalah? Iya, pernah. Jika kau menjalani hidup _selama_ yang telah aku jalani, kau pasti pernah membuat kesalahan. Tapi kau belajar dari kesalahan itu. Dan tidak seharusnya kau terlalu cepat menghakimiku dalam hal itu. Tidak diragukanku lagi, kau pu pernah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Aku hanya membunuh vampir yang mencoba untuk membunuhku terlebih dulu," kataku, merasa gelisah dengan kedekatan kami.

"Oh, Begitu?" seru Taehyung pelan. "Jangan terlalu yakin. Vampir yang kau bunuh, apa kau menunggu sampai mereka mencoba menggigitmu lebih dahulu? Atau kau hanya menganggap demikian karena mereka adalah vampir dan karena mereka membawamu pergi, maka mereka pasti berniat untuk membunuhmu? Mengabaikan kemungkinan paling besar bahwa mereka mengajakmu pergi karena mereka pikir kau adalah wanita cantik yang sedang terangsang dan butuh pemuasan. Katakan padaku… berapa banyak di antara mereka yang kau bunuh sebelum mereka menunjukkan taring?"

Mulutku menganga bahkan saat penyangkalan bergema di otakku. **Tidak. Tidak. Mereka semua mencoba membunuhku. Itu benar. Iya kan…?** "Tidak peduli mereka menunjukkan taring atau tidak tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta bahwa vampir adalah iblis dan itu saja sudah cukup untukku."

"Dasar wanita keras kepala," gerutu Taehyung. "Jika semua vampir bejat seperti yang kau pikirkan, kenapa aku tidak membuka kedua kakimu dan menyetubuhimu seperti iblis?"

Taehyung terlalu kuat untuk kuhentikan, jika memang ia berniat untuk melakukan semua itu padaku. Aku menoleh pasakku, tapi letaknya terlalu jauh di lantai. Taehyung melihat arah tatapanku dan mendengus sinis.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Sudah kubilang padamu, aku tidak pernah datang jika tidak diundang. Sekarang, bergegaslah. Masih ada penjahat yang harus dibunuh." Taehyung pergi secepat angin dan membuatku gemetar. _Bagus sekali, aku telah menghina pelindungku. Pintar. Sangat pintar._

 **.**

* * *

Kami pergi secara terpisah agar tidak ada yang melihat kami bersama. Bahkan, aku tidak melihat Taehyung sama sekali setelah pertengkaran kecil kami di ruang ganti. Taehyung meninggalkan pesan yang mengatakan padaku ia akan mengawasi dan bertindak sesuai rencana.

Dalam perjalananku ke klub, entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

Toh, yang aku katakan memang benar iya kan? Baiklah, mungkin tidak semua vampir yang kubunuh mengincar leherku. Bahkan, sebagian dari mereka terlalu fokus pada belahan dadaku. Tapi mereka pasti akan mencoba membunuhku, iya kan? Taehyung mungkin sedikit berbeda, tapi _semua_ vampir jahat, iya kan?

Musik yang keras menyambutku saat masuk. Hentakan yang sama, lagu yang berbeda. Menurut Taehyung, Sergio mungkin akan muncul sekitar satu jam lagi. Aku duduk di bar, memastikan aku bisa melihat langsung kea rah pintu, lalu memesan gin-tonik. Selain minuman keras oplosan, sepertinya alkohol bisa membuatku lebih tenang tanpa membuatku mabuk. Taehyung bilang itu karena darah campuranku. Taehyung pasti tahu… ia bisa menghabiskan sebotol wiski tanpa sedikit pun berkedip. Sisi baiknya, vampir akan terlihat lebih tidak berdaya jika terlihat mabuk.

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali aku minum gin-tonik, jadi aku langsung meminta bartender mengisi lagi gelasku yang kosong. Mata bartender itu tidak pernah lepas memandangi gaun superminiku sejak saat aku masuk tadi.

Untung saja Taehyung tahu banyak hal tentang penampilan umpan yang menggiurkan. Kita akan lihat apakah penampilan baruku juga akan berefek pada monster.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, tampak jelas bukan hanya bartender yang tertarik dengan penampilanku. Setelah menolak satu demi satu tawaran untuk berdansa atau minum, aku sudah mulai jengkel. Ya Tuhan, aku pasti terlihat murahan. Vampir buruanku masuk tanpa bersuara, sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk abadi. Menilai tinggi dan rambut gelapnya, itu pasti Sergio.

Sekalipun ia tidak gagah atau tampan, tapi keanggunan dan aura kepercayaan dirinya mampu menarik mata beberapa wanita, saat ia menyeruak di antara kerumunan. Dengan sikap tidak acuh, aku menyesap minumanku dan meluruskan kakiku, menyilangkannya sambil menggesekkan satu betisku ke kakiku yang lain.

Bar tempatku duduk berada di posisi lebih tinggi dan dapat terlihat langsung dari pintu masuk, jadi ia bisa melihat jelas keberadaanku. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihatnya berhenti, menatap, dan mengubah arah. Sekarang ia berjalan ke arahku.

Kursi di sebelahku sudah ditempati oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang menatap gaunku tanpa berkedip, tapi seorang vampir tidak pernah ragu-ragu. Dengan sentakan tangannya, Sergio mengusir pria itu dari kursinya. "Pergi." Perintahnya. Pria itu pergi menjauh dengan tatapan mata kosong. Pengendalian pikiran. Taehyung sudah memperingatkan aku soal itu.

"Terima kasih," komentarku. "Jika dia mengeluarkan lebih banyak air liur, bartender terpaksa harus mengepel lantai."

"Siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya?" aksen yang lembut menyapu telingaku. "Aku juga tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu."

Aku tersenyum dan menyesap minumanku, membiarkan cairan itu mengumpul di mulutku sebelum menelannya. Sergio tidak melewatkan gerakan itu. "Sepertinya aku sudah menghabiskan minumanku." Aku menoleh ke arah Sergio dengan sorot penuh harap. Ia memberi syarat pada bartender agar menambah minumanku.

"Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?"

"Jungkook," jawabku, kali ini aku membiarkan lidahku bermain-main di tepi gelas, sebelum menelan isinya lagi. "Dan namamu, teman baruku?"

"Roberto. Jungkook, harus kukatakan kau telihat terlalu muda untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, membuat belahan dadaku tersingkap lebih jelas. "Bisakah kau menyimpan rahasia? Sebenarnya aku belum dua puluh satu tahun. Aku masih sembilan belas. Temanku meminjamkan kartu identitasnya, dan kami memang mirip. Kau tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa, kan?" Dengan ekspresinya, Sergio terlihat senang dengan kebohonganku.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga rahasiamu, Manis. Apa temanmu ikut denganmu malam ini?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa saja, tapi aku tahu apa maksudnya. **Apa ada yang akan mencarimu jika kau pergi?**

"Tidak, seharusnya ia menemuiku disini, tapi dia masih belum muncul. Mungkin ia bertemu dengan seseorang, kau tahu bagaimana hal semacam itu terjadi. Kau bisa melupakan semua hal di sekitarmu." Sergio melingkupi tanganku dengan tanganya dan aku hampir saja terkesiap. Sepuluh poin lagi untuk Taehyung.

Kekuatan Sergio terasa begitu kuat di lenganku. Hanya ada satu vampir yang pernah kutemui yang memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini, dan lihat bagaimana ia mengubahku sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," katanya sambil meremas tanganku. Aku tersenyum menggoda dan meremas balik tangannya. "Aku pikir aku juga tahu maksudmu." Kurang dari tiga puluh detik kemudian kami sudah keluar.

Sebelumnya, aku sudah memastikan aku sudah minum cukup banyak gin-tonik, agar ada alasan yang cukup kuat bagiku untuk berjalan terhuyung. Sergio terus mengucapkan kata-kata mesum yang pasti akan membuat wajahku merah padam jika saja Taehyung belum melatihku. Taehyung sialan, tapi memang semua latihannya berguna.

Sergio membawa mobil Mercedes. Karena tidak pernah naik Mercedes sebelumnya, aku tidak henti-hentinya memuji interiornya. Terutama kursi belakangnya. Sangat luas. "Kursi kulit ini terasa lembut," gumamku, sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipiku ke kursi penumpang. "Itu sebabnya aku selalu mengenakan sarung tangan dan sepatu bot. Aku suka rasanya saat menyentuh kulitku."

Satu tangan Sergio di kemudi, sementara tangannya yang lain terulur ke kakiku. Tangan itu merayap naik ke pahaku. Dengan cepat aku menangkap tangannya dan menempelkannya di belahan dadaku. Lebih baik tangan itu berada di sana.

"Balum saatnya." Kegugupanku membuatku kehabisan napas. Semoga saja Sergio berpikir itu karena gairah. "Menepilah. Menepilah sekarang." Semakin cepat aku menikamnya akan semakin baik.

Aku membuka sabuk pengamanku dan pindah ke kursi belakang. Sergio menatapku dengan bingung, aku melingkarkan lenganku di seputar lehernya dari arah belakang dan menjilat bagian samping telinganya.

"Aku menunggumu. Datanglah dan terjanglah aku." Mobil berhenti dipinggir jalan. Sial, kami bahkan belum mencapai hutan. Aku harap tidak ada yang lewat saat aku dan Taehyung menghabisinya. Itu akan sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Aku datang, Sayang." Ujar Sergio, kemudian giginya tertancap di pergelangan tanganku.

"Sial!" kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku dalam lengkingan, saat Sergio menggigitku dengan ganas.

"Kau menyukainya, Sayang?" geram Sergio, sambil menghisap darah yang mengalir dari lenganku. "Jalang. Pelacur"

Dengan marah, aku meraih pasakku dengan tanganku yang bebas dan menikamkannya ke lehernya. "Memangnya ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak berbicara saat mulutmu penuh?" erangan terdengar dari mulut Sergio dan ia melepaskan tanganku untuk meraih pasak yang tertancap di lehernya.

Aku menarik tanganku dari mulutnya, membuat lukaku semakin parah, lalu mencoba meraih senjataku yang lain. Dalam sekejap, Sergio sudah berada di kursi belakang. Ia menindihku, tapi aku menendang selangkangannya dengan keras.

"Wanita jalang! Aku akan mengoyak lehermu dan menghisap darahmu!"

Karena tidak ingin ia berada di dekat leherku, aku mengangkat lututku untuk dijadikan penghalang saat ia menerjangku lagi. Dengan sepatu botku yang berada dalam jangkauan tangan, aku berhasil mengambil pasakku yang lain dan menghujamkannya ke punggung Sergio.

Sergio melompat keluar dari mobil, menghantam pintu seolah itu hanya secarik kertas.

Aku mengejarnya, bertekad mengambil salah satu pasakku. Tendangan diarahkan padaku begitu aku keluar dari pintu. Aku berguling untuk menghindar dan merangkak berdiri. Sergio tertawa padaku lagi-dan ditarik ke belakang oleh vampir yang sepertinya baru muncul di belakangnya. Taehyung mencengkeram Sergio dengan kuat, satu tangannya di pasak yang tertancap di leher, yang lain mencengkeram pasak yang tertancap di punggung.

"Sudah waktunya," gumamku.

"Halo, Sergio!" sapa Taehyung dengan nada ceria, sambil menyentakkan dengan keras pasak yang tertancap di leher Sergio. Sergio mengerang kesakitan, lalu menjawab, "Bajingan tengik, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?"

Aku heran bagaimana Sergio masih bisa bicara dengan setengah tenggorokannya sobek. Taehyung menguatkan cengkeramannya pada pasak yang tertancap di punggung Sergio, menghujamkannya lebih dalam sampai menyerempet jantung vampir itu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan temanku. Bukankah dia mengagumkan?"

Darah mulai mengalir di lenganku. Aku menyobek salah satu lengan gaunku untuk membebat lukaku, yang berdenyut semakin kuat. Bahkan sampai saat itu, Sergio masih menyeringai puas saat menoleh lagi ke arahku.

"Kau. Kau menjebakku." Suaranya sarat dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Dia memang _unik_ , iya kan?" lanjut Taehyung. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bisa melewatkan wanita cantik, dasar bajingan tidak berguna. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa menjebakmu sekarang. Apa tumpukan uangmu sudah menipis, sehingga kau harus pergi keluar untuk mencari makan, dan bukannya memesan makanan untuk diantarkan kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Dari ekspresi wajahnya, jelas sekali Sergio memahami maksud Taehyung. Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak memahaminya.

"Tentu saja kau tahu. Dari apa yang aku dengar kau adalah klien terbaiknya. Nah, aku hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu, dan aku tahu kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur, karena jika tidak"—Taehyung memutar lagi pasak yang tertancap di punggung Sergio— "aku akan sangat tidak senang. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku merasa tidak senang? Tanganku gatal ingin berputar."

"Apa? Apa? Aku akan mengatakannya padamu! Aku akan mengatakannya padamu!"

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman senang. "Dimana Kim Jongin?"

Wajah Sergio tampak ngeri. Jika memungkinkan, wajahnya pasti sudah lebih pucat lagi dari sekarang. "Jongin akan membunuhku. Orang yang menentangnya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup untuk mengembar-gemborkannya! Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku, jika aku bicara. Dan kau juga akan tetap membunuhku setelah aku mengatakannya."

"Dengar, sobat." Tangan Taehyung memutar, menarik, memelintir. "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Itu memberimu kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Jongin. Tapi aku bersumpah padamu, jika aku tidak mengatakan di mana Jongin berada"-dengan sekali lagi tusukan pasak, Sergio merintih dengan suara melengking-"kau akan mati saat ini juga. Silahkan pilih. Tentukan keputusanmu sekarang."

Dengan perasaan kalah, Sergio menundukkan kepalanya dan satu kalimat meluncur keluar dari mulut kotornya. " _Chicago Height_ , sebelah selatan kota."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Sobat." Sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. "Ini pasakmu, Jungkook?" Taehyung mencabut pasak itu dari punggung Sergio dan melemparkannya padaku. Aku menangkapnya di udara, menatap matanya dengan niat yang terbaca jelas di mataku.

"Kau sudah berjanji! Kau sudah berjanji!" Sergio merengek saat aku mendekat. Lenganku yang terluka kulipat ke depan dada. Menakjubkan sekali melihat betapa ketakutannya Sergio saat berpikir ajalnya akan segera datang, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sangat yakin bisa merenggut nyawaku.

"Aku memang sudah berjanji. Tapi dia tidak. Ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya, Jungkook?"

"Tidak" jawabku, lalu menikam pasakku tepat di jantung Sergio. Tanganku bergerak dengan bidikan yang akurat dan aku menariknya lagi, menyingkirkan darah kental di pasakku dengan perasaan jijik. "Aku sudah muak berbicara dengannya."

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hi, guys. Mian ya lagi-lagi aku late update. Akhir-akhir ini aku punya banyak banget masalah yang bersifat pribadi tentang real life ku. Dan honestly, aku pernah mikir untuk stop ni ff, tapi karena ada salah satu temen aku yang terus menyemangatiku untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini " **Love you~ Cha, and thank you for cheering me up~"**. Jadi akhirnya aku berpikir untuk tetap menulis ni ff dan aku berusaha luangkan waktu untuk nulis ni ff **demi kalian.** Jadi tolong hargai karya author ini ya, dengan memberikan opini kalian atau saran kalian mengenai ff ini di kolom review. And I want to say 'Thank You so much' to who had a review, favorite, follow in previous chapter,

So, give me review juseyo~


	6. Chapter 6

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired** **by** **Novel from** **Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

Taehyung jauh lebih teliti dalam membuang mayat buruan kami dibandingkan yang pernah aku lakukan selama ini. Ia membungkus Sergio di dalam plastic dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil hanya dalam hitungan menit, sambil terus bersiul. Sementara itu, aku duduk bersandar di mobil dan menekan lenganku yang berdarah. Setelah menutup pintu belakang mobil, ia berjongkok di sampingku.

"Biar aku lihat lukamu," ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ketegangan dan rasa sakit membuat suaraku terdengar tajam.

Taehyung mengabaikan penolakanku dan menarik tanganku dari lenganku yang terluka, lalu melepaskan perban buatanku. "Lukanya cukup dalam, mengoyak dagingmu di sekitar pembuluh darah. Kau membutuhkan darahku untuk menyembuhkannya." Taehyung mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya dan mulai menekan ujungnya di telapak tangannya.

"Jangan. Aku bilang ini tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung hanya memberiku tatapan jengkel dan menorehkan pisau itu ke telapak tangannya. Darah langsung mengalir dari sana dan ia menekankannya ke lenganku yang terluka. "Jangan konyol. Berapa banyak darahmu yang dihisapnya?" tanyanya.

Pergelangan tanganku terasa geli saat darah Taehyung bercampur dengan darahku. Seketika itu juga, lukaku sembuh. Entah kenapa tindakan itu terasa seintim seperti jika aku menjilat darah dari jarinya. "Kurasa cukup banyak. Aku langsung menikamnya di leher secepat yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Di mana kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak lihat ada mobil yang mengikuti kami."

"Itulah rencananya. Aku mengendarai motorku, tapi aku tetap menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh, agar Sergio tidak tahu dia sedang diikuti. Aku meninggalkan motorku sekitar satu kilometer dari sini." Taehyung mengangguk ke arah pohon di sekitar kami. "Kemudian aku berlari menyusuri hutan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan."

Kepala kami hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dan lututnya menekan lututku. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, aku mencoba untuk bergeser, tapi pintu mobil menahanku di tempat semula. "Aku pikir mobil itu hancur. Pintu belakangnya remuk." Itu memang benar. Sergio telah menghancurkannya.

"Kenapa dia mengincar pergelangan tanganmu, Jungkook, jika kalian berdua ada di kursi belakang? Memangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai lehermu?"

"Tidak." Dalam hati aku mengutuk kenangan itu.

"Saat kami berada di kursi depan dia menjadi sangat bergairah dan mencoba untuk meraba-raba tubuhku, berkat dirimu dan ide tanpa celana dalam yang gila itu. Aku tidak membiarkannya, jadi aku pindah kebelakang dan melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dari belakang, agar dia tidak curiga. Baru sekarang aku menyadari bodohnya tindakanku itu, tapi saat itu aku sama sekali tidak terpikir tentang pergelangan tanganku. Semua vampir yang lain selalu mengincar leherku."

"Ya, termasuk aku, iya kan? Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat, aku pikir kalian sudah mulai beraksi di dalam. Apa yang membuatnya mendadak berhenti?"

"Aku bilang padanya untuk datang dan terjang aku." Suaraku pelan, aku masih ngeri mendengar kata-kata itu. Sergio memang benar menerjangku. Tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terlintas di dalam pikiranku. "Apa tidak masalah menaruhnya di bagasi?"

Taehyung tergelak. "Kau ingin menemaninya?" pelototan tajam mengiringi jawabanku. "Tidak, tapi apa dia benar-benar tidak akan hidup lagi? Aku selalu memotong kepala mereka, sekedar untuk memastikan."

"Kau meragukan hasil kerjaku? Dia tidak akan hidup lagi. Sekarang, kita harus segera pergi dari sini, sebelum ada remaja usil yang datang dan bertanya apakah kita membutuhkan bantuan." Setelah melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, ia memeriksa lukaku. Daging yang terkoyak sudah menyatu lagi, seolah dijahit oleh benang yang tidak terlihat.

"Bangunlah. Kita harus memindahkan mobil ini." Aku berdiri dan sekali lagi menatap mobil yang rusak. Bukan saja pintunya yang remuk, tapi ada percikan darah di bagian depannya yang berasal dari pergelangan tanganku dan leher Sergio.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyetir rongsokan ini? Setiap polisi yang melihat mobil ini pasti akan memintaku menepi."

Taehyung menyeringai jahil. "Jangan mengeluh. Semua akan beres." Dari dalam jaketnya, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponsel. "Ini aku, kami sudah selesai. Sepertinya aku butuh tumpangan, Sobat. Kau akan suka dengan kendaraan ini, jenisnya Benz. Tapi pintunya butuh sedikit perbaikan. Kami ada di _Planter's Road_ , sebelah selatan klub. Cepat datang, bisa kan?" tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Taehyung menutup telepon dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi padaku.

"Tenanglah, Jungkook. Tumpangan kita akan datang sebentar lagi. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak jauh dari sini. Aku sudah bilang padanya kita mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuannya malam ini, tentu saja, dia mungkin berpikir kita beraksi lebih malam ini." Taehyung terdiam, memberiku tatapan penuh pengertian.

"Kau pergi bersamanya tidak lama setelah kalian bertemu, iya kan? Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu."

"Iya, sangat menyukaiku. Dia tidak henti-hentinya memujiku. Serius, Tae... sekalipun mobil ini diderek tetap saja masih ada terlalu banyak darah. Dan kau tidak mendengarkan saranku agar membawa perlengkapan untuk membersihkannya. Setidaknya kita bisa mengelapnya dulu."

Taehyung beranjak mendekat dan menarik tanganku untuk diamati saksama. Sekarang, hanya tinggal bersisa garis merah, tapi setelah puas melihat kondisinya. Taehyung masih tetap tidak melepaskan tanganku. Menghindari tatapannya tetap tidak mencegahku merasa gelisah.

"Percayalah padaku, Jungkook. Aku tahu kau tidak mau mempercayaiku, tapi kau harus. Omong-omong, malam ini kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan mengagumkan. Pasak di punggungnya hanya meleset sedikit dari jantungnya. Itu memperlambat gerakannya, begitu pula dengan tikamanmu di leher. Kau pasti bisa menghabisinya, sekali pun tidak ada aku. Kau kuat, Jungkook. Bersyukurlah karenanya."

"Bersyukur? Itu bukanlah kata yang akan kugunakan. Lega? Mungkin itu lebih tepat. Aku merasa lega karena masih bisa bertahan hidup dan berkurang satu lagi pembunuh yang mengincar gadis naïf. Tapi bersyukur? Aku baru bisa merasa bersyukur jika tidak pernah memiliki darah vampir di dalam tubuhku. Aku baru bisa merasa _bersyukur_ jika aku memiliki orangtua yang normal dan sejumlah teman, dan satu-satunya yang pernah kubunuh hanyalah waktu. Atau, jika aku pergi ke klub hanya untuk berdansa dan bersenang-senang, bukannya menjebak seseorang untuk kubunuh, sebelum membunuhku terlebih dahulu. Baru aku akan merasa bersyukur. Ini hanya… bertahan hidup. Sampai aksi yang berikutnya."

Aku menarik tanganku dan beranjak beberapa meter, agar ada jarak di antara kami. Gelombang kesedihan menerpaku saat mengingat hal-hal yang aku sebutkan tadi, yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Rasanya sangat menakutkan saat aku merasa tua di usia dua puluh dua tahun.

"Omong kosong." Satu kata itu memecah kesunyian.

"Apa?" Dasar vampir, tidak pernah bisa bersimpati.

"Kataku, omong kosong. Kau sama seperti semua orang di dunia ini. Orang lain akan rela saling membunuh untuk bisa memiliki bakat sepertimu, tidak peduli sekalipun kau membenci bakatmu itu. Kau punya ibu yang mencintaimu dan rumah yang nyaman sebagai tempatmu pulang. Jangan pedulikan tetanggamu yang menganggapmu rendah hanya karena kau tidak memiliki ayah. Dunia ini tempat yang luas dan kau punya peranan penting di dalamnya. Kau pikir semua orang memiliki hidup yang selalu sempurna? Kau pikir semua orang punya kekuatan untuk memilih bagaimana takdir mereka? Maaf, Jungkook, tapi kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu. Jaga orang yang kau cintai dan jalani pertarungan yang bisa kau menangi, itu saja, Jungkook."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Kegetiran membuatku berani, dan kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Yang mengejutkan, Taehyung menyentakkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu menarik bahuku bergeser mendekat sampai mulutnya hampir menyentuh mulutku.

"Kau… sama… sekali… tidak… tahu… apa yang sudah kulalui, jadi jangan… katakan… padaku… apa yang kuketahui." Ada kesan ancaman dari cara Taehyung membuat jeda pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat, dan aku tahu ia bisa mendengarkannya. Cengkeraman tangannya mengendur sampai jarinya tidak lagi menancap di kulitku, tapi ia tetap memegangi tanganku.

Oh Tuhan, ia begitu dekat… terlalu dekat. Tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibirku, dan sekujur tubuhku bergelenyar saat aku melihat matanya mengikuti gerakanku. Dengan perlahan lidahnya terulur keluar untuk membelai bagian bawah bibirnya. Tindakan itu begitu memikat untuk disaksikan.

Suara klakson mobil membuatku terlonjak kaget. Jantungku nyaris melompat keluar saat truk trailer delapan belas roda melambat dan berhenti di depan kami. Suara rem tangan yang ditarik membuat sakit telinga di tengah kesunyian malam.

"Taehyung…!"

Dengan perasaan takut, aku baru saja hendak bicara lebih banyak ketika Taehyung berjalan kearah truk trailer yang baru saja datang itu dan menyapa pengemudinya.

"Ted, bajingan tengik, baik sekali kau mau datang dengan cepat!"

Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku pikir aku merasakan kesan tidak tulus pada suara Taehyung. Sedangkan aku, aku ingin memeluk si Ted ini dan berterima kasih padanya karena menyela apa yang bisa menjadi momen membahayakan.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan kurus turun dari truk dan berkata sambil menyeringai, "Aku melewatkan acara favoritku karena kau, Sobat. Aku harap kedatanganku tidak mengganggumu dengan gadis ini. Kalian berdua terlihat sedang sangat nyaman dengan satu sama lain."

"Tidak!" kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku, dan dengan nada yang tegas. "Tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami."

Ted tertawa dan berjalan menghampiri sisi mobil yang remuk, menjulurkan kepala ke dalam dan mengerutkan hidungnya saat melihat noda darah. "Tentu saja… aku bisa melihatnya."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku dengan sorot menantang, dan aku hanya memalingkan wajah. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Ted. "Ted, temanku, mobil itu milikmu. Kami hanya perlu membuang sesuatu di dalamnya, setelah itu kami akan pergi. Antarkan saja kami tempat itu dan semua beres."

"Tentu saja, Sobat. Kau akan suka di belakang. Ada AC-nya. Juga ada beberapa kotak untuk kalian duduk atau kalian bisa naik ke mobil itu. Kita pergi sekarang. Aku ingin segera merapikan mobil itu." Ted membuka bagian belakang trailernya, Trailer itu dilengkapi oleh rantai untuk mengikat mobil.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kagum. Taehyung memang selalu memikirkan segalanya. Ketika Ted menurunkan pijakan roda di belakang trailer. Setelah diikat, mobil itu aman di dalam. Kemudian Taehyung pergi untuk mengambil motornya kembali beberapa menit kemudian untuk menempatkan motor itu di dalam trailer. Setelah selesai, Taehyung menyeringai padaku.

"Ayo, Jungkook. Taksimu sudah menunggumu."

"Kita akan naik di belakang?" sejujurnya, pikiran hanya berduaan dengan Taehyung di ruangan trailer yang tertutup membuatku takut, dan yang kukhawatirkan bukanlah leherku.

"Iya, di sini. Ted tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan terlihat bersamaku. Dia sangat menyayangi nyawanya. Pertemanan kami di lakukan secara rahasia." Dengan suara klik pintu terkunci, Ted menutup pintunya.

Aku menolak duduk di mobil Mercedes, karena masih ada cipratan darahku dan mayat Sergio di sana. Aku justru berada sejauh mungkin dari Taehyung. Ada tumpukan krat di depan, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa isinya, aku memilih untuk bersandar di sana. Sementara Taehyung dengan nyaman bertengger di kotak yang hampir sama, seolah ia tidak peduli dengan dunia.

"Aku tahu hal ini tidak akan membuatmu khawatir, tapi apa ada cukup banyak oksigen di sini?"

"Ada cukup banyak udara. Selama tidak ada orang yang bernapas secara berlebihan." Taehyung mengangkat alisnya saat berbicara, sementara pandangan matanya mengatakan padaku dengan tegas dan jelas bahwa ia tidak begitu saja melupakan momen kedekatan kami sebelumnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku aman. Benar-benar aman." Taehyung sialan, kenapa ia harus menjawabku dengan menyunggingkan senyuman jahilnya itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika ia mendekat? Jika ia menghilangkan jarak tipis yang memisahkan bibir kami tadi? Apakah aku harus menamparnya? Atau…

"Sial." Upss, aku mengatakannya secara lantang.

"Ada apa?"

Senyuman itu masih tampak di bibir Taehyung, tapi ekspresinya berubah serius. Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Sepertinya udara di sekitar kami terasa berat, dan aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan ketegangan. "Jadi, siapa Kim Jongin yang tadi kau tanyakan?"

Ekspresi Taehyung menjadi tegang. "Orang yang berbahaya."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Jelas sekali Sergio sangat takut padanya, jadi aku pikir dia bukan orang sembarangan. Apa dia target kita selanjutnya?"

Taehyung terdiam sebelum menjawab, sepertinya sedang memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Iya, dia memang seseorang yang aku cari, tapi aku akan mengejarnya sendirian."

Seketika itu juga amarahku bangkit. "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengatasinya? Atau kau masih tetap tidak mempercayaiku untuk menjaga rahasia itu? Aku pikir kita sudah mengatasi masalah itu."

"Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya kau tidak terlibat di dalamnya." Tegas Taehyung.

Aku mengubah taktik. Setidaknya topik ini bisa melenyapkan ketegangan yang sebelumnya. "Kau bilang Sergio klien terbaik Kim Jongin. Apa maksudmu dengan pernyataan itu? Memangnya apa hubungan Kim Jongin dengan orang yang mempekerjakanmu? Apa kau tahu, atau kau hanya menerima perintah darinya tanpa banyak bertanya?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara pelan, "Alasan aku tidak mau mengatakan lebih banyak padamu adalah untuk menghindari pertanyaan semacam itu. Cukup kukatakan ada alasan kenapa belakangan ini kota ini menjadi tempat yang sangat berbahaya untuk gadis-gadis muda. Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau kau mengejar vampir tanpa aku. Kim Jongin lebih dari sekedar bajingan yang menghisap darah orang karena membutuhkannya. Lebih dari itu, jangan tanya."

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau mengatakan padaku sudah berapa lama kau mengejarnya? Itu bukanlah rahasia yang super penting."

Taehyung menangkap kesinisan dalam nada suaraku dan mengerutkan kening. Aku tidak keberatan. Lebih baik kami saling berdebat daripada, yah, melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

"Sekitar sebelas tahun."

Aku hampir saja terjatuh dari atas kratku. "Astaga! Harga kepalanya pasti mahal sekali! Ayolah, apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan? Jelas sekali, dia telah membuat marah orang yang kaya raya."

Taehyung memberiku tatapan yang tidak bisa kumengerti. "Tidak semua hal berkaitan dengan uang, Jungkook." dari nada suaranya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa mengorek keterangan lebih lanjut dari Taehyung. Baiklah. Jika ia memang ingin seperti itu, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba mengoreknya lagi nanti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi vampir?" tanyaku kemudian, bahkan aku sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. "Kau ingin _Interview with the Vampir_ _e_ _, Sayang?_ Dalam filmnya, nasib si reporter tidak berakhir dengan menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak pernah menonton film itu. Menurut ibuku filmnya terlalu sadis," pernyataan ironis itu membuatku tertawa. Taehyung juga menyeringai, dan menatap serius ke arah mobil.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Kalau begitu, untung saja kau tidak menontonya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi." Tawa memudar, aku menyadari bahwa aku memang benar-benar ingin tahu, jadi aku menatap langsung Taehyung sampai ia mengeluarkan suara jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi setelahnya kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku. Butuh waktu lama untuk menceritakan semuanya."

"Pertukaran informasi, _Dr. Lecter_?" ejekku. "Baiklah tapi aku tidak melihat ada gunanya. Kau sudah tahu semuanya tentang diriku."

Taehyung menatapku dengan sorot panas dan suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan, "Tidak semuanya."

Dalam sekejap kecanggungan itu kembali. Sambil berdehem karena secara tiba-tiba tenggorokanku kering, aku gelisah tak karuan. "Kapan kejadiannya? Kapan kau berubah menjadi vampir?" **kumohon, teruslah berbicara. Kumohon, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu.**

"Coba kuingat, sekitar tahun 1790 dan aku ada di Seoul. Aku membantu seorang vampir dan dia pikir dia bisa membalas budi padaku dengan mengubahku menjadi vampir juga,"

"Kau harus menjelaskan secara lebih detail."

Taehyung bersandar di sisi trailer, kakinya di rentangkan dengan santai ke depan. "Aku berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Hal itu terjadi persis sebulan setelah ulang tahunku."

"Ya Tuhan, usia kita hampir sama!" segera setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, aku menyadari kekonyolan perkataanku sendiri.

Taehyung mendengus "Iya. Hanya terpaut sekitar _dua ratus tujuh belas tahun_."

"Emm. Kau tahu apa maksudku. Kau terlihat lebih tua dari dua puluh empat tahun."

"Terima kasih." Taehyung tertawa melihat penyesalanku, tapi berusaha membuatku tenang. "Tiap zaman berbeda. Dulu orang lebih cepat menua. Kalian, orang zaman sekarang, tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya kalian."

"Ceritakan padaku lebih lanjut," ujarku. Taehyung terlihat ragu-ragu dan aku berseru, "Kumohon."

Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, sekarang terlihat serius. "Bukan cerita yang indah, Jungkook. Tidak romantis seperti film atau buku. Kau ingat kau pernah menceritakan padaku tentang bocah yang kau hajar saat kau remaja karena dia mengatai ibumu pelacur? Yah, ibuku **adalah** pelacur. Ia melahirkanku saat berusia lima belas tahun. Untung saja dia dan mucikarinya punya hubungan baik, jika tidak pasti tidak akan pernah diizinkan tinggal di rumah bordir, karena alasan yang jelas. Ketika aku kecil, aku tidak tahu bahwa tempat tinggalku tidak biasa. Semua wanita di sana memanjakan aku, dan aku melakukan tugas rumah tangga dan semacamnya sampai remaja. Mucikari di sana suatu saat bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin menggeluti bisnis keluarga. Beberapa orang pelanggan pria, sering memperhatikan aku, karena aku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tampan. Tapi, pada saat mucikari itu mendatangiku dengan tawaran tersebut, aku sudah tahu aku tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan semacam itu. Pada saat itu, mengemis adalah pekerjaan yang umum dilakukan oleh anak-anak dan remaja. Begitu pula dengan mencuri, jadi untuk bertahan hidup aku mulai mencuri. Kemudian, saat berusia tujuh belas tahun, ibuku meninggal karena sifilis. Saat itu usia ibuku baru tiga puluh tahun."

Wajahku memucat saat mendengar cerita Taehyung, tapi aku masih ingin mendengar sisanya. "Lanjutkan."

"Dua minggu setelahnya, mucikari itu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku harus pergi dari sana. Aku tidak memberikan keuntungan padanya, sehingga aku tidak berhak tinggal di sana. Dia bukan bermaksud kejam, hanya berpikir praktis. Gadis lain bisa mendapatkan kamarku dan menghasilkan uang tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dariku. Sekali lagi, dia memberikan pilihan padaku… pergi dan menjalani hidupku di jalanan, atau tinggal dan melayani pelanggan. Tapi, tawarannya sedikit berbeda. Aku tidak harus melayani pelanggan pria. Ada beberapa orang wanita kaya yang dikenalnya, dan ketika ia bercerita tentangku, mereka tertarik. Aku bisa memilih ingin menjual diriku pada pria atau wanita. Dan itulah yang kulakukan–

–tentu saja, para gadis di rumah bordil melatihku terlebih dahulu, dan ternyata aku memiliki bakat dalam pekerjaan itu. Mucikari itu menjadikanku _gigolo_ yang populer dan dalam waktu singkat aku sudah memiliki pelanggan tetap… wanita dari kalangan bangsawan. Salah satu dari merekalah yang akhirnya menyelamatkan hidupku. Saat itu, aku masih mencuri. Pada suatu hari, aku mencuri dompet tepat di depan polisi. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, aku sudah dirantai dan diadili oleh salah satu hakim yang paling kejam. Salah satu pelangganku mendengar kasusku dan merasa kasihan padaku. Wanita itu merayu hakim agar tidak menjatuhkan hukuman gantung padaku, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan dibuang ke salah satu koloni baru. Tiga minggu kemudian, mereka mengirimku ke tempat pembuangan bersama dengan enam puluh dua pencuri lain." Mata Taehyung berkabut, dan ia menyusurkan tangan ke rambutnya.

"Aku tidak akan bercerita banyak tentang perjalanan itu, selain disana aku mengalami penderitaan yang tidak sepantasnya dialami manusia. Begitu kami sampai di tempat pembuangan, kami harus menjalani kerja paksa sampai mati. Aku berteman dengan tiga orang pemuda di sana… Mingyu, Yohwan dan Namjoon. Setelah beberapa bulan, Namjoon berhasil melarikan diri. Kemudian, setahun kemudian, ia kembali."

"Kenapa ia kembali?" tanyaku. "Bukankah dia akan dihukum karena telah melarikan diri?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Namjoon tahu akan hal itu, tapi dia sudah tidak takut lagi. Kami sedang berada ditempat penyembelihan ternak saat kami dikepung oleh penduduk asli. Mereka membunuh semua penjaga dan tahanan lain, kecuali aku, Mingyu, dan Yohwan. Pada saat itulah Namjoon muncul diantara mereka, tapi dia sudah berbeda. Kau tentu sudah bisa menebak. Dia sudah menjadi vampir dan dia mengubahku malam itu juga. Mingyu dan Yohwan juga diubah dua vampir lain. Meskipun kami bertiga diubah menjadi vampir, tapi hanya salah satu dari kami yang memintanya. Yohwan menginginkan apa yang ditawarkan Namjoon. Sementara aku dan Mingyu **tidak**. Tapi Namjoon tetap mengubah kami, karena dia berpikir nanti kami akan berterima kasih padanya."

Taehyung terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Di tengah cerita Taehyung, aku menggelung tubuhku menyerupai bola dan duduk menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tercengang. Taehyung memang benar, itu bukanlah cerita yang indah, dan aku **sama sekali tidak tahu** apa yang sudah dilaluinya.

"Giliranmu." Mata Taehyung terbuka dan langsung menatapku. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan bajingan yang menyakitimu."

"Astaga, Taehyung, aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Aku berubah menjadi defensive terhadap kenangan itu. "Itu sangat memalukan."

Mata gelap Taehyung tidak sekalipun berkedip. "Aku baru saja menceritakan padamu bahwa dulunya aku adalah pencuri, pengemis, dan gigolo. Apakah adil jika sekarang kau menolak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Disampaikan seperti itu, Taehyung memang ada benarnya. Sambil mengangkat bahu untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitku, aku menceritakannya secara singkat. "Kisah biasa. Seorang pemuda bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Si gadis naïf dan bodoh, si pemuda memanfaatkan." Taehyung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menunggu. Aku mengangkat tanganku

"Baiklah! Kau ingin cerita yang mendetail? Aku pikir dia benar-benar peduli padaku. Dia bilang dia peduli padaku, dan aku jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Kami berkencan dua kali, dan pada kencan ketiga dia bilang dia harus mampir ke apartemennya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebelum kami pergi ke klub. Saat tiba di sana, dia mulai menciumku, mengatakan semua omong kosong betapa spesialnya aku untuknya…"

Tanganku mengepal. "Aku bilang padanya masih terlalu dini untuk melakukannya. Bahwa kami harus menunggu sampai kami saling mengenal dengan lebih baik, bahwa itu pertama kalinya untukku. Dia tidak sependapat. Aku… seharusnya memukulnya, atau mendorongnya menjauh dariku. Aku bisa saja melakukannya, aku lebih kuat darinya. Tapi…" Aku menundukan kepalaku. "Aku ingin membuatnya senang. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Jadi, saat dia tidak berhenti, aku hanya berbaring diam, dan mencoba untuk tidak bergerak. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit jika aku tidak bergerak…"

Oh Tuhan, sebentar lagi aku pasti menangis. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan cepat dan menarik napas tercekat, mengenyahkan kenangan itu.

"Begitu ceritanya. Satu kenangan yang menyedihkan, dan setelah itu dia tidak pernah meneleponku lagi. Pada awalnya aku sangat khawatir… aku pikir ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya." Aku tertawa getir.

"Pada akhir minggu berikutnya, aku menemukan ia sedang berkencan dengan gadis lain di klub yang sama dengan yang hendak kami datangi malam itu. Pada saat itu, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaiku dan bahwa aku harus pergi karena saat itu sudah lewat jam tidurku. Di malam yang sama, aku membunuh vampir pertamaku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan setelah aku dicampakkan. Aku sangat marah sehingga aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri atau membunuh orang lain. Kemudian ada makhluk yang mencoba mengoyak leherku dan membantuku membuat pilihan."

Taehyung tidak melontarkan ejekannya yang biasa. Saat aku berani menatap matanya lagi, ia sedang menatapku, tanpa ada kesan mencemooh atau menghakimi di wajahnya.

Kesunyian berlanjut, dari detik ke menit. Kesunyian itu diisi oleh sesuatu tidak bisa dijelaskan, saat kami terus menatap satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba saja kami tersentak saat truk trailer mendadak berhenti. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, Taehyung melompat turun dari tempatnya bertengger dan menuju kebagian belakang trailer.

"Kami hampir sampai, dan masih ada tugas yang harus dilakukan. Pegangi kantong itu untukku, Jungkook." Nada suara Taehyung yang jahil kembali lagi. Masih bingung oleh kejadian tadi, aku menghampirinya di bagian belakang trailer.

Taehyung membuka plastic pembungkus mayat Sergio dengan sikap seriang anak kecil yang membuka bungkus kado natal. Aku memegangi kantong sampah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui. Dengan tangannya sendiri, Taehyung memelintir kepala Sergio hingga lepas sepenuhnya, seperti tutup botol soda. Pemandangan yang sangat menjijikan, kemudian potongan kepala itu dimasukan ke kantong plastik yang kupegang.

"Argh." Aku mendorong kantong itu ke tangan Taehyung "Ambil ini."

"Mual? Potongan kepala itu berharga lima puluh ribu dolar. Kau yakin kau tidak mau menimangnya barang sebentar?" Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, menjadi Taehyung yang biasa lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ada hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, dan salah satunya adalah memintaku menghabiskan waktu dengan kepala itu.

"Kita sampai, Sobat. Aku harap kalian berdua mengalami perjalanan yang indah." Mata Ted berkilat jahil saat menatap aku dan Taehyung secara bergantian. Seketika itu juga aku berubah defensif.

"Kami hanya mengobrol." Ted menyeringai, dan aku melihat Taehyung berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya, saat berbalik untuk menghadap temannya. "Ayolah, Sobat. Kita hanya berkendara selama… lima puluh menit? Waktunya tidak cukup." Mereka berdua tertawa. Aku tidak, menurutku tidak ada yang lucu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku pada Taehyung. Setelah menenangkan diri, Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah di dalam Trailer sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

"Apa?" aku sangat penasaran; aku harap kali ini Taehyung mau menjawabnya.

"Bisnis. Kepala ini harus dikirimkan, dan aku ingin kau tidak terlihat. Semakin sedikit orang yang mengenalmu, akan semakin baik."

Masuk akal. Aku duduk di pinggir trailer dengan kaki menggantung dan menarik lengan bajuku untuk memeriksa lukaku lagi. Sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, kulitnya sudah menyatu dan tidak berbekas.

Ada perbedaan besar antara vampir dan manusia, bahkan yang berdarah campuran sepertiku. Kami bahkan tidak berasal dari spesies yang sama.

Jadi, kenapa aku menceritakan pada Taehyung hal-hal yang tidak pernah kukatakan pada orang lain? Ibuku bahkan tidak tahu kejadian yang kualami dengan Sehun. Ibuku tidak mungkin bisa mengerti. Bahkan, ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak dimengerti ibuku tentang diriku.

Jika aku mau jujur, ada lebih banyak hal yang kusembunyikan daripada yang kuceritakan pada ibuku, tapi aku justru menceritakan pada Taehyung hal-hal yang seharusnya kusembunyikan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit memikirkan hal itu, sambil mengelupasi cat kukuku, Taehyung kembali. Ia melompat masuk ke trailer, membuka ikatan motornya, dan membawanya turun hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

"Naiklah, Sayang. Kita sudah selesai."

"Bagaimana dengan mobilnya? Atau sisa mayat Sergio?" tanyaku.

Aku naik ke belakang Taehyung, melingkarkan lenganku di seputar pinggangnya untuk pegangan. Sangat menggelisahkan saat harus menempelkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi aku tidak mau melemparkan tubuhku sendiri ke aspal yang keras.

Setidaknya, Taehyung memberiku helm, meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengenakannya. Itu salah satu keuntungan menjadi makhluk yang sudah mati.

"Ted mengambil mobil itu. Dia punya bengkel bongkar pasang mobil rusak. Itulah pekerjaanya sehari-hari, memangnya aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

Tidak, tidak pernah, bukan berarti itu penting. "Dan sisa mayatnya?"

Taehyung melaju dengan sangat cepat, membuatku harus berpegangan lebih erat padanya saat motornya membelah malam dan menyusuri jalan. "Itu bagian dari kesepakatan. Ted akan menguburkan mayat itu untukku. Mengurangi tugas kita. Ted orang yang cerdas, selalu menutup mulutnya dan mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan dia."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan dia," teriakku, di tengah angin yang berhembus kencang. Sebenarnya, aku lelah. Malam ini sangat panjang.

.

* * *

Butuh waktu dua jam untuk kembali ke gua, dan kami tiba hampir pukul tiga pagi. Seperti biasa, trukku diparkir sekitar empat ratus meter dari pintu masuk gua, karena tidak ada kendaraan yang bisa masuk lebih jauh lagi. Taehyung berhenti di samping trukku, dan aku langsung melompat turun begitu motor berhenti.

Naik motor membuatku gugup. Sepertinya motor adalah kendaraan yang tidak aman. Tentu saja, vampir tidak akan mengalami resiko kecelakaan seperti patah leher, patah tulang, atau kulit sobek karena hantaman trotoar.

Alasan lain dari keterburu-buruanku turun sangat sederhana-agar bisa menjauh dari Taehyung secepat mungkin. Sebelum aku melakukan tindakan bodoh lainnya.

"Pulang secepat itu, Sayang? Malam masih belum larut." Taehyung menatapku dengan mata yang berkilat jahil dan senyuman menawan. Aku hanya mengambil kunci trukku dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik batu dan berjalan ke truk.

"Mungkin bagimu, tapi aku tetap akan pulang. Sana pergi dan cari leher yang bisa kau hisap."

Tanpa terpengaruh, Taehyung turun dari motornya. "Pulang ke rumah dengan mengenakan gaun yang ternoda darah seperti itu? Ibumu pasti akan khawatir melihat penampilanmu. Kau masuk saja dulu dan berganti pakaian. Aku janji tidak akan mengintip." Kalimat yang terakhir itu dikatakan Taehyung sambil mengedipkan mata padaku, sehingga membuatku tersenyum meskipun aku sangat gugup.

"Tidak, aku akan berganti pakaian di pom bensin saja. Omong-omong, karena tugas sudah selesai, kapan aku harus kembali ke sini? Apa aku dapat waktu libur?" aku harap bisa libur, bukan saja dari latihan, tapi juga dari kebersamaan dengan Taehyung. Mungkin kepalaku perlu diperiksa, dan waktu sendirian bisa membantuku untuk berpikir jernih.

"Maaf, Jungkook. Besok kau bertugas lagi. Setelah itu aku akan terbang ke Chicago untuk bertemu dengan teman lamaku Kim Jongin. Jika beruntung, aku akan kembali pada hari kamis, karena hari jumat ada tugas baru untuk kita…"

"Iya, aku mengerti," kataku dengan menggerutu. "Yah, kau harus ingat aku akan mulai kuliah minggu depan, jadi kau harus memberiku kelonggaran. Kita mungkin punya kesepakatan, tapi aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk bisa meraih gelar sarjana."

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Isi kepalamu dengan sebanyak mungkin pengetahuan yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau terapkan dalam kehidupan nyata. Tapi ingatlah… kalau kau mati, kau tidak bisa ikut ujian, jadi jangan berpikir kau bisa melupakan latihanmu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Kita akan mengaturnya. Omong-omong, ini untukmu."

Taehyung mengeluarkan kantong plastic besar dari dalam jaketnya, yang memang sejak tadi terlihat penuh daripada biasanya. Setelah merogohkan tangan ke dalam selama beberapa saat, Taehyung mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas berwarna hijau dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Bagianmu."

Hah? Aku melongo menatap tumpukan uang ratusan ribu dolar di tangan Taehyung, ketidakpercayaanku langsung berubah kecurigaan.

"Apa ini?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Astaga, kau memang gadis yang menyulitkan! Orang bahkan tidak bisa memberimu uang tanpa berdebat dulu denganmu. Ini adalah dua puluh persen dari bayaran atas kepala Sergio. Ini bayaran atas kerjamu menghilangkan kepalanya. Aku rasa, karena aku tidak harus membayar apapun ke kantor pajak, aku mungkin bisa memberikannya padamu."

Dengan tercengang aku menatap uang itu. Ini lebih besar daripada yang bisa kudapatkan dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan selama enam bulan atau bekerja di perkebunan buah. Padahal sebelumnya aku khawatir harus menguras tabunganku untuk membeli bensin! Sebelum Taehyung berubah pikiran, aku memasukan uang ke itu ke di dasbor mobilku.

"Hmm, terima kasih." Apa yang biasanya dikatakan orang dalam situasi seperti ini? Saat ini aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Taehyung menyeringai "Kau berhak mendapatkannya, Sayang."

"Kau sendiri juga mendapatkan bagian yang besar, Apa akhirnya kau akan pindah dari gua?"

Taehyung tergelak "Kau pikir itu alasanku tinggal di sana? Karena aku tidak punya uang?" sikap Taehyung yang riang membuatku berubah defensif.

"Memangnya karena apa lagi? Gua itu bukan Hilton. Kau harus membajak aliran listrik dan kau mandi di sungai yang dingin. Aku yakin kau melakukannya bukan karena ingin melihat bagian tubuhmu menciut."

Perkataanku membuat Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, ya? Biar aku meyakinkanmu, semua bagian tubuhku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, jika kau tidak percaya, kau selalu bisa…"

"Jangan pernah memikirkannya."

Taehyung berhenti tertawa, tapi masih ada kilat di matanya. "Terlambat untuk itu, tapi kembali ke pertanyaanmu. Aku tinggal di gua karena tempat itu lebih aman. Aku bisa mendengarmu atau siapa pun dari jarak berkilo-kilometer, dan aku mengenal tempat tempat itu seperti telapak tanganku sendiri. Sulit bagi orang lain untuk menyerangku tanpa aku menyerang mereka terlebih dulu. Terlebih lagi, tempat itu sangat sunyi. Aku yakin kau sering sekali terbangun dari tidur nyenyakmu akibat keributan di sekitar rumahmu. Lagi pula, gua itu diberikan oleh seorang temanku, jadi aku selalu tinggal di sana setiap kali berada di sini dan memastikan kondisinya selalu baik, seperti janjiku padanya."

"Seorang teman memberimu gua? Bagaimana mungkin kau memberikan gua kepada seseorang?"

"Anak buahnya menemukan gua itu ratusan tahun yang lalu, jadi mereka menganggapnya sebagai milik mereka, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh semua orang yang memiliki tempat baru. Gua itu menjadi tempat tinggal selama musim dingin untuk para _Indian Mingo_. Mereka adalah suku kecil dari bangsa Iroquois, dan mereka juga merupakan salah satu bangsa _Iroquois_ yang terakhir yang masih ada di negara ini setelah berlakunya Undang-Undang Pemindahan Indian pada tahun 1831. Tanacharisson adalah teman baikku, dan dia memilih untuk tidak pindah ke tempat reservasi Indian. Dia bersembunyi di gua saat semua anggota sukunya di paksa pindah. Seiring waktu berlalu, dia melihat suku dan adat istiadatnya dihancurkan, dan dia memutuskan dia tidak bisa lagi berdiam diri. Dia melukiskan tubuhnya sebagai tanda perang dan pergi untuk menjalankan aksi bunuh diri melawan _Fort Meigh_. Tapi, sebelum pergi, dia memintaku untuk menjaga rumahnya. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengusik tempat itu. Di salah satu bagian gua, terdapat sisa-sisa tulang-belulang leluhurnya. Dia tidak mau orang kulit putih menodai tempat itu."

"Menyedihkan sekali," ujarku dengan suara pelan.

Memikirkan Indian kesepian yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya setelah melihat semua yang dicintainya dihancurkan. Taehyung mengamati wajahku. "Itu pilihannya. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan takdir, kecuali memilih bagaimana dia mati, dan orang _Mingo_ terkenal memiliki harga diri tinggi. Baginya, itu adalah kematian yang terhormat. Kematian yang bisa mempertahankan peninggalan sukunya."

"Mungkin. Tapi, jika pilihan yang tersisa untukmu hanyalah kematian, tetap saja akan terasa menyedihkan. Sudah larut, Tae. Aku harus pulang."

Kemudian Taehyung menyentuh lenganku, ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius. "Tentang apa yang kau ceritakan padaku tadi, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa semua itu bukan kesalahanmu. Bajingan semacam itu akan melakukan hal yang sama pada semua gadis yang dijeratnya, dan tidak diragukan lagi dia melakukannya pada gadis sebelum dan sesudahmu."

"Apa kau bicara berdasarkan pengalaman?" kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Taehyung melepaskan tanganku dan melangkah mundur, memberiku tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah memperlakukan wanita sekejam, dan terlebih lagi wanita yang masih perawan. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya… kau tidak harus menjadi manusia untuk bersikap manusiawi."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi aku hanya menginjak pedal gas dan pergi dari sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya… aku bisa nyolong waktu untuk update ni ff di antara semua kesibukan tumpukan tugas-tugas sekolah. Entah kenapa tu guru-guru kok kayak sengaja kompakan ngasih tugas di waktu yang bersamaan dan double pula, dan jadinya seperti ini lah, aku molor update ni ff mulu. Ok. Hentikan coretan tidak penting saya ini.

And the last, I wanna say thank you so much to who had a review in the previous chap.

So, can you give me review again juseyo~


	7. Chapter 7

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired** **by** **Novel from** **Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, terpikir olehku bahwa aku memiliki banyak waktu kosong dan uang untuk dihabiskan. Kombinasi itu tidak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Merasa bersemangat karena pikiran itu, aku berlari ke atas untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Belakangan ini, aku hanya mandi dengan menggunakan pancuran, karena berendam di bathtub terbukti bisa sangat berbahaya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan di dalam mal, aku terkejut melihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat. Oh Tuhan, betapa cepat waktu berlalu saat aku tidak sedang membunuh sesuatu.

Sudah terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah dan memberikan alasan pada ibuku tentang kepergianku malam ini, jadi aku memilih untuk meneleponnya saja. Aku berbohong lagi dan mengatakan padanya aku pergi dengan seorang teman untuk menonton film dan makan malam. Aku berharap apa pun tugasku malam ini, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa sekali saja menghabiskan malam akhir pekan di rumah.

Sekalipun aku sudah ngebut, tetap saja aku terlambat sampai di gua. Aku melompat dari dalam trukku, segera setelah sampai di tempat yang tidak asing lagi. Karena paranoid, aku membawa semua barang belanjaanku. Aku tidak mau ada seseorang yang membongkar trukku dan mencuri belanjaanku, sekalipun trukku terparkir di pinggir hutan.

Pada saat aku berlari menuju mulut gua, aku sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Taehyung sudah menunggu di dekat mulut gua dengan tampang cemberut. "Kau sangat terlambat datang ke sini. Oh, tapi aku rasa semua barang itu untukku, jadi kesalahanmu ku maafkan. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menebak dari mana kau pergi…"

Ups. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir olehku bahwa dengan tangan penuh dengan belanjaan yang kubeli dengan uang Taehyung, sementara aku tidak membawakan apa pun untuknya, bisa dianggap sebagai sikap yang kasar. Untuk menutupi rasa bersalahku, aku menegakkan bahu dan pura-pura tersinggung.

"Sebenarnya, aku membelikanmu sesuatu. Ini. Bagus untuk… hmm, ototmu yang kaku dan sakit." Aku memberikan alat pemijat yang sebenarnya kubelikan untuk kakekku, dan terlambat menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakanku. Vampir _tidak_ memiliki otot yang kaku dan sakit.

Taehyung melihat isi kotak itu dengan penasaran. "Wah, wah, ada lima pilihan kecepatan. Mengirimkan gelombang panas serta pijatan yang dalam dan menyeluruh. Kau yakin ini bukan milikmu?" alis cokelat gelap Taehyung terangkat dengan sikap mengejek.

Aku merebut kembali alat pemijat itu. "Bilang saja kalau tidak mau. Kau tidak perlu bersikap sekasar itu."

Taehyung menatapku dengan tajam. "Simpan saja dan berikan pada kakekmu seperti niat awalmu. Astaga, kau pembohong yang sangat payah. Untung saja kau bisa menutupinya dengan komentar pedasmu."

Karena merasa serbasalah, aku memberikan tatapan kesal padanya. "Bisakah kita kembali ke urusan bisnis? Misalnya, detail tugas malam ini?"

"Oh, itu." Kami masuk ke bagian gua yang lebih dalam. "Buruanmu berusia dua ratus tahun, sebenarnya memiliki rambut cokelat, tapi secara berkala ia sering mengganti warna rambutnya, berbicara dengan aksen tertentu, dan sangat cepat dalam bertarung. Kabar baiknya adalah, kau bisa tetap mengenakan celana dalam. Dia akan langsung terpesona padamu begitu melihatmu. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia mungkin akan menggunakan nama samaran, seperti yang sering dilakukan sebagian besar vampir, tapi namanya adalah Lex. Temui aku setelah kau siap. Aku akan menunggu sambil menonton TV."

Taehyung meninggalkan aku di ruang ganti buatan, dan aku mencoba lusinan gaun superseksi yang dibelikan Taehyung untukku, sampai akhirnya aku memilih sebuah gaun dengan tali di bagian leher dan panjang hingga ke lutut. Masih terlalu ketat, tapi setidaknya bagian dada dan bokongku tidak terlalu terekspos.

Setelah sejam menggunakan rol panas, memakai make up dan sepatu bot berhak tinggi, akhirnya aku siap. Taehyung duduk menyamping di sofa dan menonton Court TV dengan serius. Ia suka sekali saluran itu. Entah kenapa melihat seorang pelaku kriminal begitu tertarik menyaksikan acara kriminalitas membuatku merasa heran. Komentar favoritnya adalah bahwa korban memiliki kurang dari setengah hak pelaku.

"Aku benci harus mengganggumu, tapi aku sudah siap. Kau tahu, untuk ke tempat aksi kita dan lainnya."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dengan enggan. "Ini bagian terbaiknya. Mereka akan menyampaikan vonis."

"Oh, demi Tuhan! Kau mengkhawatirkan vonis dalam kasus pembunuhan, padahal kau sendiri melakukan pembunuhan! Bukankah itu terdengar sedikit ironis?" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung sudah berada di depanku, dengan kecepatan yang pasti akan membuat semua atlet merasa iri padanya. "Iya, memang, Sayang. Ayo kita pergi."

"Bukankah kita akan pergi secara terpisah?" kami tidak pernah pergi bersama, untuk mencegah orang mengkaitkan aku dengannya.

Taehyung mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Percayalah padaku, kau tidak mungkin bisa menemukan tempatnya. Ini jenis klub yang berbeda, sangat khusus. Ayolah, jangan biarkan buruanmu menunggu."

.

* * *

Klub yang berbeda. Itu adalah pernyataan yang paling tidak tepat yang pernah kudengar. Letaknya jauh dengan jalan utama, menyusuri jalan sepi yang sepertinya jarang dilewati, dan berada di dalam gudang pabrik yang kedap suara. Dari luar klub itu terlihat seperti bangunan pabrik biasa. Lahan parkir di bagian belakangnya hanya berupa satu jalan sempit yang berada di antara pepohonan yang terlihat seperti gerbang alami.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku.

Mataku terpaku bahkan sebelum kami sampai di pintu. Ada antrean panjang untuk masuk ke klub tersebut. Dengan santai Taehyung menerobos antrean dan menarikku melewati seorang wanita yang menurut dugaanku adalah tukang pukul di klub itu. Wanita itu bertubuh tinggi dan berbahu lebar, dengan wajah yang pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik jika saja tidak ada kesan maskulin yang begitu terasa.

"Yerim-ah, aku merindukanmu," sapa Taehyung pada wanita itu. Dan wanita itu harus menunduk untuk mencium pipi Taehyung.

"Sudah lama kau tidak datang ke sini, Tae. Aku dengar kau sudah lama pergi dari wilayah ini."

Taehyung tersenyum dan wanita itu membalasnya, menunjukkan gigi emasnya. Bagus sekali.

"Jangan percaya pada semua hal yang kau dengar. Dari sanalah rumor bermula."

Kami melewati pintu, menuju ke dalam klub yang penuh sesak. Di dalam tampak gelap, dengan lampu kelap-kelip di langit-langit, dan seketika itu juga aku tahu apa yang ' _berbeda'_ dari klub ini.

Ada vampir di mana-mana.

"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" bisikanku pelan dan ketus, karena di sini ada banyak makhluk yang memiliki pendengaran super.

Taehyung melambaikan tangan untuk memintaku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan sekitarku. "Ini adalah klub khusus vampir. Tempat ini tidak memiliki nama, meskipun orang setempat menyebutnya 'Bite'. Semua orang datang ke sini untuk berbaur dengan nyaman, tanpa harus menyembunyikan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Nah, di bar sebelah sana ada hantu."

Mataku langsung beralih ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Taehyung. Dan di sana tampak tiga makhluk transparan yang duduk (kira-kira begitu) di kursi bar, dan terlihat seolah wajar saja mereka berada di sana. Yah, seperti acara komedi pelesetan. Energi yang terpancar dari makhluk non-manusia membuat sekujur tubuhku seolah tersengat listrik.

"Ya Tuhan… banyak sekali mereka…" dan memang benar. Setidaknya ada beberapa ratus. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata ada begitu banyak vampir di dunia…," lanjutku, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Jungkook," ujar Taehyung dengan sabar, "sekitar lima persen dari polulasi dunia adalah makhluk abadi. Kami ada di setiap kota, di setiap Negara, dan kami sudah menghuni dunia ini sejak dulu sekali. Ada beberapa area tertentu di mana kau bisa menemukan kami dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak."

Sesuatu melewatiku, dan radarku mulai bereaksi saat aku menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa, atau apa yang baru saja lewat.

"Apa itu?" bisikku, harus menekankan mulutku ke telinga Taehyung agar ia bisa mendengarku. Makhluk-makhluk abadi itu sangat berisik.

"Apa?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah tatapanku.

"Itu," ujarku dengan tidak sabar. "Makhluk… itu. Aku tahu itu bukan vampir, tapi jelas sekali bukan pula manusia. Apa itu?" **itu** berjenis kelamin pria, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak yakin, dan **itu** terlihat seperti manusia, tapi berbeda.

"Oh, dia. Dia itu ghoul. Pemakan daging manusia. Kau tahu, seperti yang ada di film ' _Night of the Living Dead'_ , hanya saja mereka tidak berjalan dengan cara yang aneh dan tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti dalam film tersebut."

 _Ghoul_. Pemakan daging manusia. Perutku bergolak saat memikirkannya.

"Ke sini." Taehyung menunjuk bar. Di sana ada kursi kosong di dekat para hantu –atau mungkin istilah yang lebih sopannya adalah makhluk tak bernyawa? "Tunggu di sana, pesan minuman. Buruanmu akan segera muncul."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" pikiranku tidak bisa bereaksi dengan cepat untuk menemukan alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Taehyung. "Tempat ini dipenuhi monster! Aku tidak mau jadi santapan mereka!"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Percayalah padaku, Jungkook. Kau tadi lihat betapa panjangnya antrean manusia yang ini masuk? Ini tempat yang istimewa, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi. Sebagian besar pengunjungnya adalah vampir dan penghuni kuburan, tapi ada manusia juga. Itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Manusia datang sendiri ke sini. Mereka datang untuk berbaur dengan para makhluk abadi, dan ada sebagian yang datang untuk meminum darah yang sudah diekstraksi. Percayalah padaku, ada manusia yang juga meminum darah. Kau tahu, agar terlihat seperti drakula. Tapi ada aturan yang ketat di sini. Sama sekali tidak boleh ada kekerasan dan hanya boleh mengisap darah orang yang bersedia diisap darahnya. Apa klub malam manusia bisa seperti itu?"

Setelah mengatakannya, Taehyung pergi menyeruak kerumunan, meninggalkan aku tanpa pilihan selain duduk di tempat yang diperintahkannya dan dan menunggu buruanku. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya di sini? Aku seolah berada di tempat lokasi syuting film horror.

Bartender, yang merupakan seorang vampir, mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Pergi sana," cetusku, kemudian aku menyadari betapa kasarnya sikapku. "Emm, maaf… apa kau punya gin dan tonik? Kau tahu… minuman untuk manusia normal? Yang aku butuhkan adalah minuman dengan kadar alcohol tinggi, jenis yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan dan akan membuat malamku sempurna."

Bartender itu tertawa, menunjukkan giginya yang tidak bertaring. "Pertama kali ke sini, Sayang? Jangan gugup, tempat ini sangat aman. Kecuali kau pergi dengan seseorang. Jika begitu, kau harus berusaha melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Betapa menenangkan. Setelah meyakinkan aku bahwa minumanku hanya berisikan gin dan tonik –bartender itu menunjukkan botolnya untuk menghilangkan kecurigaanku- aku menenggaknya seolah itu adalah minuman ajaib yang bisa membuat tempat ini menghilang. Rasanya nikmat, lebih nikmat daripada yang pernah kuminum sebelumnya.

Bartender, yang bernama Logan, tersenyum saat aku memuji minumannya dan menginformasikan padaku bahwa setelah mencoba meracik minuman selam seratus tahun, akhirnya ia tahu campuran minuman yang tepat.

"Kau sudah menjadi bartender selama seratus tahun?" sambil menatap si bartender dengan sorot tidak percaya, aku menenggak lagi minumanku. "Ya Tuhan, kenapa?"

Bartender itu mengangkat bahu dengan gaya santai. "Aku suka pekerjaan ini. Bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, mengajak mereka bicara banyak hal, dan tidak harus berpikir. Betapa banyak pekerjaan seperti itu?"

Benar, berapa banyak? Yang pasti pekerjaanku tidak seperti itu.

"Apa kesibukanmu, Miss?" Tanya si bartender dengan sopan.

 _Membunuh vampir._ "Aku, emm… aku mahasiswa, jadi kesibukanku hanya kuliah." Kegugupan membuatku terbata-bata. Di sinilah aku, mengobrol santai dengan seorang vampir di sebuah klub yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk supranatural. Kenapa hidupku bisa melenceng sejauh ini?

"Ah, kuliah. Belajar yang rajin, itu kunci kesuksesan." Setelah memberikan nasihat itu dan menyunggingkan senyum singkat, si bartender berbalik dan melayani pesanan hantu kuburan yang ada di ujung konter. Ini sangat aneh.

"Halo, gadis cantik!"

Suara itu membuatku memutar badan, dan dua orang pria muda menyeringai padaku dengan sikap yang ramah. Dari tampang dan detak jantung mereka, aku tahu mereka adalah manusia. Wow, sungguh melegakan.

"Hai, apa kabar?" aku merasa seperti seseorang yang berada di negeri asing dan bertemu dengan orang senegara. Aku merasa senang melihat ada orang yang masih memiliki detak jantung sepertiku. Mereka menghampiriku, masing-masing berdiri di kedua sisiku.

"Siapa namamu? Ini Kwangji" –pria itu menunjuk ke pria yang berambut cokelat dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan- "dan aku Minhyuk."

"Aku Jungkook." Sambil tersenyum, aku menjabat tangan mereka berdua. Mereka menatap gelasku dengan ekspresi tertarik.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

"Gin dan tonik."

Minhyuk memiliki tinggi sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter, tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria, tapi memiliki senyuman yang manis. "Gin lagi untuk wanita ini!" teriaknya pada Logan, yang mengangguk dan membawakan segelas gin dan tonik.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, tapi aku… sedang menunggu seseorang." Meskipun aku suka ditemani oleh kaumku sendiri, tapi ada tugas yang harus keselesaikan dan keberadaan mereka hanya akan menghalangi rencanaku.

Mereka mengerang dramatis.

"Ayolah, satu minuman saja! Sulit untuk mendapatkan teman sesama manusia di sini, kita harus saling mengandalkan."

Perkataannya persisi seperti yang aku pikirkan, sehingga memancing senyuman dariku. "Satu minuman. Itu saja, ya? Omong-omong, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" kelihatannya mereka berdua sebaya denganku dan terlalu polos untuk bisa berada di sini.

"Oh, kami suka di sini, sangat menyenangkan." Kwangji menggerakan kepalanya naik turun seperti burung, mengamati Minhyuk yang sekali lagi memanggil Logan untuk mengisi gelas mereka.

"Ya cukup menyenangkan untuk membuatmu terbunuh," tegasku memperingatkan mereka.

Kwangji menjatuhkan dompetnya ketika mengambil uang untuk membayar gin-ku, dan aku menunduk untuk membantunya mengambil dompet tersebut. Mereka terlihat sangat lugu. Sambil terkiki, Minhyuk memberikan minumanku.

"Kau ada di sini. Aku pasti sudah menyadari klub seperti apa ini."

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu kenapa aku berada di sini," gumamku, lebih pada diriku sendiri, bukannya pada mereka. Dengan santai, aku mengangkat gelasku. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian pergi."

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskannya dulu?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan kekecewaan khas anak-anak.

Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi suara yang tidak asing lagi mendahuluiku.

"Menyingkirlah, Banci."

Taehyung berdiri di belakang mereka dengan sikap mengancam, dan mereka menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan sebelum bergegas pergi. Taehyung duduk di sampingku setelah mengusir penghuni sebelumnya. Makhluk itu pergi, tanpa sedikit pun terlihat tersinggung. Aku rasa tindakan semacam itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana jika dia datang?" suaraku hanya berupa desisan pelan, saat aku berusaha tidak melihat ke arahnya agar orang lain tidak mencurigai adanya hubungan di antara kami.

Taehyung hanya tertawa dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Lex."

Aku mengabaikan tangan yang diulurkan Taehyung padaku dan berbisik marah padanya dari sudut bibirku. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Kau tidak mau menjabat tanganku, ya? Itu bukan sikap yang sopan. Memangnya ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" aku sudah bukan sekedar marah, tapi masuk ke tahap murka. "Berhentilah bermain-main! Ada tugas yang harus kulakukan. Lex yang sebenarnya akan segera datang dan dia akan membongkar semua kebohonganmu! Ya Tuhan, kau tidak punya akal sehat, ya?" Terkadang Taehyung terlalu meremehkan situasi.

"Tapi aku tidak bohong, Sayang. Namaku memang Lex."

Terpikir olehku bahwa Taehyung tidak sedang bergurau.

"Kau adalah Lex Kau? Tapi namamu…"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu," potong Taehyung. "Sebagian besar vampir mengubah nama mereka saat mereka berubah dari manusia menjadi vampir. Lex adalah namaku saat menjadi manusia. Aku tidak pernah menggunakanya lagi, karena sosok itu sudah mati."

"Lalu permainan apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? Kau ingin aku mencoba membunuhmu, begitu?"

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Astaga, tidak. Bahkan, semua ini untukmu."

"Untukku? Memang apa hubungannya aku dengan…" aku menoleh ke sekeliling, tidak berhasil menemukan kata yang tepat. "Ini?"

"Semalam, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku ketika kau mengeluhkan hidupmu bahwa kau tidak pernah pergi ke klub hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan berdansa. Nah, Sayang, sekaranglah kesempatanmu. Malam ini aku dan kau akan minum, berdansa dan sama sekali tidak membunuh siapa pun. Anggaplah ini malam liburmu. Kau akan menjadi Jungkook dan aku akan menjadi Lex. Saat pulang nanti, kau akan membuat mulutku kering dan tubuhku terangsang, seperti yang pasti akan terjadi jika kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Apa ini hanya tipuanmu untuk memaksaku pergi kencan denganmu?" Dengan memelototkan mata ke arah Taehyung, aku menenggak lagi gin-ku, traktiran dari dua orang pria muda, yang langsung lari tunggang langgang setelah mendapat tatapan mengancam dari Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung berkilau dengan cahaya gelap dan seringaian jahil kembali tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tapi aku membiarkanmu tetap memakai celana dalammu, kan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menghargai hal-hal kecil. Ayolah, Sayang, habiskan minumanmu dan kita berdansa. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pria terhormat. Kecuali jika kau meminta yang sebaliknya."

Aku meletakkan gelasku di konter.

"Maaf, Lex, tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa. Aku tidak pernah belajar bagaimana cara berdansa. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam kehidupan social dan semacamnya."

Alis Taehyung naik hingga nyaris menyentuh garis rambutnya. "Kau tidak pernah berdansa? Pemuda berengsek yang sudah merenggut keperawananmu itu tidak pernah mengajakmu berdansa? Bedebah."

Kenangan tentang Sehun masih terasa menyesakkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berdansa."

Taehyung menatapku dengan sorot menilai. "Sekarang kau harus berdansa."

Taehyung benar-benar menarikku berdiri, mengabaikan protesku dan usahaku untuk menarik diri. Saat kami sudah berada di antara pedansa manusia dan non-manusia. Taehyung memutarku sehingga punggungku berada di hadapannya.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung melingkari pinggangku, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam tanganku. Tubuh Taehyung menempel dengan tubuhku, pinggulnya dengan intim melingkupi bokongku.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau mencoba untuk…" Ancamanku teredam oleh alunan music dan suara berisik di sekitar kami.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengigit." Sambil tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri, Taehyung mulai bergerak seirama dengan alunan music, pinggul dan bahunya menggesek tubuhku.

"Ayolah, sangat mudah. Bergeraklah sepertiku, kita akan mulai dengan perlahan."

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, kecuali berdiri seperti orang bodoh, aku mengikuti gerakan tubuh Taehyung di tubuhku. Gerakan Taehyung seolah menarik diriku, seperti boneka yang dikendalikan oleh tali, dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, aku pun bisa menemukan ritme gerakanku sendiri.

Taehyung memang benar, ini cukup mudah. Dan luar biasa seksi. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang dirasakan ular saat bergerak mengikuti irama seruling pawangnya, meliukkan tubuh seirama dengan alunan music. Taehyung memutar tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya, masih sambil menggenggam tanganku, seolah ia takut aku akan melarikan diri.

Taehyung tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sangat menikmati momen ini. Cahaya dan suara sepertinya menyatu. Semua tubuh yang berpapasan dengan kami seolah membuatku terlena oleh kumpulan energy mereka. Aku merasa bebas saat membiarkan tubuhku terkulai ke belakang, menyerah pada sensasi yang kurasakan.

Taehyung menyelipkan tangan ke pinggangku, memelukku dan mengirimkan gelenyar nikmat ke sekujur tubuhku. Taehyung telah memerasku, menghajarku, dan memaksaku untuk menjalani serangkaian latihan yang menyiksa. Sekaranglah waktunya melakukan sedikit pembalasan.

Aku merentangkan tanganku ke dada Taehyung, melihat matanya membelalak, dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat sampai tubuh kami bersentuhan dan dadaku menggesek dadanya. Kemudian aku menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulku seperti yang kulihat dilakukan pedansa yang lain.

Lengan Taehyung semakin erat melingkari tubuhku, menarikku kepadanya sampai tubuh kami seolah menyatu. Satu tangan Taehyung menarik kepalaku ke belakang, dan aku tersenyum angkuh kepadanya.

"Kau memang benar, ini mudah. Dan aku orang yang cepat belajar."

Tubuhku masih bergelung di tubuhnya, menggodanya. Ini sama sekali tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang merasukiku. Kekhawatiranku akan kenangan masa laluku bahkan sudah lenyap dari pikiran.

Cahaya membuat tulang pipi Taehyung terlihat lebih cekung, dan semakin tegas. Panas di mata Taehyung seharusnya membuatku takut dan melarikan diri, tapi aku justru terpesona.

"Bermain api, Jungkook Sayang?"

Mulut Taehyung menyapu pipiku saat ia berbicara langsung di telingaku karena suara berisik di sekitar kami. Bibirnya terasa dingin di kulitku, tapi tidak membuatku menggigil. Kepalaku berputar, syarafku menumpul, dan sebagai jawaban lidahku terjulur keluar untuk menjilat lehernya dalam satu gerakan panjang dan basah.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Taehyung bergetar. Ia menekan tubuhku begitu erat, sehingga tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuhku, menarik kepalaku ke belakang sampai tatapan mata kami terkunci. Apa yang awalnya hanya diniatkan sebagai permainan kini sudah berkembang menjadi tantangan terbuka, sekaligus ancaman langsung.

Semua ini seharusnya membuatku takut, tapi rasanya otakku tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Taehyung adalah vampir, pembunuh bayaran, dan nyaris membunuhku… tapi saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada merasakan Taehyung.

Aku menjilat bibirku dan tidak menarik diriku, dan hanya itu undangan yang dibutuhkan Taehyung.

Mulut Taehyung turun ke bibirku, tanpa kesulitan membuat tubuhku bergelenyar, karena aku langsung mengerang pada sentuhan pertama. Sudah lama sekali, sangat lama, sejak terakhir kali aku mencium seseorang dan tidak membuat-buat reaksiku. Terakhir kalinya bersama dengan Sehun, dan apa yang kurasakan saat itu sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan gelombang panas yang kurasakan saat ini.

Lidah Taehyung membelai bibirku sebelum melingkari lidahku dan menyusup ke dalam jiwaku dengan sensualitas yang tak tertahankan. Jantungku berdetak dengan keras, samar-samar aku tahu Taehyung bisa merasakan denyut di bibirku saat aku meresponsnya, menariknya mendekat dan menghujamkan kukuku ke punggungnya.

Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya sampai ia menghisap lidahku. Setiap bagian di tubuhku mulai berdenyut oleh kebutuhan. Aku membalas Taehyung dengan lebih kuat, menarik lidahnya dengan rasa lapar yang erotis. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang mengeras saat ia menggesekan pinggulnya dengan pinggulku, menyebabkan selangkanganku terasa di remas dengan kuat.

Taehyung hanya menarik diri untuk memelototi seseorang yang mengingatkan kami bahwa musik sudah berhenti, memberikan kesempatan untuk menghirup udara. Kakiku terasa lemas dan cahaya bergerak-gerak di kepalaku. Taehyung membawaku menjauh dari lantai dansa ke dinding di sisi terjauh, membuat rambutku tertarik ke depan dengan kecepatannya.

Taehyung menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku untuk menciumku lagi, dan ciuman kali ini terasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Sekujur tubuh Taehyung sepertinya tercurah dalam mulutnya yang penuh gairah. Akhirnya ia menarik diri, tapi tidak terlalu jauh.

"Jungkook, kau harus membuat keputusan. Apakah kita tetap di sini dan menjaga sikap atau kita pergi sekarang dan aku bersumpah"-suara Taehyung berubah parau dan kata-katanya menyapu bibirku-"jika kita pergi, _aku tidak akan menjaga sikap."_

Taehyung melumat bibirku sekali lagi, bibir dan lidahnya menjelajah semakin dalam. Kendali diriku sepertinya sedang berlibur dan lenganku bergerak ke seputar leher Taehyung, karena aku menginginkan lebih. Punggung Taehyung menekan dinding dan satu tangannya membelai rambutku, sementara tangan yang lain bergerak turun ke bokongku. Jari-jari Taehyung meremas bokongku melalui bahan gaunku yang tipis, memelukku dengan sangat erat, setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya terasa membelai tubuhku.

Setelah beberapa menit yang membuat kepalaku berputar, Taehyung memutuskan ciuman kami dan berbisik parau di telingaku.

"Putuskan sekarang, Sayang, karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, sebelum aku yang membuat keputusan dan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Ruangan terasa berputar, cahaya meredup dan suara-suara terdengar jauh. Tidak ada hal yang lain lagi yang penting kecuali, Taehyung. Seluruh bagian tubuhku mendambakan Taehyung.

"Tae…" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kebutuhanku.

Tanpa terduga, sekujur tubuh Taehyung menegang, dan ia menatap ke arah bahuku dengan sorot tajam.

"Sial! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini!"

Taehyung terasa membeku dalam dekapanku, wajahnya berubah sekeras batu. Dengan bingung, aku menggeliat untuk menoleh ke belakangku.

"Siapa? Siapa yang ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Kim Jongin."

Pikiranku sepertinya tidak bisa mengikuti apa yang saat ini terjadi. "Bukankah Sergio bilang Kim Jongin ada di Chicago? Seharusnya dia ada di Chicago!"

Taehyung memaki pelan dan menegakkan tubuh, memutar tubuh kami hingga punggungnya menghadap ke pintu.

"Apa menurutmu Sergio berbohong pada kita?" desakku.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala seolah ingin menegaskannya. "Terus awasi dia, Sayang. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih, kau melihatnya?"

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di bahu Taehyung dan mengamati satu per satu orang di depanku sampai aku menemukan satu orang. "Aku melihatnya."

"Sergio tidak bohong." ujar Taehyung, menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. "Itu berarti entah bagaimana Kim Jongin berada di sekitar sini, jadi dia berkeliaran di sini untuk mencari tahu. Tidak diragukan lagi Kim Jongin mengkhawatirkan apa yang dikatakan Sergio pada siapa pun yang membuatnya menghilang."

"Yah, apa pun alasannya, dia ada di sini. Ayo kita hampiri dia."

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu mengejutkanku. "Tidak? Kenapa tidak? Dia baru saja datang ke depan mata kita!"

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung sedingin es, dan suaranya pelan. "Karena dia bajingan yang sangat berbahaya dan aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah, begitu dia menjauh dari pintu. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri."

Kepalaku sudah cukup jernih untuk membuatku bisa merasa marah.

"Kau tahu, untuk seseorang yang terus memintaku untuk percaya padanya, jelas sekali kau tidak melakukan hal yang benar. Aku pikir malam ini kita akan menjalani tugas yang biasa, jadi aku membawa peralatan lengkap dan siap beraksi. Aku terbiasa membunuh vampir sebelum bertemu denganmu, ingat? Aku melakukannya sendirian, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menahanku. Sekarang aku sudah menjalani pelatihan dan punya dukungan, dan kau masih memintaku untuk menyingkir dan pergi? Jangan menciumku seperti seorang wanita jika kau masih memperlakukan aku seperti seorang anak kecil."

Taehyung menatapku dengan sorot frustasi. "Ini bukan tentang memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Ya ampun, aku tidak melihatmu seperti itu! Dengar, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa Kim Jongin bukan sekedar vampir yang berkeliaran untuk mengincar gadis-gadis setiap kali perutnya keroncongan. Levelnya jauh lebih tinggi, Sayang. Dia jenis vampir yang sangat jahat dan berbahaya."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berdebat denganku dan segera kita habisi dia," kataku, dengan tegas. "Dia terlihat seperti orang yang akan dengan senang hati kuhabisi."

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa pun selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Aku tidak suka ini, sama sekali tidak suka, tapi… baiklah. Kita akan menghabisinya. Ternyata kita memang tidak bisa bersantai dan bersenang-senang malam ini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, apa pun itu, kau harus segera menekan tombol panic itu. Nah, ini yang akan kita lakukan…"

Taehyung menjelaskan rencananya dengan cepat dan aku mengambil posisi dekat bar, tempat Kim Jongin sedang duduk, tapi tetap menjaga posisiku berada dalam jarak pandang Taehyung. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit pusing, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya pada Taehyung. Ia pasti akan langsung membatalkan rencana ini jika sampai mengetahuinya.

Oh Tuhan, apakah memang sudah selama itu sejak terakhir aku dicium seorang pria, sehingga beberapa ciuman sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan keseimbangan diriku? Sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga, aku memesan Coke dan bukannya gin-tonik seperti biasanya. Mungkin kemampuanku minum tidak sekuat yang aku kira.

Setelah sekitar lima menit, Kim Jongin beranjak. Aku merasa takjub mengetahui seberapa cepat para vampir tertarik olehku. Jelas sekali ada beberapa orang gadis cantik lain di klub ini, dengan nadi yang mengalirkan darah sama deras dan banyaknya seperti diriku.

Taehyung pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ada sesuatu tentang kulitku yang menarik perhatian vampir, semacam kilau yang masih tetap terlihat seperti manusia tapi juga memiliki sentuhan vampir. Taehyung bilang kelihatannya seperti _bacon_ buatan rumah.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini, boleh aku duduk?"

Wow, ternyata Kim Jongin tahu caranya bersopan santun. Biasanya, vampir lain akan langsung duduk di sampingku, tidak peduli aku mengizinkannya atau tidak. Setelah memiringkan kepalaku sedikit sebagai tanda persetujuan, Jongin duduk di sampingku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang hitam kelam.

"Boleh aku membelikanmu minum?"

Hmm, sudah dua kali Kim Jongin menunjukkan sikap sopan. Sambil berpura-pura menyesal, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku datang ke sini dengan seseorang. Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah dengan menerima minuman dari pria lain."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Jongin kembali ke kursinya, tapi tidak mendudukinya. "Kau datang bersama dengan suamimu?"

Membayangkan aku menikah dengan Taehyung membuatku nyaris tersedak saat meminum sodaku lagi. "Bukan. Sebenarnya, ini kencan pertama kami."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya dengan sikap kalah. "Kencan pertama. Bisa berarti sesuatu, iya kan? Bisa berjalan dengan sangat baik atau kacau balau, tapi biasanya tidak di tengah-tengahnya. Katakan padaku, jika aku boleh bicara blak-blakan padamu… yang mana yang kau alami?"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona karena malu, aku bergerak gugup. "Jika aku harus menjawab sekarang, maka jawabannya adalah kacau-balau. Dia sedikit… arogan. Terlalu percaya diri. Kau tahu, aku benci pria yang seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum polos, meskipun di dalam hati aku tertawa senang karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghina pria yang akan membunuh vampir di hadapanku pada kesempatan pertama.

Jongin mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Itu memang bisa sangat menjengkelkan. Orang lebih baik tidak banyak bicara jika yang dibicarakannya hanyalah dirinya sendiri… kau sependapat denganku?"

"Aku sangat setuju. Tadi kau bilang siapa namamu?" Masalah ini harus diatasi dengan sangat hati-hati. Ya ampun, untuk seseorang yang menurut penjabaran Taehyung merupakan bajingan berbahaya, Kim Jongin terlihat nyaris… menawan.

Jongin tersenyum. "Panggil aku Jongin."

"Kau tidak keberatan jika aku yang memanggilmu begitu, Sobat? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, iya kan?"

Taehyung muncul di belakangku, menunduk untuk mencium pipiku. Aku tersentak kaget dan itu adalah reaksi yang sempurna. Gambaran sindrom kencan pertama yang buruk. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat raut wajah Jongin menegang.

"Taehyung. Sungguh kejutan yang… tak terduga. Wanita cantik ini tidak mungkin bersama denganmu. Dia terlalu beradab."

Yah, satu poin untuk si orang jahat.

Taehyung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau menduduki kursiku."

"Taehyung," aku terkesiap, pura-pura terkejut, "kasar sekali kau. Pria baik ini hanya menemaniku saat kau tidak ada."

"Iya," jawab Jongin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan wanita secantik ini terlalu lama, Sobat. Mungkin saja ada monster yang… merebutnya."

"Lucu sekali kau mengatakannya." Ada kesan meremehkan dari suara Taehyung yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Taehyung **benar-benar** tidak menyukai Jongin. "Aku dengar itu keahlianmu."

Mata Jongin menyipit. Ketegangan di antara mereka semakin terasa. "Wah, di mana kau mendengar hal semacam itu…"

Taehyung tersenyum dingin. "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui apa yang bisa orang temukan jika mereka mau menggali cukup dalam."

Aku melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan berhenti saling menghina dan langsung menyerang satu sama lain. Logan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah mereka dan mengetuk gelasku yang terlupakan. Tampaknya Logan juga bisa merasakan aura kekerasan di antara mereka.

"Jangan di sini, Tuan-tuan. Kalian tahu peraturannya."

Jongin menoleh ke arah Logan dan melambaikan tangan dengan tidak acuh. "Iya, aku tahu. Peraturan yang menyebalkan, tapi orang harus mematuhi peraturan di tempat yang dikunjunginya."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi," ujar Taehyung dengan tajam. "Tidak cocok untukmu. Itu adalah kursiku dan dia adalah teman kencanku… jadi, menyingkirlah dari sini."

"Maaf." Dengan sikap pura-pura marah yang sempurna, aku berdiri dan menghadap Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana biasanya kau berbicara dengan wanita lain, tapi aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang ketiga yang seolah-olah tidak ada di sini! Kau tidak memiliki aku, ini hanya kencan pertama kita. Dan aku juga tidak mau berkencan denganmu jika kau tidak terus menerus memohon padaku." Aku menahan seringaianku, saat wajah Taehyung memucat karena terkejut. "Kencan kita sudah **berakhir**. Aku akan menelepon taksi. Sementara itu, kau bisa menyingkir dari sini."

Jongin tertawa. "Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan wanita ini. Kau tahu peraturannya. Hanya orang yang diinginkan yang boleh berada di sini, dan jelas sekali dia tidak menginginkanmu. Seperti yang dia bilang, menyingkirlah dari sini."

Taehyung menanggapinya dengan kemarahan yang nyaris tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Ayo, kita selesaikan layaknya pria. Ayo kita keluar dan menyelesaikannya, kau dan aku. Hal ini sudah lama tertunda."

Mata Jongin berbinar-binar. "Oh, kita pasti akan menyelesaikannya, camkan kata-kataku. Tidak sekarang, tapi segera. Kau sudah terlalu lama berkeliaran di tempat yang tidak seharusnya."

 **Apa maksudnya itu?** tanyaku dalam hati. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

"Oooh, aku gemetaran," ejek Taehyung. "Kalau gitu, lain kali di tempat lain. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya."

Dengan kalimat ancaman terakhir itu, Taehyung pergi. Sambil berpura-pura terguncang, aku meraih tasku dan melemparkan uang ke atas meja.

Jongin menghentikan aku dengan menahan lenganku. "Please, duduk dan minumlah bersamaku. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi, tapi menurutku itulah yang terbaik. Pria tadi tidak baik untukmu."

Aku duduk lagi, berpura-pura enggan. "Baiklah, satu minuman saja. Toh, aku berutang itu padamu setelah kau menyingkirkan orang berengsek itu dariku. Omong-omong, namaku Jungkook. Taehyung lupa memperkenalkan kita." Aku menyunggingkan senyuman terbaikku untuk memikat Jongin.

Jongin mencium tanganku. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook."

Jongin mendorongku untuk memesan minuman keras, jadi aku memesan gin dan tonik. Setelah meminum tiga gelas, aku memohon diri untuk pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan Jongin di bar. Rasa pusing yang kurasakan tadi masih ada. Semua yang ada di sekitarku terlihat berputar dan pudar. Waktunya aku kembali meminum coke.

Toilet berada di bagian lain dari klub ini, dan begitu aku keluar dari sana, aku melihat Taehyung sedang berada di balkon. Taehyung memunggungi dinding kaca yang memisahkan kami. Aku ingin memberinya info tentang perkembangan terbaru saat ada kesempatan, jadi aku mempercepat langkahku dan menerobos kerumunan sampai aku tiba di pintu yang ada di sisi lain balkon tempat Taehyung berada.

Ada seorang wanita di depan Taehyung. Lengan wanita itu terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya dan Taehyung mencengkeram bahunya. Mulut Taehyung berada tepat di leher wanita itu, dan warna mata Taehyung berubah hijau, warna khas vampir. Aku diam membeku, terpaku, dan mengamati tenggorokan Taehyung bergerak, sesekali menelan. Wanita itu meronta. Bahkan, ia setengah bergelayut pada Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba mata Taehyung terangkat dan menatap langsung ke arahku. Tidak mampu memalingkan wajah, aku menatap saat Taehyung terus menghisap darah wanita itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung menarik mulutnya dari leher si wanita.

Yang mengejutkan, bekas yang tertinggal di sana hanyalah lubang kecil kemerahan. Taehyung pasti menghisap dengan rapi. Dengan tatapan masih terkunci dengan mataku, Taehyung mengiris ibu jarinya sendiri dengan menggunakan taringnya, kemudian menempelkannya ke leher wanita itu. Dua lubang itu langsung tertutup kemudian lenyap.

"Kau boleh pergi." perintah Taehyung pada wanita itu.

Dengan senyuman lemah wanita itu menurut, berjalan melewatiku tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arahku.

"Memangnya ibumu tidak pernah bilang bahwa tidak sopan menatap seseorang saat sedang makan." Nada suara Taehyung yang terdengar sangat santai membuatku tersadar dari keterkejutan.

"Wanita itu… dia baik-baik saja?" Jelas sekali wanita itu terlihat sekarat, tapi toh aku bukan pakar dalam hal ini.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah terbiasa. Aku sudah bilang padamu, itulah yang dilakukan sebagian besar dari mereka di sini. Mereka adalah menu makanan, tapi berkaki." Taehyung berjalan mendekat, tapi aku melangkah mundur. Taehyung melihatnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Dengar, wanita itu baik-baik saja. Kau kan sudah tahu aku seorang vampir. Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak pernah _makan_?"

Pikiran itu membuatku sangat jijik karena aku tidak pernah membayangkannya. Menyaksikan kejadian itu terasa seperti guyuran air dingin yang aku butuhkan untuk menyadarkanku kembali.

"Aku datang untuk bilang bahwa rencana kita berhasil. Kami akan pergi sekitar dua puluh menit lagi." Tanpa sadar aku memijat kepalaku lagi. Semuanya mulai terasa berputar kembali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kekonyolan pertanyaan itu membuatku tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, jauh dari itu. Sebelumnya kau menciummu, dan sekarang aku baru saja menyaksikan kau menghisap darah dari leher seorang wanita. Ditambah dengan sakit kepala yang membuatku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."

Taehyung berjalan mendekat, dan sekali lagi aku melangkah mundur. "Jangan menyentuhku."

Sambil memaki, Taehyung meremas tangannya, tapi tidak bergerak lagi. "Baiklah. Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti. Kembalilah ke Jongin sebelum dia mulai curiga."

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan hal ini nanti," tegasku dengan dingin sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "Bahkan, aku tidak akan pernah mau membicarakannya lagi."

Aku masih gemetar saat kembali duduk di samping Jongin, tapi aku tetap menyunggingkan senyum dan memesan gin-tonik lagi. _Siapa yang peduli dengan Coke, biar saja kepalaku semakin berputar._

Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram tanganku. "Ada apa, Jungkook? Kau tampak kesal."

Aku sempat terpikir berbohong, tapi kemudian aku berubah pikiran. Jongin mungkin melihatku berbicara dengan Taehyung, meskipun dia tidak mungkin bisa mendengar kami di tengah kebisingan tempat ini, jadi aku tidak mau membuatnya curiga padaku.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, sunggu. Aku berpapasan dengan Taehyung saat baru keluar dari toilet, dan dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas. Aku rasa itu membuatku kesal."

Jongin menarik tangannya dan berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sopan. "Permisi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa harus menemuinya."

"Kumohon, jangan," cetusku, tidak ingin memicu perkelahian. Yah, belum.

"Hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa menit, Sayangku. Hanya untuk menegaskan padanya bahwa kekasarannya sama sekali tidak perlu." Jongin meninggalkanku di sana dengan mulut masih mengeluarkan protes. Dengan jengkel, aku menelan sisa tonikku, dan hendak memesan lagi saat Kwangji dan Minhyuk muncul.

"Hei!kau di sana! Masih ingat kami?"

Senyuman mereka terlihat sangat tulus sehingga mendorongku untuk balas tersenyum. "Halo, Boys"

Mereka berdiri di sampingku, satu di masing-masing sisiku. "Itu teman kencanmu?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan mata membelalak.

"Tidak. Iya. Yah, bisa dibilang sekarang dia teman kencanku. Kencanku yang sebelumnya tidak berjalan mulus, jadi pria itu menemaniku." Aku menjelaskan sesamar mungkin karena tidak mau membahayakan nyawa mereka kemudian. "Dia hanya sedang pergi untuk adu otot, mungkin tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Saat dia kembali nanti, kalian harus menyingkir, oke?"

"Tentu saja," sahut mereka bersamaan. Kwangji mengulurkan minuman yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Ini gin dan tonik, seperti yang kau pesan sebelumnya. Setelah kau meminumnya, aku ikut mencoba. Ternyata nikmat." Keriangan di wajah Kwangji mudah sekali menular, dan senyumanku semakin lebar. "Ini," ujarnya dengan santai. "Ini baru kupesan. Aku akan menunggu bartender membuatkan yang baru."

"Wah, terima kasih."

Setelah bersulang, aku menenggaknya cukup banyak. Rasanya lebih getir daripada yang sebelumnya. Mungkin dibuat oleh bartender yang tidak seahli Logan.

"Nikmat." Sambil menyembunyikan ringisanku, aku menenggak minuman itu lagi, agar mereka tidak tersinggung.

Mereka menatapku dengan ekspresi was-was, kemudian saling bertatapan. "Apa kau mau melihat mobilku?" Tanya Minhyuk, matanya melebar dan membelalak. "Jenis _Porsche_ terbaru, dengan firtur lengkap. Benar-benar keren."

"Iya," sambung Kwangji. "Kau harus melihatnya, benar-benar keren."

Dari saku belakang celananya, Minhyuk mengeluarkan kunci, yang dilengkapi simbol _Porsche_. "Aku akan mengizinkanmu mengendarainya." Keceriaan mereka terhadap mobil itu membuatku murung. Memangnya sejak kapan aku bisa begitu antusias terhadap mobil? Tapi, aku tidak pernah punya _Porsche_. Pasti menyenangkan sekali memiliki banyak uang.

Dengan gelengan kepala, aku menurunkan gelasku. Kepalaku mulai berputar lagi. Jelas sekali sekaranglah waktunya beralih ke soda. "Maaf. Tidak ias meninggalkan teman kencanku. Tidak pantas." Sepertinya pikiranku tidak ias menyusun kalimat lengkap. Aku ingin sekali mengubah rencana, agar ias pulang dan tidur. Saat ini, tidur terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Minhyuk menarik tanganku, dan Kwangji mendorong bahuku. Aku mengerjap bingung dan duduk tegak. Atau mencoba melakukannya.

"Hei. Jangan memaksa. Maaf, tapi aku bilang tidak."

"Ayolah," desak Minhyuk, masih sambil menarik tanganku. "Hanya sebentar! Cepat, sebelum dia kembali."

"Tidak!"

Sekarang aku benar-benar marah. Semua orang berusaha untuk memaksaku melakukan apa yang tida mau kulakukan. Aku tidak mau ikut dengan mereka, tidak peduli betapa pun baik mereka… Aku mendorong Minhyuk dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat pria itu terjungkal kebelakang. "Kalian harus pergi sekarang."

Mereka saling bertatapan lagi, dengan ekspresi heran. Tampaknya semua gadis pasti menyukai mobil _Porsche_. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut karena ditolak.

"Pergi!," kataku dengan nada mengancam, kemudian aku memutar kursiku dan memunggungi mereka. "Bartender," teriakku dengan jengkel, dan Logan mucul tidak lama kemudian. "Apa kau punya _Tylenol_?"

Aku dan Jongin pergi lima belas menit kemudian. Ketika akhirnya Jongin kembali, aku merasa sudah kacau. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah tidur, dan aku tidak ias menunggu sampai aku dan Taehyung menghabisi Jongin. Aku menyarankan kami pergi ke klub yang lain, dengan iasr aku tidak mau berpapasan lagi dengan Taehyung. Tanpa ragu Jongin menyetujui rencanaku dan kami langsung pergi ke tempat parker untuk menaiki mobil Mercedes-nya. Apakah memiliki Mercedes sudah menjadi ciri khas iasr?

Kepalaku berputar, dan aku nyaris tidak ias menanggapi percakapan Jongin saat ia menyetir. Di dalam kepalaku, aku bertanya-tanya ada apa denganku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mampu berkonsentrasi. Kelopak mataku bergetar sebentar sebelum aku memejamkannya. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku?

"Terlalu banyak minum, Jungkook?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak berpura-pura saat menjawab dengan gaya orang mabuk. "Ka… kau tidak mengerti…" berbicara menjadi sangat sulit, dan seruan peringatan terdengar di kepalaku. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah. "Aku ias menga… mengatasinya."

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tidak sependapat denganmu. Mungkin sebaiknya kita pergi ke tempatku, di sana kau ias tidur dan beristirahat. Kau terlihat terlalu mabuk untuk pergi ke klub lain."

"Tidak… tidak…" Samar-samar aku ingat itu akan berakibat buruk, tapi aku tidak ias mengingat kenapa. Siapa pria yang di mobil ini? Bagaimana aku ias berada di sini? Pikiranku semakin berkabut.

"Aku ias itu yang terbaik. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih nyaman di sana." Jongin mengabaikan keberatanku, mengabaikanku! Jongin akan tetap membawaku ke rumahnya, dan sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi. iasra? Di mana aku? Aku harus menghentikannya, aku harus menghentikan mobil ini. Kemudian… aku akan pergi. Iya. Kabur dari sini. Dan tidur.

"Kau harus berhenti," tukasku, merasa ngeri dengan kabut gelap yang tiba-tiba saja merayapi pengelihatanku. Suara berdegung mulai terdengar di telingaku.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Kita harus berhenti di rumah." Jongin terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Kami sudah iasr sampai ke batas kota dan sebentar lagi akan menuju ke luar kota. Sesuatu di dalam diriku memaksaku untuk mencegahnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku mau muntah," tegasku memperingatkan Jongin, dan itu bukan sekadar ancaman kosong. Perutku sudah bergolak dengan hebat. Sambil tersedak aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Seketika itu juga mobil berhenti mendadak, hingga membuat kantong udaranya iasr tersentak keluar. "Jangan di mobil!" sergah Jongin sambil mencondongkan tubuh melewati tubuhku untuk membukakan pintu di sampingku.

Begitu keluar aku langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Sebagian di antaranya mengenai gaunku, dan aku terus muntah sampai merasa perutku kosong. Di atasku, aku ias mendengar Jongin mengeluarkan suara jijik.

"Muntahanmu mengotori seluruh bajumu! Sekarang aku tidak ias membiarkanmu kembali ke mobil. Kau akan mengotori jok mobilku."

Situasi ini membuatku senang, tapi hanya sedikit, karena aku tidak ias mengingat di mana aku berada atau kenapa aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba saja aku bergeser dan merasa sakit. Ternyata Jongin menjambak rambutku dan menyeretku ke pepohonan saat aku berusaha untuk memberontak. Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Kakiku terasa seperti diikat dengan besi. Terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. Lenganku pun tidak terasa lebih baik, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menepis Jongin tanpa hasil.

Akhirnya, Jongin berhenti dan meraih bagian belakang gaunku. Gaun itu merosot hingga ke pinggang, hanya meninggalkan bra tak bertali yang menutupi dadaku.

"Indah," desah Jongin, lalu ia membuka kaitan braku.

"Jangan."

Aku mencoba untuk menjauh, tapi kakiku tidak ias digerakkan. Jongin berlutut di depanku, sangat berhati-hati agar tidak terkena muntahanku, lalu menepiskan rambutku. Dalam sekejap, wajah Jongin berubah, matanya berkilau hijau dan taringnya tumbuh. Satu tangan Jongin menahan kepalaku.

Air mata mengalir dari mataku saat aku duduk terperangkap dan tidak berdaya, tidak mampu bergerak atau berpikir. Ada sesuatu yang ias menolongku, sesuatu… andai saja aku ias mengingat apa itu.

Rasa sakit yang tajam di leherku membuatku terkesiap. Oh Tuhan, Jongin mengigitku! Jongin meminum darahku! Kakiku menendang dengan lemah, dan tiba-tiba aku melihat jam tanganku tersangku di rambut Jongin saat aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Sekelebat ingatan mucul di dalam pikiranku tapi dengan cepat menghilang seiring dengan isapan Jongin yang terasa sakit. Ada sesuatu di jam tanganku itu…

Pandanganku gelap, tapi sebelum kegelapan menguasaiku, aku sempat menekan tombol di jam tanganku.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere.**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired by Novel from Jeannie Frost.**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Ada sesuatu yang menekan mulutku. Cairan menetes masuk ke dalamnya dan mengalir ke tenggorokanku dengan sangat cepat hingga membuatku tersedak dan terbatuk. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku, mengguncangkan tubuhku, dan cairan itu masih terus mengalir ke mulutku. Aku menelan ludah untuk mencegah cairan itu masuk ke tenggorokanku, kemudian suara yang kudengar semakin jelas dan aku bisa melihat lagi.

Taehyung berada di belakangku, memelukku dengan erat ke dadanya. Kami berada di tanah. Satu lengan Taehyung merengkuhku padanya, dan lengan satunya lagi ditekankan ke mulutku. Ternyata darah Taehyung yang mengalir ke mulutku.

"Hentikan itu, kau tahu aku membencinya." Sambil menyemburkan semulut penuh darah Taehyung, aku mencoba untuk bergerak, tapi Taehyung mengeratkan dekapannya, dan memutar tubuhku agar ia bisa melihat wajahku.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Jantungmu melambat selama beberapa menit. Membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

Saat pandangan mataku semakin lama semakin jernih. Aku bisa melihat vampir yang sudah mati di depanku. Kepalanya dipelintir hingga hampir lepas, dan salah satu matanya keluar dari dalam rongganya. Dagingnya menciut dan keriput seperti yang umum terjadi pada mayat manusia, tapi itu bukan mayat Jongin. Itu seseorang yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Di mana Jongin?" Suaraku hanya terdengar seperti gumaman. Meskipun mata dan telingaku sudah berfungsi, tapi pikiranku tetap berkabut.

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara muak di belakangku. "Keparat itu kabur. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan mengejarmu saat aku menerima panggilan daruratmu. Aku menarik Jongin menjauh darimu, dan kami baru saja hendak bertarung saat aku melihat nadimu terbuka dan mengalirkan darah, sementara kaki tangan Jongin tiba-tiba muncul. Dia bersembunyi di sana dan menjadi penjaga Jongin. Dia melompat ke arahku dan Jongin kabur. Ternyata dia petarung yang cukup tangguh. Setelah menghabisinya, barulah aku memeriksa keadaanmu. Pada saat itulah aku melihatmu nyaris tidak bernapas dan nadimu terbuka lebar. Kau benar-benar harus meminum lebih banyak darahku, kau masih sepucat mayat."

"Tidak." Responku lemah tapi tegas. Aku sudah meminum terlalu banyak, teringat apa yang sudah kuminum. Argh..

"Apa yang terjadi di klub tadi? Aku pikir kau hanya berpura-pura dan memanfaatkannya untuk bisa menghinaku. Dan ternyata berhasil, itu sebabnya aku sudah berada di dekat kalian saat aku mendengar panggilanmu. Apa dia menyerangmu saat kau tidak waspada?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Kami menaiki mobilnya dan aku mulai merasa tidak enak badan… Ya, itulah yang salah. Aku merasa tidak enak badan sejak sebelumnya, di klub. Sejak kita berdansa. Entah kenapa aku merasa mabuk. Segalanya terlihat kabur dan gelap… Setelah beberapa lama, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, tapi saat aku pergi, rasanya tiga kali lebih buruk. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kakiku tidak bisa digerakan dan pikiranku… aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku bahkan lupa tentang tombol darurat di jam tanganku, sampai jam itu tersangkut di rambut Jongin. Apa menurutmu dia membiusku? Apa mungkin dia mengetahui rencana kita?"

Taehyung mendorongku sedikit agar bisa melihat mataku. Apa yang dilihatnya di sana membuatnya mengutuk. "Pupilmu cukup lebar untuk terlihat seperti mayat. Benar sekali, kau dibius. Kau bilang kau merasakannya sejak sebelum dia muncul, saat kita berdansa? Itu tidak masuk akal…"

Suara Taehyung memudar dan kebenaran menghantamku. Sekali lagi aku melihat senyuman polos Kwangji dan Minhyuk yang sedang menyodorkan gelas kepadaku.

"Bukan Jongin." **Ayo kita lihat mobil Porsche-ku, ayo ikut dengan kami keluar…** "Kedua pemuda itu, Kwangji dan Minhyuk . Dua pemuda yang kau usir saat kita pertama kali datang ke klub. Mereka memberikan minuman kepadaku, kemudian mereka memberikan minuman lagi saat Jongin pergi untuk mencarimu. Dasar bajingan, mereka mencoba untuk memaksaku ke mobil mereka, dan mereka terlihat sangat terkejut saat aku menolak…" Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing lagi, dan pandanganku kabur selama beberapa saat.

"Kau butuh lebih banyak darah."

Itu adalah pernyataan, dan melalui pikiran yang berkabut aku mencegahnya. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh tidur."

Aku merasa tubuhku digerakan, dan saat membuka mataku aku sudah berbaring di tanah dengan jaket sebagai alas kepalaku. Taehyung berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatku, sedang menggali lubang.

Cahaya bulan menerangi kulit Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan kemejanya, dan kulit yang berwarna krem berkilauan itu seperti dibelai oleh cahaya bulan. Tanpa mengenakan kemeja, tubuh Taehyung terlihat semakin terpahat. Garis panjang menghubungkan tulang leher Taehyung, bahunya juga tampak lebih lebar, dan garis keras di perutnya hanya terputus oleh celana. Otot Taehyung terlihat menonjol saat bekerja, dan itu adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kusaksikan.

"Di mana kemejamu?" Tampaknya aku mengatakannya dengan lantang, dan bukannya hanya di dalam hati, karena Taehyung menoleh dan menjawab.

"Kau mengenakannya, Sayang."

Sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, Taehyung menggendong vampir mati itu dengan satu tangan dan melemparkannya ke dalam lubang, kemudian menguburnya.

"Kau terlihat benar-benar memukau tanpa mengenakan kemeja, kau tahu itu…?" Perkataan yang seharusnya kuucapkan dalam hati sepertinya terlontar dengan lantang lagi.

Taehyung berhenti untuk menyeringai padaku, giginya terlihat berkilau di tengah kegelapan malam. "Aku mulai menyadari bahwa kau hanya memujiku saat sedang setengah sadar. Kondisi itu membuatmu lebih mudah dihadapi."

Taehyung selesai melemparkan sekopan tanah terakhir dan berjalan ke arahku. Pandangan mataku masih sesekali kabur.

"Kau selalu menawan," bisikku, sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pipi Taehyung saat ia berlutut di sampingku. "Cium aku lagi…"

Tidak ada yang terasa nyata. Baik itu tanah di bawah tubuhku, maupun bibir Taehyung yang sekali lagi melumat bibirku. Aku mengeluarkan protes kecewa saat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, dan melepaskan lenganku yang terkait lehernya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa karena aku terasa tidak enak?" Sebagian dari diriku teringat bahwa tadi aku memuntahkan semua isi perutku.

Taehyung tersenyum, sekali lagi menyapukan bibirnya di bibirku. "Tidak. Kau terasa seperti darahku, dan aku amat sangat menginginkanmu. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Taehyung menggendongku dalam dekapannya. "Tae…" desahku. "Mau tahu sesuatu? Aku tidak takut padamu, tapi kau membuatku takut…" Wajah Taehyung berbayang lagi.

"Kau juga membuatku takut, Jungkook." Mungkin Taehyung menjawab begitu, tapi aku tidak yakin. Semua terasa gelap lagi.

.

* * *

Ibuku berbaring di belakangku dengan lengan dilingkarkan di seputar tubuhku, dan aku menyuruk ke dalam dekapannya. Ibuku tidak pernah memelukku, dan rasanya sangat nyaman. Ibuku menggumamkan sesuatu dan suaranya terdengar pelan dan dalam. Lengannya kuat dan berotot, dan dadanya yang menekan di sepanjang punggungku… terasa sekeras batu.

Mataku terbuka, dan untuk kedua kalinya di dalam hidupku aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur bersama dengan vampir. Kali ini jelas lebih buruk, karena yang aku kenakan hanyalah kemeja dan celana dalam, sementara Taehyung…

Jeritan terlontar dari mulutku. Taehyung melompat bangun, kepalanya berputar untuk mencari sesuatu yang membahayakan. Seketika itu juga aku memalingkan wajah, karena akulah yang melihat sesuatu yang membahayakan. Wajahku merona dan aku memejamkan mata sekuat mungkin.

"Ada apa? Ada seseorang di sini?" Suara Taehyung terdengar waspada dan mematikan.

Tanpa bersuara aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha memikirkan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku berbaring di tanah dan mencium Taehyung…

"Taehyung." Aku mengeretakkan gigi, tapi aku harus tahu. "Apa kau dan aku… apa ada yang terjadi di antara kita? Aku tidak ingat. Kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara jengkel dan aku merasa tempat tidur sedikit merosot saat Taehyung naik kembali ke atasnya. Aku langsung bergeser dan mengintip melalui bulu mataku, sampai aku merasa yakin tubuh Taehyung dari pinggang ke bawah tertutup oleh selimut.

Taehyung menatapku dengan kejengkelan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Kau pikir aku menyetubuhimu saat kau sedang pingsan? Kau pikir aku sama bejatnya seperti dua orang bajingan yang memasukan obat bius ke dalam minumanmu? Gaunmu setengah terkoyak dan terkena muntahan, jadi aku memakaikan kemejaku padamu dan membawamu ke sini. Setelah itu aku kembali ke klub."

"Oh." Sekarang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh tapi masih ingin membela diri. "Tapi kenapa kau telanjang?"

"Karena setelah aku menghabisi pemuda-pemuda keparat itu dan berkeliaran mencari jejak Jongin, fajar sudah menyingsing. Aku lelah dan pakaianku bersimbah darah, jadi aku menanggalkannya dan naik ke tempat tidur. Yang pasti kau tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mendengkur dan mengigau. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak terpikir ke sana." Nada sinis Taehyung begitu terasa dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung, tapi awal kalimatnya membuatku merinding.

"Kenapa kau menghabisi kedua pemuda itu? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan mereka, ya? Sungguh khas seorang manusia, lebih mengkhawatirkan penjahat daripada korbannya. Kau tidak bertanya apakah mereka mendapatkan korban baru, iya kan? Kau tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Tidak, kau terlalu cemas dengan keadaan mereka."

"Mereka membius wanita lain? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jika Taehyung berniat untuk mempermalukan aku, maka ia berhasil.

Mata Taehyung menatapku dengan tajam. "Tidak, Sayang. Wanita itu tidak baik-baik saja. Karena kau tidak juga pingsan setelah dua dosis obat bius mereka, mereka menggandakan dosisnya. Sementara lehermu disedot oleh Jongin, mereka memberikan minuman itu pada korban berikutnya. Tapi mereka sangat bodoh karena membawa pergi wanita itu hanya dua kilometer dari klub. Ketika aku kembali, aku mendatangi sebuah van yang terparkir di belakang pohon dan mencium aroma kedua bajingan menjijikan itu di dalamnya. Yang satu sedang menyetubuhi wanita malang itu, sementara yang lain menunggu gilirannya. Tentu saja, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa wanita itu telah tewas karena overdosis.

-aku melepaskan pintu van dan mematahkan tubuh bajingan yang sedang menyetubuhi wanita itu. Tindakanku membuat takut bajingan yang satu lagi, seperti yang pasti bisa kau tebak. Aku bicara padanya terlebih dahulu, untuk memastikan dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Jongin. Dia bilang dia dan temannya memang sering membius dan menyetubuhi wanita, sebelum membuang korban mereka di suatu tempat. Mereka suka memilih korban di klub vampir dan semacamnya, karena biasanya wanita yang sering datang ke tempat itu tidak akan melapor ke polisi. Dia menjadi ketakutan saat kubilang wanita itu sudah tewas. Lalu dia menangis dan berkata bahwa wanita itu tidak seharusnya mati, hanya berbaring saja di sana. Kemudian aku mengoyak lehernya dan meminum darah yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke klub dan melaporkan tindakan mereka pada pemilik klub. Tidak seorang pun suka ada kegiatan semacam itu berlangsung di sekitar klub, karena bisa menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Aku telah membantu pemilik klub dengan membunuh mereka. Pemilik klub akan menyebarkan berita itu selama berminggu-minggu, sebagai peringatan bagi manusia lain yang cukup bodoh untuk mencoba trik yang sama."

Karena merasa mual, aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menundukkan kepala. Wanita malang, sungguh suatu tragedi. Mendengar bagaimana Taehyung menghabisi kedua pemuda itu masih membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Apa mereka pantas mendapatkannya? Aku tidak punya jawabannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku membawa van itu pergi setelah membuang mayat kedua bajingan itu di klub, lalu meninggalkan van beserta mayat wanita itu di jalan raya. Seseorang akan menemukannya, mencari tahu van itu milik siapa, dan membuat asumsi setelah kedua bajingan itu memerkosa si wanita dan membuatnya overdosis, mereka berpisah. Yah, salah satu dari mereka memang mati dengan tubuh yang terpisah. Ada ceceran darah di dalam van. Polisi akan menduga bahwa penjahat yang telah membunuh mereka telah kabur. Bukan kali pertama kejahatan semacam itu terjadi."

"Setidaknya orangtua wanita itu bisa menemukan jasad anak mereka dan tidak harus bertanya-tanya sepanjang hidup mereka."

Aku merasa berduka bagi keluarga si wanita, yang akan menerima telepon yang mengabarkan berita mengerikan. Aku menjatuhkan kepala ke atas tanganku, kepalaku kembali terasa sakit. Setelah apa yang terjadi, itu hanyalah harga yang tidak seberapa yang harus kubayar.

"Jongin. Menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa dia akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu, atau terus melarikan diri?"

Taehyung tertawa getir. "Sekarang Jongin tahu aku sedang mengincarnya. Dia memang sudah menduganya, tapi sekarang dia mendapatkan bukti nyata. Dia pasti akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kapan dan di mana, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia mungkin akan bersembunyi, atau datang untuk menghadapiku secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu, tapi semua ini belum berakhir."

"Karena kesalahankulah Jongin bisa kabur. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah sampai semua sudah terlambat…"

"Semua itu bukan salahmu, Jungkook."

Tangan Taehyung memeluk bahuku saat ia bergeser mendekat, dan syukurlah aku teringat bahwa salah satu alasan aku bertindak aneh adalah untuk menghindarinya. Tapi sekarang kami berduaan di atas tempat tidur, dengan Taehyung yang telanjang, dan aku hampir telanjang. Bukan tindakan yang cerdas.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan memunggungi Taehyung, ingin menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin di antara kami. Pasti obat bius yang membuatku mencium Taehyung, pasti karena itu. Mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalaku membuatku merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Taehyung, aku… aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku langsung pingsan persis setelah menekan tombol darurat, dan Jongin pasti akan menghidap darahku hingga kering. Tapi kau tahu satu-satunya alasan aku… aku begitu berani terhadapmu adalah karena cairan kimia yang diberika kedua pemuda itu kepadaku. Kau tahu itu, kan? Tentu saja, aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku yakin ciuman kita sama sekali tidak berarti untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa ciuman itu juga tidak berarti untukku."

Aku masih memunggungi Taehyung, dan dengan putus asa aku berharap bisa mengenakan pakaian yang lebih banyak. Terlalu berbahaya terperangkap bersama dengan Taehyung tanpa ada tiga puluh lapisan bahu di tubuhku.

"Berbalik." Suara Taehyung sarat akan sesuatu yang telalu takut untuk kumaknai. Apa pun itu, Taehyung sama sekali tidak senang.

"Hmm, bisakah kau memindahkan batu itu agar aku bisa keluar dari sini dan…"

"Berbalik." Sekarang aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam suara Taehyung. Ancaman.

Dengan perlahan aku berbalik menghadapnya.

Tanpa peringatan, Taehyung sudah ada di hadapanku, hanya beberapa senti dariku, dan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Wajahku merah padam, tapi aku tetap mengarahkan mataku ke wajahnya. Itu terasa sama buruknya. Ekspresi di wajah Taehyung membuatku gemetar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman melihatmu telanjang." kataku, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara normal.

Alis mata Taehyung terangkat. "Kenapa kau harus merasa gelisah karenanya, Sayang? Toh, kau baru saja menegaskan bahwa aku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu, dan kau hanya merasa berutang budi padaku. Dan kau pernah melihat tubuh telanjang pria sebelumnya, jadi jangan pasang wajah merona di depanku. Lagi pula, apa yang mengganggumu? Aku tahu apa yang mengganggu- **ku**." Dengan mulus nada suara Taehyung berubah menjadi serak dan marah. "Yang mengganggu- **ku** adalah kau berani berdiri di sana dan mengatakan padaku apa yang aku rasakan dan tidak rasakan tentang kejadian semalam. Mengatakan bahwa memeluk dan menciummu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Kemudian, yang lebih buruk lagi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau meresponsku hanya karena kau berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius itu padamu, sebelum dosis yang kedua membuatmu setengah sadar? Hanya membunuh serangga yang ada di bokongmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung mengangkat batu dan membuka jalan keluar dari gua. Mulutku membuka karena marah, dan dengan kasar Taehyung menunjuk ke pintu keluar.

"Pergi sana, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran dan kita akan melihat seberapa besar kau tidak menyukai ciumanku."

Setelah memutuskan bahwa kebijaksaan merupakan bagian dari keberanian, aku pergi dari sana. Secepat kilat.

.

* * *

"Apa kau punya catatan kuliah hari ini? Aku ketiduran dan baru bangun setengah jam yang lalu! Apa kuliah hari ini sama membosankan seperti sebelumnya?"

Seulgi ikut kelas fisika yang sama denganku. Setidaknya pada awal masa perkuliahan. Dia tidak datang pada dua dari lima hari kuliah terakhir, tapi setiap kali aku keluar kelas, dia akan berdiri di luar untuk menungguku. Tebakanku, Seulgi suka berkeliaran di kampus. Mungkin dia mendapati bahwa bersosialisasi di kampus lebih menarik daripada masuk kampus.

Seulgi menghabiskan lima hari terakhir ini dengan berusaha menarikku keluar dari cangkang antisosialku. Kuliah dimulai pada hari Senin. Hari ini Jumat, dan sejauh ini, hanya Seulgi yang mengajakku bicara di dalam kampus yang luas dan di penuhi orang ini.

Dengan rekam jejakku yang tidak memiliki teman, aku ragu-ragu untuk terlibat dalam obrolan santai dan ramah tamah. Jika tidak berhubungan dengan mayat, sekolah, atau kebun ceri, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuobrolkan. Seulgi tidak membiarkan hal itu menjadi kendala. Seulgi sangat ceria dan bersemangat, dan entah karena alasan apa, sepertinya dia langsung menyukaiku.

"Iya, aku punya. Kau mau menyalinnya?"

Seulgi menyeringai. "Tidak. Toh, aku mungkin tidak akan membacanya. Belajar sangat membosankan. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan menggunakan ilmu yang kupelajari di sini, memangnya siapa yang akan membutuhkannya?"

Seulgi adalah mahasiswi baru, tapi dalam banyak hal, dia jauh lebih kompleks daripada aku. Selama percakapan kedua kami setelah kelas berakhir, Seulgi mengatakan padaku bahwa dia sudah berkencan sejak usia dua belas tahun, kehilangan keperawanannya pada usia empat belas tahun, dan dia juga menganggap pria sama menyenangkan dan mengenyangkan seperti makanan cepat saja.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau kuliah?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Seulgi mengangguk ke arah seorang pria tampan yang lewat di depan kami. "Cowok-cowoknya. Tempat ini penuh dengan cowok-cowok keren. Rasanya seperti restoran _all-you-can-eat!_ "

Seulgi dan Taehyung memiliki kesamaan. Taehyung pasti juga akan menganggap kampus ini sebagai restoran all-you-can-eat, hanya saja dalam hal yang berbeda.

Aku menghindari Taehyung sejak aku terbangun di tempat tidur bersamanya pada hari Minggu pagi. Seharusnya aku menemuinya di gua pada hari Rabu, tapi aku tidak datang. Aku terlalu bingung. Perasaanku terhadap Taehyung sudah mengalami metamorfosis yang sangat drastis. Dalam suatu waktu sepanjang tujuh minggu terakhir yang kuhabiskan bersama dengan Taehyung, aku berubah dari sangat membenci Taehyung menjadi sangat tertarik padanya.

"Jadi, apa aku mau pergi keluar malam ini dan melakukan sesuatu?"

Aku hanya melongo menatap Seulgi selama beberapa detik. Aku berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan tidak pernah pergi keluar dengan seorang teman untuk bersenang-senang dan melakukan hal-hal normal. Astaga, yang lebih menyedihkan, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman untuk kuajak keluar.

"Hmm, baiklah."

Seulgi tersenyum. "Bagus, kita pasti akan bersenang-senang. Bagaimana jika kau menemuiku di kamarku? Dari sana kita akan pergi ke klub keren, dan kebetulan aku mengenal penjaga pintunya. Dia akan mengizinkanmu masuk."

"Oh, usiaku sudah lebih dari dua puluh satu tahun," kataku, terbiasa dengan orang yang menganggapku lebih muda. "Bahkan, aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun."

Seulgi memberiku tatapan tajam yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Oke, aku memang sedikit lebih tua daripada mahasiswa tingkat awal pada umumnya, tapi aku harus membantu mengurus perkebunan buah setelah kakekku terkena serangan jantung…

Akhirnya, Seulgi tersenyum. "Wah. Kau memang penuh kejutan."

.

* * *

Seulgi tinggal di apartemen yang ada di luar kampus, tidak jauh dari tempat yang akan segera kusewa. Dengan uang yang diberikan Taehyung padaku, aku bisa pindah lebih cepat. Aku tidak lagi harus menyembunyikan pakaianku yang bersimbah darah dari kakek-nenekku, atau menanggapi komentar sinis tetanggaku. Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar menantikannya.

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan sopan. "Ini Jungkook."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Seulgi membuka pintu, hanya mengenakan bra dan rok. "Hei! Aku sedang berpakaian. Ayo masuk."

Aku mengikuti Seulgi ke dalam, menunggu di dekat pintu saat ia menghilang ke tempat yang menurut dugaanku merupakan kamar tidurnya. Yang mengejutkan, apartemen Seulgi sangat bagus, tidak seperti apartemen kumuh yang menjadi tempat tinggal mahasiswa pada umumnya. Seulgi memiliki TV di seberang sofa kulit, seperangkat home theater, laptop di salah satu sisi ruangan, dan beberapa barang mewah lain yang di tempatkan untuk mempercantik dekorasi ruangan.

"Aku suka tempatmu," kataku dengan tulus. "Kau tinggal di sini sendirian, atau kau punya teman sekamar?"

"Masuklah ke sini, aku sulit mendengarmu," teriak Seulgi.

Aku mengulangi pertanyaan itu saat menyusuri lorong pendek menuju ke kamar Seulgi. Seulgi berdiri di depan lemari pakaian, mengerutkan bibirnya saat memilih isi lemari tersebut.

"Hah? Oh, aku tidak punya teman sekamar. Jadi, ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu, Jungkook. Aku tahu kau tinggal di rumah bersama dengan ibu dan kakek-nenekmu, tapi di mana persisnya?"

"Di sebuah kota kecil sekitar satu jam perjalanan ke arah utara dari sini. Kau mungkin tidak pernah mendengar namanya." jawabku, sambil berpikir bahwa kamar Seulgi bahkan lebih bagus daripada ruang tamunya. Jelas sekali Seulgi memiliki orangtua yang kaya raya.

"Kau tidak pernah membicarakan ayahmu. Apakah ibumu bercerai , atau ayahmu sudah meninggal?"

"Ayahku kabur sebelum aku lahir, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia," hanya itu yang kukatakan. Yah, itu juga bukan kebohongan.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Aku langsung merespons. "Tidak!"

Seulgi tertawa. "Wow, itu mengejutkan. Apa kau tertarik pada jenis yang lain?"

"Jenis lain apa?" tanyaku, bingung.

Bibir Seulgi menyunggingkan senyuman. "Apa kau lesbian? Aku tidak peduli jika memang benar, tapi jawaban 'tidak'–mu saat kutanyakan tentang seorang pacar terlalu tegas, sehingga memancingku untuk bertanya."

"Oh!" Argh. "Bukan, aku bukan lesbian. Aku, eh, hanya tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud sebelumnya…"

"Kau tahu," Seulgi memotong perkataanku dengan senyuman ramah, masih sambil mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya, "kau sangat cantik. Tapi kau berpakaian seperti gadis dusun. Ayo kita lihat apakah kita bisa menemukan pakaian milikku yang bisa kau kenakan malam ini."

Aku menunduk ke celana jinsku. Cukup nyaman dipakai. "Oh, kau tidak harus melakukannya."

"Ini." Seulgi menarik sesuatu dari lemarinya, kemudian melemparkan gaun navy padaku. "Coba kau pakai."

Karena tidak mau terlihat terlalu sopan, sementara Seulgi masih setengah telanjang, aku melepaskan sepatu botku dan mulai menanggalkan pakaianku di tempat aku berdiri.

Seulgi menatapku dengan sorot menilai saat aku melepaskan celana jinsku. Cara tatapannya menyapu tubuhku membuatku merasa aneh. Sepertinya aku sedang dinilai. _Mungkin dia hanya terkejut melihat betapa pucatnya dirimu_ **,** tegasku pada diri sendiri, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kegelisahan yang menguasai diriku.

"Kau punya tubuh yang indah, Jungkook. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, karena kau selalu mengenakan pakaian yang kebesaran, tapi setelah melihatnya secara langsung, aku bisa yakin sekali." Suara Seulgi terdengar datar. Hampir tidak peduli.

Perlahan kegelisahanku semakin menjadi. Memang, aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman sebelumnya, tapi ada sesuatu tentang Seulgi yang sepertinya tidak benar. Seulgi tidak lagi terlihat seperti gadis ceria dan ramah dari kelasku. Seulgi terlihat seperti orang yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

"Kau tahu," kataku, sambil menurunkan lagi gaun yang sedang kupakai. "Aku pikir aku akan mengenakan celana jinsku saja. Aku memang tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi, tapi kau tahu bagaimana situasi klub. Seseorang bisa saja menumpahkan minuman di gaun ini, atau tersangkut sesuatu dan sobek…"

"Kau benar-benar gadis lugu dari desa, ya?" Senyuman aneh itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Seulgi. "Aku langsung mengenalimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu masuk kelas, dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu dibungkukkan. Tidak punya teman, tidak punya koneksi, berasal dari keluarga miskin… kau sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian. Seseorang seperti dirimu bisa begitu saja" –Seulgi menjentikkan jarinya– "menghilang"

Mulutku sudah menganga sejak mendengar hinaan pertama Seulgi. Dan masih terus menganga sampai aku menutupnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Apa ini semacam lelucon? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

Seulgi tertawa. Tawa itu begitu lepas, sehingga untuk sejenak aku kembali santai. **Seulgi hanya bergurau. Oke, memang tidak lucu, tapi mungkin saja dia memang memiliki selera humor yang aneh.** Seulgi mengulurkan tangan ke lemari. Kali ini, bukannya mengeluarkan gaun, ia mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol.

"Jangan berteriak atau aku akan menembakmu."

Ada apa ini? "Seulgi, ada apa denganmu?" seruku sambil terkesiap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa denganku," jawabnya dengan santai. "Hanya berusaha untuk membayar utang sewa apartemenku, dan kau, Sayang, adalah mangsa yang disukai oleh bosku. Ini. Cepat pakai."

Seulgi melemparkan borgol padaku. Borgol itu mendarat di kakiku. Aku masih sangat terperangah, hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

Seulgi mengacungkan pistolnya. "Ayolah, Jungkook. Jangan membuat situasi menjadi kacau."

"Kau tidak akan menembak karena tetanggamu akan mendengarnya," kataku, berusaha untuk membuat suaraku tetap tenang, sambil bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Jari-jari Seulgi mengetuk bagian samping pistolnya. "Ada peredam suara. Mereka tidak akan mendengar apa-apa."

Mataku menyipit saat sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku. "Apakah Taehyung yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Seulgi dengan jengkel.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, jelas sekali Seulgi tidak pernah mendengar tentang Taehyung, dan itu membuatku merinding. Jika ini bukanlah tes kecil Taehyung, atau jika pistol yang dikeluarkan Seulgi bukanlah pistol mainan, maka aku benar-benar mati.

Aku memilih kata-kata dengan sangat berhati-hati. "Aku tidak punya uang ataupun narkotika, jika kau hanya membuang-buang waktu. Turunkan pistolmu dan aku akan pergi dari sini tanpa melapor polisi."

Seulgi melangkah mendekat. Hanya ada jarak sekitar dua meter di antara kami. "Gadis-gadis kampus, kalian semua sama saja. Kalian pikir kalian sangat cerdas, tapi jika saatnya tiba, aku harus mendiktekan semuanya seperti aku mengajari anak TK. Mungkin sebaiknya aku merekamnya saja, jadi aku tidak harus mengatakannya berulang kali pada kalian! Baiklah, dengarkan aku, Bodoh! Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga untuk memberimu kesempatan memakai borgol itu, dan jika kau tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan menembakmu. Pertama-tama aku akan menembak kakimu. Satu… dua… tiga…"

Pistol itu meletus, tapi aku sudah menyingkir sebelum Seulgi selesai bicara. Sial, apa pun ini, Seulgi serius dengan apa yang dilakukannya! Jika aku tidak cepat bergerak, saat ini tubuhku pasti sudah berlubang!

Seulgi menembak lagi sambil mengumpat, jelas sekali tidak menyangka aku bisa bergerak secepat itu. Aku melompat ke arahnya, berusaha merebut pistol yang digenggamnya. Yang membuatku terkejut, ternyata Seulgi lebih kuat daripada yang kuperkirakan. Kami jatuh ke lantai, berguling, dengan pistol ada di antara tubuh kami, masing-masing dari kami berusaha merebutnya. Kemudian pistol itu meletus lagi, aku membeku.

Mata Seulgi membelalak lebar, dan langsung menatap ke arahku. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir ke tubuhku. Aku bergeser, membiarkan pistol jatuh dari tanganku yang mati rasa, dan mengamati saat darah merembes menjadi noda besar di dada Seulgi.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke mulut dengan ekspresi ngeri dan melangkah mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh dinding. Seulgi mengeluarkan suara setengah mengerang, setengah menghela napas. Kemudian ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Aku tidak perlu memeriksa denyut nadinya –aku bisa mendengar jantungnya berhenti.

Selama beberapa saat yang terasa seperti selamanya, aku hanya menatap Seulgi. Di sekitar kami, sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar sesuatu. Seulgi memang benar. Pistol itu dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Dan ternyata berfungsi seperti yang diharapkan.

Dalam kebingungan, aku beranjak ke meja kecil dan mengambil telepon, menekan satu-satunya nomor yang bisa kupikirkan. Ketika aku mendengar suaranya. Ketenangan sirna dan aku mulai gemetar hebat.

"Tae, aku… aku baru saja membunuh seseorang!"

.

* * *

Taehyung tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apa pun yang tadinya kupikir akan ditanyakannya. Misalnya, _ada apa denganmu?_ Atau, _apa kau sudah menelepon polisi?_ Taehyung hanya bertanya di mana aku berada dan memintaku untuk tetap di tempat.

Aku masih memegang telepon saat Taehyung datang sepuluh menit kemudian. Aku sama sekali belum bergerak. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak bernapas. Melihat Taehyung datang membuatku merasa luar biasa lega.

Jika Seulgi vampir, tidak masalah buatku. Aku hanya perlu membungkus mayatnya, membawanya ke hutan, dan menguburnya di tempat yang terpencil tanpa rasa takut. Tapi, ini berbeda. Aku sudah merenggut nyawa seorang manusia, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau sentuh?" Itu adalah pertanyaan Taehyung saat berlutut di depanku.

Aku mencoba berpikir. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk bisa menjawabnya. "Hmm… telepon… mungkin pinggiran meja atau meja lampunya… itu saja. Aku baru saja datang ke sini saat dia mulai bertingkah aneh dan mengatakan hal-hal buruk…"

Taehyung mengambil telepon dari tanganku. "Tidak aman di sini. Salah satu dari mereka bisa kembali kapan saja."

"Salah satu dari siapa? Seulgi tidak punya teman sekamar," cetusku, sambil mengamati Taehyung melepaskan telepon dari dinding dan memasukkannya ke kantong sampah besar.

"Tempat ini berbau vampir," ujar Taehyung singkat. "Kita harus membersihkan sidik jarimu dan pergi."

Perkataan Taehyung membuatku terlompat berdiri. "Vampir? Tapi dia tidak… dia bukan…"

"Apa lagi yang dikatakannya tentang Kim Jongin?" potong Taehyung.

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung. "Kim Jongin? Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Tidak mungkin," geram Taehyung, sambil melepaskan seprai dari tempat tidur Seulgi dan mengunakannya untuk membungkus mayat wanita itu, seperti kepompong. "Bau Jongin-lah yang kucium di sini. Dia, atau orang lain yang berhubungan dengannya. Yang jelas, ada bau Jongin di sini."

Kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Ini seperti mimpi buruk. Taehyung selesai menggulung seprai ke tubuh Seulgi, kemudian mulai mengisi kantong sampah dengan barang-barangnya. Buku-buku kuliah. Map dan surat. Taehyung dengan cepat mengosongkan laci meja dan menambahkan berbagai macam barang ke dalam kantong sampahnya. Aku tidak banyak membantu. Aku hanya berdiri saja di sana, memastikan tanganku tidak meninggalkan sidik jari di mana pun.

Taehyung meninggalkan aku untuk memeriksa ruang tamu dan kembali dengan kantong yang sudah lebih penuh.

"Bawa ini, Jungkook."

Kantong sampah itu diserahkan padaku. Aku harus menggendongnya untuk bisa membawanya, karena kalau tidak kantong plastik itu pasti akan jebol karena isinya terlalu berat. Kemudian, Taehyung mengambil salah satu kaus Seulgi dan mulai menggosok laci, kusen pintu, ujung meja, dan kenop pintu. Setelah merasa puas, Taehyung mengangkat lilitan seprai berisi mayat Seulgi dan memanggulnya di bahu.

"Cepat pergi ke trukmu, Jungkook. Jangan menoleh ke sekeliling, langsung saja masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Aku akan berada tepat di belakangmu."

.

* * *

Kami berhenti dalam perjalanan menuju ke gua. Taehyung menelepon menggunakan ponselnya, kemudian menepi ke samping jalan di dekat bagian hutan yang paling gelap dan lebat. Baru lima menit kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di belakang kami.

"Hei, Sobat!" seru Ted.

"Cepat seperti biasanya, Kawan." sapa Taehyung pada Ted, sambil keluar dari dalam trukku. Taehyung menuju ke bagian belakang truk dan aku mendengar motornya dipindahkan. Taehyung meletakan motornya di belakang trukku untuk menahan tubuh Seulgi. Mayat itu tidak akan bergeser ke mana-mana dengan adanya penahan.

Aku tetap berada di dalam trukku, sama sekali tidak berminat mengobrol basa-basi.

"Apa yang kau bawakan untukku?" tanya Ted, melambaikan tangan dari atas bahu Taehyung.

"Makan malam untuk ghoul yang kau kenal, tapi pastikan mereka membersihkan piring mereka. Aku tidak mau ada bagian tubuhnya yang tersisa," jawab Taehyung.

Perutku bergolak. Oh Tuhan, mereka membicarakan cara melenyapkan jasad Seulgi! Aku pikir mereka hanya akan menguburnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa mereka akan menjadikannya santapan para ghoul.

Ted sama sekali tidak merasakan kecemasan yang sama denganku. "Pasti, Sobat. Ada hal lain yang harus kuperingatkan pada mereka?"

"Iya." Taehyung menyerahkan buntelan seprai itu dan Ted memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil. "Katakan pada mereka untuk tidak memakan pelurunya."

Sudah cukup. Aku membuka pintu truk tepat pada waktunya, angin malam menerpaku dan membuatku mengeluarkan semua isi perutku. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" aku dengar Ted menanyakannya saat aku terbatuk dan menarik napas panjang. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti helaan napas. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi, Kawan. Terima kasih."

Aku menutup pintu persis saat Taehyung masuk lagi ke dalam truk. Lampu mobil Ted menyorot ke arah kami, saat mobil itu bergerak mundur dan pergi menjauh.

Taehyung merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya dan mengarahkan botol padaku. "Wiski. Memang bukan minuman kesukaanmu, tapi hanya itu yang kupunya." Aku mengambil botol itu dengan penuh syukur dan menenggak isinya sampai habis. Cairan hangat itu mulai mencairkan bongkahan es di tungkai kakiku. "Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Suaraku terdengar serak akibat sensasi terbakar yang disebabkan oleh alkohol, tapi hal itu justru membantuku. Syokku sudah memudar, digantikan oleh serentetan pertanyaan.

"Jangan lagi ada teka-teki, Tae. Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jongin, dan apa hubungannya dengan gadis gila dari kelas fisikaku itu?"

Taehyung menatapku sekilas saat mulai menyetir. "Fisika? Kau bertemu dengannya di kelas fisika?"

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, karena akulah orang yang nyaris ditembak," tukasku.

"Jungkook, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi kumohon… katakan padaku bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya dan apa yang terjadi malam ini."

Rahangku menegang. "Dia ikut kelas fisika yang sama denganku, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Dari hari pertama, dia selalu menungguku setelah selesai kuliah. Dia memulainya dengan mengajukan pertanyaan seputar kuliah, setiap kali dia tidak masuk, dan lain sebagainya, kemudian dia mulai membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan sepele, hal-hal lucu, seperti para pria yang pernah dikencani atau kisah lain… dia sangat ramah dan baik padaku. Kemudian dia bertanya tentang diriku, dan aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bahkan fakta bahwa aku pindahan dari kampus lokal di kotaku, dan tidak kenal siapa-siapa di sini… bahwa aku berasal dari sebuah kota kecil… Wanita jalang itu sudah mengincarku!" cetusku tiba-tiba. "Dia bilang dia mencari seseorang yang bisa dilenyapkan tanpa ada yang mencari, dan dengan santainya aku masuk ke dalam perangkapnya!"

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini?" desak Taehyung.

"Oh, malam ini dia menggali latar belakangku lebih dalam lagi." Aku menjelaskan tentang ajakan yang kuterima dari Seulgi dan desakannya agar aku mengenakan pakaiannya, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan, "Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menodongkan pistolnya padaku."

"Apa ia menyebut nama?"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali percakapan dengan Seulgi. "Tidak. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang harus membayar uang sewa apartemen dan aku adalah mangsa favorit bosnya, kemudian dia bilang semua gadis kuliah bodoh dan dia harus merekam perkataannya sendiri agar tidak mengatakannya berulang kali… tapi tidak ada satu pun nama yang disebutkannya."

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku. "Bagaimana semua ini bisa berkaitan dengan Kim Jongin? Kau bilang kau mencium baunya dan vampir lain di sana. Apa menurutmu dia berhasil mengetahui siapa diriku dari kejadian pada malam sebelumnya? Itu sebabnya dia ingin menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dimulainya?"

"Tidak," Taehyung menjawab dengan cepat. "Kau bilang gadis itu sudah mendekatimu sepanjang minggu. Jika Jongin mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, percayalah padaku, dia bukan orang sabar yang akan memilih jalur pendekatan secara halus. Dia akan langsung mendatangimu dan siapa pun yang sedang sial karena berada di dekatmu. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya apa saja yang sudah kau sentuh dan membersihkan apartemen gadis itu. Meskipun aku ragu kau meninggalkan banyak sidik jari di sana, tapi aku tidak mau ada sedikit saja jejakmu yang bisa diikutinya."

"Jika bukan karena kasus akhir pekan lalu, kenapa Seulgi bisa terlibat dengannya dan berusaha untuk menculikku? Semua itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal!"

Taehyung memberiku tatapan tajam. "Kita selesaikan masalah ini di dalam. Dengan begitu aku bisa memeriksa barang-barangnya saat kita bicara."

Dengan mantap aku mengikuti Taehyung ke dalam gua. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan dia mengelak tanpa menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kim Jongin mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai mangsa, tapi jelas sekali ada sesuatu di balik semua itu. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mengetahui apa itu.

Aku dan Taehyung memasuki pintu masuk gua yang sempit dan menuju ke bagian yang dijadikan tempat tinggal Taehyung. Taehyung mengeluarkan isi kantong sampah dan aku duduk di sofa di depannya, sambil mengamatinya terlebih dalu membuka laptop Seulgi.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Segitiga Bennington?" tanya Taehyung, sambil menyalakan laptop Seulgi.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar tentang Segitiga Bermuda."

Jari-jari Taehyung menari di atas keyboard. Wow, cekatan sekali tangan Taehyung. Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung mendengus jengkel. "Gadis bodoh itu bahkan tidak membuat kata kunci untuk mengamankan data di dalam laptop-nya. Sungguh arogan, tapi menjadi keuntungan buat kita. Dengar, aku menemukan namamu, Jungkook. Kau masuk ke daftar 'potensial'. Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung. Kau ada di urutan pertama daftarnya."

Aku melongo di atas bahu Taehyung dan melihat "Jeon Jungkook… berambut hitam… dua puluh tahun" bersama dengan nama lain dan penjabaran yang serupa di bawahnya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Siapa gadis-gadis lain itu? Potensi untuk apa?"

Taehyung bekerja dengan cepat di depan laptop Seulgi, kemudian bersandar sambil tersenyum. "Wah, apa yang kita dapatkan di sini? Son Jinhoo, dan Klub Flame di Fourty-Second Street. Kedengarannya itu seperti nama seorang penghubung. Semoga saja gadis itu cukup bodoh untuk mencatat nama dan alamat yang sebenarnya, bukan sekedar kode."

"Tae!"

Ketajaman suaraku membuat Taehyung mengesampingkan laptop di depannya dan bertemu pandang denganku. "Segitiga Bennington merujuk pada sebuah area di Maine, di mana beberapa orang diketahui menghilang pada tahun lima puluhan. Sampai hari ini, tidak ada jejak mereka yang ditemukan. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ada kejadian serupa di Meksiko. Putri dari seorang temanku menghilang. Yang tersisa darinya ditemukan beberapa bulan setelahnya di sebuah padang pasir, dan saat mengatakan yang tersisa, maksudku adalah mereka hanya menemukan potongan tubuhnya. Dia bisa diidentifikasi berdasarkan catatan giginya. Saat proses autopsi, ditemukan bahwa dia hidup selama beberapa bulan sebelum dibunuh, dan saat aku menyelidiki lebih lanjut, ternyata fakta yang kutemukan sama sekali tidak mengejutkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Taehyung bersandar. "Pada waktu itu, ada ratusan wanita dibunuh atau menghilang di kota-kota perbatasan Meksiko. Sampai hari ini, masih belum ada sedikit pun petunjuk siapa yang melakukannya. Kemudian, beberapa tahun yang lalu, sejumlah gadis juga menghilang di sekitar area Great Lakes. Sebagian besar dari mereka diduga kabur, menjadi pelacur, pecandu narkoba, atau sekadar gadis biasa yang menghilang tanpa ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Karena sebagian besar dari mereka masuk kategori berisiko tinggi, tidak ada banyak pemberitaan di media. Aku pikir Kim Jongin terlibat dalam semua kejadian tersebut. Itu sebabnya aku datang ke sini. Dia berada di sekitar ketiga tempat tersebut saat kejadian orang-orang yang menghilang secara misterius itu bermula."

"Kau pikir Kim Jongin yang melakukan semua ini?" Jumlah korbannya yang membuatku tercengang. "Dia tidak bisa memakan sebanyak itu, sekalipun dia menginginkannya! Memangnya dia siapa, semacam… Ted Bunny yang tak bisa mati?"

"Oh, aku pikir dia merupakan pemimpin komplotan, aku sama sekali tidak ragu soal itu, tapi bukan pembunuh berantai biasa," ujar Taehyung dengan santai. "Pembunuh berantai biasanya memiliki motif yang lebih posesif. Dari potongan informasi yang aku kumpulkan selama beberapa tahun ini, aku tidak yakin dia menyimpan orang-orang itu untuk dirinya sendiri… aku pikir dia menjadikannya sebagai bisnis."

Aku hampir bertanya bisnis macam apa, tapi kemudian aku teringat apa yang dikatakan Taehyung pada Sergio minggu lalu. **Aku tahu kau tidak pernah melewatkan wanita cantik, dasar bajingan tak berguna… Dari apa yang kudengar, kau adalah klien terbaiknya… Apa tumpukan uangmu sudah menipis, sehingga kau harus pergi keluar untuk mencari makan, dan bukannya memesan makanan untuk diantarkan kepadamu?** Dan kemudian kata-kata Seulgi malam ini. **Hanya berusaha untuk membayar uang sewa apartemenku, dan kau, Sayang, adalah mangsa yang disukai oleh bosku… Gadis-gadis kampus, kalian semua sama saja…**

"Menurutmu dia menjalani bisnis jasa penyedia mangsa," ujarku terkesiap. "Membuat orang-orang itu menjadi santapan para vampir! Ya Tuhan, Taehyung, bagaimana selama ini dia bisa lolos?"

"Kim Jongin bertindak ceroboh di Maine dan Meksiko, tapi semakin lama dia semakin cerdas. Sekarang, dia memilih wanita dari lingkungan yang tidak dikenal, dan jika mereka tidak masuk dalam kategori itu, maka dia akan mengirimkan vampir untuk mencegah mereka diberitakan sebagai orang hilang. Kau ingat gadis-gadis yang diceritakan Wonshik? Dia tidak salah, Sayang, mereka semua _memang_ sudah mati. Aku hanya menginginkan penegasan bahwa ada lebih banyak gadis yang hilang daripada yang dilaporkan, jadi itu sebabnya aku mengirimmu untuk mengorek keterangan dari Wonshik. Hantu tahu siapa yang mati, bahkan sekalipun keluarga gadis-gadis itu sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Aku pergi untuk menemui mereka, dan mereka semua sudah dihipnotis agar percaya bahwa putri mereka sedang pergi untuk mengejar karir sebagai artis, seperti yang mereka katakan padamu, atau pergi jalan-jalan ke Eropa, atau tinggal bersama dengan pacar mereka, atau alasan yang lain lagi. -

-Mereka sudah diprogram agar tidak mempertanyakan ketidakhadiran putri-putri mereka. Belakangan ini, Kim Jongin menyebar anak buahnya untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak gadis. Di sudut jalan, di bar, klub, atau di gang-gang sempit. Bagaimana dia bisa lolos begitu saja? Apa kau pernah benar-benar melihat wajah orang-orang yang diumumkan hilang di kardus susumu? Orang-orang menghilang setiap saat. Polisi? Ada cukup banyak kejahatan yang melibatkan orang kaya, terkenal dan berkuasa, sehingga mudah saja bagi mereka untuk mengesampingkan kasus menghilangnya orang-orang itu, dan mereka tidak pernah mengetahui keterlibatan Kim Jongin. Di dalam dunia manusia, Kim Jongin bisa menutupi jejaknya dengan sangat baik. Yang ada hanyalah kecurigaan, tapi tanpa bukti."

Sekarang, setelah aku tahu apa yang terjadi di Negara bagianku sendiri, apa yang dilakukan oleh Seulgi mulai terasa masuk akal. Kampus yang besar dan penuh adalah all-you-can-eat; hanya saja bukan Seulgi yang makan di sana. Tidak, Seulgi hanyalah orang yang dibayar untuk memasok persediaan Kim Jongin.

Dan aku, dengan latar belakangku, adalah hidangan yang sempurna. Itu sebabnya Seulgi sudah mengincarku sejak awal. Aku bisa menghilang dengan mudah, hanya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang akan diajukan, dan semua akan berjalan seperti yang direncanakan. Tapi, ada sesuatu tentang diriku yang tidak diperhitungkannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencurigai hal ini? Sebelumnya kau bilang sudah mengejar Kim Jongin selama delapan tahun. Selama itu kau sudah tahu apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tidak. Baru dua tahun terakhir ini aku mendapatkan informasi spesifik. Kau tahu, pada awalnya aku tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang kukejar. Butuh berpuluh-puluh vampir sampai aku mendengar bisik-bisik tentang apa yang terjadi. Berberapa puluh vampir lain untuk mendapatkan nama siapa yang menjalankan bisnis itu. Seperti yang kubilang, Kim Jongin menutupi jejaknya dengan baik. Aku sudah menghabisi orang-orang Kim Jongin selama bertahun-tahun, tapi hanya mereka yang kepalanya diincar oleh seseorang. Dengan begitu Kim Jongin tidak tahu aku sedang mengincarnya. Dia hanya berpikir aku mengejar uang. Tapi sekarang dia tahu aku mengincarnya, dan kenapa. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang terlibat, karena Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu sendirian."

Aku mencerna informasi itu selama beberapa menit. "Jadi, sekalipun kau sudah menghabisi Kim Jongin, itu bukanlah akhir dari urusan ini. Rekannya bisa memulai kembali apa yang ditinggalkannya. Kau tidak tahu siapa saja rekannya?"

"Beberapa kali aku nyaris mengetahuinya, tapi… yah… ada banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Contohnya?"

"Sebenarnya, contohnya adalah dirimu. Jika aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, aku berani menyimpulkan kau pasti salah satu orang Kim Jongin. Kau punya kebiasaan buruk suka membunuhi orang, sebelum aku bisa mengorek informasi dari mereka. Kau ingan Devon, vampir yang kau bunuh pada malam kita bertemu? Aku sudah melacak keberadaanya selama enam bulan. Dia adalah akuntan Kim Jongin, tahu segala hal tentang Jongin, tapi kau sudah menikam jantungnya dengan perak sebelum aku bisa mengorek keterangan darinya. Aku pikir Jongin tahu aku sudah semakin dekat dengannya dan dia mengirimmu untuk membungkam mulut Devon. Kemudian, malam selanjutnya aku mengincarmu. Kau pikir kenapa aku terus bertanya untuk siapa kau bekerja? Dan malam ini…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Seulgi!" teriakku, menegaskan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku melakukannya karena alasan yang berbeda. Informasi apa yang dibawa Seulgi ke dalam kuburnya? Kita tidak akan pernah tahu.

Taehyung bagun, berbicara padaku sambil menghilang ke balik salah satu dinding alami di dalam gua.

"Percayalah padaku, Sayang, aku tahu ini. Kau tidak akan membunuh manusia, kecuali jika tidak sengaja atau mereka menjadi antek-antek vampir. Sepertinya kau tidak tahu Seulgi memiliki koneksi semacam itu… dan dari apa yang terlihat di lokasi kejadian, dugaanku kau bergumul dengannya sebelum pistol itu meletus. Mungkin dia juga meminum darah vampir. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih kuat secara fisik, dan tentang itu yang dibutuhkannya untuk bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa Seulgi memiliki kekuatan seorang pesumo di dalam tubuhnya yang mungil dan feminin. Sejak awal aku terlalu meremehkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku sebelumnya? Kau melatihku bertarung, tapi setelah itu kau merahasiakan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya."

Taehyung menjawabku saat masih berada di luar jangkauan pandanganku. "Aku tidak mau kau terlibat. Astaga, sejak awal aku tidak mau kau membahayakan nyawamu dengan mengejar vampir, tapi itulah yang ingin kau lakukan, jadi aku melatihmu agar kau bisa mempertahankan diri secara lebih baik. Toh, kau juga tidak akan mendengarkan aku jika aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, iya kan? Meskipun begitu, Jongin dan para anak buahnya berbeda. Hubunganmu dengan mereka seharusnya berakhir setelah kita menghabisi Sergio, tapi malam ini teman kelas fisikamu telah mengacaukannya. Seharusnya kau membanggakan dirimu sendiri karena telah membunuhnya. Yang pasti korban 'potensial' lain akan merasa bersyukur karenanya, jika saja mereka tahu apa yang direncanakannya untuk mereka."

"Apa kali ini kau menyembunyikan semuanya hanya karena alasan keamanan atau ada hal lain yang tidak kuketahui?"

Terdengar suara air yang dituang. "Memang ada satu lagi alasan kenapa aku menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku tidak mau memberimu alasan lain untuk membenci vampir. Toh, selama ini kau sudah terlalu membenci kaumku. Kau cenderung menilai orang dari apa mereka, dan bukannya apa yang mereka lakukan, terlebih jika mereka tidak memiliki detak jantung."

Aku terdiam sejenak, karena aku tidak bisa melontarkan pembelaan diri dalam hal itu. Setidaknya pembelaan diri yang jujur.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Tae. Aku berbohong padamu saat kita membuat kesepakatan. Aku berniat untuk membunuhmu pada kesempatan pertama yang bisa kudapatkan."

Aku mendengar suara gelak tawa kering. "Aku sudah tahu itu, Jungkook."

"Tentang Jongin… aku ingin membantu. Aku **harus** membantu. Ya Tuhan, aku hampir menjadi salah satu gadis yang tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya! Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tapi jika kau menemukan di mana Klub Flame ini, jika kau mendapatkan petunjuk aku ingin berada di sana. Jongin harus dihentikan."

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Aku serius," ujarku berkeras. "Ayolah, aku serigala berbulu domba yang sempurna! Coba katakan padaku, apa kau tahu ada gadis setengah vampir lain yang tinggal di sekitar sini? Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan aku dari rencana ini!"

"Aku bisa lihat itu. Ini." Taehyung kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air dan kain lap, meletakannya di dekatku, kemudian menyerahkan salah satu kemejanya padaku. "Ada noda darah di seluruh bagian depan bajumu. Jika kau pulang dalam kondisi seperti itu, ibumu pasti akan berpikir kau terluka."

Aku menunduk melihat melihat diriku sendiri. Noda merah dari darah Seulgi membentuk lingkaran besar di perutku. Aku melepaskan blusku dan langsung menggosok kulitku yang terkena percikan darah.

Baru setelah aku membersihkan noda darah terakhir, aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Taehyung. Saat aku mengangkat wajah, mata Taehyung yang menatapku sudah berkilat hijau.

"Hei." Aku bergeser menjauh. "Aku **bukan** makan malammu. Jangan terlihat bernafsu melihat darah yang berceceran di tubuhku."

"Apa kau pikir darah ada hubungannya dengan caraku menatapmu sekarang?" suara Taehyung terdengar aneh. Kental dengan hal-hal yang tak terucap.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi, tapi jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, dan itu bukan karena takut. "Mata berubah hijau, taringmu keluar… menurutku, itu tanda yang sangat jelas."

"Benarkah?" Taehyung duduk, menggeser baskom berisi air. "Sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan padamu apa lagi yang bisa memancing reaksi itu, tapi aku akan memberimu petunjuk… itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan darah."

Oh. Aku menarik napas. "Mengingat apa yang terjadi minggu kemarin, tidak ada tubuhku yang belum kau lihat, dan aku ragu kau bisa dikuasai oleh gairah hanya karena melihatku mengenakan bra."

"Jungkook, lihat aku." kata Taehyung dengan suara datar.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Aku sedang melihatmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak melihatku." Taehyung bergeser mendekat, sekarang matanya sudah benar-benar berwarna hijau. "Kau menatapku seolah aku tidak ada di sini. Kau menatapku… tapi yang kau lihat bukanlah seorang pria. Kau melihat vampir, itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Salah satu pengecualian terjadi pada akhir pekan kemarin. Aku memelukmu dan menciummu, aku mengamati mata-mu berkilau oleh gairah, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu kau melihatku sebagai seorang pria. Bukan sekedar makhluk yang tidak punya detak jantung. Aku menantangmu untuk menatapku seperti itu lagi, sekarang, tanpa ada alasan pengaruh obat bius untuk menyangkal perasaanmu. Aku menginginkanmu." Secercah senyuman tersungging di bibir Taehyung saat membuat pernyataan itu.-

"Aku sudah menginginkanmu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, dan jika kau berpikir saat kau duduk di sebelahku hanya dengan mengenakan bra tidak membuatku diliputi gairah, kau sangat keliru. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memaksakan kehendakku, jika aku tidak menerima undangan."

Selama beberapa saat yang mencengangkan, aku tidak bisa bicara. Ada banyak sekali yang terjadi dalam satu malam, otakku mengalami kesulitan untuk menyerap semuanya.

Aku menatap Taehyung dan rasanya seperti ada selubung yang jatuh dari mataku, karena tiba-tiba aku **benar-benar** melihatnya sebagai seorang pria. Tulang pipi yang tinggi, alis yang gelap, membingkai mata yang kini berubah menjadi seperti zamrud, mulut yang melengkung, hidung yang lurus, dan garis rahang yang persegi. Tubuh yang ramping dan gagah, tangan yang elegan dengan jari-jari yang panjang dan lentik.

Oh Tuhan, Taehyung sangat tampan. Sungguh luar biasa tampan, dan sekarang, setelah akhirnya aku membiarkan diriku sendiri menyadarinya, aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Cium aku."

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku tanpa dipikirkan lagi, dan aku menyadari bahwa diam-diam aku memang ingin mengatakannya. Taehyung menunduk dan bibirnya menyapu bibirku dengan perlahan. Dengan lembut. Memberiku kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran dan mendorongnya menjauh, tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di seputar lehernya dan menariknya mendekat. Lidah Taehyung menyentuh lidahku selama beberapa saat, lalu dia menarik lidahnya dengan gaya menggoda. Sentuhan ringan dan lembut dilakukannya berkali-kali. Menggodaku, membujukku. Akhirnya, lidahku ikut menyusuri bibir Taehyung, merasakan gesekan jawaban, dan kemudian sensualitas yang luar biasa, saat Taehyung mengisapnya.

Aku mengerang, tanpa bisa ditahan. Gesekan taring Taehyung seharusnya membuatku takut, tapi ternyata tidak. Sepertinya, taring itu juga tidak menjadi halangan baginya, karena ia menciumku dengan gairah yang sama seperti akhir pekan lalu. Gairahku bangkit, dan aku menggerakan tanganku dari leher Taehyung untuk beralih ke bagian depan kemejanya.

Aku membuka kancing kemeja itu satu per satu. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, tanganku menyusuri kulit dada Taehyung, dan… oh, rasanya sama luarnya bisa seperti kelihatannya. Seperti sutra yang dibentangkan di atas baja. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan ke belakang kerah kemejanya dan menariknya hingga lepas. Kemeja itu jatuh ke lantai. Sementara itu, ia tetap menciumku sampai napasku teregah-engah.

Tanganku, yang sepertinya memiliki pikiran sendiri bergeser dari dada Taehyung ke punggungnya, jari-jariku meraba setiap tonjolan ototnya. Kulit Taehyung memancarkan kekuatan, membuatku merasa seperti sedang membelai petir yang menempel di kulit. Taehyung mengerang pelan saat aku menyentuhnya, bergeser semakin dekat sampai tubuh kami menempel.

Bibir Taehyung menyusuri leherku, menemukan nadiku yang berdenyut cepat. Taehyung menghisapnya, menggoda urat nadiku dengan lidah dan bibirnya. Itu adalah posisi yang paling berbahaya dengan seorang vampir, tapi aku tidak merasa takut. Aku justru menganggap isapan Taehyung di leherku terasa luar biasa menggairahkan. Gelombang hangat menyapuku dan membuatku merasa bergetar.

Bibir Taehyung beralih ke telingaku, dan ia menjilat daun telingaku sebelum berbisik di sana. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu. Katakan kau menginginkan aku. Katakan iya."

Menyangkal bahwa aku menginginkan Taehyung hanya akan menjadi kebohongan yang terbaca jelas. Hanya ada satu hal yang masih menahanku, kenanganku tentang Sehun.

"Tae… aku tidak menyukai ini sebelumnya. Aku pikir… ada sesuatu yang salah denganku."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, dan jika kau berubah pikiran atau meminta berhenti, tidak peduli kapan, aku pasti akan berhenti. Kau bisa percaya padaku, Sayang. Katakan iya. Katakan iya."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hi guys, what do you think about this chap?

Oh my… this chap length is +8000k, and honestly I'm tired causes of that. So I wish you who had read this chap would give me some review. I'm appreciate review so much.

The last, I wan't say 'thank you' to who had review, fav, follow in previous chap.

Love you all~


	9. Chapter 9

**Halfway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired by Novel from Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Taehyung melumat bibirku dengan rasa lapar. Lengannya menopangku, dan aku melepaskan ciuman kami hanya cukup lama untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

"Iy-"

Kata itu belum terlontar sepenuhnya saat Taehyung menciumku lagi, mengangkatku dan menggendongku ke kamar. Taehyung membaringkan aku di atas kasur. Dengan satu tarikan, ia membuka kaitan braku dan menariknya lepas.

Sengatan gairah murni muncul di pangkal pahaku. Dengan lembut Taehyung mulai beraksi. Sensasinya teramat besar –isapan mulut Taehyung, gesekan giginya, sampai aku pikir aku akan pingsan.

Taehyung membuka celana jinsku, menariknya turun sampai terlepas sepenuhnya dan hanya tinggal celana dalamku yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuhku. Taehyung menyusurinya dengan tangan, menekannya dengan lembut. Syarafku terlonjak. Erangan terlontar dari mulut Taehyung saat ia melepaskan celana dalamku, dan menelanjangiku untuk dipandanginya.

"Oh Jungkook, kau sangat mengagumkan," desah Taehyung, lalu menciumku dengan penuh gairah hingga membuat kepalaku berputar. Tangan Taehyung bergerak ke inti diriku. Jari-jari Taehyung membelaiku dengan lihai, seolah aku sudah mengatakan padanya semua rahasiaku, dan aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan teriakanku. Aku bergetar oleh kebutuhan yang tak tertahankan.

Suara protes serak terlontar dari bibirku saat Taehyung berhenti. Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya, mulutnya beranjak turun ke perutku. Baru setelah Taehyung melewati pusarku, aku menyadari niatnya.

"Tae, berhenti!" ujarku terkesiap karena syok.

Taehyung langsung berhenti, mulutnya masih berada di atas perutku. "Berhenti?" tanyanya.

Pipiku langsung merona dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan keberatanku. "Emm, bukan sama sekali berhenti, hanya saja… emm, aku tidak yakin itu perlu…"

Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti dengusan meluncur dari mulut Taehyung. "Aku **yakin** ini perlu," gumam Taehyung dan kembali menurunkan mulutnya.

Pada awalnya, sentuhan lidah Taehyung membuat pikiranku kosong. Jilatan panjang dan pelan menggodaku, membuat seluruh kulitku hidup. Belaian basah lagi, diikuti dengan belaian basah selanjutnya, kali ini dengan lebih dalam, dan kesopananku langsung lenyap tak bersisa tersapu oleh gelombang panas. Taehyung membuka kakiku lebih lebar, mengangkatnya sampai kedua kakiku bertengger di bahunya, sementara itu ia terus menggoda dan membelai kulitku yang paling sensitive.

Aku tidak lagi mengatakan pada Taehyung untuk berhenti, karena aku tidak bisa bicara. Erangan yang tidak kukenali terlontar dari bibirku, dengan gelombang gairah yang semakin besar dan kuat bergulung di dalam diriku. Aku menggeliat di bawah Taehyung, merasakannya mengeksplorasi setiap kulit sensitifku dengan keintiman yang mengejutkan.

Pinggulku terangkat tanpa bisa dicegah, dan kekosongan di dalam diriku terbuka dengan setiap belaian lidah Taehyung. Aku didorong hingga ke jurang kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, dan dengan cepat aku semakin mendekati tepinya. Taehyung meningkatkan tekanan tangannya, mempercepat gerakannya, dan ketika akhirnya mulutnya beranjak ke bagian yang paling sensitive, aku berteriak.

Gelombang kenikmatan meledak di dalam diriku, menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku dengan kecepatan kilat. Jantungku, yang aku pikir sudah meledak, mulai berdetak sedikit lambat dan napasku sudah mulai kembali normal. Api yang tadi berkobar di dalam diriku sudah digantikan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, menyebabkan mataku terbuka dengan takjub.

Taehyung beranjak naik ke perutku, membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak pernah terlihat lebih cantik lagi," ujar Taehyung, suaranya bergetar oleh gairah.

Tubuhku masih bergetar setelah klimaks yang dahsyat, tapi inilah bagian yang paling aku takuti. Aku menegang saat Taehyung bergerak ke antara kakiku.

"Jangan takut," bisik Taehyung, lalu ia menciumku. Selama sepersekian detik, aku merasa malu mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Kemudian, saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang asin di mulutnya, dengan cepat gairahku bangkit kembali. Lidah Taehyung membelai lidahku, saat bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras menyentuh selubungku yang basah. Aku bergetar. Taehyung menyesuaikan gerakan lidahnya dengan tubuhnya saat membelaiku dan membawa kembali rasa mendamba yang sebelumnya kurasakan, tapi kali ini dengan kekuatan yang berlipat ganda.

"Kau yang bilang kapan waktunya," gumam Taehyung beberapa lama kemudian. "Atau tidak sama sekali. Kita tidak harus melanjutkannya. Aku akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan merasakanmu, Jungkook, aku menyukainya. Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu seberapa besar aku menyukainya."

Dengan sengaja Taehyung menggeser mulutnya ke bawah, tapi aku menahannya agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Katakan padaku," desah Taehyung, saat goyangan pinggulnya membuatku berteriak.

Jantungku berdetak keras, tapi hanya ada satu jawaban. " **Sekarang.** "

Taehyung memberiku ciuman yang membuat kepalaku berputar, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan lengan. Merasakan Taehyung yang memasukiku membuatku terkesiap. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat Taehyung menghujam perlahan, dan aku menguburkan wajahku di lehernya. Taehyung bergerak semakin dalam, dan sensasi dengan kekuatan dahsyat menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku. Taehyung berhenti setelah masuk sepenuhnya ke selubung hangatku, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menunduk untuk menatapku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang."

Itu adalah keintiman dengan cara yang tidak pernah kualami, menatap ke dalam mata satu sama lain, saat Taehyung berada di dalam diriku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, karena aku sudah tidak sanggup bicara.

Taehyung bergerak di dalam diriku, menarik diri sedikit, kemudian menghujam lagi. Kenikmatan yang tak terduga membuat napasku tertahan. Taehyung mengulang gerakan itu, tapi kali ini dengan lebih dalam. Sebelum aku bisa mengendalikan napasku, Taehyung kembali menarik diri nyaris sepenuhnya dan menghujam masuk kembali sambil mengangkat pinggulnya, yang memancing desahan nikmat dari tenggorokanku. Keringat mengucur di sekujur tubuhku, dan gairah yang sangat kuat dan liar menyebar dengan cepat.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan ke bawah dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di punggungku, bergerak turun sampai tangan itu menangkup pinggulku. Taehyung menarikku mendekat, menggesekkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan gerakannya. Dengan cepat aku bisa mengikuti irama gerakannya, dan kontak itu membuat kepalaku berputar dengan antusiasme besar. Cengkeraman di dalam diriku yang tadi kurasakan kini kembali lagi, terasa semakin kuat dengan setiap gerakan Taehyung, sampai tubuhku terbakar oleh satu pikiran.

"Lagi…"

Ini bukanlah erangan menuntut yang menurut pikiran rasionalku tidak mungkin kuucapkan. Taehyung tergelak serak, hampir seperti geraman, dan ia bergerak semakin cepat.

Tanganku, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah bergerak lebih rendah dari pinggul Taehyung, kini bergerak dengan liar untuk mencengkeram bokongnya. Jari-jariku mencakar bokong Taehyung yang kencang tanpa sedikit pun memdulikan kesopanan. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah merasa puas menyentuh Taehyung atau berada semakin dekat dengannya. Setiap hujaman Taehyung membuatnya semakin kuat, dan aku jauh lebih mendambakan kekuatan tubuhnya yang memasuki diriku daripada apa pun dalam hidupku.

Aku mencium Taehyung dengan penuh gairah, menekankan bibir bawahku ke taringnya, dan mendengarnya mengerang saat ia mengisap darah yang menetes.

"Sangat tajam dan manis," gumam Taehyung dengan suara parau.

"Kau tidak boleh lagi… melakukan itu." Kata-kataku terputus karena napasku yang terengah-engah.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, merasakan setiap tetes darahku. "Sudah cukup. Sekarang, aku juga berada di dalam diriku." Dan Taehyung memeluk semakin erat, jika memang masih mungkin.

Aku terkesiap tanpa bisa dikendalikan, saat gerakan Taehyung semakin kuat. Keraguan-keraguan yang sebelumnya kurasakan sudah terlupakan, aku terhempas ke bawah Taehyung, kuku jariku mencakar sepanjang punggungnya. Gigiku tertancap di bahunya, untuk meredam teriakan nikmatku, dan aku menggigitnya sampai aku bisa merasakan darahnya.

Taehyung menarik kepalaku ke belakang, lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. "Lebih kuat?"

"Ya," erangku, sekarang tidak peduli seperti apa aku terdengar.

Taehyung melepaskan kendali yang sebelumnya ditahan. Ia menghujam ke dalam diriku dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, membangkitkan kenikmatan paling luar biasa yang pernah kurasakan. Teriakan yang sejak tadi kutahan terlontar menjadi jeritan nikmat, yang membuat Taehyung semakin bersemangat. Saat aku tidak bisa menahan yang lebih kuat lagi, Taehyung bergerak semakin cepat, menghujam dengan kekuatan yang tak terbayangkan.

Entah mengapa, hal itu mengingatkanku pada efek obat bius. Sepertinya segalanya berputar dan kehilangan bentuk, kecuali Taehyung. Dengungan kembali terdengar di telingaku, tapi suara itu berasal dari detak jantungku yang terlalu cepat. Ketegangan di tubuhku semakin tak tertahankan. Semua ototku saling terkait, mencengkeram dan melepas dengan sangat kuat, menunggu sampai tercipta ledakan yang dahsyat.

Seketika itu aku merasa terlepas dari tubuhku. Makhluk yang sedang menggelinjang dan terengah-engah di atas tempat tidur itu tidak mungkin **diriku.** Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa begitu sensitive terhadap kulitku, setiap tarikan napasku, dan darah yang mengalir di nadiku. Sebelum daya tahan tubuhku yang terakhir terlepas, Taehyung memegangi kepalaku dan menatap mataku. Teriakan nikmat terlontar mulutku, saat bendungan itu pecah dan gelombang kenikmatan yang dahsyat menyapuku. Rasanya lebih kuat daripada yang pertama, dan lebih dalam, hingga meninggalkan gelitik berdenyut di bawah kulitku.

Di atasku, Taehyung mengerang, wajahnya dipenuhi kenikmatan saat ia menghujam semakin cepat, dengan mata terkunci dengan mataku. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku, saat melihat kendali Taehyung menguap dalam mata yang hijau itu. Taehyung memelukku saat ia menyerah pada gairah yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, menciumku dengan lembut dan bergetar selama beberapa saat.

Saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami untuk bernapas, Taehyung bergeser sampai kami berbaring bersisian. Lengannya melingkari tubuhku, menjaga tubuh kami agar terus bersentuhan. Sepertinya tidak ada cukup oksigen di dalam paru-paruku, bahkan Taehyung bernapas satu atau dua kali –sungguh sebuah rekor, dari yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengendalikan napasku, dan jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan yang sudah tidak lagi membahayakan.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dan membelai rambut basah dari wajahku, ia tersenyum dan sebelum mencium keningku. "Dan kau benar-benar berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirimu."

"Memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku, aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Itu memang benar. Saat berbaring di samping Taehyung, lengan dan kakiku tidak mau merespons perintah yang kuberikan. Tampaknya, di otakku tergantung papan bertuliskan: KEMBALI LIMA MENIT LAGI.

Taehyung menyeringai.

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku saat aku menunduk. "Apa aku mengalami pendarahan?" tanyaku dengan terkejut. Itu tidak terlihat seperti darah, dan jadwal haidku masih seminggu lagi. Meskipun begitu, ada cairan berwarna pink di bagian dalam pahaku.

"Tidak, Sayang. Itu berasal dari diriku."

"Apa itu…? Oh." Pertanyaan bodoh. Sebelumnya Taehyung pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa air mata vampir berwarna pink. Aku rasa cairan lain juga ikut berwarna pink. "Biarkan aku bangun, aku akan membersihkan diri."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Taehyung mendesahkan kata-kata itu dikulitku. "Toh, itu dariku. Aku akan membersihkannya untukmu."

"Memangnya kau tidak akan berguling menjauh dan tidur?" Bukankah biasanya itu yang terjadi? Kecuali jika Taehyung **benar-benar** suka bergelung setelah bercinta, dan niat Taehyung semakin terbaca jelas saat tangannya bergerak turun ke pangkal pahaku.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya untuk tertawa.

"Jungkook" –Taehyung tersenyum– "aku tidak sedikit pun mengantuk." Tatapan mata Taehyung mengirimkan getaran nikmat ke sekujur tubuhku. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu seberapa sering aku membayangkanmu seperti ini. Selama latihan kita, pertarungan kita, dan malam-malam saat aku melihatmu mengenakan pakaian seksi dan diraba oleh pria lain…" Taehyung berhenti bicara untuk menciumku dengan sangat dalam, sehingga membuatku nyaris lupa dengan apa yang sedang kami bicarakan. "Dan selama itu kau selalu melihatku dengan rasa takut setiap kali aku menyentuhmu. Tidak, aku tidak mengantuk. Aku tidak akan tidur sampai aku merasakan setiap senti kulitmu dan membuatmu berteriak nikmat berulang kali."

Sekali lagi Taehyung menunduk dan beraksi kembali.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan bajingan tengikmu dan membunuhnya," gumam Taehyung, sangat pelan sehingga aku hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Apakah Taehyung baru saja mengatakannya? Isapan kuat mulut Taehyung mengalihkan perhatianku, kemudian isapan lagi dan lagi, sampai kekhawatiranku melumer oleh serangan sensual Taehyung pada tubuhku. Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung memandangiku dan tersenyum puas.

"Persis seperti yang pernah aku janjikan padamu. Lihat, kan? Aku ini pria yang selalu menepati janji."

Selama sejenak kebingungan menyelimuti pikiranku. Kemudian aku teringat sore itu, ketika Taehyung berusaha mengenyahkan rasa maluku dengan melontarkan perkataan mesum selama berjam-jam, dan tiba-tiba saja wajahku menjadi merah padam.

"Kau tidak benar-benar serius dengan semua yang kau katakan itu, kan?" Pikiranku menolak ide itu, tapi tubuhku berdenyut semakin cepat, yang menyatakan harapan yang bertolak belakang.

Taehyung tertawa lagi, dengan suara pelan dan serak. Alisnya terangkat dengan gaya yang menyatakan janji mesum, matanya berubah hijau lagi, dan mulutnya bergeser semakin turun melewati perutku.

"Oh, Jungkook, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan."

.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik punggungku. Rasanya seperti kepakan kupu-kupu. Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang kuingat adalah sebuah lengan yang melingkari tubuhku, warna kulitnya yang pucat hampir sama dengan kulitku. Taehyung bergelung di sepanjang punggungku, pinggulnya menempel dengan pinggulku. Taehyung-lah kupu-kupu yang mencium kulitku.

Pikiran pertamaku adalah, **Taehyung memilih profesi yang salah. Seharusnya dia tetap menjadi gigolo. Dia bisa menghasilkan uang jutaan dolar.** Pikiran yang kedua sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, dan membuat tubuhku kaku. **Jika ibuku bisa melihatku sekarang, dia pasti akan membunuhku.**

"Penyesalan setelah bercinta?" Taehyung berhenti menciumiku dengan dengusan kecewa. "Aku takut saat bangun kau akan bereaksi persis seperti ini."

Semetara Taehyung bicara, aku melompat bangun dari tempat tidur seperti peluru meriam yang ditembakkan. Aku harus memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat masih berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Taehyung. Aku bahkan tidak berhenti untuk mencari bra dan celana dalamku, aku hanya memakai kemeja dan menarik jinsku. Oh Tuhan, kunciku, di mana aku meletakkan kunciku?

Taehyung duduk. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dan berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi."

"Jangan sekarang," ujarku dengan putus asa, berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya. Aha, kunciku! Setelah mengambil dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, aku berlari keluar kamar.

"Jungkook…."

Aku tidak berhenti.

.

* * *

Aku langsung pulang ke rumah, sepanjang hari ini emosiku campur aduk. Bercinta dengan Taehyung ternyata lebih dari luar biasa, dan Taehyung memang benar. Tidak mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi masih ada yang harus kupertimbangkan selain perasaanku sendiri. Jika keputusannya hanya tergantung padaku, aku tidak akan keberatan tidur dengannya sepanjang hari. Alasan utama kepanikanku adalah bagaimana ibuku akan bereaksi. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada ibuku, selamanya. Dan itu berarti aku harus menghentikannya sebelum berkembang semakin jauh.

Kakek-nenekku sedang di atas, menikmati es teh, saat aku berhenti di depan rumah dua jam kemudian. Mereka terlihat seperti gambar kartu pos khas Amerika, dengan rambut memutih dan pakaian sederhana, wajah mereka keriput karena usia yang menua.

"Halo," sapaku pada mereka dengan gugup.

Terdengar suara desisan dari nenekku. Segera setelahnya, terdengar dengusan marah dari kakekku. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mata menatap mereka. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Karena penasaran, aku mengamati kakekku yang semakin merah karena amarah. Toh,ini bukan kali pertama aku pergi keluar rumah pada malam hari, dan biasanya mereka tidak pernah mengomentarinya. Mereka menerapkan kebijakan 'jangan tanya, jangan cerita' jika sudah menyangkut kepulanganku yang terlambat pada malam-malam tertentu.

"Haewon, cepat keluar, Nak!" Kakek mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan langsung berdiri. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ibuku keluar, dan wajahnya sama bingungnya seperti aku.

"Apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Ibuku.

Kakekku menjawabnya dengan amarah yang masih berkobar. "Lihat saja dia. Lihat dia! Kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah semalam! Tidak, dia bergaul dengan iblis, itulah yang dilakukannya!"

Wajahku memucat, aku mencoba memikirkan bagaimana kakekku tahu bahwa aku tidur dengan vampir. Apakah ada taring yang tumbuh? Sambil mengulurkan tangan, aku memeriksa gigiku, tapi semuanya masih sekotak dan sedatar biasanya.

Tindakanku semakin membuat kakekku marah. "Jangan gigit kukumu! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Yang membuatku lega, ibuku langsung membelaku. "Oh, Pa, kau tidak mengerti. Dia…" tiba-tiba saja ibuku tercekat, saat ia menatapku dengan sorot mata syok.

"Apa?" tuntutku, ketakutan.

"Lehermu…," bisik ibuku, tak percaya.

Dengan ngeri, aku berjalan melewatinya dan lari ke kamar mandi. Apakah ada bekas taring Taehyung di leherku? Oh Tuhan, apakah tanpa kusadari Taehyung telah menggigitku?

Tapi, begitu aku menatap pantulanku di cermin, alasan reaksi mereka menjadi semakin jelas. Ada banyak sekali bekas isapan Taehyung yang tampak kebiruan di leherku, ada sekitar empat –tidak, lima. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas gigitan vampir, hanya ada bekas isapan. Saat membuka kemeja Taehyung, aku melihat di payudaraku juga tampak tanda yang sama. Untung saja bagian leher kemeja ini tidak terlalu rendah atau mereka pasti akan langsung pingsan melihatnya.

"Aku tahu apa itu!" teriak kakek padaku dari teras. "Seharusnya kau merasa malu pada dirimu sendiri, berkeliaran, tidak menikah, berada di luar sepanjang malam. Malu!"

"Malu!" nenekku membeo. Syukurlah masih ada yang mereka sepakati setelah menikah selama empat puluh tiga tahun.

Aku naik ke kamarku tanpa menjawab mereka. Jelas sekali sekaranglah waktunya untuk mencari tempat tinggal alternative. Mungkin aku harus segera pindah ke apartemen yang hendak kutempati.

Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut saat melihat ibuku mengikutiku.

"Siapa dia, Jungkook?" tanya ibuku, segera setelah ia menutup pintu kamar.

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada ibuku. "Dia seseorang yang kutemui saat aku sedang mencari vampir. Kami, emm… memiliki kesamaan. Dia juga memburu vampir." Tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih detail. Misalnya satu detail penting bahwa Taehyung juga merupakan vampir.

"Apa… apa hubungan kalian berdua serius?"

"Tidak!" Penyangkalanku terlalu terburu-buru hingga membuat ibuku semakin curiga. Bagus, apakah tingkahku tidak bisa lebih gugup lagi? Tidak, kami tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan serius, karena secara teknis dia sudah mati, tapi demi Tuhan, dia sangat mengangumkan dan bercinta layaknya tentara Troya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa…?" ibuku terlihat benar-benar bingung. Ekspresi ngeri tiba-tibaa muncul di wajah ibuku. "Apa kau menggunakan pelindung?"

Sambil menghela napas, aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan gairah yang tak tertahankan pada ibumu?

"Itu tidak perlu," jawabku dengan jujur tanpa berpikir.

Ibuku mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulut. "Apa maksudmu itu tidak perlu? Kau bisa hamil? Atau terkena penyakit kelamin!"

Butuh usaha keras untuk mencengahku memutar bola mataku. Aku bisa membayangkan jawabanku. **Kabar baik, Mom. Dia vampir yang usianya sudah ratusan tahun, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa menghamiliku atau menularkan penyakit kelamin padaku. Hal itu mustahil terjadi.** Tapi aku hanya meminta ibuku agar tidak khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir? Jangan khawatir! Aku akan mengatakan padamu apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku akan pergi ke kota yang cukup jauh dari sini, di mana tidak ada seorang pun mengenal kita, dan aku akan membelikanmu kondom! Kau tidak boleh hamil di luar nikah sepertiku… atau yang lebih buruk lagi. Sekarang sedang marak penyakit AIDS. Dan sifilis. Dan gonorrhea. Bahkan masih ada banyak penyakit lain yang aku tidak tahu bagimana cara pengucapannya! Jika kau memang hendak meneruskannya, maka setidaknya kau harus melakukannya dengan cara aman."

Ibuku mengambil tas dan, dengan mata berkilat penuh kebulatan tekad, berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Tapi Mom…"

Aku mengikuti ibuku kebawah, berusaha meyakinkannya agar tidak pergi, tapi ia mengabaikanku. Kakekku-nenekku menatapku dari teras, wajah mereka berdekatan seperti kumpulan awan, saat ibuku masuk ke mobil dan pergi. Yang pasti, sekaranglah waktunya untuk menelepon pemilik apartemen.

Pemilik apartemen, Mr. Jung, mengatakan aku bisa pindah minggu depan. Tidak mungkin bisa lebih cepat lagi. Aku menyibukkan diriku sendiri dengan mandi, bercukur, menyikat gigiku, apa pun selain memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

Mungkin aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Mungkin percintaan yang semalam tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Taehyung, dan aku tidak perlu mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Toh, Taehyung beberapa ratus tahun lebih tua daripada aku dan mantan gigolo. Yang jelas, aku tidak merenggut keperjakaannya.

Sekitar pukul enam, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah kami, dan suara mesinnya tidak seperti mobil ibuku. Aku menoleh keluar jendela dengan penasaran, dan melihat yang datang adalah taksi. Kepala yang tidak asing terlihat olehku saat Taehyung keluar dari sana. Apa yang dilakukan Taehyung di sini? Memang sampai pada saat ini ibuku belum pulang, tapi bagimana jika tiba-tiba ibuku datang dan melihat Taehyung…

Aku menuruni tangga dengan sangat cepat, hingga tersandung dan mendarat di depan pintu persis pada saat kakekku membukanya.

"Siapa kau?" tuntut kakekku pada Taehyung.

Dalam hati, aku mulai menyusun cerita rekaan tentang Taehyung yang merupakan teman kuliahku, tapi Taehyung sudah menjawab kakeku dengan nada suara yang sangat sopan. "Aku gadis muda baik-baik yang datang ke sini menjemput cucumu untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan."

Hah?

Nenekku ikut menjulurkan kepalanya, dengan mulut menganga saat melihat Taehyung di ambang pintu. "Siapa kau?" tanya nenekku membeo.

"Aku gadis muda baik-baik yang datang ke sini menjemput cucumu untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan," ulang Taehyung dengan cara yang sama, sambil menatap mata nenekku dengan mata yang berkilat hijau. Seketika itu juga, tatapan nenekku berubah kosong seperti yang terjadi pada kakekku, kemudian mengangguk sekali.

"Yah, bukankah itu bagus sekali? Kau gadis muda yang baik. Bertemanlah dengannya dan bawa dia ke jalan yang lurus. Ada tanda bekas ciuman di lehernya dan dia baru pulang menjelang sore."

Oh Tuhan, kenapa tanah tidak terbelah dan menelanku saja?

Taehyung menahan tawanya dan mengangguk dengan tenang. "Jangan khawatir, Grannie. Kami akan mengikuti kajian injil untuk mengusir setan dari dalam dirinya."

"Bagus sekali," ujar kakekku senang, tapi ekspresi wajahnya datar. "Itulah yang dibutuhkannya. Dia selalu menjadi gadis liar."

"Kalian berdua, buatlah seteko teh sementara kami berkemas. Sekarang!"

Mereka pergi, masih dengan tatapan mata kosong, dan beranjak ke dapur. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara air yang ditampung di ketel. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah minum teh.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dalam bisikan marah. "Jika apa yang kulihat di film memang benar, kalian tidak bisa datang kecuali diundang!"

Taehyung tertawa mendengarnya. "Maaf, Jungkook. Vampir bisa pergi ke mana pun yang mereka suka."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau menghipnotis kakek-nenekku hingga menganggapmu seorang gadis?"

"Seorang gadis **baik-baik** ," koreksi Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berpikir kau bergaul dengan teman yang buruk, kan?"

Aku mendesak Taehyung agar segera pergi. Jika ibuku pulang, maka akan dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar hipnotis untuk bisa menyakinkannya bahwa Taehyung bukanlah seperti yang terlihat –mimpi buruk ibuku pasti akan hidup kembali.

"Kau harus pergi. Ibuku pasti akan mengalami serangan jantung jika melihatmu di sini."

"Aku datang ke sini dengan alasan kuat," ujar Taehyung dengan tenang. "Bukan berarti aku ingin kau terlibat lebih jauh, tapi semalam kau sudah menegaskan dengan jelas bahwa kau ingin dikonfirmasikan jika kau berhasil menemukan di mana letak klub itu. Aku sudah menemukannya. Ada di Charlotte, dan aku akan terbang ke sana malam ini. Aku membawakan tiket untukmu, jika kau ingin pergi denganku. Tapi jika kau tidak mau, aku hanya akan pergi ke dapur dan menghipnotis kakek-nenekmu bahwa aku tidak pernah datang ke sini. Dengan begitu, kau tidak harus menjelaskan kehadiranku pada ibumu. Terserah padamu, tapi kau harus memutuskan sekarang."

Aku tahu apa yang akan kupilih, tapi aku masih jengkel kenapa Taehyung harus datang ke rumahku untuk menyampaikannya. "Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja, malah datang langsung ke sini?"

Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat. "Aku sudah menelepon. Kakekmu langsung menutup teleponnya saat aku mengatakan ingin bicara denganmu. Kau benar-benar harus memiliki ponsel. Aku mengingatkan mereka bahwa kau sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun, dan wajar saja jika seorang pria meneleponmu."

Aku mengabaikan komentar Taehyung. "Yah, mereka memang kuno, dan mereka sangat marah saat melihat leherku…. Omong-omong, kau sangat keterlaluan. Meninggalkan tanda ciuman dan isapan sehingga mereka melihatnya!"

Seringaian tampak di bibir Taehyung. "Sebenarnya, Jungkook, jika aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk memulihkan diri secara supernatural, tubuhku pasti akan dipenuhi oleh tanda yang serupa, dan punggungku akan penuh dengan bekas cakaran kukumu."

Ubah pembicaraan. Ubah pembicaraan! "Untuk masalah malam ini," lanjutku dengan cepat, "kau tahu aku pasti akan pergi. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin menghentikan Jongin, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau sudah berhasil menemukan di mana letak klub itu? Cepat sekali."

"Bahkan, aku sudah tahu sebelum kau pergi," ujar Taehyung, sambil bersandar di ambang pintu. "Aku mencarinya pagi ini, saat kau tertidur. Aku hendak mengatakannya padamu saat kau bangun, tapi kau langsung pergi seperti dikejar setan dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya."

Aku harus menundukkan pandanganku. Aku tidak sanggup menatap mata Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu. Aku bukan wanita bodoh yang membiarkan…" Apa sebutannya? "… **kesalahanku** semalam menghentikan usahaku dalam mengejar seorang pembunuh, tapi aku pikir sebaiknya kita tidak membahasnya lagi."

Taehyung masih tersenyum. "Kesalahan? Oh, Jungkook… kau menghancurkan hatiku."

Komentar itu membuat kepalaku terangkat. Apakah Taehyung sedang menggodaku? Aku tidak tahu. "Ayo, kita fokuspada prioritas. Jika kau mau, kita bisa, emm… membicarakannya nanti. Setelah urusan kita di klub selesai. Tunggu di sini sementara aku berkemas."

Taehyung menahan pintu untukku. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawakan kostummu. Ayo, kita berangkat."

.

* * *

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Cherry Pie," ujar seorang vampir saat duduk di kursi sebelahku. "Namaku Jinhoo."

Bingo! Aku sangat senang, bahkan aku hampir saja bertepuk tangan. Kami mendarat di Charlotte pada pukul sepuluh, memesan kamar hotel pada pukul sebelas, dan tiba di Klub Flame tepat sebelum tengah malam. Aku duduk di tempat yang menjijikkan itu selama dua jam, dengan mengenakan gaun supermini, dan itu bukanlah dua jam yang kesepian.

"Makanan manis dan mudah didapat," jawabku, diam-diam menilai kekuatannya. Bukan seorang Master, tapi cukup kuat. "Kau mencari teman kencan, Sayang?" Jinhoo menyusuri lenganku dengan jari.

Jinhoo memiliki rambut cokelat, senyuman ramah, dan tubuh atletis. Kata-kata manis, ditambah dengan sikap ramah, membuatnya terlihat lebih bersahabat. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa ia seorang iblis, jika ia memiliki mulut semanis permen, benar kan?

Pria di sebelah kiriku, yang sepanjang malam ini sudah menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku, memberikan tatapan marah pada Jinhoo. "Hei, Mister, aku melihatnya terlebih dahulu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari sini dan pulang ke rumah?" potong Jinhoo, masih sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau bergegas. Aku tidak mau mengulangi perkataanku."

Jika aku menjadi pria itu, aku pasti mewaspadai nada peringatan di balik sikap santai Jinhoo. Tentu saja, aku tidak seperti pria itu, yang mabuk, bodoh, dan tidak menyadari bahaya yang terbentang di depannya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak mendengarku," cerocos pria itu, sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Jinhoo. "Aku bilang, aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu."

Jinhoo masih tetap tersenyum. Ia mencengkeram tangan pria itu dan menariknya dari atas kursi. "Tidak perlu berkelahi dan membuat keributan," ujar Jinhoo sambil mengedipkan mata padaku. "Kami akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu, Manis. Aku merasa sangat beruntung." Dan Jinhoo menyeret pria itu keluar klub. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang memerhatikan mereka.

Aku menoleh ke sekeliling dengan serbasalah. Jika aku berusaha untuk menghentikan Jinhoo, maka aku akan membongkar penyamaranku dan merusak kesempatan Taehyung untuk menemukan Jongin, **lagi**. Jadi, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku menyesap minumanku dan merasa mual. Ketika Jinhoo kembali, ia masih menyunggingkan senyuman santai, dan sendirian.

"Ternyata aku memang beruntung malam ini," komentar Jinhoo. "Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kau akan membuatku amat sangat beruntung?"

Aku berusaha untuk mendengar suara detak jantung di luar, tapi suasana di dalam klub ini sangat bising. Apa pun yang terjadi di luar, pasti sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain membiarkannya saja.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Hanya saja aku butuh bantuan untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen." Suaraku terdengar menggoda. Sama sekali tidak menyiratkan stres. Latihan membuat sempurna, dan komentar tentang uang sewa itu adalah bentuk penghargaanku pada Seulgi. Aku pikir itu pantas.

"Berapa uang sewamu?"

"Seratus dolar," ujarku sambil terkikik, bergeser di kursiku sehingga gaun superminiku terangkat lebih tinggi lagi. "Kau pasti akan merasa bersyukur telah beramal padaku, aku janji."

Tatapan Jinhoo menyusuri pahaku dalam balutan gaun superminiku, dan ia menarik napas panjang. Butuh latihan berbulan-bulan untuk mencengah wajahku merona atas apa yang aku tahu sedang dilakukannya.

"Sayang, dari penampilanmu, menurutku itu adalah harga yang pantas." Jinhoo mengulurkan tangan dan aku menerimanya, melompat bangun dari kursiku.

.

* * *

Saat Jinhoo menyetir mobilnya, dalam hati aku bersyukur karena ia tidak mulai beraksi lebih awal. Sandiwaraku sebagai pelacur hanya sebatas itu. Taehyung mengikuti kami dari jarak aman, dan kami berharap Jinhoo bisa mengajakku ke tempatnya, meskipun itu berarti melanggar aturan Taehyung agar aku menghindari tempat tinggal vampir. Informasi yang mungkin kami dapatkan sungguh sepadan dengan resiko dipergoki oleh teman sekamar Jinhoo.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalankan profesi ini, Manis?" tanya Jinhoo, seolah kami sedang membahas cuaca.

"Oh, sekitar setahun," jawabku. "Aku masih baru di kota ini, tapi aku sedang menabung untuk bisa pindah lagi."

"Kau tidak menyukai Charlotte?" tanyanya, saat masuk ke jalan raya.

Aku membiarkan sedikit kegugupan terdengar dalam suaraku. "Ke mana kita akan pergi? Aku pikir kau hanya akan menepikan di pinggir jalan atau…"

"Kau akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan," Jinhoo tergelak. "Percayalah padaku."

Bagaimana seorang pelacur sungguhan akan bereaksi? "Hei, jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau berjalan kaki sepanjang malam untuk kembali ke mobilku."

Jinhoo menoleh dan menatapku dengan tajam. Matanya berkilat kehijauan dan sikap ramah tadi lenyap sudah. "Tutup mulutmu, wanita jalang."

Oke, aku rasa sudah cukup basa-basinya! Tidak masalah untukku. Toh, aku benci berbasa-basi. Aku mengangguk dengan harapan Jinhoo bisa melihat sorot ketakutan di mataku, kemudian aku menatap lurus ke depan. Melakukan hal lain pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Jinhoo menyiulkan lagi 'Amazing Grace' sambil menyetir. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiam diri dan tidak bercetus, Kau bercanda, ya? Memangnya Jinhoo tidak bisa memilih lagu lain yang lebih pas, seperti 'Shout at the Devil' atau 'Don't Fear the Reaper'? sebagian orang tidak tahu lagu yang tepat untuk menemani aksi penculikan.

Jinhoo berhenti empat puluh lima menit kemudian di sebuah kompleks apartemen kecil. Aparteman itu tersembunyi di antara yang lain, gedung-gedung serupa yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Lingkungan masyarakat menengah ke bawah, tapi bukan kawasan yang kumuh. Hanya tempat di mana orang tidak akan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang, Jungkook." Jinhoo menyeringai dan mematikan mesin mobil. "Kita akan berada di sini sebentar. Setelah itu kau bisa meninggalkan kota ini seperti yang kau inginkan."

Menarik aku sudah diperintahkan agar tidak bicara, jadi aku terus berpura-pura takut. Amarahku sudah mendidih, memikirkan semua gadis yang pernah masuk ke perangkap Jinhoo. Ternyata ada gunanya punya darah campuran.

Jinhoo membukakan pintu mobil untukkku dan menarikku keluar. Aku membiarkannya menyeretku menaiki tangga yang hanya diterangi satu lampu menuju ke lantai dua. Jinhoo bahkan tidak repot-repot mengikat tanganku saat berjalan sambil memainkan kunci. **Bangus sekali, Berengsek. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku hanyalah gadis yang tak berdaya.**

Setelah membuka pintu, Jinhoo mendorongku ke dalam. Aku membiarkan diriku tersandung, sengaja menunduk untuk mengamati keadaan sekeliling, dan agar tanganku bisa berada di dekat sepatu botku. Jinhoo tidak memedulikan aku yang merangkak di lantai. Ia berjalan melewatiku dan duduk di sofa.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan satu lagi, Hyunjin-ah." Teriak Jinhoo. "Keluarlah dan lihatlah sendiri."

Terdengar suara gumaman, perabotan yang digeser, dan langkah kaki yang kemungkinan milin Hyunjin.

Saat melihat Hyunjin, penyamaranku nyaris terbongkar, karena ia berjalan keluar dalam keadaan telanjang. Aku harus menguatkan diriku sendiri agar tidak memalingkan wajah. Taehyung adalah pria kedua yang pernah kulihat telanjang, dan aku hanya melihat sekilas tubuh telanjang Sehun, jadi itu tidak bisa dihitung. Dalam situasi segmenting ini, tetap saja aku merasa malu. Konyol sekali.

Hyunjin menghampiriku dan mengangkat wajahku. Kejantanannya sangat dekat dengan wajahku, membuatku harus berusaha lebih keras agar tidak merona. Dan bergeser menjauh.

"Dia menarik."

Jinhoo mendengus. "Aku yang menemukannya. Aku lebih dulu."

Pernyataan itu menghapuskan rasa maluku. Keparat. Dua orang bajingan ini pasti akan mendapatkan balasan. Secara permanen.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar saat Hyunjin berbalik ke Jinhoo.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Pasak perakku tercabut dari dalam sepatu botku pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang menendang pintu hingga roboh. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, mengingat kedekatan posisi, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah menikamkan tongkatku ke selangkangan Hyunjin.

Hyunjin menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha menyerangku. Aku berguling, menarik pasakku yang lain, dan menikamkannya ke punggung Hyunjin. Serangan keduaku membuat Hyunjin jatuh berlutut dan aku bangun, melompati tubuhnya seperti pelari haling rintang. Hyunjin memberontak dengan panik, tapi aku mencengkeram pasakku dengan kedua tangan dan menghujamkannya lebih dalam, menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku menjatuhkan Hyunjin di bawah kakiku. Aku menekankan lagi pasakku lebih dalam dan menjauh sambil menendangnya, tapi aku yakin ia sudah tidak merasakannya.

"Aku rasa kau jadi yang pertama, Bajingan."

Taehyung sudah melumpuhkan Jinhoo saat aku menoleh ke arah mereka. Taehyung mengunci Jinhoo di sofa, mendudukannya di atas pangkuan dengan pose yang lucu sekali jika di lakukan oleh dua orang pria dewasa. Itu jika kau tidak memperhitungkan belati tajam yang tertancap di dada Jinhoo.

"Untung saja aku tidak membutuhkan bajingan yang satu lagi, Jungkook." Komentar Taehyung.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Sekarang sudah terlambat. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau bilang sejak tadi."

Jinhoo menatapku dengan ekspresi tercengang. "Matamu…," ujar Jinhoo.

Aku tidak perlu menoleh ke cermin untuk mengetahui mataku berkilau. Rasanya seperti reaksi optikal. Bahkan, dalam situasi tertentu, hal itu tidak bisa dihindari.

"Indah, kan?" puji Taehyung dengan santai. "Sangat tidak wajar jika dipadukan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak. Silahkan saja jika kau mau merasa syok dulu sebentar. Aku pun bereaksi seperti itu saat pertama kali melihat matanya bersinar seperti itu."

"Tapi itu… dia tidak mungkin…"

"Oh, jangan pikirkan hal itu, Kawan. Akulah yang harus kau khawatirkan."

Komentar itu membuat Jinhoo kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Taehyung. Jinhoo menggeliat tapi pelintiran belati menghentikannya. "Jungkook, ada seseorang di kamar lain. Manusia, tapi jangan buru-buru berkesimpulan dia tidak berbahaya."

Aku mengeluarkan tiga belati lempar dari dalam sepatu botku dan pergi untuk memeriksanya. Sekarang, aku juga mendengar detak jantung dari bagian belakang apartemen. Dari sanalah tadi Hyujin keluar. Apakah Hyujin juga memiliki rekan manusia?

Saat mendekati kamar tersebut, aku berlutut dan masuk sambil merangkak. Seulgi pernah mencoba menembakku. Aku berharap siapa pun yang sedang mengacungkan pistol di sana berpikir posisiku akan lebih tinggi, dan aku bisa menyerangnya sebelum ia bisa meletuskan pistolnya. Apakah aku harus membunuh satu manusia lagi? Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Aku mengintip dari ambang pintu –kemudian berlari sambil berteriak panik.

"Kita butuh ambulans."

Gadis itu menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, aku tahu kalau gadis itu tidak bersenjata. Satu-satunya yang dikenakannya hanyalah darahnya sendiri. Lengan dan kakinya terentang dengan pose mencolok, dan ia tidak bergerak. Tentu saja gadis itu pasti sudah dihipnotis agar tidak bergerak.

Belatiku terjatuh dari tanganku yang gemetaran. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ini, aku hanya membunuh vampir dan tidak pernah melihat korban mereka sebelumnya. Membaca kisah tentang para korban tidak sama seperti menyaksikan sendiri korban yang masih hidup dan bernapas. Mataku tertuju ke lehernya, ke pergelangan tangannya, ke bagian atas pahanya. Semua menampakkan bekas luka yang mengalirkan darah secara perlahan.

Darah itu mengguncangkan aku dari syok yang ku alami. Aku mengambil seprai dan mulai menyobeknya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak bergerak saat aku mulai menggunakan sobekan seprai sebagai perban dan mengikatnya di semua tempat kecuali lehernya. Luka di lehernya aku tekan dengan tanganku sendiri, menggunakan sisa sobekan seprai yang kugunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya, sementara aku menggedongnya keluar kamar.

"Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit…"

"Tunggu, Jungkook."

Taehyung menatapku dengan tajam saat aku bergegas menuju ke ruang utama lubang neraka ini. Jinhoo nyaris tidak menoleh ke sosok yang ada dalam gendonganku. Sepertinya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Tapi dia sudah kehilangan banyak sekali darah! Dan lebih buruk lagi!"

Taehyung tahu apa maksud perkataan 'lebih buruk lagi'. Kehilangan darah bisa diatasi. Tapi luka emosionalnya tidak akan mungkin tersembuhkan.

"Jika kau membawanya ke rumah sakit setempat, maka itu sama seperti kau membunuhnya." Taehyung melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Jongin akan mengirimkan orang untuk membungkam mulutnya, karena dia sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Aku akan mengurusnya, tapi biarkan aku mengurus yang satu ini dulu."

Jinhoo menolehkan kepalanya sejauh yang sanggup dilakukannya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau membuat kesalahan besar. Jika melepaskan aku sekarang juga, kau mungkin masih bisa hidup cukup lama untuk menyesalinya."

Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. "Hebat sekali perkataanmu! Sebagian orang terbiasa langsung membunuh, dan kau tahu betapa membosankannya itu. Tapi kau benar, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, sekalipun aku sudah mengetahui namamu. Aku Taehyung."

Kilat di mata Jinhoo menjadi pertanda jelas bahwa ia sudah pernah mendengar nama itu. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan bertanya pada Taehyung bagaimana ia bisa begitu terkenal di kalangan vampir. Tapi, mungkin aku tidak mau mengetahuinya.

"Tidak ada alasan kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini secara beradab." Tiba-tiba Jinhoo kembali bersikap ramah. "Jongin bilang kau mengerjarnya, tapi kenapa kau tidak juga belajar? Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, jadi sebaiknya kau bergabung dengannya. Aku jamin, dia akan senang sekali memiliki seseorang sepertimu bekerja untuknya. Ini adalah tawaran yang sangat menarik, Kawan, dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau menolaknya."

Taehyung memiringkan Jinhoo sedemikian rupa agar vampir itu bisa melihat wajahnya. "Benarkah begitu? Aku tidak yakin Jongin menginginkan aku. Kau tahu, aku sudah membunuh banyak sekali orangnya. Dia mungkin dendam padaku karenanya."

Jinhoo tersenyum. "Oh, bukan masalah, anggap saja itu sebagai tes masuk untukmu! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Jika memang mereka cukup mudah untuk kau taklukan, maka mereka memang tidak pantas untuk bekerja untuknya."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk omong kosong ini," cetusku, sambil menurunkan gadis yang kugendong ke lantai. "Dia banyak kehilangan darah dan bisa saja mati sementara kalian mengakrabkan diri!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Sayang. Aku dan Jinhoo sedang bicara. Nah, masalah pekerjaan itu, Kawan. Kau bilang sangat menarik? Sayangnya, untuk membiarkanmu tetap hidup, aku membutuhkan imbalan yang lebih dari sekadar menarik. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan orang yang bersedia membayar mahal untuk kepalamu."

"Tidak sebesar yang bisa kau dapatkan jika bekerja untuk Jongin, dan bukannya menentangnya." Jinhoo mengangguk ke arahku. "Kau lihat gadis kecil yang kau digendong kelinci kecilmu itu? Yang seperti itu dihargai cukup tinggi, jika kau menjualnya pada Kim Jongin. Kita bisa menikmatinya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, kita bisa melelangnya pada salah satu kaum kita. Makanan lezat, tanpa harus membersihkan piring setelahnya! Dan mereka adalah santapan yang sempurna untuk vampir-vampir lapar! Maksudku, gadis-gadis itu tidak pernah berguna semasa hidup…"

"Dasar Bajingan!" teriakku, sambil berjalan ke arah Jinhoo dengan pasak yang diacungkan.

"Tetap di tempatmu, dan jika aku harus menyuruhmu menutup mulut sekali lagi, aku akan mematahkan lehermu!" bentak Taehyung padaku.

Aku membeku. Mata Taehyung memancarkan kilat berbahaya yang belum pernah kulihat lagi sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Seketika itu juga, aku merasa gelisah. Apakah Taehyung masih berusaha mengorek keterangan dari Jinhoo… atau justru mulai terpengaruh?

"Begitu lebih baik." Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jinhoo. "Nah, sampai di mana tadi?"

Jinhoo tertawa seolah mereka baru saja berbagi lelucon. "Wow, kelincimu itu pemarah, ya? Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya sebelum dia menggigitmu!"

Taehyung ikut tertawa. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Kawan. Dia terlalu menyukai gigi-giginya, jadi dia tidak akan mengotorinya dengan menggigitku."

Aku merasa mual, dan kepalaku mulai berputar. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung masih bisa membuang-buang waktu, sementara ada seorang gadis yang sekarat di atas karpet? Oh Tuhan, bagaimana jika selama ini Taehyung hanya bersandiwara? Maksudku, dari mana aku bisa tahu yang mana Taehyung yang sebenarnya? Mungkin selama ini memang itulah rencana Taehyung, dan betapa bodohnya aku jika bisa tertipu dengan membantunya? Suara ibuku bergema di dalam kepalaku. **Mereka semua iblis, Jungkook. Mereka semua monster, monster….**

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hi guys~ Long time no see~

Do you still waiting this story?

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah membosankan? Atau mengecewakan?

And I wanna say thank you so much to who had a review in the previous chapter.

Do you mind to give me review again? I appreciate review so much~

I wish you all who had read this story would give me some review causes it's could give me strength to keep writing this story.

Love you all~


	10. Chapter 10

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Pair: VKOOK [Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

"Setiap gadis dibeli dengan harga tinggi, itu menarik, tapi dibagi dengan berapa orang? Aku tidak akan bisa mendapat bagian besar jika harus dibagi dengan banyak orang."

Jinhoo terlihat sesantai yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya dalam posisi itu. "Hanya ada sedikit orang yang bertugas mencari ratusan gadis. Mungkin sekitar dua puluh orang yang menjalankan tugas ini, dan Kim Jongin sudah memperluas jangkauan pencarian mangsa. Sekarang kita bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan mereka. Bahkan kita sudah bisa menggunakan internet untuk mengontak klien baru, kau tahu kan apa maksudku? Tapi, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa berhubungan langsung dengan Kim Jongin. Memangnya kau tidak lelah harus bergonta-ganti pekerjaan demi mendapatkan uang? Pemasukan tetap, itulah kuncinya. Kita tidak akan pernah kehabisan mangsa. Kita hanya perlu bekerja selama beberapa bulan, kemudian pekerjakan orang lain untuk menjalankan tugas kita, setelahnya kita bisa duduk dan menunggu saldo rekening bertambah. Mudah sekali, percayalah padaku. Sangat mudah."

"Kata-katamu sangat menggoda, Kawan. Tapi, pasti ada beberapa orang yang menjadi kepercayaan Jongin, jadi katakan padaku… siapa saja mereka? Aku tidak mungkin bisa bergabung dengan kalian jika ternyata aku pernah meniduri istri atau menghabisi saudara salah satu dari mereka, kan?"

Senyuman langsung lenyap dari wajah Jinhoo, ekspresinya berubah dingin dan suaranya tercekat. "Bedebah."

Setelah mendengarnya, Taehyung menegakkan tubuh dengan sikap lebih serius..

Sekarang, nada suara Taehyung terdengar mengancam. "Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan mengetahuinya juga. Bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih, Kawan. Kau sudah sangat membantuku. Kau bilang, hanya ada dua puluh orang yang menjalankan tugas sepertimu? Ternyata lebih sedikit daripada yang kuperkirakan, dan aku sudah bisa menebak siapa saja mereka."

Kelegaan menyapuku dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat lututku gemetar. Oh Tuhan, selama sedetik, aku pikir Taehyung tidak sedang berpura-pura. Aku pikir selama ini aku sudah dipermainkan dengan cara yang terburuk.

"Jungkook, aku tidak merasakan siapa pun lagi, tapi cobalah kau periksa ke sekeliling gedung ini. Dobrak pintunya jika memang diperlukan, tapi pastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sini."

Aku menunjuk ke arah gadis yang masih belum bergerak itu. "Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Dia masih bisa bertahan sebentar lagi."

"Jika kau membunuhku, bukan hanya Kim Jongin yang akan mengejarmu. Kau akan berharap ibumu tidak pernah dilahirkan," desis Jinhoo. "Kim Jongin punya banyak teman, dan mereka memiliki jaringan yang lebih luas daripada yang bisa kau tangani."

Aku pergi, tapi saat aku masuk ke ruangan sebelah, aku masih sempat mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Tentang Jongin dan teman-temannya… aku pikir mereka tidak akan kehilangan anak buah yang cukup bodoh karena bisa kuhabisi. Itu kata-katamu sendiri, Kawan. Aku rasa sekarang kau pasti menyesal telah mengatakannya."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksa seluruh gedung itu. Hanya ada empat apartemen yang terpisah dan semuanya dalam keadaan kosong. Tebakanku, apartemen yang ditempati, yaitu oleh mendiang Hyujin dan sebentar-lagi-mendiang Jinhoo. Meskipun begitu, bagi orang yang lewat, apartemen ini tidak mencurigakan. Sebentar lagi, aku pun akan tinggal di apartemen semacam ini.

Saat aku kembali sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis itu masih terbaring di lantai, tapi Taehyung dan Jinhoo sudah tidak ada.

"Taehyung?"

"Di belakang sini," teriak Taehyung.

Kamar Hyunjin. Aku mendatanginya tanpa perasaan waswas seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja aku menjaga kewaspadaan. Penuh kesangsian. Yah, itulah aku. Pemandangan yang kulihat di sana membuat mataku membelalak. Taehyung membaringkan Jinhoo di tempat tidur. Rangka besi tempat tidur, tapi **di dalam** tempat tidur. Rangka besi tempat tidur membungkus tubuh Jinhoo dan dipelintir sedemikan rupa hingga terlihat seperti kerangkeng. Belati perak masih tertancap di tubuh Jinhoo, ditahan oleh balok bengkok agar agar tidak bergerak.

Ada tiga jerigen di dekat kaki Taehyung. Dari baunya, bahkan jika dengan hidung manusia normal, aku bisa tahu isi jerigen tersebut.

"Nah, Kawan, aku akan mengajukan tawaran untukmu. Tawaran ini hanya akan kuberikan sekali. Katakan padaku siapa lagi yang bekerja untuk Jongin, semuanya, dan kau akan mati dengan cepat, tanpa rasa sakit. Jika kau menolak, maka…" Taehyung mengangkat jerigen itu, menuangkan isinya ke atas tubuh Jinhoo. Pakaian Jinhoo basah oleh cairan itu dan aroma bensin langsung tercium di udara. "Kau akan hidup selama waktu yang dibutuhkan api untuk membuatmu mati."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan bensin itu?" tanyaku tidak penting.

"Ada di bawah wastafel dapurnya. Aku sudah menyangka mereka memiliki simpanan bensin. Kau tidak berpikir mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini secara utuh, beserta bukti forensik di dalamnya, setelah mereka selesai menggunakannya, kan?"

Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Sepertinya aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam urusan semacam ini.

Jinhoo menatap Taehyung dengan sorot mata dingin dan penuh kebencian. "Aku akan mengatakannya padamu di neraka, dan aku yakin tidak akan lama lagi kau akan menyusulku ke sana."

Taehyung menyalakan korek api dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tubuh Jinhoo. Api langsung membesar. Jinhoo menjerit dan mulai meronta-ronta, tapi rangka tempat tidur menahannya. Tidak berapa lama, api sudah menghanguskannya.

"Jawaban yang salah, Kawan. Aku tidak pernah menggertak. Ayo, Jungkook. Kita pergi dari sini."

.

* * *

Kami hanya tinggal sebentar untuk memastikan Jinhoo tidak melarikan diri. Taehyung menyiramkan lebih banyak bensin ke apartemen lain di lantai atas, dan dengan cepat lidah apinya membubung tinggi di langit. Gadis itu masih belum bicara. Matanya tidak fokus saat aku membawanya keluar dari sana.

Taehyung memberi gadis itu beberapa darahnya, Taehyung bilang itu cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup sampai bisa dibawa ke tempat yang aman. Kami tidak bisa terus berkeliaran di sana karena beberapa alasan. Pemadam kebakaran pasti sedang dalam perjalanan. Begitu pula dengan polisi. Belum lagi anak buah Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan mengetahui bahwa rumah salah satu rekan mereka telah habis terbakar beserta penghuninya.

Aku terkejut saat Taehyung mendekati mobil Jinhoo. "Aku akan segera kembali," gumamku pada gadis itu, dan meninggalkan di kursi belakang. Sepertinya, ia tidak mendengarku.

Aku memutar bagian belakang mobil Jinhoo dengan penasaran. Taehyung membungkuk di mobil itu. Saat kembali menegakkan tubuh, ada seseorang di dalam gendongannya.

Aku melongo. "Siapa dia?"

Kepala pria itu terlihat olehku dan aku menarik napas tercekat. Si penggangu di bar tadi! Sekalipun aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar detak jantungnya, aku tetap harus bertanya. "Apa dia…?"

"Mati," jawab Taehyung. "Jinhoo memelintir tubuhnya dan mematahkan tulang belakangnya. Bajingan itu seharusnya bisa merasakan kehadiranku juga, jika dia lebih memfokuskan perhatian. Di sanalah aku bersembunyi."

"Kau tidak berusaha menghentikan Jinhoo?" Aku mengajukan pertanyaan konyol itu karena merasa bersalah atas kematian pria itu. Aku juga tidak berusaha menghentikan Jinhoo. Mungkin itulah yang membuat nada suaraku lebih tajam daripada yang seharusnya.

Taehyung menatapku dengan tajam, tanpa berkedip. "Tidak. Aku tidak menghentikannya."

Aku merasa seperti membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Kami memang menang malam ini, tapi kemenangan kami menyedihkan. Seorang manusia yang tidak bersalah ikut terbunuh. Seorang wanita muda mengalami trauma hebat tanpa bisa dipulihkan lagi. Tidak ada nama orang yang terlibat yang kami dapatkan, dan itu membuat situasi terasa semakin buruk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?" tanyaku pada Taehyung.

Taehyung meletakkan mayat pria itu di atas rumput. "Meninggalkan dia di sini. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Dengan adanya kebakaran ini, dia akan segera ditemukan. Dia akan dikuburkan dengan layak. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuknya."

Rasanya kejam sekali meninggalkan mayat pria itu di sini, tapi pendapat Taehyung ada benarnya, sekalipun sedikit dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuknya. Mengirimkannya ke rumah sakit dengan meninggalkan catatan tidak akan bisa mengurangi kesedihan yang dirasakan keluarganya.

"Ayo, kita pergi," ujar Taehyung singkat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jinhoo? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan mayatnya dua mayat Hyunjin begitu saja untuk ditemukan oleh polisi, kan?" desakku, masuk ke kursi belakang mobil dan menggenggam tangan gadis tadi saat mobil bergerak menjauh.

"Polisi?" Senyuman sinis tersungging di bibir Taehyung. "Kau tahu, saat vampir mati, tubuh mereka akan membusuk sesuai dengan usia asli mereka. Itu sebabnya jika ditemukan mereka lebih terlihat seperti mumi. Biarkan saja polisi menebak-nebak bagaimana bisa ada mayat yang berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahun terkurung di rangka tempat tidur dan terbakar. Mereka akan menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan bingung selama beberapa hari. Dan aku meninggalkan Jinhoo seperti itu karena alasan khusus. Aku ingin Jongin tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dan dia pasti akan mengetahuinya, karena saat kita kembali ke hotel, aku akan menelepon untuk mencari tahu apakah ada bayaran untuk kepala bajingan itu. Jika memang ada, aku akan menuntutnya, dan kabar itu akan sampai ke telingga Jongin. Dia akan sangat gugup, mengkhawatirkan apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Jinhoo padaku, dan jika aku beruntung, itu bisa memancingnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia akan bertekad untuk menutup mulutku selamanya."

Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat berisiko. Jongin bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan Taehyung sebagai santapan lezat. Dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinhoo, masih ada dua puluh orang lain yang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Kita akan membawanya ke mana?"

"Beri aku waktu sebentar." Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon, sambil terus menyetir dengan satu tangan. Aku membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan yang tidak ada gunanya pada gadis tadi, tapi pikiranku tertuju pada ibuku. Dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ibuku pernah berada dalam posisi gadis ini. Memang situasinya tidak persis sama, tapi bayanganku, tidak terlalu jauh berbeda juga.

"Nana, ini Taehyung. Maaf aku meneleponmu selarut itu… aku ingin meminta bantuanmu… terima kasih. Aku akan sampai di sana sekitar satu jam lagi." Taehyung menatap mataku melalui kaca spion dalam. "Nana tinggal di Blowing Rock, jadi tidak terlalu jauh, dan gadis itu pasti akan aman bersamanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar mengenal Nana, jadi Kim Jongin tidak akan terpikir untuk mencari ke sana. Nana bisa memberikan bantuan yang dibutuhkan gadis itu, dan bukan saja secara fisik. Nana juga pernah mengalami situasi yang hampir sama."

"Ada vampir yang menyiksanya?"

Taehyung memalingkan wajah, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jalanan. "Tidak. Yang menyiksa Nana adalah manusia."

.

* * *

Nana tinggal di Blue Ridge Mountains. Untuk mencapai tempat itu hanya ada satu jalan pribadi. Ini kali pertama aku pergi ke sini, dan aku terkesima oleh tebing yang curam, gunung batu yang tinggi, dan hutan yang lebat. Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda, aku pasti akan meminta Taehyung untuk menepi, agar aku bisa menikmati pemandangan di sekitar tempat ini.

Seorang wanita Korea-Canada dengan rambut terang menunggu di teras. Detak jantungnya menegaskan bahwa ia seorang manusia, dan Taehyung bergegas keluar dari mobil dan mencium pipnya.

Perasaan tidak nyaman muncul di dalam diriku. Pacar lama? Atau pacar yang tidak terlalu lama?

Sebagai balasannya, Nana memeluk Taehyung dan mendengar cerita singkatnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, tanpa menyebutkan satu nama pun. Taehyung menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan memberi peringatan pada Nana agar tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun tentang keberadaan gadis itu atau siapa yang membawanya ke sini. Kemudian, Taehyung berbalik ke arahku.

"Jungkook? Kau ikut?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus tinggal di mobil atau mengikuti Taehyung, tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kita akan menemui wanita baik itu," ujarku pada gadis yang masih linglung itu, dan dengan hati-hati membantunya keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak harus menggendongnya –jika diperintahkan, gadis itu bisa berjalan. Aku hanya membantu memegangi seprainya agar tidak jatuh dan mengarahkannya ke pintu masuk.

Wajah Nana menampakkan ekspresi simpati saat kami berjalan mendekat. Aku melihat bahwa Nana memiliki bekas luka memanjang dari alis hingga ke garis rambut, dan aku merasa malu dengan dugaanku sebelumnya mengenai hubungan apa yang dimiliki Nana dengan Taehyung.

"Aku akan membawanya," ujar Taehyung, sambil menggendong gadis itu seolah ia boneka yang sangat enteng. "Nana, ini Jungkook."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jungkook. Taehyung, bawa dia ke kamarku."

Taehyung masuk tanpa bertanya di mana letak kamar Nana, dan sekali lagi aku harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa itu sama sekali bukan urusanku.

"Masuklah, Jungkook, kau pasti kedinginan!" ujar Nana sambil menggigil. Pukul empat pagi di tempat setinggi ini rasanya sedingin kulkas.

Aku menunduk menatap diriku sendiri sambil mengerang dalam hati. Penampilanku sangat kacau. Dengan gaun supermini ini dan make up tebal, Nana mungkin berpikir aku seorang pelacur murahan.

"Terima kasih, dan aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," jawabku dengan sopan. Setidaknya aku tahu caranya bersopan santun.

Aku mengikuti Nana ke dapur, menerima secangkir kopi yang disodorkannya padaku. Nana menuangkan segelas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri, dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk duduk.

Suara teriakan memecah kesunyian, membuatku terlonjak berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Nana dengan cepat sambil menahan tanganku. "Taehyung hanya sedang menyadarkannya."

Di sela-sela jeritan itu, aku mendengar Taehyung berusaha menenangkan gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah aman dan tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakitinya. Tidak lama kemudian, jeritan itu berubah menjadi isak tangis.

"Butuh waktu untuk bisa membuatnya benar-benar tenang." Lanjut Nana terang-terangan. "Taehyung akan membiarkan gadis itu mengingat segalanya, kemudian memberikan penguatan mental agar ia tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Sebagian dari mereka melakukannya."

"Taehyung pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya. "Membawa gadis-gadis yang mengalami trauma padamu?"

Nana menyesap kopinya. "Aku mendirikan rumah penampungan untuk para wanita korban kekerasan. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak kubawa ke sini, tapi sesekali ada wanita yang membutuhkan perawatan superekstra, aku menelepon Taehyung. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa membalas budinya. Aku berutang hidupku padanya, tapi aku rasa kau yang sudah tahu itu."

Aku menatap Nana dengan bingung. "Tidak, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Nana tersenyum padaku. "Karena dia tidak pernah membawa wanita ke sini sebelumnya. Setidaknya wanita yang tidak membutuhkan bantuanku."

Oh! Pernyataan itu membuatku senang, tapi aku mengabaikannya. "Bukan seperti itu. Kami, emm… bisa dikatakan kami bekerja sama. Aku bukan, emm… yang kumaksudkan adalah, dia sepenuhnya milikmu jika kau menginginkannya!" Akhirnya, aku menyelesaikan ocehan konyol itu.

Terdengar suara dengusan dari lantai atas yang bukan berasal dari gadis trauma itu. Aku meringis, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menarik kata-kata itu.

Nana menatapku dengan tatapan jernih dan tak tergoyahkan. "Dulu, suamiku sering memukuliku. Aku takut meninggalkannya, karena aku tidak punya uang dan aku memiliki seorang anak yang masik kecil, tapi pada suatu malam dia memberiku ini." Nana menunjuk bekas luka di pelipisnya. "Aku bilang aku akan pergi meninggalkannya, jadi malam itu, saat aku pergi kerja, dia sengaja menunggu dibelakang mobilku. Begitu aku selesai bekerja dan pergi ke tempat parkir, dia sudah berdiri di sana, tersenyum, dan menodongkan pistol ke arahku. Aku mendengar suara tembakan, aku pikir aku sudah mati…. Kemudian aku melihat seorang pria yang sedang mencekik leher suamiku. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku masih menginginkan suamiku hidup… dan kau tahu apa yang kukatakan? **Tidak**."

Aku menelan kopiku dengan cepat. "Jangan menungguku untuk menghakimimu. Menurut pendapatku, suamimu pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku mengatakan tidak demi putriku, agar tidak pernah merasa takut terhadap ayahnya seperti yang aku alami," jelas Nana, sambil mengambil cangkir kosongku dan mengisinya lagi. "Taehyung bukan sekadar mematahkan lehernya dan pergi. Dia mengeluarkan aku dari apartemen busuk tempatku selama ini tinggal, memberiku tempat yang lebih baik, dan akhirnya aku berhasil membeli rumah sendiri dan membuka tempat penampungan para wanita yang tidak memiliki tempat berlindung. Terkadang, Tuhan memiliki selera humor, kan?"

Komentar itu membuatku tersenyum. "Bisa dikatakan akulah bukti hidupnya."

Nana mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan memelankan suaranya. "Aku mengatakan semua itu padamu karena kau pasti berarti sesuatu untuk Taehyung. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, dia tidak pernah membawa wanita lain ke sini."

Kali ini, aku tidak mendebatnya. Tidak ada gunanya dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa kehadiranku memiliki fungsi lain.

Sesuatu yang dikatakan gadis di atas mengalihkan perhatianku. "… membuatku menelepon teman sekamarku. Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku bertemu dengan pacar lama dan kami akan pergi bersama, tapi semua itu bohong. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya, aku mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku, tapi aku **tidak mau** mengatakannya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jisoo." Suara Taehyung terdengar lembut. "Semua itu bukan salahmu, mereka membuatmu mengatakannya. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi pikirkanlah. Apa kau melihat orang lain selain Jinhoo dan Hyujin?"

"Sepanjang waktu, mereka menyekapku di apartemen itu, tapi tidak pernah ada orang lain yang datang. Aku harus mandi sekarang. Aku merasa sangat kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Taehyung lagi. "Kau akan aman di sini dan aku akan menemukan semua bajingan yang menggunakan cara kotor ini."

Kedengarannya Taehyung sudah keluar dari kamar saat tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak.

"Tunggu! Ada satu orang lagi. Jinhoo membawaku padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kami berada. Sepertinya setelah aku mengedipkan mata, kami sudah berada di rumah itu. Aku ingat kamarnya besar, memiliki lantai kayu dan kertas dinding berwarna merah dan biru. Pria itu mengenakan topeng. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, karena dia selalu mengenakan topengnya saat dia…"

Suara gadis itu bergetar. Nana menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak perlu mendengar sisanya.

"Aku akan menemukan mereka," ulang Taehyung dengan penuh kebulatan tekad. "Aku janji."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung menuruni tangga.

"Dia sudah lebih tenang," ujar Taehyung, lebih pada Nana dibandingkan padaku. "Namanya Kwon Jisoo, dan dia tidak memiliki keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Dia sudah sebatang kara sejak berusia lima belas tahun, dan teman-temannya berpikir dia pergi dengan mantan pacarnya. Tidak perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka dan membuat nyawa mereka terancam."

"Aku akan menyeduhkan kopi lagi dan membawanya ke atas," ujar Nana sambil berdiri. "Kau akan tinggal?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami harus mengejar pesawat sore ini dan kami sudah memesan hotel. Tapi terima kasih, Nana. Aku berhutang padamu."

Nana mencium pipi Taehyung. Kali ini, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Tidak, kau tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku. Jagalah dirimu."

"Kau juga." Taehyung berbalik padaku. "Jungkook?"

"Aku siap. Terima kasih atas kopinya, Nana, dan karena telah berbagi cerita denganku."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Jungkook." Nana tersenyum. "Bersikap baiklah pada teman kita yang satu ini, dan ingat, bersikap baiklah jika sudah tidak lagi menyenangkan bersikap buruk."

Aku tertawa menyadari maksud perkataan Nana, yang sangat tidak terduga mengingat situasi pertemuan kami yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengingatnya."

.

* * *

Taehyung tidak bicara sepanjang perjalanan kami kembali ke hotel. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, saat kami berhenti di tempat parkir hotel, aku tidak bisa menutup mulutku lebih lama lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Kita akan mencari tahu apakah ada bayaran untuk kepala Jinhoo? Atau mencari tahu siapa bajingan bertopeng itu? Aku heran mengapa ia mau repot-repot mengenakan topeng. Menurutmu apakah dia melakukannya untuk membuat bingung, atau mungkin dia itu seseorang yang dikenal oleh Jisoo dan dia tidak mau diketahui identitasnya."

Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. "Semuanya mungkin, tapi bagaimana juga, aku pikir sebaiknya kau mundur sekarang."

"Oh, jangan cekoki aku dengan omong kosong itu lagi!" kataku, seketika itu juga amarahku bangkit. "Kau pikir setelah aku melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jisoo, tahu bahwa sudah tidak terhitung gadis lain yang mengalami kejadian yang sama, aku bisa begitu saja bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurku? Ingat, aku hampir saja menjadi salah satu dari gadis itu! Aku tidak akan mundur, tidak akan!"

"Dengar, aku tidak meragukan keberanianmu," tukas Taehyung dengan jengkel.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku melihat wajahmu. Tatapan matamu saat aku bicara dengan Jinhoo. Kau bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan bergabung dengan Kim Jongin. Jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau masih tidak memercayai aku."

Taehyung memukul stir mobil saat mengucapkan komentar terakhirnya. Stir itu penyok, dan aku meringis lebih karena nada menuduh dalam suara Taehyung.

"Sandiwaramu hebat sekali, dan membuatku bingung. Oh Tuhan, tapi apa kau berhak menyalahkan aku? Setiap hari selama **enam tahun** terakhir aku selalu menanamkan di kepalaku bahwa semua vampir adalah pembohong, bajingan, penjahat sadis dan sampai hari ini hanya kau satu-satunya vampir yang kutemui yang tidak seperti itu!"

Taehyung mendengus takjub. "Apa kau tahu itu adalah hal paling baik yang pernah kau katakan padaku?"

"Apakah Nana pacarmu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku menarik napas tercekat. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku menanyakannya?

"Lupakanlah," ujarku dengan cepat. "Tidak masalah. Dengar, tentang semalam… aku pikir kita berdua membuat kesalahan. Sial, bahkan kau menyesalinya juga, jadi aku yakin kau setuju bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu saat dengan Jinhoo tadi, tapi kebiasaan lama susah dihilangkan. Oke, metafora yang tidak tepat, tapi kau tahu maksudku. Kita bekerja sama untuk menghabisi Jongin dan siapa pun yang tergabung dalam geng kecilnya, dan setelah itu kita akan, emm… mengambil jalan sendiri-sendiri. Tidak ada sakit hati, tidak ada dendam."

Taehyung menatapku selama beberapa menit, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyetujuinya," ujar Taehyung kemudian.

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku ini umpan yang sempurna! Semua vampir ingin melumatku."

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, meskipun dalam hati aku mengerang karena pilihan kata-kataku. Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dan membelai wajahku. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kita mengambil jalan sendiri-sendiri, Jungkook, karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Mulutku menganga dan pikiranku kosong. Kemudian aku berhasil menemukan lagi suaraku. "Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku."

Taehyung mendengus dan menurunkan tangannya. "Kau tahu, Sayang, kebiasaanmu yang satu itu sangat mengesalkan, mengatakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan dan tidak rasakan. Selama hidup selam dua ratus empat puluh satu tahun, aku pikir aku sudah tahu pikiranku sendiri."

"Apa kau mengatakannya hanya untuk bisa berhubungan seks denganku?" tanyaku penuh kecurigaan, teringat akan Sehun dan semua kebohongannya.

Taehyung menatapku dengan jengkel. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan berpikir begitu. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengatakan apa pun padamu sebelumnya, karena aku tidak mau kau bertanya-tanya apakah aku hanya berbohong untuk membujukmu ke tempat tidur. Bagaimana pun juga, jika ingin blak-blakan, aku sudah menidurimu sebelum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak mau menyembunyikan perasaanku lebih lama lagi."

"Tapi, kau baru saja mengenalku selama dua bulan!" sekarang, aku berusah mendebatnya, karena tidak ada gunanya menyangkal.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Taehyung. "Aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu saat kau menantangku untuk melakukan pertarungan bodoh itu di dalam gua. Kau di sana, terantai dan berdarah-darah, mempertanyakan keberanianku dan nyaris memaksaku untuk membunuhmu. Kau pikir kenapa aku membuat kesepakatan denganmu? Sejujurnya, Jungkook, aku melakukannya untuk memaksamu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamaku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau melakukannya jika aku menggunakan cara lain. Apalagi kau selalu memiliki prasangka buruk terhadap vampir. Tampaknya prasangka itu masih ada sampai sekarang."

"Taehyung…" mataku membelalak lebar mendengar pengakuannya dan menyadari bahwa ia memang benar-benar serius. "Hubungan kita tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kita harus menghentikannya sekarang, sebelum berkembang terlalu jauh."

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu mengatakannya. Takut. Kau takut karena masih trauma dengan perlakuan pria banci yang telah menyakitimu, dan kau lebih takut lagi dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibumu tersayang."

"Oh, banyak sekali yang akan dikatakan ibuku, kau bisa yakin akan hal itu," gumamku.

"Aku menghadapi kematian lebih sering daripada yang bisa kuhitung, Jungkook, dan pertarunganku dengan Jongin nanti juga merupakan salah satu contohnya… apa kau benar-benar berpikir ancaman ibumu bisa membuatku takut dan mundur?"

"Ya, jika kau memang cerdas," aku bergumam lagi.

"Kalau begitu, anggaplah aku pria yang paling bodoh di dunia." Taehyung menunduk dan menciumku. Ciuman yang panjang dan dalam, dipenuhi dengan janji dan gairah. Aku suka dengan cara Taehyung menciumku. Seperti sedang meminum rasa diriku dan setelahnya masih tetap merasa haus.

Aku mendorong Taehyung menjauh, napasku masih terengah-engah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak main-main denganku. Aku menyukaimu, tapi jika kau mencekokiku dengan semua omong kosong itu hanya agar bisa tidur denganku, aku akan menikamkan pasak perak yang besar langsung ke jantungmu."

Taehyung tergelak dan menggeser mulutnya untuk menyuruk leherku. "Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai peringatan untukku."

Godaan erotis itu membuat tubuhku bergetar. "Dan kau tidak boleh menggigitku," tambahku.

Tawa Taehyung menggelitik leherku. "Aku berjanji sepenuh hati. Ada lagi yang lainnya?"

"Iya…" Semakin sulit bagiku untuk berpikir. "Tidak boleh ada wanita lain selama kau bersamaku."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dari leherku dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Itu sungguh melegakan. Setelah kau mengatakan pada Nana bahwa dia juga bisa memilikiku, aku jadi meragukan statusmu sebagai penganut hubungan monogami."

Wajahku merona. "Aku serius!"

"Jungkook" –Taehyung menangkup wajahkku dengan kedua tangannya– "aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Itu berarti aku tidak menginginkan wanita lain."

Ini hanya akan membawa bencana, aku tahu itu. Tapi saat memandang mata Taehyung, semua itu bukan masalah.

"Yang terakhir, tapi yang jelas tidak kalah pentingnya, aku bersikeras untuk ikut mengejar Jongin bersamamu. Jika aku memercayaimu untuk bersedia menjadi… pacarmu, kau juga harus memercayaiku untuk melakukannya."

Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Taehyung. "Aku memohon padamu untuk mundur dari pertarungan ini. Pendukung Jongin sangat banyak dan kejam. Itu adalah kombinasi yang berbahaya."

Aku tersenyum. "Setengah mati dan mati total. Kita juga merupakan kombinasi berbahaya."

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku rasa kau benar mengenai hal itu."

"Taehyung." Aku menatap Taehyung dengan tajam dan tanpa berkedip, agar ia tahu betapa seriusnya aku. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mundur setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku akan membenci diriku sendiri jika tidak melakukan segala yang kubisa untuk menghentikannya. Dengan cara apa pun, aku ikut. Pilihanmu adalah aku bekerja sama denganmu, atau aku melakukannya sendirian tanpamu."

Taehyung balas menatapku dengan tajam. Tatapan itu bisa menembus hingga ke belakang kepalaku, tapi aku tidak memalingkan wajah. Akhirnya, Taehyung yang melakukannya. "Baiklah, Jungkook. Kau menang. Kita akan mengejarnya bersama. Aku janji."

Semburat sinar matahari pertama tampak di langit. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Matahari akan segera terbit."

"Ya."

Taehyung menarikku lagi dan menciumku dengan penuh gairah, hingga membuatku terkesiap. Tidak ada keraguan mengenai tuntutan mulut dan reaksi tubuh Taehyung.

"Tapi sekarang sudah fajar!" kataku dengan terperangah.

Taehyung tertawa serak. "Yang benar saja, Jungkook, kau pikir aku ini sudah semati apa?"

.

* * *

Baru menjelang siang kami memesan sarapan dan layanan kamar hotel. Yah, pada saat kami memesannya, sudah masuk waktu makan siang, meskipun aku tetap mendapat panekuk dan telur. Taehyung mengamati dengan senang saat aku menandaskan seluruh makanan bahkan sampai menjilati piring kosongnya.

"Ya, Tuhan, Jungkook. Kau bisa pesan lagi. Tidak perlu mengunyah piringnya juga."

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya. Kurasa kau sudah kehilangan seluruh depositmu," jawabku, sambil menatap lampu yang pecah, meja yang rusak, karpet yang terkena noda darah, sofa yang terbalik dan bermacam barang yang kondisinya tidak seperti saat kami pertama kali masuk kamar ini. Suasana kamar terlihat berantakan, seperti baru saja terjadi pergumulan hebat. Memang terjadi pergumulan hebat, tapi luar biasa sensual.

Taehyung menyeringai dan mengulurkan tangan ke atas kepalanya. "Pantas ditebus dengan uang berapa pun."

Tato di lengan kiri Taehyung menarik perhatianku. Tentu saja, aku melihatnya semalam, tapi saat itu kami tidak berminat mengobrol. Sekarang, aku menyusurinya dengan jari. "Tulang bersilang. Cocok sekali." Tato itu tidak besar, hanya berupa garis samar. Tapi kulit Taehyung yang pucat membuatnya terlihat lebih mencolok. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Seorang teman yang membuatkannya untukku sekitar enam puluh tahun yang lalu. Dia seorang mariner yang gugur dalam Perang Dunia Kedua."

Oh Tuhan, ini pembicaraan antar-generasi. Usia tato itu hampir tiga kali usiaku. Karena merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, aku mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Apa kau mendapat informasi tentang Kim Jongin?"

Taehyung memeriksa data melalui laptop saat aku memesan sarapan. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana ia mendapatkan info apakah ada uang yang dijanjikan untuk kepala Jinhoo. Mungkin mendaftarkan Jinhoo di eBay? **  
Satu mayat, ekstra garing! Seribu dolar, siapa yang mau.**

"Aku akan mengeceknya, seharusnya sudah ada kabar sekarang," jawab Taehyung, sambil merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur dengan anggun. Taehyung masih telanjang, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandangi bokongnya. Tidak peduli meskipun usia Taehyung sudah dua ratus tahun lebih, tapi bokongnya tetap menggiurkan.

"Ah, e-mail, dan kabar baik. Transfer bank sudah selesai, seratus ribu dolar. Siapa pun yang menginginkan kepala Jinhoo, tampaknya Jinhoo membuat marah orang yang salah. Aku akan memberinya lokasi di mana sisa tubuh Jinhoo bisa ditemukan untuk konfirmasi, dan Jongin akan segera mendengarnya. Itu berarti dua puluh ribu dolar untukmu, Jungkook, dan kau bahkan tidak perlu menciumnya."

"Aku tidak menginginkan uang itu." Jawabanku terlontar dengan cepat. Aku bahkan tidak harus memikirkannya. Tidak peduli meskipun bagian diriku yang gelap dan rakus meneriakkan protes.

Taehyung menatapku dengan penasaran. "Kenapa tidak? Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Aku sudah bilang bahwa kau selalu menjadi bagian dalam rencana ini, sekalipun aku tidak membiarkanmu turun tangan secara langsung. Ada masalah apa?"

Sambil menghela napas, aku mencoba untuk mengutarakan pusaran emosi dan pikiran yang mengusik hati nuraniku. "Karena semua ini tidak benar. Tidak masalah bagiku untuk mengambil uang itu jika kita tidak tidur bersama, tapi aku tidak mau merasa seperti wanita simpanan. Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih dan pegawaimu di saat yang bersamaan. Sungguh, pilihannya ada di tanganmu. Bayar aku, dan aku akan berhenti tidur denganmu. Simpan uang itu, dan kita kan terus di atas tempat tidur."

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak, menghampiriku di tempatku duduk. "Dan kau heran kenapa aku mencintaimu. Jika kau memikirkan perkataanmu tadi, kau menyiratkan bahwa kau yang **membayarku** untuk menidurimu, dan setelah aku berhenti melakukannya, aku berhutang dua puluh persen dari setiap kontrak yang aku dapatkan. Astaga, Jungkook, kau membuatku jadi gigolo lagi."

Jelas sekali aku tidak terpikir ke sana. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Taehyung, tapi lengannya sekuat baja. Meskipun matanya masih berkilat dengan humor, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain di sana. Mata cokelat gelap itu mulai berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Ada dua puluh ribu dolar yang harus kutebus, dan aku akan mencoba menebusnya sekarang juga."

.

* * *

Kami naik ke pesawat setelah mengepak pasak dan belati kami dan mengirimkannya dengan menggunakan jada kurir FedEx –belakangan ini pengamanan di bandara sangat ketat. Di kolom 'isi paket', Taehyung menuliskan 'tahu'. Oh Tuhan, Taehyung memang memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Kami hanya membawa tas bepergian kecil. Sekali lagi, Taehyung memintaku untuk duduk di dekat jendela, dan aku menunggu sampai suara mesin pesawat mulai terdengar. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, dan aku melihat jari-jarinya mencengkeram lengan kursi dengan kuat saat pesawat mulai tinggal landas.

"Kau tidak suka terbang, ya?" tanyaku dengan terkejut. Biasanya, Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat ragu-ragu dalam hal apa pun.

"Aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Ini adalah salah satu cara yang bisa membuat vampir terbunuh."

Mata Taehyung masih terpejam, dan kemudian tubuh kami tertekan ke sandaran kursi saat pesawat mulai terangkat ke udara. Setelah bagian yang paling buruk terlewati, aku mengangkat kelopak mata Taehyung, melihatnya memelototkan mata untuk merespons ekspresi wajahku yang senang.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca statistik, ya? Cara teraman untuk bepergian adalah dengan pesawat terbang."

"Tidak untuk vampir. Kami bisa menghindari dari hampir semua jenis kecelakaan; tabrakan mobil, kereta anjlok, kapal tenggelam, dan apa pun juga. Tapi, jika pesawat jatuh, bahkan kaum kami sekalipun hanya bisa berdoa. Aku pernah kehilangan seorang teman akibat kecelakaan pesawat di Everglades beberapa tahun yang lalu. Malang sekali, mereka hanya berhasil menemukan topinya."

Bertolak belakang dengan kecurigaan Taehyung, pesawat mendarat dengan selamat pada pukul empat tiga puluh. Taehyung selalu hebat dalam hal memanggil taksi. Ia hanya perlu memelototi sopirnya dengan mata hijaunya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti. Dan mereka akan menurut, sekalipun mereka sudah membawa penumpang lain. Yang membuatku malu, hal itu terjadi dua kali. Akhirnya kami berhasil menemukan taksi yang masih kosong dan melaju ke rumahku. Taehyung sangat pendiam sejak kami turun dari pesawat, dan saat tinggal lima menit lagi kami tiba di rumahku, tiba-tiba ia memecah kesunyian.

"Kau pasti tidak mau aku mengantarmu ke depan pintu dan memberimu ciuman selama tinggal di depan ibumu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau!"

Tatapan yang di berikan Taehyung padaku menyiratkan kalau ia tidak menyukai jawabanku yang tegas. "Terserahlah, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini."

Aku menghela napas. "Tae, jangan. Aku nyaris tidak pernah lagi berada di rumah. Akhir minggu depan aku pindah ke apartemenku yang baru, jadi ini hari-hari terakhirku bersama dengan keluargaku untuk sementara waktu. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa kakek-nenekku tidak akan sering berkunjung."

"Di mana letak apartemenmu?"

Oh, aku lupa mengatakannya. "Sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari kampus."

"Kalau begitu, hanya butuh dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke apartemenmu dari gua."

 **Menyenangkan sekali.** Taehyung tidak mengatakan yang terakhir itu. Ia tidak perlu mengatakannya.

"Hari Jumat aku akan meneleponmu untuk memberikan alamatnya. Kau bisa datang setelah ibuku pergi. Tidak sebelumnya. Aku serius, Taehyung. Kecuali jika kau mendapatkan petunjuk tentang Jongin atau si pemerkosa bertopeng. Beri aku waktu sebentar, sekarang hari minggu."

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan lari lagi."

"Lari?" Kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku kurang tidur dan yang pasti sedang tidak berminat untuk joging. Kemudian aku memahami maksud Taehyung. Saat aku pulang ke rumah dan melihat tatapan mata ibuku, aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Taehyung. Aku tahu itu. Dan sepertinya Taehyung juga mengetahuinya. Tapi, saat ini, satu-satunya wajah yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku terlalu lelah untuk lari, dan kau terlalu cepat. Kau pasti bisa menangkapku."

"Itu benar, Jungkook," kata Taehyung dengan lembut, tapi penuh dengan kebulatan tekad. "Jika kau lari dariku, aku akan mengejarmu. Dan aku akan menemukanmu."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hi guys~

Do you still waiting this story?

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah membosankan? Atau mengecewakan?

And I wanna say thank you so much to who had a review in the previous chapter.

Do you mind to give me review again? I appreciate review so much~

I wish you all who had read this story would give me some review causes it's could give me strength to keep writing this story.

Dan bagi kalian yang belum tahu, aku punya ff satu lagi "Angel's Blood" if you mind to read. It's really good story, i promised.

Love you all~


	11. Chapter 11

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Minggu itu sangat sibuk. Aku harus mengemas barang-barang, mengurus dan menandatangani kontrak sewa apartemen, memberikan deposit kepada pemilik apartemen, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluargaku.

Dengan menggunakan sebagian uang yang diberikan oleh Taehyung dari tugas pertamaku, aku membeli tempat tidur, kasur, dan lemari pakaian. Ditambah beberapa lampu, maka apartemenku siap untuk dihuni. Sisa uang itu aku berikan pada ibuku, dengan mengatakan bahwa salah satu vampir yang aku habisi membawa uang tunai dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tahu aku masih harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan. Bagaimana aku bisa menjalani kuliah, kerja sambilan, sekaligus membantu melacak sekelompok pembunuh, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Sesuai permintaanku, Taehyung tidak datang atau menelepon, tapi sepanjang minggu ini ia selalu berada di dalam pikiranku. Aku berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu ada di depan mataku. Kecuali aku dan Taehyung putus–atau aku terbunuh–suatu hari nanti aku tetap harus mempertemukan Taehyung dengan ibuku. Sejujurnya, itu lebih membuatku takut daripada mengejar Kim Jongin.

Kakek-nenekku berbaik hati dengan mengizinkan aku membawa trukku. Belakangan ini, mereka sering marah padaku, tapi aku menerima pelukan kaku dari masing-masing mereka saat tiba waktunya untuk pergi dari rumah. Ibuku mengikutiku dengan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri karena, seperti yang sudah kuduga, ia ingin melihat sendiri apartemen baruku.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan belajar dengan tekun, Nak." Ujar Grandpa saat aku naik ke trukku. Mataku berkaca-kaca, karena aku akan meninggalkan satu-satunya rumah yang pernah kutahu.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua," ujarku.

"Jangan lupa untuk terus ikut kajian Injil bersama dengan gadis muda yang baik itu," tegas nenekku. Andai saja nenekku tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

"Oke, aku yakin aku akan segera bertemu dengannya." Tidak lama lagi.

.

* * *

"Jungkook, ini… ini… kau selalu bisa tinggal di rumah dan berangkat ke kampus dari sana." Kecemasan ibuku yang terlihat jelas saat melihat sekeliling apartemenku membuatku menyembunyikan senyumanku. Yah, apartemenku memang tidak terlalu bagus, tapi sepenuhnya milikku.

"Tidak masalah, Mom. Sungguh. Pasti akan terlihat jauh lebih baik setelah dibersihkan."

Setelah tiga jam kami bahu-membahu membersihkan apartemenku, ternyata tempat itu tetap tidak terlihat lebih baik. Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan serangga.

Pada pukul delapan malam, ibuku memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal, menghamparkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuhku dan memelukku dengan kuat hingga terasa sakit.

"Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan apa pun, berjanjilah padaku. Berhati-hatilah, Jungkook."

"Aku janji, Mom. Aku akan berhati-hati."

 **Oh, kami semua terjebak dalam jaring laba-laba yang kusut…  
** Apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya, jauh dari istilah hati-hati, tapi aku tetap mengatakannya. Segera setelah ibuku pergi, aku mengambil telepon dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat kuhafal.

Sambil menunggu, aku mandi dan berganti pakaian. Bukan piyama tidurku, karena itu membuat niatku terbaca dengan sangat jelas, tapi pakaian sehari-hari. Minggu ini sangat berat untukku, dan fakta yang membuatku takut adalah aku merindukan Taehyung. Seperti biasa, ibuku selalu berkomentar bahwa semua vampir pantas mati dan aku harus terus memburu mereka di sela-sela kuliahku. Aku meringis dengan rasa bersalah setiap kali aku terpaksa mengangguk dan sependapat dengan ibuku, agar ia tidak curiga.

Rambutku masih basah setelah aku mencucinya, saat aku mendengar Taehyung mengetuk dua kali. Aku membuka pintu… dan perpisahan selama beberapa hari terasa tak pernah ada. Taehyung berjalan melewati ambang pintu dan mengunci pintunya, sambil menarikku ke dalam dekapannya dalam satu gerakan. Oh Tuhan, Taehyung sangat tampan, dengan tulang pipi yang seperti dipahat dan kulit pucat, tubuhnya terasa keras dan mencari-cari. Mulut Taehyung sudah melumat mulutku sebelum aku bisa menarik napas, dan setelahnya aku tidak perlu bernapas karena aku terlalu sibuk menciumnya. Tanganku gemetar saat terulur ke atas untuk berpegangan di bahu Taehyung dan kemudian mencengkeram dengan kuat saat ia menyelipkan tangan ke balik ikat pinggangku untuk merasakan kulit dibaliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas," ujarku terkesiap, sambil menarik kepalaku.

Mulut Taehyung beranjak ke leherku, bibir dan lidahnya bergerak di atas kulitku yang sensitive, saat ia melengkungkan punggungku sampai hanya tinggal lengannya yang menopang tubuhku.

"Aku merindukanmu," desah Taehyung, sambil melucuti pakaianku dengan tergesa-gesa. Taehyung menggendongku ke dalam dekapannya dan mengajukan satu pertanyaan. "Di mana?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke arah kamar, terlalu sibuk mengagumi kulit Taehyung untuk bisa menjawab. Taehyung membawaku ke kamar dan nyaris melemparkan aku ke atas tempat tidur.

.

* * *

Ketukan kuat di pintuku pada keesokan harinya membuatku mengerang saat berguling turun dari tempat tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tiga puluh.

Taehyung pergi sebelum fajar dengan membisikkan janji bahwa ia akan datang menemuiku lagi nanti. Taehyung bilang apartemenku memiliki terlalu banyak gangguan yang membuatnya sulit tidur. Entah gangguan yang mana yang dimaksudkannya.

Aku terhuyung dengan hanya mengenakan jubah tidurku, memfokuskan perhatianku ke pintu yang menjadi asal suara ketukan. Siapa pun itu, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, dan hanya ada satu. Hal itu membuatku meninggalkan belatiku di kamar. Saat membuka pintu, aku sudah menyiapkan sapaan ketus jika itu adalah si pemilik apartemen.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauh saat aku membuka pintu tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat seorang pria muda hendak masuk ke unit apartemen di sebelahku.

"Hei!" kataku, sedikit lebih tajam daripada yang aku niatkan.

Pria muda itu berhenti dengan sikap canggung dan pada saat itu aku melihat keranjang kecil di dekat kakiku. Sekali menoleh aku bisa melihat isinya adalah mi ramen, Tylenol, dan kupon pizza.

"Perlengkapan untuk bisa bertahan hidup selama masa kuliah," ujar pria muda itu, sambil berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyum ragu-ragu. "Semalam, aku melihatmu membawa buku-bukumu, dan aku menebak kau juga mahasiswa. Aku tetanggamu, namaku Kim Jinwoo."

"Aku Jungkook," sahutku. "Terima kasih atas barang-barangnya, dan aku tidak bermaksud ketus padamu. Aku memang seperti itu jika baru bangun tidur."

Seketika itu juga, Jinwoo meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf! Aku pikir kau sudah bangun. Ya ampun, bodoh sekali aku! Kembalilah tidur, please."

Jinwoo berbalik untuk kembali ke apartemennys, dan sesuatu tentang punggungnya yang membungkuk dan sikapnya yang canggung membuatku teringat pada… diriku sendiri. Aku pun sering sekali merasa seperti itu. Kecuali saat aku sedang membunuh seseorang.

"Tidak masalah," kataku dengan cepat. "Toh, aku tetap harus bangun, dan wekerku pasti mati, jadi… apa kau punya kopi?"

Aku bahkan tidak menyukai kopi, tapi Jinwoo terlihat sangat senang dan aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Melihat senyuman Jinwoo membuatku merasa lega karena telah berbohong.

"Kopi," ulangnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Tentu saja, ayo masuk."

Aku tidak mengenakan apa-apa di balik jubahku. "Beri aku waktu sebentar."

Setelah mengenakan celana olahraga dan kaus, aku berjalan ke tempat Jinwoo. Ia membiarkan pintu terbuka, dan aroma kopi mengisi udara di dalam apartemennya. Itu adalah jenis kopi yang sama dengan yang selalu diseduh kakek-nenekku seumur hidupku. Itu sebabnya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat mencium aromanya.

"Ini." Jinwoo menyerahkan mug padaku dan aku duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja konternya. Situasi apartemen kami sama persis, kecuali tempat Jinwoo sudah dilengkapi dengan perabotan. "Krim dan gula?"

"Tentu."

Aku mengamati Jinwoo saat masuk ke dalam dapur kecil. Ia hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku, dengan rambut cokelat terang. Jinwoo memakai kacamata dengan bingkai yang terlihat seperti kacamata anak-anak. Radar kecurigaanku tidak mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang mengancam dalam dirinya. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya setiap orang yang bersikap baik padaku selalu memiliki motif tersembunyi. Sehun? Hanya ingin merenggut keperawananku. Dan Kwangji dan Minhyuk? Berniat memerkosaku. Seulgi? Ingin menjadikanku budak seks. Aku memiliki alasan kuat untuk bersikap paranoid. Jika aku merasa pusing sedikit saja setelah meminum kopi ini, Jinwoo akan menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini.

Jinwoo memiliki kebiasaan meminta maaf setiap kali mengucapkan satu kalimat. Saat mendengar Jinwoo tidak memiliki ayah, aku merasa memiliki ikatan dengannya. Aku meneguk kopiku… dan dengan sengaja membiarkan setetes mengalir keluar melalui sisi mulutku.

"Uups!" kataku sambil berpura-pura malu. "Maaf. Terkadang, aku berliur saat sedang minum.

Kebohongan lagi, tapi bisa membuat Jinwoo tersenyum, dan menyerahkan serbet padaku, saat itu kegugupannya sudah jauh berkurang. Berada bersama dengan orang yang canggung bisa meningkatkan kepercayaan diri seseorang.

"Itu lebih baik daripada ceroboh. Aku yakin banyak orang melakukannya."

"Oh, iya ada klub untuk orang-orang sepertiku," ujarku. "Peliur Anonim. Aku salah satu anggota istimewa. Aku tidak berdaya mengendalikan air liurku dan hidupku menjadi tidak teratur."

Jinwoo baru saja hendak menyesap kopinya lagi saat tertawa. Sebagai akibatnya, ada cairan kopi keluar dari hidungnya dan matanya membelalak lebar karena terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf!" kata Jinwoo tercekat, membuatnya semakin buruk dengan mencoba bicara. Ada lebih banyak kopi yang tersembur keluar, tapi aku tertawa saat melihat Jinwoo ternyata tidak memiliki kendali atas lubang di tubuhnya, dan pada saat itulah aku mulai cegukan.

"Ternyata menular!" Aku berhasil mengatakannya. "Tidak mungkin kau bisa terbebas dari penyakit mengeluarkan liur begitu kau terjangkit olehnya."

Jinwoo tertawa lagi, semakin menyemburkan kopinya, dan jika saat itu ada seseorang yang lewat kebetulan lewat di depan pintu yang terbuka, kami pasti terlihat seperti dua pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Aku memberikan serbet pada Jinwoo, berusaha untuk mengendalikan cekikikanku, dan secara insting aku tahu kalau aku menemukan seorang teman.

.

* * *

Sepulang kuliah, aku pergi ke gua pada hari senin sore. Beberapa ratus meter sebelumnya, aku berbelok di jalanan berbatu yang berujung di pinggir hutan, dan aku melewati sebuah mobil Corvette yang diparkir di jalanan dengan lampu masih menyala. Tidak ada seseorang pun di dalamnya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Siapa pemilik mobil Chevy tua yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di jalanan, padahal mobil itu berharga enam puluh ribu dolar?

Ketika memasuki gua, aku menirukan siulan Darryl Hannah dalam film Kill Bill. Pada saat itulah aku mencium sesuatu yang berbeda di udara. Gangguan. Ada seseorang sekitar lima puluh meter di depanku dan siapa pun itu, ia tidak memiliki detak jantung. Dan secara insting aku juga tahu bahwa orang itu bukanlah Taehyung.

Aku terus bersiul, tidak membiarkan detak jantungku berpacu atau irama siulanku berubah. Aku sama sekali tidak bersenjata. Belati dan pasakku kutinggal di apartemen, dan cadangannya tersimpan di ruang ganti yang ada **di belakang** orang tak dikenal itu. Tanpa dilengkapi senjata, posisiku tidak menguntungkan, tapi tidak mungkin aku kabur begitu saja. Taehyung pasti sedang dalam masalah, atau lebih buruk dari itu, karena aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya di sini. Seseorang telah menemukan tempat persembunyian Taehyung, dan dengan senjata ataupun tidak, aku harus tetap maju.

Aku masuk lebih dalam dengan sikap sesantai mungkin, meskipun pikiranku mulai kalut. Apa yang bisa kugunakan sebagai senjata? Pilihanku sangat terbatas. Ini hanya gua, tidak ada banyak barang di sini selain kotoran dan…

Saat menunduk menghindari langit-langit gua yang rendah, aku mengulurkan tangan lalu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang kuambil. Sekarang orang itu berjalan ke arahku, bergerak tanpa suara. Jari-jariku mencengkeram erat sesuatu yang kugenggam saat aku berbelok di tikungan berikutnya, dan menghadap langsung si penyusup.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut hitam, berdiri sekitar lima meter di depanku. Pria itu tersenyum saat menghampiriku, sepertinya sangat percaya diri dengan superioritasnya.

"Kau, pasti Jungkook."

Pria itu pasti salah satu anak buah Kim Jongin dan entah bagaimana ia berhasil menemukan Taehyung. Aku berdoa semoga aku belum terlambat dan pria itu belum membunuh Taehyung.

Aku tersenyum dingin. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana?"

Dan aku melemparkan batu yang kugenggan tepat ke arah matanya. Aku menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku, meskipun aku tau itu bukan senjata mematikan, tapi aku berharap bisa melumpuhkannya sementara. Kepalanya tersentak kebelakang dan aku menghambur ke arahnya, menggunakan kesempatanku saat ia sulit untuk melihat. Seranganku membuatnya jatuh dan kami berdua tersungkur ke tanah. Seketika itu juga aku mencengkeram kepalanya, menghempaskan wajahnya ke tanah, dan menghujamkan batu lebih dalam ke matanya. Aku menunggangi punggungnya saat pria itu menggeliat dan nyaris membuatku terjungkal. Aku menggunakan berat tubuhku dan menjepitnya dengan pahaku sekuat yang kubisa. Sementara itu aku terus menghantam kepalanya dan hampir kewalahan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Tidak diragukan lagi pria itu merupakan Master vampir. Yah, apa yang kuharapkan? Jika pria itu merupakan orang lemah, pasti saat ini Taehyung-lah yang menyapaku, bukan pria itu.

"Hentikan! Berhenti!" teriak pria itu.

Aku justru mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih besar. "Di mana Taehyung? Di mana dia?"

"Ya, Tuhan, dia bilang dia dalam perjalanan ke sini!"

Aku berhenti menghantamkan kepalanya, tapi tetap menjaganya terkunci di tanah. "Kau salah satu anak buah Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau justru mengatakan pada Taehyung bahwa kau berada di sini dan menunggunya?"

"Karena aku ini sahabatnya Taehyung, bukan salah satu anak buah Kim Jongin!" tegas pria itu.

Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak terduga. Selama sepersekian detik aku berdebat dalam hati, kemudian aku mengambil batu lain, sambil tetap mengunakan satu tanganku untuk menjaga kepalanya agar tetap bertahan di tanah. Dengan ujung batu, aku menusuk punggungnya.

"Kau rasakan ini? Ini perak. Jika kau bergerak, aku akan langsung menikamkannya ke jantungmu. Mungkin kau teman Taehyung, tapi mungkin juga bukan. Karena aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain, kita akan menunggunya pulang. Jika dia tidak segera datang ke sini seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku akan tahu bahwa kau berbohong padaku, dan itu akan menjadi akhir hidupmu."

Aku hampir saja menahan napasku, menunggu untuk melihat apakah pria itu memercayai gertakanku. Karena ujung batu yang kutusukkan tidak sampai mengenai kakinya secara langsung, pria itu pasti tidak bisa menebak bahwa yang kupegang bukanlah pasak. Aku harap vampir tidak memiliki indra keenam untuk mendeteksi perak. Rencanaku adalah, jika ternyata pria itu bukan teman Taehyung, maka aku akan tetap menikamkan batu ini ke punggungnya, kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengambil peralatan perakku yang sebenarnya. Semoga aku bisa mendapatkannya tepat pada waktunya.

"Jika kau berhenti menghantamkan wajahku ke tanah kotor ini, aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan," sergah pria itu. "Kau bisa melepaskan kepalaku?"

"Yang benar saja," kataku dengan ketus, sama sekali tidak mengurangi tekanan cengkeramanku. "Bagaimana jika aku membiarkanmu membersihkan gigi dengan urat leherku juga? Aku rasa tidak."

Pria itu mengeluarkan suara jengkel yang terdengar tidak asing bagiku. "Ayolah, ini konyol sekali…"

"Tutup mulutmu." Aku tidak mau ocehan pria itu mengusik konsentrasiku saat –atau jika– Taehyung datang. "Berbaringlah di sana dan berpura-pura mati, atau kau akan mati sungguhan."

Dua puluh menit, jantungku terlonjak saat aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah gua. Kemudian aku merasakan kekuatan orang tersebut saat langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Taehyung berbelok di tikungan dan langsung berhenti. Satu alis gelapnya terangkat saat melihat akhirnya melepaskan kepala pria itu.

"Mingyu," ujar Taehyung. "Sebaiknya kau punya penjelasan yang bagus kenapa dia bisa berada di atas tubuhmu."

Vampir berambut hitam itu bangun segera setelah aku melompat dari atas tubuhnya. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya.

"Percayalah padaku, Sobat, baru kali ini aku tidak menikmati ada wanita yang menunggangiku. Aku datang untuk mengucapkan halo, dan wanita itu langsung membutakan mataku dengan melemparkan batu. Kemudian tanpa peringatan dia berusaha untuk memecahkan kepalaku dan mengancam akan membunuhku dengan perak jika aku berani bergerak! Baru beberapa tahun ini aku tidak ke sini, tapi berani kukatakan bahwa metode menyapa di sini telah berubah secara drastis!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dan menepuk bahu Mingyu. "Aku senang kau masih bisa berdiri tegak, Mingyu, dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau bisa melakukannya adalah karena dia tidak membawa perak. Jika ada perak di tangannya, dia pasti akan langsung menikammu di titik yang tepat. Dia punya kecenderungan untuk menikam lebih dulu, baru kemudian memperkenalkan diri."

"Itu tidak lucu!" tegasku, merasa tersinggung dengan kesan bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Kau benar." Taehyung tidak memperpanjang lagi. "Sayang, ini teman baikku, Mingyu. Mingyu, ini Jungkook, orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bahwa semua yang pernah kukatakan tentang dirinya… terlalu meremehkan."

Oh, jadi dia adalah Mingyu yang itu. Sekarang, aku mengingat nama itu saat Taehyung menceritakan tentang masa lalunya sebagai tahanan. **Aku berteman dengan tiga orang tahanan lain -** **Jaehyun, Mingyu dan Namjoon**

Dari nada suaranya, komentar Taehyung tidak terdengar seperti pujian, tapi aku merasa sedikit bersalah dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada vampir kurus yang sedang menatapku itu, jadi aku tidak berkomentar dan hanya mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hai!"

"Hai," ulang Mingyu, kemudian menyentakkan kepalanya dan terbahak-bahak. "Well, halo juga, Jungkook Sayang! Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang, saat kau tidak sedang menyerangku tanpa belas kasihan."

Mata pria itu menatapku dengan saksama, saat ia menjabat tanganku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Cukup adil.

"Mingyu memiliki informasi tentang Kim Jongin yang mungkin bisa berguna."

"Bagus," kataku. "Apa sebaiknya aku mulai berganti pakaian dan siap-siap?"

"Kau tidak bisa ikut dalam rencana ini," ujar Mingyu dengan nada serius.

Komentar itu membuatku ingin melemparkan lebih banyak batu pada Mingyu. "Ya Tuhan, apa semua vampir selalu chauvinis? Atau hanya vampir yang berasal dari abad delapan belas? Tempat seorang wanita adalah di dapur, di mana dia tidak akan terluka, iya kan? Bangun dan hiruplah udara abad kedua puluh satu, Mingyu! Wanita zaman sekarang sudah muak menangis dan menunggu pria menyelamatkan mereka!"

"Jika Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang berbeda terhadapmu, aku pasti akan mengucapkan semoga beruntung padamu dan membiarkanmu ikut ambil bagian," timpal Mingyu. "Tapi, aku tahu secara langsung bagaimana menyakitkannya jika seseorang yang

kau cintai terbunuh. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu, dan aku tidak mau Taehyung mengalaminya."

Sebagian dari diriku merasa senang karena Taehyung mengatakan pada temannya bahwa ia memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Aku masih tidak percaya Taehyung mencintaiku, tapi senang sekali mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah sekadar tubuh yang hangat baginya.

"Dengar, aku turut berduka jika vampir membunuh wanita yang dekat denganmu, dan aku mengatakannya dengan tulus. Tapi…"

"Bukan vampir yang membunuhnya," Mingyu menyelaku. "Sekelompok tentara desersi Prancis memenggal kepalanya."

Aku membuka mulutku, terdiam, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Itu menjelaskan beberapa hal padaku, selain dari fakta bahwa aku keliru mengenai ras apa yang telah membunuh wanita yang dicintai Mingyu. Siapa pun wanita itu, ternyata ia seorang manusia.

"Aku tidak seperti orang kebanyakan," akhirnya aku mengatakan itu, sambil menatap ke arah Taehyung untuk memastikan apakah ia juga mengatakan hal itu pada Mingyu.

"Begitulah yang kudengar," kata Mingyu. "Dan kau memang berhasil membuatku tidak waspada tadi, tapi apa pun kemampuan luar biasa yang kau miliki… kau mudah dibunuh. Denyut jantung yang ada di lehermu merupakan kelemahan terbesarmu, dan jika aku berniat menyerangmu tadi, aku bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkanmu dan mengoyak tubuhmu."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau sangat percaya diri. Begitu pula denganku, jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal tertentu. Kita pasti bisa mengakrabkan diri. Tunggu di sini."

"Jungkook…" Taehyung memanggilku, bisa dengan mudah menebak ke mana tujuanku.

"Oh, ini akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Ke mana dia pergi?" aku mendengar Mingyu menanyakannya.

Taehyung membuat suara yang terdengar seperti orang yang mengasihani. "Dia pergi untuk bersiap menghajarmu, dan sekadar untuk menegaskan padamu, jika aku pikir aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencegahnya terlibat dalam hal ini, aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Kekeraskepalaan wanita memang sulit dijelaskan."

"Kekeraskepalaan tidak akan membuatnya tetap hidup. Aku heran kau membiarkannya…"

Mingyu berhenti bicara saat melihatku, mungkin karena apa yang ada di tanganku.

"Oke, kau adalah vampir jahat yang akan mengoyak leherku, iya kan? Kau lihat aku sudah bersenjata… dengan besi, jika kau mau tahu, karena ini hanyalah demonstrasi dan aku tidak mau benar-benar membunuhmu… dan kau juga tidak peduli karena kau merasa yakin sanggup mengalahkan aku yang hanya merupakan sosok berdetak jantung dalam balutan gaun. Jika mulutmu bisa sampai ke leherku, kau menang, tapi jika aku bisa lebih dulu menikam jantungmu, maka aku yang menang."

Mata Mingyu beralih ke Taehyung. "Apa dia sedang bercanda?"

Taehyung menyingkir ke samping. "Sama sekali tidak."

"Makan malam mulai dingin," ejekku pada Mingyu. "Ayo, hadapi aku, pengisap darah."

Mingyu tertawa –kemudian menghambur ke arahku dengan kecepatan yang memukau. Ia berada sangat dekat denganku saat menatapku dengan sorot terkejut.

"Well, buat aku pink!" ujarnya, sambil bersiap menyerang lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu, tapi baiklah."

Dua bilah belati sudah tertancap di dadanya. Mingyu menatapnya sebelum mencabutnya dan berbalik ke Taehyung dangan takjub.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Begitulah, Sobat," cetus Taehyung. "Dia memiliki bakat dengan pisau. Untung saja dia belum melatihnya saat kami bertemu, jika tidak aku mungkin sudah tidak ada di sini."

Mingyu masih menggelengkan kepala saat menoleh ke arahku. "Baiklah, Jungkook. Kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau jauh lebih mematikan daripada kelihatannya. Aku bisa melihat aku tidak bisa menggoyahkanmu untuk mundur dari rencana mengejar Kim Jongin, dan jelas sekali Taehyung sangat percaya padamu, jadi aku membungkuk kalah."

Mingyu benar-benar membungkuk. Itu adalah bungkukan sempurna seorang duke.

.

* * *

Lampu jalanan di atasku rusak. Di ujung gang, seekor kucing mengeong pada ancaman yang tak diketahui. Di ujung lain, seorang vampir berambut cokelat terang melambungkan bola dengan kakinya, hampir seperti berlompatan di tempat. Jelas sekali vampir itu terlihat sangat menikmati aktivitasnya.

Tapi tidak denganku. Sekarang hampir pukul dua dini hari dan sebagian besar orang ada di tempat tidur masing-masing, tapi itu lebih baik buatku. Berkat vampir hiperaktif yang hendak kuhampiri, aku harus berkeliaran pada dini hari.

"Hei, Bung."

Aku sedikit tegang saat berjalan mendekat, tatapanku beralih ke beberapa arah dan bahuku bergidik. Dengan luka memar, goresan, dan pakaian yang compang-camping, aku terlihat seperti model untuk iklan anak yang kecanduan narkoba. Tidak sulit untuk memulihkan diri. Tapi aku menolak darah yang ditawarkan oleh Taehyung setelah ia membuatku seperti ini demi terlihat meyakinkan.

"Kau punya barang, Bung?" lanjutku, sambil menggosok lenganku seperti orang yang sedang sakau.

Vampir itu terkikik pelan. "Tidak di sini. Tapi aku bisa mendapatkannya untukmu. Ikutlah denganku."

"Kau bukan polisi, kan?" Aku mundur, seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Vampir itu terkikik lagi. "Bukan."

Vampir itu senang sekali tertawa. Yah, tunggu saja sampai ia merasakan tikamanku. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghubungi sesorang, aku sudah merasa kesakitan…"

"Barangnya ada di dalam mobilku," potong vampir itu. "Ada di ujung jalan sana."

Vampir itu hampir berlari di gang kecil tersebut. Di ujung lain gang, suasananya bahkan lebih mencekam lagi.

"Lewat sini," teriak si vampir saat aku mengikutinya dengan lebih perlahan, sambil menoleh ke sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada vampir lain di dekatnya. "Di sini, Sayang."

Vampir itu membukakan pintu mobil untukku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dengan patuh, aku menunduk untuk melihat ke dalamnya.

Aku sudah menduga vampir itu akan mendorongku ke dalam, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit. Aku jatuh tersungkur di kursi penumpang seperti manusia biasa, membiarkan kakiku terkulai di belakang. Vampir itu terkikik dan memasukkan kakiku ke dalam, lalu membanting pintu mobilnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, mobil sudah melaju di jalanan.

Aku duduk di samping vampir itu. Ia tidak memperhatikanku, tapi tetap saja terkikik selama menyetir. Rasanya sangat mengesalkan. Aku sedang PMS dan pagi ini ada ujian di kampus. Ya ampun, ia memilih gadis yang salah untuk dibuat kesal.

Tanpa peringatan, mobil itu ditabrak dari belakang. Serangan mendadak itu menjadi pengalihan yang sempurna bagiku untuk mengeluarkan pasak perakku dari dalam sepatu bot. vampir itu memekik keras saat aku menikamkan pasak perakku ke dadanya, sengaja tidak tepat mengenai jantungnya, tapi cukup dekat untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, cengeng!" tukasku. "Menepi, atau kau akan ditabrak lagi. Dan jika itu terjadi, kau bisa menebak ke mana senjataku ini akan bergeser."

Ekspresi syok di wajah vampir itu lucu sekali. Kemudian matanya berkilat marah.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menghipnotis aku, Sobat, tidak ada gunanya. Kau memiliki waktu sekitar tiga detik lagi untuk menepi, atau ini akan menjadi malam penghabisan untukmu."

Di belakang kami, Taehyung mengeraskan suara mesin mobilnya, sekadar untuk lebih menekankan maksudku. Tabrakan lain akan menggeser pasak perakku tepat mengenai jantung si vampir, dan ia tahu itu.

Aku tidak menoleh saat kami berhenti dan Taehyung membuka pintu mobil si vampir. "Well, Tony, apa kabar?"

Vampir itu tidak tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak tahu di mana Kim Jongin!" teriaknya.

"Tentu, Kawan, aku percaya padamu. Jungkook, bisakah kau mengambil alih kemudi? Aku dan dia harus mengobrol sedikit."

Taehyung memindahkan Tony ke kursi belakang. Aku pindah ke belakang kemudi dan menyesuaikan kaca spion dalam agar aku bisa melihat mereka.

"Ke mana?"

"Berputar-putar saja, sampai teman kita Tony mengatakan apa yang dia tahu."

Kami meninggalkan mobil yang satu lagi di sisi jalan. Itu adalah salah satu mobil Ted yang tidak digunakan lagi. Pemilik toko daging itu terbukti menjadi teman yang sangat berguna.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha mencari uang," ujar Tony lagi.

"Pembohong," tegas Taehyung. "Kau adalah salah satu anak buah Kim Jongin, dan jangan katakan padaku kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubunginya. Semua vampir tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi tuannya. Berpura-pura menjual narkoba pada pecandu, kemudian menghipnotis mereka agar mereka pikir telah mendapatkan apa yang telah mereka bayar… kau memang menyedihkan."

"Keparat," sambungku.

"Jongin akan membunuhku," Tony mengatakannya sambil merengek.

"Tidak, jika dia mati lebih dulu, dan nyawamu sendiri bisa terancam jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin jika dia tahu kau telah tertangkap olehku? Kau pikir dia akan menghargai betapa keras usahamu untuk melindunginya dariku? Apa dia akan memaafkanmu, karena kau adalah anak buahnya yang baik? Dia akan memancung kepalamu dan kau tahu itu. Hanya aku satu-satunya harapanmu, Kawan."

Tony melihat ke arahku seperti ingin meminta bantuan. Aku mengangkat jari tengahku. Yah, memangnya apa yang diharapkannya.

Tony beralih lagi ke Taehyung. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membunuhku dan aku akan mengatakan segalanya padamu."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, kecuali jika kau menolak untuk bicara," jawab Taehyung dengan tegas. "Dan jika kau berbohong padaku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi kau akan berharap aku membunuhmu saja. Camkan itu."

Ada kesan dingin dalam suara Taehyung, yang mengingatkan aku saat berada dalam posisi Tony. Yah, Taehyung bisa sangat mengerikan.

Tony mulai buka mulut. Dengan cepat. "Belakangan ini, Jongin sangat berhati-hati dalam merahasiakan tempat persembunyiannya. Jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, aku harus menemui Yebin. Aku punya alamatnya… dia tinggal di Ohio. Dia memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat dengan Kim Jongin. Jika dia tidak tahu di mana Jongin, setidaknya dia pasti tahu siapa yang mengetahui keberadaan Jongin."

"Berikan alamatnya padaku."

Tony memberikan alamat tersebut. Taehyung tidak mau repot-repot menuliskannya, tapi mungkin itu karena ia masih mencengkeram pasak perakku yang tertancap di dada Tony.

"Jungkook, ambil jalur I-69 dan melajulah ke arah utara. Kita akan ke Ohio."

.

* * *

Perjalanan kami ditempuh dalam waktu tiga jam. Taehyung mendapatkan arah yang tepat dari MapQuest yang diakses dari ponselnya –menegaskan betapa ia menyukai teknologi modern. Kami berjalan kaki sepanjang satu kilometer terakhir, memarkir mobil Tony di minimarket terdekat dan membawanya bersama kami. Taehyung memegang belati tepat di samping tubuh Tony dengan seringaian penuh dendam, sambil mengancam jika Tony berani berteriak, maka ia akan dihabisi. Saat kami mendekat, aku bisa melihat Yebin tinggal di kompleks apartemen juga, meskipun lebih bagus daripada apartemenku atau apartemen Jinhoo.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi, dan di mana aku? Menyelinap masuk ke apartemen orang. Aku harap kami bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini tepat pada waktunya, agar aku masih bisa ikut ujian. Aku bisa membayangkan alasan yang harus kuberikan pada profesorku jika aku tidak mengikuti ujian. 'Sungguh, aku harus menangkap vampir jahat!' Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat alasan itu tidak akan dipercaya.

"Mobilnya tidak ada di sini," bisik Tony, menganggap serius ancaman Taehyung dan memelankan suaranya.

"Kau bisa yakin hanya dengan sekali lihat, ya?" Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan nada skeptis.

"Saat kau melihat mobilnya, kau akan mengerti," jawab Tony.

Taehyung menempelkan jari di bibirnya saat kami hanya tingga beberapa meter lagi dari tempat itu, memberi isyarat agar aku dan Tony harus diam di tempat saat ia memeriksa gedung tersebut. Aku menahan dorongan untuk memberikan isyarat jari yang sama dengan yang kuberikan pada Tony tadi, tapi aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa sangat penting untuk memeriksa keadaan sebelum bertindak. Dan jika aku mendengar suara gaduh, aku sudah siap untuk beraksi.

Taehyung berbelok di tikungan yang ada di ujung gedung dan menghilang. Menit demi menit berlalu, diperpanjang menjadi hitungan jam. Taehyung masih belum kembali, tapi aku tidak mendengar suara orang berkelahi, jadi aku menduga Taehyung sedang mengawasi situasi di suatu tempat. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, dan posisiku yang berjongkok sambil memegangi belati untuk mengancam Tony, mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Punggungku terasa pegal, dan dengan jengkel aku harus mengakui bahwa aku tidak mungkin sempat mengikuti ujian.

Aku baru saja hendak mencari permukaan tanah yang lebih lembut untuk duduk, saat aku melihat mobil mendekat. Wah, satu poin untuk Tony. Ia mengatakannya hanya sebenarnya. Kau pasti **akan** mengenalinya, bahkan hanya dengan sekali melihat.

Itu adalah mobil Ferrari dengan warna merah mencolok, dan wanita yang baru saja memarkirkan mobil itu bukanlah manusia. Aku berjongkok semakin rendah. Semak-semak memberikan tempat berlindung yang sempurna, dan dari bukit kecil tempat kami bersembunyi, aku bisa melihat wanita itu dengan jelas. Ia memiliki rambut hitam pendek. Mobil, perhiasan, bahkan tas yang dipakainya merupakan keluaran terbaru dengan harga selangit. Segala hal tentangnya meneriakkan uang yang banyak.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah pintu gedung apartemen saat Taehyung menghadangnya. Tampaknya, Taehyung sudah menunggu di balik pintu. Wanita itu mencoba untuk lari, tapi Taehyung mencegahnya, memotong jalannya sehingga tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Tidak secepat itu, Yebin."

Yebin menegakkan tubuh dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Berani sekali kau menyentuhku."

"Berani?" Taehyung tertawa. Itu bukan tawa menawan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Kata-katamu menyiratkan keberanian. Apa kau cukup berani, Yebin? Kita akan segera mengetahuinya."

Taehyung mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu dengan ketegasan yang jelas. Yebin menoleh ke sekeliling sebelum memelototkan mata pada Taehyung. "Kau membuat kesalahan besar."

"Ini bukan pertama kali." Taehyung menarik Yebin ke samping. "Baiklah, Manis. Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan."

"Kim Jongin dan yang lainnya akan membunuhmu, hanya tinggal masalah waktu," gertak Yebin.

Taehyung mencengkeram rahang Yebin dan menarik wajah wanita itu hingga mendekat dengan wajahnya.

"Begini, aku tidak suka menyiksa wanita, tapi aku pikir kau pantas dijadikan pengecualian. Ini ruang terbuka, jadi aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau harus mengatakan padaku siapa saja yang terlibat dengan Jongin, dan di mana aku bisa menemukan mereka, atau aku berani bersumpah kau akan mengalami semua penyiksaan dan rasa malu yang pernah kau lakukan terhadap orang lain. Kau suka itu? Aku bertemu dengan cukup banyak orang selama pencarianku, yang akan dengan senang hati membalaskan dendam mereka padamu. Kau tahu… aku bahkan akan menjualmu pada mereka. Pembalasan yang cukup adil, iya kan? Menurutku itu permainan yang sangat adil."

Mata Yebin melebar, aku bisa melihatnya bahkan dari tempatku mengawasi. "Aku tidak tahu di mana Jongin berada, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku!"

Taehyung mulai menarik Yebin kembali ke tempat parkir. "Kau membuat Natal datang lebih cepat untuk sebagian orang yang memendam dendam padamu," tegas Taehyung.

"Tunggu." Itu adalah permohonan. "Aku tahu di mana Switch tinggal!"

Taehyung berhenti, mengguncangkan tubuh Yebin. "Siapa Switch?"

"Pengawal Kim Jongin," jawab Yebin sambil cemberut. "Kau tahu, dia benci jika tangannya kotor. Switch mengurus segala hal dengan cara-cara kejam, misalnya membungkam mulut pada saksi dan menyembunyikan mayat mereka. Dia juga merekrut lebih banyak bawahan karena kami tidak lagi memiliki Seulgi, Jinhoo, dan Hyunjin. Dengan adanya pelindung baru untuk Jongin, kami bahkan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan manusia yang suka ikut campur."

Sesuatu di atap gedung menarik perhatianku saat Taehyung bertanya. "Siapa nama asli Switch, dan siapa pelindung baru Jongin?"

Dua sosok terjatuh dari atap berlantai sepuluh itu. Taehyung dan Yebin berada tepat di bawahnya. Aku langsung melompat keluar dari semak-semak.

"Lihat ke atas."

Dua hal terjadi bersamaan. Yebin mengeluarkan belati dari dalam tasnya, saat Taehyung menengadahkan kepala ke atas, dan aku, tanpa pikir panjang, melemparkan tiga bilah belati perak.

Tony menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Dan aku terpaksa membiarkannya, agar bisa melakukan lemparan yang tepat, kemudian Tony menyerangku dengan memperlihatkan taringnya, dan menjatuhkanku ke tanah. Aku memegangi rahangnya dan menghantamkan lututku ke dadanya untuk membuatnya mundur, setelah itu aku menikamkan pasak perakku yang lain ke jantungnya. Tony mengeluarkan suara aneh, nyaris seperti cekikikan kesakitan, lalu jatuh tersungkur.

Aku melompat tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Taehyung berlutut di atas tubuh Yebin. Wanita itu terbaring di permukaan semen, dan tiga bilah belati perak tertancap di dadanya. Di belakang mereka, tampak dua mayat tanpa kepala. Vampir yang membunuh merek sangat keterlaluan.

Taehyung bangun dari posisinya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Kau membunuh saksi penting lagi, Jungkook!"

Aku menggeliat, secara insting berusaha menutupi mayat Tony dari padangan Taehyung. Seolah itu bisa menutupi fakta bahwa Tony sudah mati.

"Yebin hendak menikammu," kataku membela diri. "Lihatlah saja tangannya!"

Taehyung justru melihat tanah di dekat arahku. "Tony juga?"

Aku menganggguk tanpa rasa bersalah. "Dia menyerangku."

Taehyung hanya melongo. "Kau bukan wanita," ujarnya kemudian. "Kau… Grim Reaper!"

"Astaga, itu tidak adil…," protesku, tapi suara jeritan memotong perkataanku.

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan setelah jas kerja menjatuhkan tasnya, dan sambil menjerit berlari masuk kembali ke dalam gedung. Sepertinya sejumlah mayat yang tergeletak di tempat parkir membuat wanita itu ketakutan. Itu bukanlah kejadian yang biasa kau lihat sehari-hari saat hendak berangkat kerja.

Taehyung menghela napas dan menarik belati dari dada Yebin. "Ayo, Jungkook, kita pergi. Sebelum kau membunuh orang lain lagi."

"Menurutku itu tidak lucu…"

"Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Yebin," lanjut Taehyung dengan santai, menarikku kembali ke arah mobil. "Pengawal Jongin, Switch. Kita akan mulai dengan mencari tahu siapa dia."

"Yebin nyaris **membunuhmu…"**

"Apa pernah terpikir olehmu untuk membidik selain tepat ke jantung?" Kami mengobrol di tempat yang tidak tepat. Ada lebih banyak orang keluar dari dalam gedung. Aku bisa mengetahuinya dari teriakan yang terdengar kemudian.

Kami mencapai tempat mobil kami terparkir, dan tiba-tiba Taehyung menciumku penuh gairah.

"Aku suka kau melakukannya untuk melindungiku, tapi lain kali, cobalah melemparkan belatimu hanya untuk **melukai** , oke? Kau tahu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau melemparkan belatimu ke kepala. Dengan begitu, targetmu akan lumpuh untuk sementara waktu, dan bukannya membuat nyawa mereka melayang untuk selamanya. Coba kau pikirkan."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hi guys~

Do you still waiting this story?

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah membosankan? Atau mengecewakan?

And I wanna say thank you so much to who had a review in the previous chapter.

Do you mind to give me review again? I appreciate review so much~

I wish you all who had read this story would give me some review causes it's could give me strength to keep writing this story.

Dan bagi kalian yang belum tahu, aku punya ff VKOOK berbau Romance-humor, baru yaitu "Miracle or Disaster" if you mind to read. It's really good story, i promised.

Love you all~

 **At Least. Please, don't be silent reader!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Bahkan dengan kecepatan menyetir Taehyung yang mengangumkan, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mandi sebelum pergi ke kelas. Aku sangat beruntung masih sempat ke apartemenku dan berganti pakaian.

"Aku harus mengembalikan mobil ini ke tempat Ted," ujar Taehyung saat aku keluar dari mobil. "Aku akan kembali beberapa jam lagi."

"Saat itu aku pasti sedang tidur," gumamku. "Apa kita harus…"

"Hai, Jungkook!"

Jinwoo membuka pintu dengan senyuman lebar. Ia pasti melihat kedatanganku melalui jendela kamarnya.

Taehyung memberikan tatapan yang mampu membuat senyuman Jinwoo membeku.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kau kedatangan tamu," kata Jinwoo, nyaris berlari kembali ke apartemennnya.

Aku memberikan pelototan yang sama tajam pada Taehyung karena membuat tetanggaku gemetar ketakutan. "Tidak masalah," kataku sambil tersenyum pada Jinwoo. "Toh, dia juga bukan tamuku."

"Oh." Jinwoo melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan malu-malu. "Apa kau kakaknya Jungkook?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ini kakaknya?" cetus Taehyung.

Jinwoo mundur dengan sangat cepat, hingga bagian belakang kepalanya terbentur kusen pintu. "Maaf," kata Jinwoo terkesiap, dan menghantam kusen pintu lagi sebelum terseok masuk ke apartemennya.

Aku menghampiri Taehyung dan menghujamkan jariku ke dadanya. Tapi Taehyung terus bersikap pura-pura bodoh… seolah ia tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Kau punya pilihan," kataku, dengan sengaja memberi penekanan lebih pada setiap katanya. "Meminta maaf dengan sangat **tulus** pada Jinwoo sekarang, atau pergi dan menggelinding kembali ke guamu seperti bola api yang kau tunjukan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukimu, tapi dia teman yang baik, dan kau mungkin membuatnya terkencing-kencing di celana. Pilihanmu, Taehyung. Terserah kau."

Sebelah alis gelap Taehyung terangkat saat ia menatapku. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku di lantai di lantai. "Satu… dua…"

Taehyung menggumankan sesuatu, kemudian menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu apartemen Jinwoo. "Baiklah, begini, Kawan, aku sangat menyesal dengan kekasaranku yang sangat keterlaluan, dan aku minta maaf," kata Taehyung dengan kerendahan hati yang menganggumkan, saat Jinwoo membuka sedikit pintunya. Hanya aku yang bisa membaca kejengkelan di suara Taehyung saat ia melanjutkan. "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa kekasaranku itu disebabkan oleh ketidaksukaanku jika ada yang berpikir bahwa dia adalah adikku. Kerena aku akan menidurinya malam ini, kau bisa membayangkan betapa aku merasa canggung jika berpikir aku sedang meniduri adikku sendiri."

"Dasar bajingan!" teriakku, saat melihat Jinwoo melongo. "Yang akan kau tiduri malam ini hanyalah dirimu sendiri."

"Kan aku ingin aku mengatakannya dengan tulus," balas Taehyung. "Sayang, aku berusaha mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Kau bisa kembali ke mobilmu dan aku akan menemuimu nanti, jika kau tidak lagi bersikap menyebalkan."

Kepala Jinwoo menoleh ke arah kami berdua secara bergantian, mulutnya masih melongo. Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum pada Jinwoo untuk memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kawan, dan ada nasihat untukmu… jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya. Jika kau mencoba mendekatinya, aku akan mengebirimu dengan tangan kosong."

"Pergi!" Aku menghentakkan kakiku untuk memberikan penekanan.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiriku, menciumku dengan kuat, lalu melompat untuk menghindari sikutanku. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Sayang."

Jinwoo menunggu sampai Taehyung berada di luar jangkauan penglihatan sebelum berani bicara. "Itu pacarmu?"

Aku mengeluarkan suara helaan napas yang bisa diartikan sebagai penegasan.

"Dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku," kata Jinwoo, hampir seperti bisikan.

Aku hanya menoleh sekali ke arah Taehyung menghilang, sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Yah, aku rasa dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukaimu."

.

* * *

Aku sampai di kelas tepat ketika profesorku membagikan kertas ujian. Penampilanku yang kotor, penuh luka goresan dan berantakan menyebabkan beberapa orang menatapku dan saling sikut, tapi aku pura-pura tidak melihat. Kemudian, karena aku merasa sangat lelah, aku tidak ingat apa yang aku tuliskan sebagai jawaban di lembar kertas ujian itu. Sisa kelasku yang lain bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Aku mengantuk di kelas Fisika, dan harus disikut oleh orang di sampingku. Saat kembali ke apartemen, aku mendapati bahwa aku menstruasi.

Resmi sudah. Hariku sangat menyebalkan.

Aku menggunakan sisa terakhir tenagaku untuk mandi, sebelum naik ke tempat tidur. Lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan di pintuku.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini," teriakku, dengan mata masih terpejam.

Suara ketukan terdengar semakin keras. "Jungkook!"

Oh, sial. Itu ibuku. Ada apa Tuhan? Ingin mengujiku untuk melihat seberapa berat beban yang sanggup kutanggung?, batinku.

"Sebentar!"

Aku membuka pintu dengan mata setengah terpejam dan masih menggunakan piyama. Ibuku berjalan masuk melewatiku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau belum berganti pakaian. Filmnya akan diputar kurang dari satu jam lagi."

Sial! Sekarang hari Senin dan aku berjanji pada ibuku untuk menonton film bersama. Dengan semua yang terjadi, aku benar-benar melupakannya. "Oh, Mom, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tidur semalam dan sekarang aku baru saja hendak tidur…"

"Apa kau berhasil menghabisi salah satu monster itu?" potong ibuku, secara ajaib kebingungannya sirna.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau pedulikan?"

Pertanyaan tajam itu mengejutkan kami berdua. Seketika itu juga, rasa bersalah menyerangku saat melihat ekspresi sakit di wajah ibuku.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku lagi. Ya Tuhan, aku mulai terdengar seperti Jinwoo. "Emm… sebenarnya aku berhasil menghabisi dua vampir jahat semalam."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Aku hanya tidak menerangkan beberapa detail yang tidak perlu diketahui ibuku.

"Jahat?" tanya ibuku dengan penasaran. "Apa maksudmu dengan jahat? Mereka semua jahat!"

Ibuku benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, ujarku pada diriku sendiri, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan rasa bersalahku yang lain. Satu-satunya vampir yang pernah ditemuinya adalah vampir yang telah memerkosanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah. Bisakah kita menonton film lain kali saja? Please?"

Ibuku beranjak ke dapur, menjelajahi seluruh sisinya, dan membuka kulkasku. Apa yang dilihat ibuku di sana membuat ekspresinya lebih bingung lagi. "Kulkasmu kosong. Kau tidak punya makanan apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak menyimpan makanan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum sempat belanja. Aku lupa kau akan datang hari ini."

Aku memakan mi ramen terakhirku kemarin siang, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada ibuku bahwa biasanya Taehyung mengajakku keluar untuk makan. Itu hanya salah satu dari hal normal yang kami lakukan bersama, meskipun kami memilih tempat yang sedikit terpencil agar tidak menarik perhatian.

"Kau sangat pucat."

Sekali lagi ibuku mengatakannya dengan kesan seperti menuduh. Aku menguap, berharap ibuku bisa menganggapnya sebagai petunjuk.

"Bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa."

"Jungkook, kau lebih pucat daripada biasanya, tidak ada makanan di kulkas… apa sekarang kau mulai minum darah?"

Mulutku masih terbuka karena menguap, dan saat mendengar komentar ibuku, mulutku terus membuka selama beberapa menit. "Kau serius?" Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Ibuku melangkah mundur. Benar-benar mundur. "Apa itu benar?"

"Tidak!" Aku menghampiri ibuku, dengan perasaan terluka dan marah saat ibuku bergidik. "Ini." Aku menarik tangan ibuku dan menekankannya di leherku. "Kau bisa merasakannya? Itu adalah denyut nadi. Aku tidak meminum darah, aku tidak berubah menjadi vampir, dan kulkasku kosong karena aku belum sempat belanja! Demi Tuhan, Mom!"

Jinwoo menggunakan moment itu untuk menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam apartemenku. "Pintumu terbuka…"

"Siapa dia, Jungkook?"

Jinwoo meringis mendengar nada suara ibuku. Pria malang itu tidak tahu bahwa itu memang nada suara yang biasa digunakan ibuku. "Bersikaplah yang baik!" desisku. Pertama Taehyung menakuti Jinwoo, sekarang ibuku mungkin akan memberinya serangan jantung.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya ibuku sambil berbisik keras, sehingga bisa dipastikan Jinwoo pun bisa mendengarnya.

Seketika itu juga penyangkalan sudah terbentuk di ujung lidahku, tapi sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku melihat kesempatan untuk memanfaatkan situasi ini. Aku menatap Jinwoo dan melihat apa yang tepatnya dilihat ibuku. Seorang pria muda yang bernapas dan hidup. Pria yang seratus persen belum mati.

"Iya!" Kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. "Mom, kenalkan pacarku, Jinwoo!"

Aku berlari menghampiri Jinwoo, menyembunyikan ekspresi bingungnya dari pandangan tajam ibuku, dan memberinya ciuman di pipi. "Kumohon, ikuti saja sandiwaraku," pintaku di telinga Jinwoo, sambil memeluknya.

"Aww!" pekik Jinwoo.

Ups. Aku menekan Jinwoo terlalu keras. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan menyungingkan senyuman lebar. "Bukankah dia menggemaskan?"

Ibuku menghampiri kami, menatap Jinwoo dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jinwoo menatap ibuku dengan ngeri, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. "Ha… halo, Mrs…"

"Ms Jeon," koreksi ibuku.

Wajah Jinwoo memucat saat mendengar keketusan ibuku, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah tema yang sangat sensitive. Tapi, hebatnya Jinwoo tidak melarikan diri dari apartemenku.

"Ms Jeon" kata Jinwoo lagi. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Ms Jeon?"

"Kau tidur dengannya, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu nama depanmu?" tuntut ibuku sambil cemberut.

Aku menengadahkan kepala ke langit sebelum mencubit Jinwoo saat ia melangkah mundur.

"Jangan pedulikan ibuku, Sayang, terkadang dia memang lupa sopan santun. Mom, apa kau ingin Jinwoo memanggilmu Haewon? Atau Ms Jeon?"

Ibuku masih memberiku tatapan berani-sekali-kau, tapi keketusannya berkurang. "Tidak. Kau bisa memanggilku Mom. Senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Jinwoo. Jungkook mengatakan padaku bahwa kau membantunya membunuh iblis-iblis itu. Aku lega mengetahui ada seseorang yang juga bertekad menghabisi mereka."

Jinwoo terlihat seperti hendak pingsan. "Ayo, kita buat kopi," kataku sambil mendorong Jinwoo sebelum ia bisa menyangkalnya. "Kau tinggal saja di sini, Mom. Tempat Jinwoo ada di sebelah, kami akan segera kembali!

Segera setelah kami berada di apartemen Jinwoo, aku langsung menariknya menjauh dari pintu dan memelankan suaraku. "Ibuku yang malang! Ada kalanya dia mengalami hari yang buruk dan yang baik. Seharusnya dokter menyesuaikan obat yang diberikan padanya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu jika penyakitnya kumat. Jangan pedulikan ocehannya tentang membunuh iblis. Ibuku adalah seorang penganut pantekosta sejati. Dia memercayai keberadaan roh jahat dan semacamnya. Anggukkan saja kepalamu dan berusahalah untuk tidak banyak bicara."

"Tapi… tapi…" Mata Jinwoo tidak mungkin bisa lebih lebar lagi. "Kenapa kau bilang pada ibumu bahwa aku ini pacarmu? Kenapa dia tidak tahu tentang pacarmu yang sebenarnya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku berusaha mengarang jawaban. Jawaban apa pun. "Pacarku non korean" jawabku dengan putus asa. "Mom tidak suka orang asing!"

.

* * *

Ibuku berkunjung selama satu jam. Pada saat ibuku pergi, aku sudah sangat gugup, begitu pula dengan Jinwoo. Ia meminum banyak sekali kopi, sehingga tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ke seputar urusan kuliah, kebun buah, kakek-nenekku, atau apa pun yang tidak menyinggung kata vampir. Dalam setiap kesempatan yang kumiliki, aku memasang ekspresi kasihan di belakang ibuku, atau memiringkan jariku di dekat kening untuk mengisyaratkan kegilaan.

Jinwoo mencoba untuk bersikap mendukung selama ceramah ibuku. "Itu benar, Mom!" ujar Jinwoo lebih dari sekali. "Kami akan mengejar iblis-iblis itu dan menghabisi mereka dengan kekuatan Yesus. Haleluyah, bisakah aku mendapat seruan amin?"

Bahkan, Jinwoo terlihat ikut terpengaruh oleh sikap bersemangat ibuku yang berlebihan, sehingga saat aku mengantar ibuku ke depan pintu, ibuku menarikku ke samping dan bergumam bahwa Jinwoo memang baik –tapi mungkin sedikit fanatik.

Ketika ibuku pergi, aku bersandar di pintu dan memejamkan mataku dengan lega. "Syukurlah," gumamku.

"Ya," Jinwoo sependapat. "Amin!"

"Kau bisa menghentikannya sekarang," kataku, sambil tersenyum lelah pada Jinwoo. "Aku berutang budi padamu, Jinwoo. Terima kasih."

Aku baru saja melingkarkan lenganku di seputar tubuh Jinwoo untuk memberikan pelukan terima kasih, ketika pintu terbuka di belakangku tanpa didahului oleh ketukan.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya suara dingin dengan aksen khas.

Jinwoo melompat menjauh seperti orang yang baru saja ditikam. "Oh!"

Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu, tapi saat melihat Jinwoo melompat dengan tangan menutupi selangkangannya, amarahku mulai bangkit. "Berengsek, katakan padanya kau tidak akan mengebirinya!"

Taehyung melipat lengannya dan menatap Jinwoo tanpa rasa kasihan. "Kenapa?"

Aku memberikan tatapan tajam pada Taehyung. "Karena jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan benar-benar hidup selibat."

Pelototanku menegaskan pada Taehyung bahwa aku memang bersungguh-sungguh. Taehyung memberi gerakan setuju tanpa protes, yang membuat Jinwoo langsung minggir ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Jangan takut, Kawan. Kau bisa pergi dalam keadaan utuh, tapi ingat, kau hanya boleh berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Jangan biarkan fantasi mengendalikan pikiranmu."

"Kau mendengarnya?" Sekarang, aku yang panik, dalam hati mengibarkan bendera putih.

Taehyung mendengus. "Habisi semua iblis, bisakah aku mendapat seruan amin?"

 _Bagus sekali._ "Dengar, aku minta maaf, tapi aku menjadi sedikit gila saat ibuku menuduhku… minum!"

"Kau memang minum," balas Taehyung, tidak memahami maksudku.

"Bukan itu!" Aku menepuk leherku. "Maksudku **minum.** "

Jinwoo terlihat benar-benar bingung, tapi Taehyung sepenuhnya mengerti sekarang.

"Sial," ujar Taehyung kemudian.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar gila."

Taehyung berbalik ke arah Jinwoo. "Privasi kami, Nak. Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Itu bukanlah perkataan paling manis yang bisa dilontarkan Taehyung, tapi dari ketegangan di bahunya, ia bisa mengatakan yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Jinwoo, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, sampai ketemu besok pagi," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Jinwoo terlihat lega bisa pergi dan langsung menghambur keluar. Tapi, begitu keluar dari pintu, Jinwoo kembali menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam. "Aku tidak punya kebencian terhadap orang asing. God Save the Queen!" pekik Jinwoo, lalu ia mulai berlari.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku menghela napas. "Kau tidak mendengar bagian itu? Lupakanlah, jangan tanya."

.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu, tapi kami belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun mengenai Switch. Yang lebih buruk, beberapa laporan polisi yang mencatat tentang kasus gadis-gadis yang menghilang tiba-tiba lenyap. Jongin menutupi jejaknya lebih cepat hingga sulit kami ikuti.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," gerutu Taehyung. "Jongin membunuh banyak gadis selama hampir enam dekade, dan dia tidak pernah sehati-hati ini sebelumnya. Saat situasi menjadi kacau, dia akan pergi. Mencari wilayah lain untuk menjalin jaringnya yang baru. Aku tidak bisa menebak kenapa dia membuang-buang waktu untuk menghipnotis keluarga korban, kenapa dia harus repot-repot melenyapkan laporan polisi, atau apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakannya!"

Kami sudah kembali ke gua, agar kami bisa membahasnya tanpa perlu merasa khawatir ada salah satu tetanggaku yang menguping. Dinding apartemenku sangat tipis. Aku tidak mau menambahkan kecurigaan atas suara-suara non-percakapan yang didengar Jinwoo saat Taehyung menginap.

"Mungkin dia sudah lelah melarikan diri," sambungku. "Dia merasa nyaman dan ingin tinggal lebih lama. Dia tahu bahwa jika ada berita yang tersebar tentang munculnya pembunuhan berantai, maka polisi pasti akan menanganinya secara lebih serius. Setelah itu, dia hanya bisa bersembunyi atau kabur. Bagaimana jika memang itu yang menjadi motivasinya?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arahku saat sedang menunduk di atas laptop-nya. "Aku sempat mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu, tapi pasti lebih dari itu. Yebin bilang Jongin punya pelindung baru, ingat? Itulah yang menjadi kartu trufnya. Siapa pun mereka, Jongin benar-benar menyembunyikan identitas mereka, dan aku harus tahu kenapa. Dugaanku, mereka adalah vampir atau manusia yang terkenal. Orang-orang yang reputasinya harus dijaga."

Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia vampir, jadi aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Aku tahu satu atau dua hal tentang komunitas manusia, jadi aku merasa aku pun bisa ikut berspekulasi.

"Polisi yang korup? Mungkin kepala polisi. Sebagian laporan itu menghilang begitu saja, tapi tidak semuanya. Katakanlah kau seorang kepala polisi, atau kau sedang mengikuti pemilihan untuk menjadi seorang Sherif, atau apa pun, dan kau ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cepat dan mudah, sementara itu kau juga ingin membuat public percaya bahwa kau kompeten dalam menjalankan tugasmu. Sejumlah kasus gadis hilang pasti akan merusak reputasimu sebagai polisi. Jadi, kau meminta rekan bisnismu untuk membersihkan jejak aksinya, mungkin sebagai imbalannya, kau memberikan petunjuk padanya di mana dia bisa mendapatkan gadis-gadis yang rentan untuk diculik. Oh Tuhan, jika memang orang tersebut adalah Sherif, maka dia bisa mengundang Jongin untuk memilih korban di antara penduduk di wilayah-nya! Kemudian, dia bisa menghilangkan laporan korban hilang yang dibuat keluarga korban. Bagaimana jika yang diminta orang itu sebagai imbalan hanyalah agar Jongin membungkam protes keras yang dilakukan public? Itu bukan harga yang mahal, iya kan?"

Taehyung mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil berpikir dan mempertimbangkan pendapatku. Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo… iya, Mingyu, aku bisa mendengarmu…. Di mana? Kapan? Siapa? Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuimu." Taehyung menutup telepon dan menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan tidak sabar.

"Sepertinya ada perkembangan baru. Sekarang, Mingyu berada bersama dengan salah seorang anak buah Jongin, yang ingin bicara padaku tentang pembelotan."

"Aku ikut pergi bersamamu," kataku cepat.

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara pasrah. "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya."

.

* * *

Mingyu membuka pintu sebuah kamar hotel sambil menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku terkejut kau membawanya bersamamu, Taehyung."

Aku tidak mengatakan 'Berengsek, kau,' tapi nyaris saja.

"Sebaiknya aku membiarkannya ikut dan mengetahui secara langsung apa yang terjadi daripada dia kutinggal dan penasaran," sahut Taehyung. "Biarkan kami masuk, Mingyu, agar kita bisa segera mulai."

Penyebutan dua nama itu sangat menjengkelkan, pikirku saat Mingyu bergeser untuk membiarkan kami masuk. Memangnya vampir tidak bisa untuk memilih untuk menggunakan salah satunya saja?

Seorang wanita berada di tengah ruangan. Aku mungkin saja tidak memperhatikan betapa nyamannya perabotan di dalam ruangan tersebut, yang luasnya hampir sama seperti ruang atas rumah kakek-nenekku, atau detail lain yang tidak penting, kecuali satu hal.

Tidak diragukan lagi, wanita itu merupakan wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Baik secara langsung maupun di televisi. Wanita itu terlihat seperti wanita Latin, dengan rambut ikal panjang sepinggang, fitur yang sempurna, dilengkapi dengan tubuh yang terlihat selalu ideal untuk menjadi nyata, dan bibir berwarna merah merekah. Aku hanya menatapnya selama beberapa menit. Hanya di film kartun seorang wanita bisa memiliki pinggang seramping itu, payudara sebesar itu, bokong yang bulat dan kencang seperti itu, dan kaki sepanjang itu. Tidak sulit untuk menyadari pesona wanita itu. Gaun supermini dan ketat, untung saja ia tidak perlu bernapas.

"Francesca," ujar Taehyung, sambil menghampiri wanita itu dan mencium pipinya. "Aku senang kau mau datang."

Dan hanya itu yang harus kulihat untuk memutuskan bahwa aku membenci kesempurnaan wanita itu.

"Tae…." Francesca menyebutkan nama Taehyung dengan suara selembut permen, dan saat ia mencium pipi Taehyung, meninggalkan bekas noda lipstick, matanya bertemu dengan mataku untuk menyiratkan tantangan terbuka.

Tangan Mingyu di bahuku membuatku tersadar dari kondisiku yang siap membunuh. Aku baru saja membayangkan mengeluarkan dua bilah belati dari balik jaketku dan melemparkannya tepat ke payudara Francesca yang berukuran D. Oh, Sial!

"Francesca, ini Jungkook," kata Taehyung selanjutnya, sambil memberi isyarat ke arahku. "Dia bersamaku, jadi kau tidak perlu ragu untuk bicara di hadapannya."

Aku mengusahakan sesuatu yang kumaksudkan sebagai senyuman, meskipun aku tahu yang terlihat tidak-lah seperti itu. "Hai. Kami tidur bersama."

Aku mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku tanpa kusadari, dan samar-samar aku mendengar Mingyu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang. "Ini bukanlah ide yang bijaksana" dan kedua alis Taehyung terangkat hingga ke garis rambutnya.

Francesca sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperti kedua pria itu. Bibirnya yang penuh dan merah melengkung. "Tentu saja, Jungkook. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?" Francesca berbicara sambil menyusurkan jarinya di sisi kemeja Taehyung, dan aku hampir saja kehilangan kesabar-anku.

"Jungkook." Taehyung menangkap tanganku yang nyaris terangkat dan menyelipkannya dengan santai ke gandengan lengannya, seolah aku tidak hendak menghajar bokong sempurna Francesca. "Ayo, kita duduk, mau kan?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku. Sebagian diriku yang rasional menjerit bahwa ini adalah orang yang bisa membantu kami menghabisi Jongin, sehingga aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Sementara sebagian diriku yang lain berada dalam kondisi siap tempur dan tidak memahami maksud sisi diriku yang rasional.

Taehyung membawaku ke sofa terdekat, tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan tanganku. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Francesca memandangi Taehyung sambil menjilat bibirnya yang merah merekah.

Tanganku yang lain terayun dan mendarat tepat di bokong Taehyung, yang sedang dikagumi Francesca. Sambil memelototkan mata, aku meremasnya dengan kuat, menggunakan sisa kendali diriku untuk mencegahku berteriak, **Kau menyukainya? Lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkannya!**

Taehyung berhenti, menunduk untuk menatapku dengan heran. Aku menarik tanganku dengan bingung, dalam hati menyadarkan diriku sendiri untuk keluar dari jerat kegilaan ini.

"Maaf," gumamku.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa justru membuatku merasa lebih berengsek daripada sikapku tadi. "Hanya membuatku sedikit lebih sulit untuk berjalan."

Aku tertawa membayangkan Taehyung berusaha untuk menjaga jarak, dengan satu tanganku mencengkeram dadanya dan tanganku yang lain berada di bokongnya. Ya, itu adalah tindakan yang terlalu berani.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang," bisikku, merasa lebih bisa mengendalikan diriku dan bertekad untuk bersikap seperti wanita dewasa. Oke, memang ada kemungkinan bahwa dulu Taehyung dan wanita pembelot ini pernah memiliki hubungan. Mungkin sekitar seabad yang lalu. Bahkan sebelum kakek-nenekku lahir. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Jika aku seorang pria, aku pasti ingin berhubungan seks dengannya juga. Lihat, kan? Sikapku sangat dewasa.

Taehyung duduk di sampingku, sementara Mingyu mengambil posisi di sisi lain dari Taehyung (meningkatkan penilaianku terhadapnya), itu berarti Francesca terpaksa harus duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang kami. Tapi, perasaan superior yang kurasakan ketika itu juga lenyap, saat Francesca duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Aku tidak membutuhkan cermin untuk mengetahui bahwa seluruh wajahku sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dengan gaun supermini, posisi duduk Francesca menyingkap sepenuhnya apa yang ada di dalam sana. Taehyung melengkungan jari-jarinya di tanganku dan meremasnya.

"Kita semua tahu kenapa kita berkumpul di sini," kata Taehyung dengan tenang, seolah Francesca tidak baru saja memberikan tontonan menarik padanya. "Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa aku sedang mengejar Jongin dan kau merupakan salah satu orangnya, Francesca. Aku tahu kau dan dia tidak dekat, tapi tetap saja tindakanmu yang mengkhianati tuanmu bisa dianggap sebagai kejahatan fatal. Jangan salah paham, aku berniat untuk membunuhnya, dan informasi yang bisa kau berikan padaku akan digunakan untuk mencapai tujuan itu."

Teruskan, Taehyung! Dalam hati aku menyoraki Taehyung. Langsung masuk ke inti permasalahan dan tunjukkan padanya bahwa daya tariknya tidak bisa mengusikmu! Kau akan SANGAT beruntung malam ini.

Francesca mendengus. "Kenapa lagi aku bisa berada di sini, jika bukan karena aku ingin kau membunuh Jongin? Jika kau melakukan kurang dari itu, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kau tahu aku membencinya selama sembilan puluh tiga tahun terakhir ini. Sejak dia menculikku dari biara dan mengubahku menjadi vampir."

"Dulu kau biarawati?" tanyaku tidak percaya, benar-benar mengintip ke baik gaun Francesca untuk memastikan aku tidak salah mengerti. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tae, apa gunanya dia di sini? Kenapa dia harus ada di sini?" tuntut Francesca, mengabaikan keberadaanku, tapi aku bisa mendengar nada suara mencemooh di setiap perkataannya.

Mata Taehyung berkilat marah pada Francesca. "Dia berada di sini karena aku ingin di ada di sini, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kita bahas."

Pernyataan itu akan membuat Taehyung mendapatkan hadiah tambahan, dari seks menjadi seks yang diawali dengan oral seks. Bukan berarti aku keberatan dengan kegiatan ekstra. Sejujurnya, aku juga menikmatinya.

"Aku ingin Kim Jongin mati," tegas Francesca setelah kalah berdebat dengan Taehyung. "Dia sudah terlalu lama menjadi Master-ku."

Pernyataan itu membuatku bingung. "Apa maksudnya, Kim Jongin adalah Master-nya?" tanyaku pada Taehyung. Apakah Francesca seorang budak? Padahal sebelumnya, aku pikir Jongin tidak mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi dari yang kupikirkan.

"Vampir bekerja dalam skema yang mirip dengan pyramid," jelas Taehyung. "Setiap lapisan dikepalai oleh seorang pemimpin, atau sang Master, dan setiap orang yang berada di bawah sang Master harus mengikuti peraturan sang Master tersebut. Itu merupakan contoh lain dari feodalisme. Dalam feodalisme di dunia manusia, ada tuan tanah, dan dia bertanggung jawab atas kesejahteraan orang-orang yang ada di tanahnya, dan sebagai imbalannya, orang-orang itu berutang kesetiaan dan sebagian pendapatan mereka padanya. Hal yang serupa terjadi juga di dunia vampir, dengan lebih banyak variasi."

Itu adalah sesuatu yang baru kudengar dan sepertinya sangat barbar. "Jadi, dengan kata lain, kelompok vampir seperti mengerucut pada satu pemimpin tertinggi."

Francesca menggumankan sesuatu dalam bahasa Prancis, yang kedengarannya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Bicaralah dalam bahasa yang dimengertinya, dan tanpa sarkasme," tegas Taehyung pada Francesca.

Mata gelap itu berkilat marah. "Jika aku tidak mengenalmu seperti apa adanya dirimu, aku pasti sudah pergi sekarang."

"Tapi kau mengenalku," timpal Taehyung dengan tenang. "Dan jika aku memilih untuk menceritakan secara detail tentang dunia kita pada wanita yang bersamaku, itu bukan berarti aku tidak menghargai posisimu. Kau benar-benar harus menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat pada Jungkook. Karena berkat dirinyalah keinginan terbesarmu nyaris menjadi kenyataan dan Jongin hampir saja menjadi debu."

Saat mendengarnya, Francesca tertawa. "Kau si pemuntah!"

Aku tidak tahu apakah secara teknis ada istilah itu, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Apa yang dirujuk oleh kata itu. "Itulah aku."

Francesca masih tersenyum. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik lagi. Dengan kulit yang berkilau, Francesca terlihat seperti terbuat dari berlian berwarna. "Yah, tindakanmu itu membuatku sedikit menghargaimu. Jongin tidak banyak bercerita tentang dirimu. Dia sangat terguncang dan malu. Sungguh sesuatu yang benar-benar menyenangkan untuk disaksikan."

"Apa dia tahu kau sangat membencinya?" tanyaku dengan skeptis. "Karena jika dia tahu, bagaimana kau bisa sedekat itu dengannya hingga bisa membantu kami untuk menjeratnya?"

Francesca mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Hal itu membuat belahan dadanya tersingkap dengan lebih jelas. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya, tapi ya ampun! Payudaranya sangat besar

"Jongin sangat tahu bahwa aku membencinya, tapi aku berhasil menyembunyikan beberapa hal darinya." Francesca terdiam untuk memberikan senyuman menggoda pada Taehyung, dan aku nyaris kehilangan kesabaranku lagi. "Dia suka mempertahankan aku, tahu betapa besar kebencianku sebagai akan buahnya. Vampir hanya bisa meninggalkan kekuasaan Master mereka jika mereka bisa memenangkan duel melawannya, atau ditebus oleh Master lain, atau dibebaskan atas belas kasihan sang Master. Jongin terlalu kuat untuk kukalahkan, dan tidak ada belas kasihan di dalam dirinya, selain itu, dia juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan vampir lain menebusku. Tapi, tidak sedikit pun dia pernah menaruh kecurigaan bahwa aku bisa mengkhianatinya. Dia pikir aku terlalu takut pada apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku jika aku sampai tertangkap."

Kesan dingin dalam suara Francesca membuat pernyataan itu terasa lebih mengerikan, Francesca tahu secara langsung apa yang sanggup dilakukan oleh Jongin, dan meskipun begitu, ia rela mengambil resiko. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku terlalu cepat menghakiminya. Kau harus mengagumi keberanian sebesar itu. Tidak peduli apakah orang yang memilikinya mengenakan celana dalam atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan aku memiliki satu kesamaan," kataku, sebelum menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan tertawa ironis. "Yah, sesuatu yang lain. Aku juga ingin Jongin mati. Hanya itu yang penting, iya kan?"

Francesca menatapku dengan tajam, kemudian bahunya terangkat. "Begitulah. aku rasa kau benar."

Taehyung dan Mingyu saling bertatapan. Aku pikir kau melihat mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Selain yang sudah jelas, Francesca, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan karena kau memberikan informasi padaku?" tanya Taehyung, kembali ke topik yang sedang kami bahas.

"Kau harus memilikiku," jawab Francesca dengan cepat.

"Tidak akan!" cetusku, sambil meremas Taehyung dengan posesif.

Tiga pasang mata yang membelalak terarah padaku. Pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa bagian tubuh Taehyung yang aku remas dengan kuat bukanlah tangan.

Mingyu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajahku kembali merah padam, dan aku menarik tanganku sambil berusaha untuk mencegah diriku sendiri untuk menduduki tanganku yang lancang itu. Oh, Tuhan! Apa sebenarnya yang telah merasukiku?

Bibir Taehyung melengkung, tapi ia tidak ikut tertawa seperti Mingyu yang sedang menyeka air matanya. "Bukan itu yang dimaksudkannya, Jungkook," ujar Taehyung dengan suara netral. "Maksud Francesca adalah jika Master-nya mati, maka dia ingin berada di wilayah perlindungan vampir lain. Aku bisa mengakuinya sebagai orangku, itulah maksudnya dengan kata 'memiliki'. Meskipun aku sendiri masih berada di bawah kekuasaan Namjoon, tapi sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah memerintah aku, itu berarti aku tidak perlu menantangnya untuk bisa terbebas dan mandiri. Dan karena ada saling pengertian di antara kami, aku tidak membutuhkan persetujuannya untuk merekrut Francesca. Meskipun dalam situasi normal, akan lebih baik jika aku terlebih dulu meminta persetujuan darinya."

Syukurlah penjelasan itu cukup rumit untuk menjadi pengalih perhatianku agar tidak meraba Taehyung lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi vampir yang bebas?" tanyaku pada Francesca.

"Vampir yang tidak memiliki Master punya posisi lemah. Tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan kekejaman yang mungkin dialami mereka. Sama seperti kaummu, jika kau seorang pria atau wanita yang tidak memiliki negara, siapa yang akan kau mintai tolong jika kau butuh bantuan? Siapa yang akan membelamu?"

"Itu adalah sistem brutal yang dijalankan oleh kaummu," balasku, merasa lega karena aku termasuk ke dalam golongan yang memiliki detak jantung.

"Jangan senaif itu," ujar Francesca dengan tajam. "Struktur yang dijalankan oleh kaummu lebih kejam daripada itu. Berapa banyak manusia yang mati kelaparan setiap harinya karena kaummu tidak mau mengurus orang-orangnya sendiri? Selain itu, berapa banyak orang di dunia yang mati karena penyakit, padahal sudah ada pengobatan yang memadai tapi mereka tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena tidak mampu membayar? Vampir **tidak akan pernah** membiarkan orang-orangnya mati kelaparan atau mati karena miskin. Bahkan Jongin, yang merupakan vampir kejam sekalipun, aku menganggapnya sebagai penghinaan pribadi, jika ada orang yang berada dalam kondisi seperti itu. Pikirkan itu. Yang terburuk dari kaum kami masih lebih baik dalam memperlakukan orang-orangnya, dibandingkan dengan negaramu memperlakukan penduduknya."

"Francesca…" Mingyu berhenti tertawa. Dan mulai berbicara serius.

Francesca melambaikan tangannya dengan tak acuh pada Mingyu. "Aku sudah selesai."

Aku belum.

"Jika kalian para pengisap darah memang contoh pelaku kebajikan, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di antara kalian yang berani menghentikan Kim Jongin menghabisi kaum-ku? Maksudku, Taehyung pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa lima persen penghuni planet ini adalah makhluk abadi, jadi jumlah kalian cukup banyak! Atau apakah penculikan, perkosaan, pembunuhan, dan perbudakan manusia sama sekali tidak diaggap penting oleh kaummu?"

Taehyung membelai lenganku. "Jungkook, mungkin…"

Francesca bangun dari kursinya. "Sadarlah! Apa yang dilakukan Jongin **tidak ada apa-apanya** dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh manusia! Setiap tahun, ada lebih dari **lima ribu** remaja Kolombia yang dijual sebagai budak ke seluruh penjuru Eropa dan Asia, dan bukan vampir yang melakukannya! Di Kongo, ada lebih dari seratus ribu wanita yang diperlakukan secara brutal… oleh pemberontak, dan tentara negara mereka sendiri! Di Pakistan masih terdapat wilayah di mana perkosaan dan pembunuhan diperintahkan oleh pengadilan, tapi negaramu dan negara-negara lain tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mengatasi situasi semacam itu! Kami mungkin memang harus menyelesaikan urusan kami terlebih dulu, tapi jika kami mengendalikan dunia, kami akan menyingkirkan manusia, yang merupakan iblis paling jahat…"

"Sudah cukup!" Dalam sekejap, Taehyung sudah ada di depan Francesca. Taehyung tidak menyentuh Francesca, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti cambukan.

"Sepertinya aku masih mengigat seorang gadis muda yang memiliki pandangan serupa sekitar sembilan puluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, untuk menjawab pernyataanmu, iya, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai orangku setelah aku membunuh Jongin. Selanjutnya, jika informasi yang kau berikan padaku terbukti berguna, aku akan membayarmu dengan pantas begitu semua ini berakhir. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku dalam kedua hal itu. Apa itu cukup untukmu?"

Mata Francesca berkilat hijau, tapi dengan perlahan kembali menghitam dan kemudian cokelat, seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Francesca duduk kembali, menggigit bibirnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk. "Kita sepakat."

.

* * *

Setelah itu, segalanya selesai dengan sangat cepat. Francesca tidak tahu identitas Switch atau siapa koneksi baru Jongin, jadi Taehyung memberi Francesca cara untuk menghubunginya tanpa mengungkapkan di mana tempat tinggalnya yang sebenarnya. Mingyu mengatakan ia akan pergi ke kota untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai Jongin dan akan menghubungi Taehyung nanti. Semua selesai. Aku dan Francesca tidak saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku dan Taehyung pergi, tapi kali ini kami tidak menggunakan lift, sekalipun lokasi kami ada di lantai dua puluh. Taehyung menunjuk ke arah tangga dan aku mulai melangkah menuruninya. Setidaknya Taehyung memberiku sesuatu untuk dikerjakan selain meluapkan amarahku.

"Sebelumnya, kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang komunitas vampir," komentarku dengan tenang. Satu lantai sudah kami turuni, masih ada sembilan belas.

Taehyung menatapku dengan tajam. Ia tidak lagi mengenggam tanganku. Tanganku kumasukkan ke saku jaketku.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Insting pertamaku adalah marah dan meluapkan semua kejengkelanku. Aku membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ketus, tapi saat memikirkannya lagi, aku menutup mulutku. "Aku rasa aku memang tidak pernah bertanya."

Jika Taehyung masih bersikap ketus padaku, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa selama ini yang aku tanyakan atau ketertarikan yang aku tunjukkan kepada vampir hanyalah bagaimana cara membunuh mereka. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan budaya, kepercayaan, nilai moral atau tradisi, hanya sesuatu yang bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membunuh vampir secara efisien. Aku sangat takut saat menyadari bahwa aku memiliki pemikiran seorang pembunuh. Aku baru berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Sejak kapan aku jadi sedingin ini?

"Bagaimana hal itu terjadi?" tanyaku dengan sangat pelan. "Bagaimana asal-mula vampir?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang mendasar. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah mau repot-repot memikirkannya.

Taehyung nyaris tersenyum. "Kau ingin versi evolusi atau versi penciptaan?"

Aku memikirkannya sejenak. "Versi penciptaan. Aku percaya Tuhan."

Langkah kami mengeluarkan suara saat kami terus menuruni satu per satu anak tangga, dan Taehyung bicara dengan suara pelan. Tangga yang sempit menimbulkan suara bergema, dan meskipun sekarang sudah larut malam, tapi tidak ada gunanya membuat seseorang ketakutan karena tidak sengaja mendengar.

"Kaum vampir bermula dari dua bersaudara yang memiliki kehidupan dan fungsi berbeda, dan mereka iri terhadap satu sama lain. Bahkan sangat iri, sehingga berujung pada pembunuhan pertama di dunia. Kain membunuh Habel, dan Tuhan mengusirnya, tapi sebelumnya Tuhan memberikan tanda yang jelas untuk membuatnya mudah dikenali di antara yang lain."

"Kitab Kejadian, bab empat," ujarku. "Mom selalu memaksaku untuk mempelajari injil."

"Bagian berikutnya tidak ada di injil mana pun yang pernah kau baca," lanjut Taehyung, sambil menoleh ke arahku. "Tanda itu adalah transformasinya menjadi makhluk abadi. Sebagai hukumannya karena telah mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah, Kain terpaksa meminum darah seumur hidupnya. Kemudian, Kain merasa menyesal telah membunuh saudaranya, dan dia menciptakan orang-orangnya sendiri, komunitasnya sendiri, yang berkembang di tempat dia diasingkan. Anak-anak yang 'diproduksi' olehnya adalah vampir, dan mereka menciptakan vampir lain, begitu selanjutnya. Tentu saja, jika kau bertanya pada ghoul, mereka memiliki versi berbeda. Mereka akan mengatakan bahwa Kain berubah menjadi ghoul, bukan vampir. Selalu terjadi perdebatan mengenai siapa yang diciptakan lebih dulu, tapi Kain sudah tidak ada untuk menjelaskannya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kain?"

"Dia adalah dewanya makhluk abadi. Mengawasi anak-anaknya dari balik bayangan. Siapa tahu dia memang terus mengawasi dari suatu tempat? Atau mungkin Tuhan menganggap utangnya sudah terbayarkan dan membawanya kembali ke sisi-Nya?"

Aku mencoba mencerna semua itu. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya.

"Itu membuatmu berpikir ibumu memang benar, iya kan?" tanya Taehyung. "Bahwa kami semua memang pembunuh? Kami adalah keturunan pembunuh pertama yang pernah ada, kecuali jika kau lebih percaya bahwa vampir dan ghoul merupakan mutasi dari evolusi."

Aku berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Taehyung. Lantai dua belas… sebelas… sepuluh…

"Kaumku yang pertama juga melakukan dosa," ujarku kemudian sambil mengangkat bahu. "Urusan apel terlarang membuatku sulit untuk mengkritik kaummu."

Taehyung tertawa –dan memutarku ke dalam dekapannya dengan sangat cepat, sehingga kakiku masih terangkat untuk menuruni anak tangga berikutnya. Bibir Taehyung melumat bibirku, membuatku sulit bernapas, dan dengan dorongan besar yang sama dengan yang membuatku bertindak sangat aneh di atas tadi, tapi ditunjukkan dalam bentuk berbeda. Lenganku memeluk leher Taehyung, kakiku melingkari pinggangnya, dan aku menciumnya dengan kebulatan tekad bahwa aku bisa menghapuskan kenangan semua wanita sebelumku.

Aku mendengar suara sobekan. Aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh dinding, sesaat kemudian, Taehyung sudah berada di dalam diriku.

Aku bergelayut pada Taehyung, kukuku tertancap di bahunya dengan kebutuhan yang semakin besar, mulutku terkunci di lehernya untuk meredam teriakan nikmatku. Taehyung mengerang di kulitku, tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram rambutku saat ia bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam hujaman Taehyung, tapi aku memang tidak menginginkannya, mengingat kuatnya gairah di antara kami.

Semua yang ada di dalam diriku terasa mengejang, kemudian meledak dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang mengalir hingga ke ibu jari kakiku. Taehyung juga berteriak nikmat, dan beberapa menit menggetarkan berikutnya, tubuhnya mulai santai di tubuhku.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, orang terkesiap, dan Taehyung menghardik, "Pergi, kalian tidak melihat apa pun!" Lalu terdengar suara pintu tertutup lagi. Pada saat itulah kabut kepuasan memudar dan gelombang rasa malu menyapuku.

"Ya ampun, apa yang salah denganku?" Aku mendorong Taehyung, dan ia menurunkan aku hingga berdiri lagi, sambil memberikan ciuman ringan.

"Jika kau menanyakan pendapatku, tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

Jinsku robek dari ritsleting hingga ke bagian paha. Siapa pun yang tadi sempat masuk ke tangga sudah lama pergi, tapi aku masih merasa malu membayangkan sosok diriku yang dilihat orang tersebut. **Sekarang, siapa yang pelacur, hah? Dasar munafik!**

"Pertama, aku merabamu di depan umum, hampir menikam saksi potensialmu, kemudian sebagai puncaknya, aku menyetubuhimu di tangga! Dan aku menganggap-mu kasar terhadap Jinwoo! Kau harus menuntut permintaan maaf dariku!"

Taehyung tergelak, melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya di seputar tubuhku. Jaket itu cukup besar untuk menutupi robekan celanaku. Pakaian Taehyung sendiri sama sekali tidak rusak. Toh, Taehyung tidak pernah mengenakan celana dalam, jadi ia hanya perlu menurunkan ritsletingnya.

"Kau tidak menyetubuhi aku, dan aku tidak akan pernah memintamu untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu malam ini. Yang mana pun. Sejujurnya, aku merasa lega."

"Lega?" Aku menunduk ke bagian depan tubuh Taehyung. "Aku rasa itu salah satu cara untuk menyebutnya…"

"Bukan itu." Taehyung mendengus senang. "Meskipun bisa berlaku pula untuk itu. Apa kau tahu malam ini kau bertingkah seperti apa? Seperti vampir. Vampir adalah makhluk yang posesif, semua vampir, itu sebabnya aku bereaksi sangat keras saat aku melihat Jinwoo menatapmu dengan mata terpesona. Kau juga sama, kau menunjukkan respons posesif saat Francesca menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku… karena kau menganggapku sebagai milikmu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku, Jungkook. aku berharap kau peduli padaku, lebih dari sekadar rasa simpati atau ketertarikan fisik, dan meskipun aku harus meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tidak perlu takut pada Francesca, aku tetap merasa senang melihat sedalam apa perasaanmu terhadapku."

Aku menatap Taehyung dalam kebisuan. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kukatakan. Misalnya, **Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir yang aku rasakan terhadapmu hanya ketertarikan fisik?** Atau, **Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah teman terbaikku?** Dan akhirnya, **Taehyung aku mencintai…**

"Aku pikir sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini," hanya itu yang kukatakan dengan pengecutnya. "Sebelum kau menghipnotis orang lain lagi agar tidak melaporkan kita pada polisi."

Taehyung tersenyum, dan mungkin karena perasaan bersalah, aku merasakan kesedihan dalam senyuman itu. "Tidak masalah, Jungkook. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa pun. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Aku meraih tangan Taehyung, tidak peduli dengan perbedaan temperatur, dan yang membuatku sangat takut adalah, aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa pun lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar milikku?" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Tangan dingin Taehyung meremas tanganku dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku milikmu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

I'm back~

I'm so sorry for this late update

Lately, I don't have enough time to rest up or writing this fict. I have so much works to do.

What do you think about this chap, guys?

Is it start getting boring?

And I need some review, give me review juseyo~

 **And, please.. don't be silent reader!**

guys... aku curhat sedikit boleh?

jujur ya, kadang aku ngerasa udah mulai jenuh, capek,.. nulis cerita ini karena aku merasa kok kayaknya review untuk cerita ini semakin hari semakin dikit. Apa kalian udah bosen sama cerita ini?  
Rasanya kecewa aja, aku udah capek-capek nulis tapi kayak berasa gak dihargai.. Rasanya aku itu pengen delete aja cerita ini. Bilang aja ya kalau kalian udah bosen, aku akan berhentiin ff ini kalau kalian udah gak minat baca.

ini sekedar curhatan aku yang udah aku pendam dalam, yah.. aku cuma pengen kalian tahu aja. Apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini.

Tolong ya hargain karya author ini, tinggalkan jejak kalian, guys~


	13. Chapter 13: Never Enough

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama.**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

"Don't tell me in my sleep

Don't tell me in my dreams

Don't tell me what you see

Show me with a touch

Show me with some love

Show me you'll stay with me"

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Jarum jam menunjuk angka sebelas dan Jungkook sang pemburu vampir siap bertempur, hanya saja senjataku kini adalah push up bra, rambut dikeriting, dan gaun supermini. Ya, ini memang pekerjaan kotor, tapi aku harus melakukannya. _**Datanglah, semua penghisap darah! Bar sudah dibuka!**_

Jongin masih berusaha mengumpulkan stok. Setelah sepuluh hari menjadi mata-mata, hanya itu informasi yang diberikan oleh Francesca. Itu informasi yang sama dengan yang kami dengar dari Yebin dan Jihoo, jadi tidak ada kejutan baru, tapi apa yang dikatakan Francesca saat ia menelepon terakhir kali cukup berharga.

Francesca mencuri dengar salah seorang anak buah Jongin menyebut partner manusia Jongin sebagai 'Yang Mulia'. Itu bisa jadi sekadar julukan menyindir tapi mengingat catatan polisi yang lenyap secara tiba-tiba dan metode baru Jongin untuk mencegah hilangnya para gadis dilaporkan ke polisi, Taehyung berpikiran lagi. Ia menduga orang tersebut mungkin seorang hakim, mungkin dari Columbus, tempat di mana sebagian besar catatan polisi lenyap. Kami mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu, tapi masih ada kemungkinan lain.

Jika kau berniat untuk menangkap seseorang yang tidak ingin ditangkap, maka kau membutuhkan umpan. Umpan untuk memancing keluar Switch yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya atau Jongin. Di sanalah aku berperan. Pada siang hari aku pergi kuliah, tapi malamnya aku berkeliling ke semua bar dan klub yang kami curigai. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini pekerjaan kotor?

"Jungkook? Oh Tuhan, Jungkook apa itu benar kau?"

Suara itu tidak terdengar asing di telingaku.

Aku berputar di kursiku, dan gelas yang sejak tadi selalu kulindungi dari penambahan zat kimia apa pun jatuh ke lantai. Enam tahun berlalu, aku masih bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan sekali melihat.

Oh Sehun berdiri di depanku, melongo melihat penampilanku dalam balutan gaun ketat berwarna perak dan sepatu bot sebatas lutut. Sarung tangan kulit hitam serasi dengan suasana hatiku saat ini, saat aku melihat tatapannya beralih dari wajah ke belahan dadaku, sebelum kembali ke wajahku lagi.

"Wow, Jungkook, kau terlihat… wow!"

Entah Sehun memang sangat terpesona melihat penampilanku sehingga tidak bisa berkata-kata, atau ia memang tidak lulus kelas bahasa. Mataku menyipit saat aku mempertimbangkan pilihan yang kupunya.

Satu: menikamkan belatiku tepat ke jantungnya. Menggoda, tapi secara moral tidak baik.  
Dua: Mengabaikannya dan berharap ia akan pergi. Mungkin, tapi terlalu murah hati.  
Tiga: Memesan minuman lagi dan menyiramkannya ke wajah sambil berterima kasih atas kenangan terburuk yang diberikannya padaku. Pantas, tapi terlalu mencolok. Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian yang tidak diinginkan atau diusir keluar dari tempat ini. Berarti hanya tersisa pilihan kedua. Sial, itu adalah pilihan yang paling menyebalkan di antara yang lain.

Aku memelototi Sehun dengan sorot tajam, kemudian berbalik memunggunginya. Aku berharap ia bisa memahami maksudku.

Ternyata tidak. "Hei, kau pasti masih mengingatku. Kita bertemu di jalan dan kau membantuku mengganti banku yang kempes. **Dan** kau tidak mungkin lupa bahwa aku adalah pria pertama yang…"

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar bodoh!"

Setelah sekian lama, Sehun masih berani untuk menyatakan dengan cukup lantang hingga bisa didengar orang tuli sekalipun bahwa ia adalah pria pertama yang tidur denganku.

"Nah, kau ingat padaku," lanjut Sehun, tampaknya tidak mendengar kata 'bodoh' yang tadi kulontarkan. "Ya ampun, sudah… berapa lama, enam tahun? Mungkin lebih? Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Aku **tahu** kau tidak terlihat seperti ini sebelumnya. Bukan berarti dulu kau tidak menarik, tapi saat itu kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sekarang kau sudah seperti wanita dewasa."

Jelas sekali Sehun tidak banyak berubah, tapi mungkin kegetiran yang memegaruhi pandangan mataku. Bagiku, sekarang Sehun terlihat sama seperti yang lain. Hanya seorang pria yang berusaha mencari keuntungan. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhnya hanya karena alasan itu.

"Sehun, demi kebaikanmu sendiri, berbaliklah dan pergi dari sini."

Taehyung ada di suatu tempat di sekitar sini, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi jika Taehyung sedang mengawasiku dan mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya, aku tahu ia tidak akan ragu menghabisi nyawa Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita harus berbincang-bincang lebih lama. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu." Tanpa diundang, Sehun duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kau datang, kau lihat, kau dapat apa yang kau inginkan, dan kau pergi. Akhir cerita." Aku berbalik lagi, terkejut dengan sakit hati yang ternyata masih terasa. Beberapa luka tidak pernah bisa disembuhkan, sekalipun waktu telah lama berlalu.

"Oh, ayolah, Jungkook, jangan seperti itu…" rajuk Sehun.

"Wah, halo, Kawan."

Taehyung mucul di belakang Sehun, senyuman dingin tampak di wajahnya. Oh, sial.

"Orang ini baru saja akan pergi," tegasku, berdoa semoga Sehun masih memiliki sedikit sel di otaknya dan pergi sebelum Taehyung menyadari siapa ia sebenarnya. Itu jika Taehyung belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang. Ekspresi wajah Taehyung benar-benar seperti predator.

"Nanti dulu, Jungkook, kami belum diperkenalkan." Oh, bukan ide yang baik, bukan ide yang baik. "Namaku Taehyung, dan namamu adalah…"

Tanpa curiga, Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dulu terulur. Taehyung meremasnya dan tidak melepaskannya, bahkan saat Sehun berusaha menariknya lepas.

"Hei, Bung, aku tidak mau mencari masalah, aku hanya sedang menyapa Jungkook dan… uuuggghhhh."

"Jangan ucapkan sepatah kata pun." Taehyung bicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga nyaris tak terdengar. Di bawah bulu matanya, mata Taehyung berkilat dengan api kehijauan dan kekuatan yang mengancam. Cengkeraman Taehyung semakin kuat, dan aku benar-benar mendengar suara tulang tangan Sehun yang patah.

"Hentikan," bisikku, berdiri untuk menyentuh Taehyung.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak bergerak di bawah jari-jariku hanya tangannya yang terus menegang. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Sehun, meskipun ia tetap membisu dan tidak berdaya di bawah tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"Dia masa lalu. Kau tidak bisa mengubah apa pun yang sudah terjadi."

"Dia menyakitimu, Jungkook," tukas Taehyung, sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan saat melihat air mata mengalir semakin deras dari mata Sehun. "Aku akan membunuhnya karena itu."

"Jangan." Aku tahu Taehyung serius dengan ancamannya. "Sudah berakhir. Jika bukan karena dia memanfaatkan aku, sejak awal aku tidak akan terdorong untuk membunuh vampir. Itu berarti aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Semua ada hikmahnya, tidakkah kau percaya akan hal itu."

Meskipun Taehyung tidak mengendurkan cengkeramannya, tapi ia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku membelai wajahnya. "Kumohon. Lepaskan dia."

Taehyung melepaskan Sehun. Sehun jatuh berlutut dan langsung muntah. Darah mengalir keluar dari tangannya, di bagian tulangnya yang patah dan menonjol keluar dari kulitnya. Saat menunduk untuk menatap Sehun, aku hanya merasa sedikit simpati. Ada banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun setelah aku bertemu dengannya.

"Bartender, sepertinya dia butuh taksi," ujar Taehyung dengan ketus dengan pria yang ada di belakang konter, yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kejadian tadi. "Pria malang ini tidak bisa memegang gelas minumannya."

Taehyung membungkuk seolah hendak membantu Sehun berdiri, dan aku mendengarnya bicara dengan suara yang mengerikan. "Jika kau mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, maka bagian tubuhmu yang akan kuhancurkan berikutnya adalah alat kelaminmu. Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntunganmu, lain kali aku akan mengadakan pesta dan aku tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk melupakannya."

Saat Sehun terisak, merengek dan memegangi tangannya di dada, Taehyung membawaku keluar setelah melemparkan uang lima puluh dolar ke meja bartender, jauh lebih besar daripada harga minumanku.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi. Kita bisa mencobanya lain kali. Kejadian ini telah menarik terlalu banyak perhatian."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya." Aku mengikuti Taehyung ke truk, dan begitu kami berada di dalamnya, truk kulajukan secepat mungkin. "Sial, Taehyung, seharusnya kejadian tadi bisa dihindari."

"Aku melihat wajahmu saat kau bicara dengannya. Kau jadi sepucat hantu. Aku tahu siapa dia dan aku tahu betapa besar sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kehadirannya." Suara Taehyung yang lembut entah kenapa terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Tapi apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan menghancurkan tangannya? Kita tidak tahu apakah Jongin atau Swicth akan muncul malam ini. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka benar-benar muncul dan membunuh seseorang? Sehun tidak berharga untuk ditukar dengan nyawa semua korban Jongin, hanya karena dia pernah meniduriku dan mencampakkanku setelahnya!"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya dirimu bagiku." Sekali lagi, suara Taehyung terdengar lembut, tapi kali ini bergetar dengan emosi. Karena terlalu terusik untuk menyetir dan bicara di saat yang bersamaan, aku menepi di pinggir jalan dan menghadap Taehyung.

"Taehyung, aku… aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi kau berarti bagiku, lebih daripada orang lain. Selamanya. Bukankah itu berarti sesuatu?"

Taehyung menunduk dan menangkupkan wajahku dengan tangannya. Tangan yang sama dengan yang menghancurkan tangan Sehun, tapi saat ini tangan itu membelai rahangku dengan sangat lembut, seolah aku terbuat dari kristal terbaik.

"Itu berarti sesuatu, tapi aku masih menunggu untuk mendengar yang lain."

"Tae… aku tahu kau tidak mau pergi begitu saja dari bar tadi, dan aku mengenalmu, kau pasti sedang menghitung hari kematian Sehun. Tapi aku tidak mau kematiannya mengusik hati nurainiku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah membunuhnya."

Taehyung menatapku dengan sorot mata terkejut. "Kau sudah tidak punya perasaan terhadap bajingan itu, kan?"

Tampaknya, masih ada permasalahan yang dibenarkan dan yang tidak dibenarkan. "Oh, aku ingin menghabisinya dengan tanganku sendiri, percayalah padaku. Tapi, itu tindakan yang salah. Berjanjilah padaku."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan terlalu santai.

Mataku menyipit. "Berjanjilah di sini dan sekarang juga bahwa kau juga tidak boleh meremukkan, membuntungkan, melumpuhkan, membutakan, menyiksa, melukai, atau apa pun yang bisa menimbulkan luka pada diri Oh Sehun. **Atau** berdiri sambil menonton orang lain melakukannya untukmu."

"Astaga, itu tidak adil!" protes Taehyung.

Untung saja aku tidak langsung menerima janji awalnya. "Janji!"

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara jengkel. "Baiklah. Sial. Tampaknya aku sudah mengajarimu terlalu baik dalam mencurigai segala hal."

"Iya, memang. Sekarang, kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke bar tadi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jari Taehyung menyusuri bibirku. "Kau yang putuskan."

Sebuah ide nakal terlintas dalam benakku. Dengan semua penyelidikan kami, menelusuri laporan orang hilang, autopsi, dan semua tugas menyebalkan yang haru kami lakukan demi menemukan sekelompok pembunuh massal, kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil lagi, aku kembali ke jalan raya dan menuju ke selatan. Setelah satu jam, aku berhenti di jalanan berbatu.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum senang ke arahku. "Kita akan menyusuri lagi jalan kenangan, ya?"

"Jadi, kau **masih ingat** tempat ini?"

"Sulit untuk melupakannya," dengus Taehyung. "Di sinilah kau pernah mencoba membunuhku. Kau sangat gugup, dan terus menerus merona. Belum pernah ada orang yang mencoba menikamku merona semerah wajahmu saat itu."

Aku parkir di dekat sungai dan melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. "Kau membuatku sangat ketakutan malam itu. Mau mencobanya lagi?"

Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau mau aku memukulmu lagi? Astaga, kau suka bermain kasar, ya?"

"Bukan. Kita coba yang lain. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik. Mau tidur denganku?" Aku berhasil menjaga wajahku agar tetap datar, tapi bibirku melengkung.

Kilat tampak di mata Taehyung yang mulai berubah menjadi hijau. "Masih membawa pasakmu? Kau mau membuatku beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya?" Taehyung melepaskan jaketnya saat bicara, sama sekali tidak merasa gentar.

"Cium aku dan cari tahu sendiri."

Taehyung bergerak secepat kilat, sesuatu yang sudah kulihat ratusan kali, tapi masih tetap bisa membuatku terkejut. Taehyung menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melumat bibirku sebelum aku bisa berkedip.

"Tidak ada cukup ruang di sini," bisik Taehyung setelah beberapa saat. "Ingin keluar agar kau bisa meluruskan tubuh?"

"Oh, tidak. Di sini saja. Aku suka melakukannya di dalam truk."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Taehyung dulu terlontar dari mulutku dan Taehyung tertawa. Matanya terlihat sehijau zamrud, dan saat ia tersenyum, taring tampak keluar dari bibirnya.

.

* * *

Setelah dua minggu lagi berlalu tanpa mendapatkan hasil apa-apa, kami tidak menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk mengenai Jongin atau Swich. Aku mendatangi semua klub terpencil dalam jarak delapan puluh kilometer di sekitar Columbus, tapi tanpa hasil. Taehyung mengingatkan aku bahwa ia sudah mengejar Jongin selama sebelas tahun. Usia telah mengajarkannya kesabaran. Masa muda mengajariku untuk menjadi frustrasi dengan sedikitnya perkembangan yang kami dapatkan.

Kami sedang berada di apartemenku, menunggu pizza yang kupesan. Sekarang Minggu malam, jadi kami tidak keluar malam ini. Aku berniat untuk bersenang-senang sekarang dan baru belajar nanti. Bahkan aku tidak sempat belanja bahan makanan, itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih menelepon layanan pesan-antar. Apa pun yang aku wariskan dari ibuku, yang pasti bukan kesukaan memasak.

Ketukan di pintu membuatku menoleh dengan bingung ke arah jam dinding. Baru lima belas menit sejak aku memesan. Wow, cepat sekali.

Taehyung baru saja hendak bangun, tapi aku mengambil jubahku dan menghentikannya. "Kau di sini saja. Toh, kau juga tidak akan memakannya."

Seringaian tampak di bibir Taehyung. Taehyung bisa menyantap makanan padat, aku pernah melihatnya melakukan itu, tapi ia tampak tidak menyukainya. Taehyung pernah berkata bahwa ia melakukannya hanya untuk berbaur dengan manusia.

Aku membuka pintu depan –kemudian membantingnya hingga tertutup lagi sambil berteriak. "Oh, Tuhan!"

Taehyung langsung bangun secepat kilat, masih telanjang tapi sekarang ada belati di tangannya. Melihat itu membuatku berteriak lebih keras lagi, saat suara ketukan di pintu terdengar semakin memaksa.

"Jungkook, ada apa denganmu? Bukan pintunya!"

Aku berada dalam kondisi panik dan kalut. "Itu ibuku!" bisikku dengan tegas, seolah Taehyung belum bisa menebaknya. "Sial, kau harus sembunyi!"

Aku benar-benar mendorong Taehyung ke kamar mandi, sambil berteriak, "Iya sebentar! Aku… aku akan segera keluar, aku tidak berpakaian."

Taehyung menurut tapi bukan karena paksaanku. "Jungkook, kau masih belum mengatakannya pada ibumu? Astaga, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Kebangkitan kedua Yesus Kristus!" cetusku. "Dan tidak sedetik pun lebih awal! Ayo, masuk ke kamar mandi!"

Ketukan ibuku terdengar semakin keras. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku segera datang!" teriakku pada ibuku. Kemudian pada Taehyung, yang menatapku dengan jengkel, "Kita akan membicarakan hal ini nanti. Tetaplah di sana dan jangan bersuara, aku akan menyingkirkan ibuku secepat yang aku bisa."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung, aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan bantingan keras dan berbalik, menendang pakaian dan sepatu Taehyung ke kolong tempat tidur. Oh Tuhan, apakah Taehyung meninggalkan kuncinya di konter? Apa lagi yang mungkin bisa ditemukan ibuku?

"Jungkook!" Kali ini ibuku menyebut namaku dengan sangat jengkel.

"Sebentar!"

Aku menghambur ke pintu dan membukanya dengan senyuman lebar. "Mom, benar-benar kejutan!"

Ibuku masuk melewatiku dengan sangat kesal. "Aku mampir untuk menyapamu, dan kau membanting pintu di depan wajahku? Ada apa denganmu?"

Dengan pikiran kalut, aku berusaha mencari alasan. "Migrain!" kataku dengan nada terlalu riang, lalu aku memelankan suaraku dan menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan. "Oh, Mom, aku senang bertemu denganmu, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat."

Ibuku menatap apartemenku dengan ekspresi takjub.  
 **Ya, ampun. Bagaimana menjelaskannya?**

"Lihat tempat ini." Tangan ibuku melambai dengan gaya berlebihan. "Jungkook, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua ini?"

Saat pertama kali melihat apartemenku, Taehyung dengan jengkel mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghajar pemilik apartemenku karena berani meminta bayaran untuk apartemen bobrok ini. Tapi Taehyung tidak melakukannya, meskipun saat mendengar nada suaranya, aku sangat yakin ia tidak sekadar bergurau, tapi yang dilakukannya adalah melengkapi apartemenku dengan perabotan dari atas hingga ke bawah. 'Semua ini' yang dimaksudkan ibuku adalah sofa yang dibelikan Taehyung dengan alasan ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk duduk, TV agar aku bisa menyaksikan berita tentang perkembangan terbaru gadis-gadis yang hilang, komputer untuk alasan yang hampir sama, dan meja kopi, meja tulis, beserta semua perlengkapannya –yah… aku menyerah.

"Kartu kredit," jawabku dengan cepat. "Mereka memberikannya pada siapa pun."

Ibuku menatapku dengan sorot tidak setuju. "Benda itu akan membuatmu mendapatkan masalah."

Aku hampir tertawa miris. Andai saja ibuku tahu bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membeli barang-barang ini…

"Mom, aku senang bertemu denganmu, sungguh, tapi…"

Cara ibuku memandang tempat tidurku dengan ekspresi syok membuat punggungku merinding. Aku terlalu takut untuk berbalik. Apakah Taehyung mengabaikan peringatanku dan keluar dari kamar mandi?

"Jungkook… apa tempat tidurmu juga **baru**?"

Aku hampir berteriak lega. "Aku beli dengan harga diskon."

Ibuku menghampiriku dan meletakkan tangan di keningku. "Badanmu tidak panas."

"Percayalah padaku," ujarku, dengan ekspresi seserius mungkin. "Sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan muntah."

"Yah." Ibuku melihat sekeliling apartemenku sekali lagi, sambil mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan meneleponmu lain kali. Aku pikir kita bisa keluar untuk makan malam, tapi… oh, apa kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak!" Aku menjawabnya terlalu cepat. Aku melembutkan suaraku. "Maksudku, terima kasih, tapi aku tidak berselera makan. Aku akan meneleponmu besok."

Dengan paksaan yang lebih lembut daripada yang kuberikan pada Taehyung, aku mendorong ibuku ke pintu. Ibuku hanya menatapku dan menghela napas. "Sakit kepala membuatmu bertingkah sangat aneh, Jungkook."

Aku benar-benar menekankan telingaku di pintu setelah aku menutupnya, sekadar untuk memastikan ibuku telah benar-benar pergi. Sebagian diriku yang paranoid berpikir ibuku hanya berpura-pura pergi dan menunggu sampai aku lengah dan memergokiku sedang bersama dengan kekasih vampirku.

Suara berisik membuatku berbalik. Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, sudah berpakaian lengkap. Aku berhasil untuk menenangkan diri, dan tertawa miris. "Wah, nyaris saja."

Taehyung menatapku. Tidak ada kemarahan dalam ekspresi wajahnya, dan mungkin itu yang membuatku merasa lebih gugup. Aku lebih suka menghadapi kemarahan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu melakukan semua ini, pada dirimu sendiri."

Aku menatap Taehyung dengan gelisah. "Melakukan apa?"

"Terus menghukum dirimu sendiri atas dosa ayahmu," jawab Taehyung dengan tegas. "Berapa lama kau harus membayarnya? Berapa banyak vampir yang harus kau bunuh sebelum kau dan ibumu merasa puas? Kau adalah salah satu orang paling berani yang pernah kutemui, tapi kau ketakutan setengah mati pada ibumu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Bukan aku yang kau sembunyikan di kamar mandi… tapi dirimu sendiri."

"Mudah bagimu untuk berkata begitu, karena ibumu sudah mati!" Aku duduk di sofa sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apakah dia akan membencimu karena siapa yang tidur denganmu, atau apakah kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Membahayakan hubunganku dengan satu-satunya orang dalam hidupku yang selalu ada untukku? Ibuku hanya perlu sekali melihatmu, dan yang dia lihat hanyalah taringmu. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan aku, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti hal itu?" Suaraku pecah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu dan aku mengubur wajahku di tangan. Bagus. Sekarang aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku memang mengalami migrain.

"Kau benar, ibuku sudah mati. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya tentang diriku sekarang. Apakah dia akan bangga… atau membenciku atas pilihan yang kuambil, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan mengatakan ini padamu. Jika ibuku masih hidup, aku akan menunjukkan padanya siapa aku sebenarnya. Semua aspek diriku. Ibuku pantas mendapatkan tidak kurang dari itu, dan sejujurnya, begitu pula denganku. Tapi ini bukan tentang aku. Dengar, aku tidak berkeras ingin bertemu dengan ibumu. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, cepat atau lambat, kau harus menghadapi masalah ini. Kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan sisi vampir dalam dirimu, dan aku tidak perlu menebusnya. Kau harus menemukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan apa yang kau butuhkan, setelah itu kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karenanya. Tidak padaku, tidak pada ibumu, tidak pada siapa pun juga."

Taehyung sudah berada di pintu sebelum aku menyadarinya.

"Kau pergi? Apa kau… apa kau memutuskan aku?"

Taehyung berbalik. "Tidak, Jungkook. Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk memikirkan tanpa adanya diriku yang mengalihkan pikiranmu."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Sekarang aku menggunakan Jongin sebagai alasan.

"Francesca masih belum mendapatkan informasi konkret, dan kita terpaksa mencarinya sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya menunda masalah itu sejenak. Jika ada perkembangan baru, aku akan meneleponmu. Aku janji." Taehyung menatapku selama beberapa saat, lalu membuka pintu. "Selamat tinggal."

Aku mendengar pintu ditutup, tapi aku tidak mengejar Taehyung. Aku duduk selama lebih dari dua puluh menit, hanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu, kemudian, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan.

Aku melompat dengan perasaan lega. "Taehyung?"

Ternyata yang datang adalah seorang pria muda yang mengenakan seragam. "Pesanan pizza," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Totalnya tujuh belas dolar lima puluh sen."

Dengan pikiran kosong, aku memberinya uang dua puluh dolar, mengatakan padanya untuk menyimpan kembaliannya, dan menutup pintu sebelum mulai menangis.

.

* * *

Jinwoo menatapku dengan ekspresi takjub seolah baru saja menemukan virus tak terduga di bawah kaca mikroskop. "Kau makan es krim **lagi**?"

Aku berhenti saat sendokku berada di mangkuk es krim, sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dengan gaya menantang. "Kenapa?"

Jinwoo menoleh ke arah dua mangkuk besar yang sudah kosong di dekat kakiku. Atau mungkin saja ia melihat botol gin yang ada di samping sofa. Terserahlah.

"Tidak ada alasan!"

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu atau berbicara dengan Taehyung. Tidak terdengar lama, iya kan? Yah, bagiku rasanya sudah berminggu-minggu. Jinwoo tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah karena kesopanan atau rasa takut, Jinwoo tidak bertanya kenapa belakangan tidak pernah ada motor besar yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen kami.

Aku menjalankan kehidupanku sehari-hari. Pergi kuliah. Belajar dengan keras. Melahap makanan manis dan makanan cepat saji sampai kadar insulinku meningkat hingga ke level membahayakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku bahkan tidak tahan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, karena aku terus saja menggapai-gapai seseorang yang tidak ada di sana. Aku meraih telepon ratusan kali setiap hari hanya untuk menjatuhkannya lagi tanpa menekan nomor, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Jinwoo membantuku untuk tetap sibuk. Ia sering datang ke apartemenku, menonton film sampai berjam-jam, mengobrol atau diam saja tergantung suasana hatiku, tapi ia selalu menemaniku. Aku merasa bersyukur karenanya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sendirian. Bukan salahnya bahwa aku harus berpura-pura, memilah-milah perkataanku, dan memakai topeng untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya. Tidak, semua itu bukan salahnya. Semua salahku, karena menjauhkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemaniku tanpa syarat, sekalipun dengan semua kekurangan dan keanehan digabungkan menjadi satu dalam diriku.

"Kau tahu, itu memang benar," komentar Jinwoo sambil mendongak ke arah TV. "Mereka benar-benar ada."

"Siapa?" Aku tidak benar-benar menonton, terlalu larut dalam kemurunganku.

"Men ini Black. Agen rahasia pemerintah yang bertugas untuk mengendalikan dan mengatur fenomena paranormal dan makhluk luar angkasa. Mereka benar-benar ada."

"Hmm," ujarku tidak tertarik. **Begitu pula dengan vampir, Kawan. Bahkan, kau duduk di samping salah satunya. Yah, semacam itulah.**

"Kau tahu, aku dengar film ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata."

Aku menoleh sekilas ke TV dan melihat Will Smith bertarung dengan monster alien. Oh, Men in Black.

"Bisa jadi." **Monster kecoak raksasa yang memburu manusia? Memangnya siapa aku berani berteriak semua ini mustahil?**

"Apa kau akan menceritakan padaku kenapa kalian berdua putus?" tanya Jinwoo.

Pertanyaan itu langsung menarik perhatianku. "Kami tidak putus," aku langsung menyangkalnya, lebih pada diriku sendiri bukannya pada Jinwoo. "Kami, emm… rehat sejenak untuk mengintrospeksi diri, dan, emm… memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kami, karena… aku mengurungnya di kamar mandi!"

Mata Jinwoo membelalak lebar. "Apa dia masih **di sana**?"

Ekspresi wajah Jinwoo sangat lucu, tapi selera humorku sedang dalam masa kritis. "Tanpa terduga, ibuku datang pada hari Minggu yang lalu dan aku ketakutan sehingga aku mengurung Taehyung di kamar mandi, sampai ibuku pergi. Setelah itu, muncullah ide untuk memikirkan kembali segalanya. Aku pikir dia sudah muak dengan masalahku. Aku tidak menyalahkannya."

Jinwoo sudah pulih dari ketakutan sebelumnya. "Kenapa ibumu tidak menyukainya?"

Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Dengar, pacarmu membuatku takut," lanjut Jinwoo dengan jujur. "Tapi, jika dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, maka aku tetap berpegang pada respons pertamaku bahwa semua itu konyol. Ibumu tidak bisa membenci seseorang karena hal sepele itu! Semua orang memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disukai oleh orang lain, tapi seharusnya ibumu lebih melihat apakah dia membuatmu bahagia daripada dari mana dia berasal."

Apa yang dikatakan Jinwoo terdengar sangat sederhana! Begitu mendasar, sehingga Jinwoo bisa mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan, Uuuh. Contoh yang kuberikan tentang prasangka buruk ibuku telah membuat situasi ini terdengar lebih sederhana, dan aku menyadari bahwa kenyataannya memanglah sesederhana itu. Apakah aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menghukum diriku sendiri karena darah campuranku –penebusan dosa, begitu istilah yang dipakai Taehyung– atau tidak. Sederhana. Luar biasanya sederhana, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir ke sana sebelumnya.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Akhirnya! Aku bisa mempulish fict ini.  
Mian~ kalau kalian udah nunggu lama. Maklumlah laptop-ku waktu itu rusak, dan baru bener sekarang.

Adakah yang masih menantikan fict ini?

Mian, kalau chap kali ini mengecewakan.

At least, thank you so much for those who always keep waiting this story.

And, Don't forget to give me so review~


	14. Chapter 14: Love Me Harder

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

"Tell me something, I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take away the pain  
Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta love me harder"

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Jinwoo menatapku dengan ekspresi takjub seolah baru saja menemukan virus tak terduga di bawah kaca mikroskop. "Kau makan es krim **lagi**?"

Aku berhenti saat sendokku berada di mangkuk es krim, sambil menaikkan sebelah alis dengan gaya menantang. "Kenapa?"

Jinwoo menoleh ke arah dua mangkuk besar yang sudah kosong di dekat kakiku. Atau mungkin saja ia melihat botol gin yang ada di samping sofa. Terserahlah.

"Tidak ada alasan!"

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu atau berbicara dengan Taehyung. Tidak terdengar lama, iya kan? Yah, bagiku rasanya sudah berminggu-minggu. Jinwoo tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Entah karena kesopanan atau rasa takut, Jinwoo tidak bertanya kenapa belakangan tidak pernah ada motor besar yang diparkir di depan gedung apartemen kami.

Aku menjalankan kehidupanku sehari-hari. Pergi kuliah. Belajar dengan keras. Melahap makanan manis dan makanan cepat saji sampai kadar insulinku meningkat hingga ke level membahayakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku bahkan tidak tahan berbaring di atas tempat tidur, karena aku terus saja menggapai-gapai seseorang yang tidak ada di sana. Aku meraih telepon ratusan kali setiap hari hanya untuk menjatuhkannya lagi tanpa menekan nomor, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Jinwoo membantuku untuk tetap sibuk. Ia sering datang ke apartemenku, menonton film sampai berjam-jam, mengobrol atau diam saja tergantung suasana hatiku, tapi ia selalu menemaniku. Aku merasa bersyukur karenanya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sendirian. Bukan salahnya bahwa aku harus berpura-pura, memilah-milah perkataanku, dan memakai topeng untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya. Tidak, semua itu bukan salahnya. Semua salahku, karena menjauhkan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemaniku tanpa syarat, sekalipun dengan semua kekurangan dan keanehan digabungkan menjadi satu dalam diriku.

"Kau tahu, itu memang benar," komentar Jinwoo sambil mendongak ke arah TV. "Mereka benar-benar ada."

"Siapa?" Aku tidak benar-benar menonton, terlalu larut dalam kemurunganku.

"Men ini Black. Agen rahasia pemerintah yang bertugas untuk mengendalikan dan mengatur fenomena paranormal dan makhluk luar angkasa. Mereka benar-benar ada."

"Hmm," ujarku tidak tertarik. **Begitu pula dengan vampir, Kawan. Bahkan, kau duduk di samping salah satunya. Yah, semacam itulah.**

"Kau tahu, aku dengar film ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata."

Aku menoleh sekilas ke TV dan melihat Will Smith bertarung dengan monster alien. Oh, Men in Black.

"Bisa jadi." **Monster kecoak raksasa yang memburu manusia? Memangnya siapa aku berani berteriak semua ini mustahil?**

"Apa kau akan menceritakan padaku kenapa kalian berdua putus?" tanya Jinwoo.

Pertanyaan itu langsung menarik perhatianku. "Kami tidak putus," aku langsung menyangkalnya, lebih pada diriku sendiri bukannya pada Jinwoo. "Kami, emm… rehat sejenak untuk mengintrospeksi diri, dan, emm… memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kami, karena… aku mengurungnya di kamar mandi!"

Mata Jinwoo membelalak lebar. "Apa dia masih **di sana**?"

Ekspresi wajah Jinwoo sangat lucu, tapi selera humorku sedang dalam masa kritis. "Tanpa terduga, ibuku datang pada hari Minggu yang lalu dan aku ketakutan sehingga aku mengurung Taehyung di kamar mandi, sampai ibuku pergi. Setelah itu, muncullah ide untuk memikirkan kembali segalanya. Aku pikir dia sudah muak dengan masalahku. Aku tidak menyalahkannya."

Jinwoo sudah pulih dari ketakutan sebelumnya. "Kenapa ibumu sangat membenci orang asing?"

Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Dengar, pacarmu membuatku takut," lanjut Jinwoo dengan jujur. "Tapi, jika dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, maka aku tetap berpegang pada respons pertamaku bahwa semua itu konyol. Ibumu tidak bisa membenci seseorang karena hal sepele itu! Semua orang memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disukai oleh orang lain, tapi seharusnya ibumu lebih melihat apakah dia membuatmu bahagia daripada dari mana dia berasal."

Apa yang dikatakan Jinwoo terdengar sangat sederhana! Begitu mendasar, sehingga Jinwoo bisa mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan, Uuuh. Contoh yang kuberikan tentang prasangka buruk ibuku telah membuat situasi ini terdengar lebih sederhana, dan aku menyadari bahwa kenyataannya memanglah sesederhana itu. Apakah aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menghukum diriku sendiri karena darah campuranku –penebusan dosa, begitu istilah yang dipakai Taehyung– atau tidak. Sederhana. Luar biasanya sederhana, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir ke sana sebelumnya.

"Jinwoo," kataku dengan penuh kebulatan tekad, "kau memang genius."

Jinwoo terlihat semakin bingung daripada sebelumnya. "Hah?"

Aku bangun, menicum bibir Jinwoo, kemudian berlari ke telepon. "Aku akan menelepon Taehyung," seruku. "Ada saran bagaimana caranya meminta maaf? Karena aku tidak terbiasa meminta maaf."

Jinwoo masih duduk di tempatnya, terlihat terperangah. "Apa? Oh, katakan saja kau menyesal."

Aku menyeringai pada Jinwoo. "Genius," ulangku, sambil menekan nomor telepon Taehyung.

Taehyung menjawabnya setelah deringan pertama. "Francesca?"

Aku membeku, tiba-tiba tidak bisa bicara. Oke, bukan itu yang aku harapkan! Suara Taehyung terdengar sedetik kemudian. "Jungkook, itu kau. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Ada masalah."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, melupakan kekhawatiranku tentang bagaimana Taehyung menjawab telepon tadi.

"Berpakaianlah jika memang kau merasa harus. Aku akan menutup teleponnya; aku sedang menunggu telepon. Aku akan sampai ke sana lima menit lagi." Taehyung menutup telepon sebelum aku bisa bertanya lebih jauh.

Jinwoo mengamati dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Bagaimana?"

Aku mulai mengenakan sweter di atas kausku. Di luar udara sangat dingin. Celana trainingku tidak masalah, tapi Jinwoo harus pergi agar aku bisa mengambil belatiku. "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, tapi kami harus segera pergi. Ada… ada sedikit masalah."

"Oh." Jinwoo bangun, terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian nyerocos. "Jika hubunganmu dengannya tidak berhasil, apa kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk berkencan denganku?"

Aku terdiam saat sedang mengenakan sepatuku. **Wow, Aku sama sekali tidak menduganya.**

"Aku tahu aku tidak segagah pacarmu atau memilik kesan bad-boy seperti dia, tapi kita pasti akan cocok dan ibumu sudah berpikir aku adalah pacarmu, jadi… aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari ibumu," jelas Jinwoo dengan malu-malu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 **Jika Taehyung sempat mendengarnya, itu akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirmu.**

"Jinwoo, gadis mana pun pasti akan sangat beruntung jika bisa berkencan denganmu. Gadis mana pun termasuk aku, tapi aku berharap hubunganku dengan pacarku akan baik-baik saja, jadi kau harus mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa menjawab pengandaian semacam itu."

Aku tidak mau menyakiti Jinwoo, tapi aku ingin bersikap jujur padanya. Toh, aku memang tidak terbiasa menolak seseorang dengan cara halus. Biasanya, caraku menolak seseorang adalah dengan menikamkan pasak perak ke jantungnya sambil menyeringai, **Kena kau!**

Syukurlah suara motor menyela percakapan yang menciptakan situasi canggung itu. Mata Jinwoo membelalak ketakutan. Ia bergegas keluar dari apartemenku sambil berujar, "Selamat malam!"

Aku langsung beranjak ke kamar tidur dan mengeluarkan kotak senjataku dari kolong tempat tidur. Tindakan Jinwoo tadi mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengannya. Bukan karena Jinwoo tidak gagah, atau fakta bahwa aku hanya ingin bersama dengan pria yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju ke apartemenku. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Apalagi disetujui.

.

* * *

Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan pada Taehyung tentang keputusanku. Kata-kata pertama Taehyung saat masuk ke apartemenku sangat mengejutkan. "Aku rasa Francesca tertangkap."

Oh, sial. Seketika itu juga aku menyesali semua pikiran burukku terhadap Francesca. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung berjalan mondar-mandir dengan frustrasi. "Dua hari yang lalu, dia meneleponku untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sudah semakin dekat dalam mencari tahu siapa yang menjadi pelindung Jongin. Orang itu bukan hakim atau kepala polisi, tapi seseorang dengan posisi yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada itu. Dia belum bisa mengatakan lebih banyak, karena dia masih mencari informasi. Kemudian, sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dia meneleponku lagi dan dia terdengar sangat ketakutan. Dia bilang dia ingin aku mengeluarkannya dari sana, karena apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin sangat berbahaya. Aku memintanya untuk menemuiku malam ini, dan kami sedang mengatur tempatnya saat dia berkata. 'Seseorang datang,' dan sambungan telepon terputus. Sejak saat itu, aku belum mendapat kabar apa-apa darinya."

"Apa kau tahu di mana dia berada?"

Mata Taehyung berkilat hijau. "Tentu saja tidak! Jika aku tahu, aku pasti sudah ke sana!"

Aku tersentak oleh amarah yang terbaca jelas dalam suaranya. Taehyung mengeluarkan suara tercekat dan menarikku dalam satu gerakan ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku minta maaf, Jungkook. Semua ini membuatku sangat gelisah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga memintaku mengeluarkannya dari sana, tapi jika Jongin tahu dia mata-mataku, apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin sebagai hukuman tidak bisa terbayangkan."

Taehyung sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan. Aku mungkin tidak menyukai Francesca, tapi membayangkan apa yang dialaminya sebagai hukuman dari Jongin membuatku merasa tidak enak. "Tidak masalah. Jangan meminta maaf. Dengar, anggaplah situasinya tidak seburuk yang kita pikirkan dan kita mulai dari sana. Jika Francesca harus pergi ke suatu tempat dengan terburu-buru, tapi dia belum bisa menghubungimu, ke mana kira-kira dia akan pergi. Apakah ada tempat di mana dia bisa merasa aman? Kau kenal dia. Cobalah untuk berpikir seperti dia."

Tangan Taehyung mencengkeram bahuku. Tidak terlalu sakit, tapi tidak dengan lembut juga. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, aku ragu ia menyadarinya.

"Dia mungkin pergi ke Bite," ujar Taehyung. "Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat di area ini yang tidak membiarkan kekerasan terjadi di dalamnya. Pantas untuk dicoba. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Aku menatap Taehyung. "Kau pikir kau bisa menghentikan aku?"

Taehyung hampir tersenyum, tapi ada terlalu banyak kekhawatiran yang tampak di wajahnya. "Saat ini, aku senang aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu, _Luv_."

Bite adalah klub yang kami datangi pada kencan pertama kami dan aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Francesca di sana. Penjaga pintunya masih sama seperti yang dulu, dan Taehyung menariknya di samping untuk memberikan nomor ponsel jika ia melihat Francesca.

Kemudian, kami pergi ke hotel tempat kami bertemu dengan Francesca beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tidak ada. Taehyung menelepon Mingyu, yang masih berada di New York, tapi Mingyu pun tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Francesca. Saat jam demi jam berlalu tanpa ada sedikit pun kabar tentang keberadaan Francesca, Taehyung mulai terlihat semakin gelisah. Jelas sekali kisah ini tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia, seperti dalam dongeng. Aku sendiri sudah merasa putus asa.

Saat fajar, kami sekali lagi memeriksa hotel dan Bite, sekadar untuk memastikan, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Ponsel Taehyung tidak berdering satu kali pun. Taehyung hendak memutar ke arah apartemenku, saat tiba-tiba ia memelankan laju motornya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Sekitar beberapa meter di depan kami terlihat beberapa mobil polisi dengan lampu merah dan biru yang berkedap-kedip. Apa pun yang terjadi sepagi ini di sana pasti menghebohkan jika melihat banyaknya polisi dan orang yang berkumpul di pinggir jalan. Sementara sebagian jalan ditutup, arus lalu lintas dialihkan.

"Pasti ada kecelakaan, kita harus mengambil jalur lain," kataku, lalu menatap ke sekeliling dengan perasaan aneh. "Tempat ini tidak terlalu asing…"

Rahang Taehyung mengeras saat berbalik ke arahku. "Tentu saja. Ini adalah tempat di mana Jongin menyeretmu untuk menghisap darahmu. Yah, memang tidak tepat di sini. Di atas sana, tempat para polisi itu berkumpul."

Aku menatap Taehyung dan cahaya terang di atas, yang sekarang terlihat semakin jelas. "Tae…"

"Aku bisa mendengar mereka," kata Taehyung dengan suara datar dan tanpa emosi. "Mereka menemukan sesosok mayat."

Tangan Taehyung mengepal dengan kuat, dan aku menyentuhnya dengan lembut. "Mungkin bukan Francesca. Ayo, jalan terus."

Taehyung menyalakan mesin motornya dan kembali ke jalan, dengan tegas memerintahkan agar aku tidak melepaskan helmku tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Aku tahu ia ingin menyembunyikan identitasku. Sekadar berjaga-jaga jika ada yang mengenaliku di sana.

Dengan kecepatan yang jauh berkurang dan jalanan yang ramai, butuh waktu hampir tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai pusat kesibukan para polisi. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara mereka yang sedang berbicara di antara mereka sendiri, saat sedang meminta didatangkan ambulans dan membalas detail kejadian bagaimana mayat itu ditemukan.

Setiap orang yang melewati tempat itu akan berhenti untuk menyaksikan, jadi petugas yang mengatur lalu lintas tidak terlalu memperhatikan Taehyung yang juga ikut menghentikan motornya. Aku hanya melihat sekilas –dan lenganku melingkar dengan lebih erat di seputar tubuh Taehyung.

Rambut hitam panjang tampak dari balik tubuh polisi yang sedang menunduk di atas mayat tersebut. Tubuh besar si polisi memang menutupi sebagian besar mayat itu, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali rambut tersebut. Dan lengan yang terlihat seperti tengkorak.

 _Francesca…_

Aku terperangah melihat jasad Francesca, yang membusuk di usia aslinya, sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan Taehyung yang menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan mematikan. Taehyung kembali menyusuri jalan raya, jalan berbatu, sampai ke hutan yang menutupi gua. Jika ada yang mencoba mengikuti kami, maka orang tersebut pasti sudah tertinggal jauh. Kemudian dengan entengnya Taehyung mengangkat motornya dengan menggunakan satu tangan, menempuh satu kilometer terakhir dengan berjalan kaki agar tidak menimbulkan suara, sementara aku terus berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah kami sampai di dalam gua, aku baru berani bicara.

"Aku turut berduka. Itu memang cukup, aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal Jongin sampai membunuh Francesca."

Taehyung menatapku dan senyuman getir tersungging di bibirnya. "Bukan Jongin yang membunuh Francesca. Bajingan itu tidak mungkin akan melakukan banyak hal padanya, tapi yang pasti bukan membunuhnya secara langsung seperti itu. Tubuhnya dibuang sekitar satu atau dua jam setelah aku bicara dengannya di telepon. Jongin pasti akan membiarkan Francesca hidup selama beberapa hari sampai bisa mencari tahu detail informasi apa yang disampaikan padaku. Anak buah Jongin juga tidak mungkin membunuh Francesca tanpa sepengetahuannya."

Perkataan Taehyung tidak masuk akal. "Apa maksudmu? Lalu, siapa yang membunuh Francesca?"

Senyuman Taehyung semakin getir. "Francesca sendiri. Hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal. Francesca pasti terjebak, tidak bisa menemukan jalan untuk kabur, jadi dia memilih untuk bunuh diri. Hanya butuh waktu sedetik untuk menikamkan belati perak ke jantungnya sendiri, dan tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan setelahnya. Jongin sengaja meninggalkan mayat Francesca di tempat aku nyaris menghabisinya, karena itu adalah caranya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tahu untuk siapa Francesca mengkhianatinya."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan keberanian sebesar apa yang dimiliki Francesca untuk bisa melakukan semua itu. Dan itu membuatku teringat pada orang Indian yang memberi gua ini pada Taehyung. Saat itu, si Indian juga memilih mati demi membela sukunya. Satu orang yang berdiri paling akhir.

"Bagianmu dalam rencana ini sudah berakhir, Jungkook. Selesai."

Nada suara Taehyung yang tak terbantahkan membuatku tersentak. "Taehyung," ujarku lembut. "Aku tahu kau sedang marah…"

"Omong kosong." Taehyung mencengkeram bahuku, suaranya terdengar pelan dan menggetarkan.

"Aku tidak peduli akan semarah apa kau padaku atau apa ancaman yang akan kau berikan padaku. Mengakhiri hubungan kita, tidak mau bicara padaku lagi, apa pun yang kau inginkan, tapi aku **tidak akan lagi** mengumpankanmu pada orang yang membuat Francesca lebih memilih mati daripada harus memohon ampun! Aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya jika teleponmulah yang kutunggu tapi tidak pernah ada, atau jika mayatmulah yang aku lihat terkulai di tanah…"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berbalik, tapi sebelumnya aku masih sempat melihat kilau pink di matanya. Air mata. Hal itu membuat amarahku pada Taehyung sirna seketika.

"Hei." Dengan lembut aku menarik bagian belakang kemeja Taehyung. Saat Taehyung tetap tidak berbalik menghadapku, aku bersandar di punggungnya. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku. Francesca sendirian, dia tidak memilikimu untuk melindunginya. Semua ini bukan salahmu, tapi kau berhutang pada Francesca untuk terus mengejar Jongin. Francesca telah memberikan semua yang dia bisa, mungkin demi alasannya sendiri, tapi tetap tidak mengubah apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk membantumu. Kau tidak boleh menyerah, begitu pula denganku. Kita harus yakin kita bisa melakukannya. Jongin pasti sedang ketakutan, bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Francesca padamu. Ketakutan itu akan membuatnya ceroboh dan membuat kesalahan. Kau sudah memburunya selama _**sebelas tahun**_ ; kau tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengannya! Kau tidak boleh mundur sekarang, dan aku juga tidak akan melarikan diri hanya karena takut. Kita pasti akan bisa mendapatkan Jongin. Kita akan menumpasnya, dan semua bajingan serakah yang bergabung dalam kelompoknya, dan mereka akan tahu bahwa mereka dihabisi olehmu… dan Little Reaper-mu."

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara tercekat saat mendengarku merujuk pada sebutan yang diciptakannya untukku dalam keadaan frustrasi di depan apartemen Yebin. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau adalah Little Reaper-ku, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

Meskipun dengan semua yang telah terjadi, saat mendengar Taehyung mengatakan ia merindukanku, aku merasa sangat bahagia. "Taehyung, saat aku meneleponmu tadi… sebelum aku mengetahui tentang Francesca… aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa akhirnya aku tahu siapa diriku dan apa yang aku butuhkan. Kau pernah bilang padaku, begitu aku mengetahuinya, aku tidak perlu meminta maaf pada siapa pun karenanya. Jadi, aku tidak akan meminta maaf."

Taehyung mundur, dan matanya diselimuti oleh kabut kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku adalah wanita pemarah, mudah cemas, berpikiran sempit, pencemburu, dan seorang pembunuh sadis…. Dan aku ingin kau berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak punya masalah dengan semua sifat burukku, karena itulah aku dan kaulah yang aku butuhkan. Aku merindukanmu setiap menit sepanjang lagi minggu ini, dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan satu hari lagi tanpa dirimu. Jika ibuku tidak lagi mengakuiku sebagai anak karena aku bersama dengan vampir, maka itu adalah keputusannya sendiri, tapi aku sudah membuat keputusanku, dan aku tidak akan meminta maaf atau mundur karenanya."

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa pun sehingga membuatku khawatir. Apakah aku terlalu jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku? Yang benar saja. Pernyataanku memang tidak sempurna, tapi aku berusaha untuk menegaskan maksudku…

"Apa kau bisa mengulanginya lagi?" ujar Taehyung kemudian, emosi lain terlihat telah menggantikan ketegangan di wajahnya. "Aku takut aku telah kehilangan akal sehatku dan hanya membayangkan apa yang sangat ingin kudengar."

Aku justru mencium Taehyung, merasa bahagia bisa kembali berada di dalam dekapannya, sehingga aku tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak menyadai betapa besar aku merindukan Taehyung, karena sekalipun dengan adanya situasi mengerikan berkaitan dengan kematian Francesca, ini adalah momen paling membahagiakan sejak Taehyung pergi dari apartemenku lima hari yang lalu.

Taehyung membelai sekujur tubuhku, menciumku dengan sangat dalam, sehingga sebentar saja aku sudah kehabisan napas. Aku menjauhkan bibirku, berusaha untuk bernapas. Taehyung menggeser bibirnya ke leherku, menjilati denyut nadiku dan mengisapnya dengan lembut. Nadi di leherku sepertinya berdenyut semakin cepat karena tindakannya itu, dan aku menarik kerah bajuku untuk memberikan akses yang lebih luas padanya.

Taehyung menarik kemejaku dari atas kepala, bibirnya hanya sebentar kehilangan kontak dengan leherku sebelum menciumnya lagi. Taringnya kini keluar sepenuhnya akibat gairah yang semakin membesar, membelai leherku saat ia terus menyurukkan wajahnya di sana. Taehyung tidak pernah melukai kulitku, tidak peduli betapa pun bergairahnya percintaan kami. Ia selalu berhati-hati untuk tidak melewati batas yang kutetapkan, sementara aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Aku mengisap darahnya akibat gairah yang tak tertahankan lebih sering daripada yang bisa kuhitung, tapi ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung sekarang, saat ia menggoda leherku dengan cara yang ia tahu sangat kusukai. Apakah Taehyung sedang berusaha menahan dirinya? Rasa mendamba yang kurasakan di dalam diriku, rasa lapar yang semakin besar untuk bisa merasakannya di dalam diriku… apakah Taehyung juga merasakannya, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda? Apakah Taehyung berusaha untuk menahannya karena itu adalah bagian dirinya yang tidak mau kuterima, padahal ia selalu menerimaku apa adanya?

Taehyung menurunkan mulutnya, tapi aku menariknya lagi ke leherku. "Jangan berhenti," bisikku, dan aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

Taehyung pasti bisa menyadarinya bahwa aku tidak sedang bicara tentang foreplay, karena seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jungkook?"

"Mengatasi prasangka yang dulu. Kau adalah vampir. Kau meminum darah. Aku pernah meminum darahmu dan sekarang aku ingin kau meminum darahku."

Taehyung menatapku lama sekali, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Taringmu tidak membuatku takut," desahku. "Dan kau juga tidak membuatku takut. Aku ingin darahku ada di dalam dirimu, Taehyung. Aku ingin darahku mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahmu…"

"Kau tidak boleh menggodaku seperti ini," gumam Taehyung, memalingkan wajah dengan tangan terkepal. Oh ya, Taehyung memang menginginkannya , dan aku ingin memberikannya pada Taehyung, bersama dengan semua hal yang selama ini kutahan.

Aku bergeser ke depan Taehyung. "Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku **berkeras** agar kau meminum darahku. Ayolah. Runtuhkan tembok terakhir yang ada di antara kita."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau buktikan padaku," sergah Taehyung, masih menolak tapi sudah melemah. Aku bisa merasakan rasa laparnya meningkat. Udara di sekitar kami terasa berbeda, dan mata Taehyung berkilau lebih hijau daripada yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

Aku melingkarkan lengan di seputar tubuhnya, menyapukan bibirku ke lehernya. "Aku tidak takut!"

"Tapi aku takut. Aku sangat takut kau akan menyesal setelahnya."

Bahkan saat Taehyung mengatakannya, lengannya bergerak untuk memelukku. Aku menggesekkan tubuhku di tubuhnya, mendengar desisannya saat tubuh kami bersentuhan. Bibirku menangkap daun telinganya, menggigitnya dengan lembut, dan tubuhnya pun bergetar. "Aku menginginkan ini. Tunjukkan padaku agar aku tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama."

Tangan Taehyung membelai rambutku, merapikannya, dan bibirnya mencium leherku. Aku terkesiap saat merasakan lidahnya membelai denyut nadiku dengan cara yang lebih seperti predator. Taehyung mengisapnya dengan kuat. Menarik urat nadiku gar lebih menonjol ke permukaan dan menekannya dengan giginya yang tajam. Sekarang jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Taehyung pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"Jungkook," erang Taehyung di kulitku. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya," bisikku. "Iya."

Taring Taehyung menusuk leherku. Aku bersiap untuk merasakan sakit, tapi tidak terjadi. Isapan yang dalam dan panjang itu justru membuatku membeku karena terkejut. Oh! Rasanya tidak seperti saat Jongin mengisap darahku. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Justru sebaliknya, aku mulai merasakan kehangatan nikmat menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku. Seolah peran kami dibalik dan darah yang mengisi mulut Taehyung juga memberi kenikmatan padaku. Panas yang kurasakan semakin meningkat, membuatku terseret bersamanya, dan aku melingkarkan lenganku di seputar leher Taehyung untuk menariknya mendekat.

"Taehyung…"

Taehyung mengisap lebih dalam, menopang tubuhku saat lututku melemas. Aku terkulai di tubuhnya, merasa syok karena setiap isapan mulutnya terasa lebih nikmat, sampai aku merasa meleleh di dalam dekapannya. Aku tersesat dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang tak terduga.

Seluruh duniaku terasa menyempit, terpusat hanya pada detak jantungku, napasku yang terengah-engah, dan aliran darahku yang berdesir di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, aku menyadari bahwa sekarang setiap syaraf, setiap sel dan setiap inti diriku telah menyatu dengan Taehyung, ingin mengisinya sampai ia tenggelam di dalam diriku. Tubuhku terasa ringan, mengambang, kemudian kehangatan yang kurasakan berubah menjadi aliran air yang panas.

Oh!

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mengatakannya dengan lantang, karena realitas sudah lenyap. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah panas yang menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku, terasa semakin kuat, sampai rasanya darahku ikut mendidih bersamanya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba seluruh indraku terasa hidup kembali. Kulitku terasa terbakar, darahku mendidih dengan erotis, dan hal terakhir yang aku rasakan adalah Taehyung memelukku semakin erat.

.

* * *

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku terkubur di antara lilitan selimut. Lengan pucat melingkari tubuhku, dan aku tahu waktu sudah lama berlalu meskipun di sana tidak ada jam untuk memastikannya.

"Apa di luar sudah gelap?" tanyaku, secara insting merasakan leherku. Tidak ada bekas luka, hanya kulit yang halus. Menakjubkan sekali karena tidak ada bukti nyata meskipun tubuhku masih bergelenyar.

"Iya, sekarang sudah gelap."

Aku berbalik untuk menghadap Taehyung, terkesiap saat kaki dinginnya menyentuh kulitku. "Kau kedinginan!"

"Kau mengambil seluruh selimut lagi."

Aku menunduk ke tubuhku sendiri. Seluruh bagian selimut melilit tubuhku. Taehyung hanya mendapatkan ujung selimut saat bergelung di samping tubuhku. Aku rasa ia tidak melebih-lebihkan.

Aku melepaskan selimut yang melilit tubuhku dan melemparkan setengah bagiannya ke atas tubuh Taehyung, bergetar saat kulit Taehyung yang dingin menyentuh kulit telanjangku. "Kau menelanjangiku saat aku tertidur? Kau tidak mengambil keuntungan dariku, kan?"

"Tidak, hanya antisipasi," jawab Taehyung, sambil menatap padaku. Pada saat itulah aku menyadari betapa tegangnya Taehyung, satu ledakan amarahku pasti bisa membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. "Aku menelanjangimu dan menyembunyikan pakaianmu agar saat kau terbangun dalam keadaan marah atas apa yang telah terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri tanpa terlebih dulu bicara padaku."

Ini adalah pria yang belajar dari pengalaman. Aku hampir tersenyum saat membayangkan Taehyung menyembunyikan pakaianku di beberapa tempat tersembunyi di gua ini. Kemudian aku menenangkan diri.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku menginginkannya, dan rasanya… sangat luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan seperti itu."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakannya," bisik Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu."

Hatiku meledak di dalam dadaku dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Air mata menggenangi mataku saat emosi di dalam diriku menjerit menuntut untuk disuarakan.

Taehyung melihat air mataku. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mendapatkan diriku seutuhnya, iya kan? Tubuhku, darahku, kepercayaanku… dan kau masih menginginkan lebih."

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan dan langsung menjawabnya.  
"Aku paling menginginkan hatimu. Lebih dari apa pun. Kau memang benar, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mendapatkannya."

Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipiku, karena aku tidak sanggup menyimpan kebenaran lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menahannya selama ini. "Kau sudah memilikinya. Jadi, sekarang kau bisa berhenti."

Seluruh tubuh Taehyung menegang. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

Ketidakyakinan dan emosi yang semakin besar mengisi mata Taehyung saat menatap mataku. Aku mengangguk, mulutku terlalu kering untuk bicara.

"Katakanlah. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya. Katakan padaku."

Aku menjilat bibirku dan berdeham. Aku harus tiga kali melakukannya, sebelum akhirnya suaraku kembali. "Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung."

Beban seolah terangkat dari bahuku, meskipun aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini ada beban yang tertahan di sana. Lucu sekali saat aku menyadari bahwa aku merasa takut pada sesuatu yang seharusnya sama sekali tidak membuatku takut.

"Lagi." Taehyung mulai tersenyum, dan kebahagiaan sejati mengisi kekosongan yang kurasakan seumur hidupku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung mencium keningku, pipiku, kelopak mataku, dan daguku, sapuan selembut bulu yang memiliki dampak teramat dahsyat.

"Sekali lagi." Permintaan itu diucapkan Taehyung di bibirku, dan aku mendesahkannya di bibirnya.

" **Aku mencintaimu."**

Taehyung menciumku sampai kepalaku terasa berputar dan semua yang ada di sekitarku terbalik, meskipun aku masih berbaring. Taehyung hanya berhenti sebentar untuk berbisik di bibirku. "Penantianku tidak sia-sia."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hi! How're you guys, been missing y'll so bad~

Did u still remember this story?

I'm so sorry for this late update.

But, i hope y'll still like this story.

Dan tentang ketelatan update, ini disebabkan oleh laptopku akhir-akhir ini dimonopoli sama kakakku dan dibawa pergi /kusyedih T.T/  
Harap maklum ya.

Mian, kalo chap kali ini mengecewakan dan banyak typo bertebaran~

Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih menyempatkan baca dan mereview story ini:

Vminkook trash |Jaery Kim | Lunar effect | Shania99| nitanit | blueewild951230 | whalme160700 | Lionny57 | vkooknokookv | vkooktrash | Strawbaekberry | vayasyun | Kang Ha Neul | | VampireDPS | Wafa Nabila | chimchimm91 | PrinceTaehyung |Guest | changii614 | pieno L4 | nkholifah157 | Merli Kim | 76 | KingJongin | jungkookass | Loststar12 | funfuff | Taelover|

And then, don't forget to leave some review again.  
i'm appreciate review so much.  
If u have any question, just ask me ok? don't get scared, i won't bite.


	15. Chapter 15: Long Way to Go

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

 _-I_ _don't wanna hurt you, but you_ _ **live**_ _for the pain_

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak pulang ke rumah selama empat minggu. Aku tahu kuliah membuatmu sibuk, tapi kau berjanji kau akan pulang saat Natal."

Rasa bersalah menyapuku saat aku memindahkan telepon dari satu telinga ke telinga lain, menunggu rotiku terlempar dari alat pemanggang. Per di dalam alat tersebut biasanya akan membuat roti terpental hingga ke konter.

"Aku sudah bilang, Mom, aku akan pulang saat Natal. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan sangat sibuk. Aku belajar gila-gilaan. Ujian tinggal sebentar lagi."

Itu bukanlah kegiatan yang dilakukan untuk mengisi sebagian besar waktuku. Oh, aku memang belajar, tapi bukan untuk kuliah. Tidak, aku dan Taehyung menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari dan menelusuri semua laporan yang bisa kami temukan dan mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Francesca saat menyinggung seseorang dengan polisi 'lebih tinggi' daripada hakim atau kepala polisi. Mengingat si pelindung itu memiliki kekuasaan di kepolisian, karena bisa melenyapkan semua laporan yang hilang, maka orang yang paling mencurigakan adalah wali kota. Kami sedang mengawasinya. Membuntutinya, menguping pembicaraannya, memeriksa latar belakangnya, semuanya. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tapi bukan berarti sang wali kota tidak terlibat. Toh, kami baru mengawasinya selama sembilan hari.

"Apa kau masih pacaran dengan Jinwoo? Pastikan kalian selalu menggunakan kondom."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku pernah menghadapi monster yang haus darah, tapi tidak segugup saat aku membahas masalah yang sudah lama tertunda dengan ibuku.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membicarakan hal itu denganmu, Mom. Datanglah kemari akhir pekan ini. Kita… kita bisa membicarakan semua itu berdua."

"Kau tidak hamil, kan?" Itu pertanyaan yang langsung diajukan ibuku.

"Tidak." Tapi saat aku mendengarnya, kau akan berharap aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang hamil.

"Baiklah, Jungkook." ibuku terlihat sudah tidak sekhawatir tadi, tapi masih cemas. "Kapan?"

Aku menelan dengan susah payah. "Hari Jumat, jam tujuh malam?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawakan pai untukmu."

Dan aku akan menggerus beberapa butir obat penenang untuk ditaburkan ke pai itu, karena kau akan membutuhkannya. "Oke. Sampai ketemu nanti. Aku mencintaimu, Mom." _**Tidak peduli apakah nantinya kau akan memutuskan untuk mencintaiku atau tidak.**_

"Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, Jungkook. Aku harus pergi."

"Oke. Bye."

Aku menutup telepon. Yah, sudah selesai. Aku akan mengatakan pada Taehyung nanti, saat aku bertemu dengannya. Taehyung pasti akan senang. Pria malang itu tidak menyadari apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, ketukan di pintu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Jinwoo sedang pergi keluar kota untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Taehyung pergi sebelum fajar seperti rutinitas hariannya, jadi kemungkinan besar yang datang adalah Mr. Kwon, pemilik apartemenku, karena tidak mungkin yang akan datang ibuku, aku baru saja meneleponnya. Saat aku mengintip melalui lubang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di luar, aku tidak mengenali mereka.

"Siapa?"

Detak jantung yang terdengar dari balik pintu menandakan mereka adalah manusia, jadi aku tidak mengambil pasak perakku.

"Polisi. Detektif Han dan Detektif Black. Jeon jungkook?"

 _Polisi_?

"Iya." Aku masih belum membuka pintu. Suasana berubah sunyi dan tidak nyaman. "Bisakah kau membuka pintunya? Kami ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu."

Nada suara pria itu terdengar seperti tidak suka bicara dari balik pintu. Dengan panik aku memandang pasakku di kolong sofa, padahal biasanya selalu kusimpan di dekat pintu sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga. "Sebentar! Aku sedang tidak berpakaian."

Aku menyimpan senjataku yang lain di tas dan mendorongnya ke kolong tempat tidur. Aku memakan jubah tidur untuk memberi kesan aku terburu-buru berpakaian, dan membuka pintu.

Salah satu polisi yang berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun memperkenalkan diri sebagai Detektif Han, dan yang lebih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh, adalah Detektif Black. Detektif Han menyerahkan selembar kartu yang bertuliskan nama dan nomor lencananya. Aku mengambilnya, menjabat tangan mereka, dan menoleh sekilas ke lencana yang mereka tunjukkan padaku.

"Lencana itu bisa saja dibeli di Kmart dan aku tidak mungkin tahu bedanya dengan yang asli, jadi maaf jika aku ingin kita bicara di depan pintu saja."

Suaraku terkesan dingin tapi tetap sopan, sementara dalam hati aku menguatkan diriku sendiri. Mereka tidak terlihat mengancam, tapi penampilan bisa sangat menipu, dan aku tahu Jongin memiliki koneksi di kepolisian.

Detektif Han menatapku secara menyeluruh, dan matanya menilai. Aku harap aku telihat seperti mahasiswa normal yang polos.

"Jeon Jungkook, jika bisa membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman, kau bisa menelepon nomor lencana kami. Kami bersedia menunggu. Setelah itu, mungkin kita bisa bicara di dalam dan tidak perlu berdiri."

Usaha yang bagus, tapi aku tidak bisa dibodohi. "Oh, tidak masalah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah mobil trukku menabrak sesuatu atau apa? Ada banyak hal semacam itu terjadi di kampus."

"Tidak. Kami bukan datang untuk mengurus masalah trukmu, tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, iya kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak suka misteri, Detektif." Sekarang nada suaraku terdengar sedikit lebih tegas agar mereka tahu aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang lembek. Seperti isi perutku saat ini.

"Well, Jeon Jungkook, kami juga tidak suka misteri. Terutama yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan seorang ibu dan mayat lama. Apa kau mengenal Kim Yoojung?"

Nama itu terdengar tidak asing, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya. "Tidak, siapa dia? Dan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Apa ini semacam lelucon?"

Mataku membelalak sendiri, layaknya seseorang yang belum pernah menguburkan lusinan mayat secara diam-diam. Ketika Detektif itu mengatakan tentang mayat lama, aku pikir lututku melemas. Syukurlah aku masih bisa berdiri tegak.

"Dia seorang ibu berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang menghilang enam tahun yang lalu saat sedang mengunjungi temannya. Mayatnya yang sudah membusuk ditemukan oleh pemburu di Indiana sekitar delapan minggu yang lalu. Tapi mobilnya, sebuah Passat biru tahun 1998, ditemukan di dasar Silver Lake yang ada di area kami sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Apakah informasi itu terdengar tidak asing bagimu?"

Sekarang aku tahu siapa wanita itu, aku mengingat malam saat aku membunuh vampir pertamaku. Vampir yang membawaku ke Silver Lake dengan menggunakan mobil Passat warna biru, mereka menemukan mobil yang aku buang.

Tapi, aku mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung dan menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kenapa kau pikir informasi itu terdengar tidak asing bagiku? Aku tidak pernah pergi ke Indiana. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenal wanita malang itu?"

Memang benar, wanita yang malang! Aku lebih tahu ketimbang kedua polisi sombong ini apa yang pastinya telah dialami wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan kami masuk? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

Kembali ke masalah itu lagi. Mereka pasti tidak punya surat perintah penggeledahan, atau mereka tidak akan berusaha sekeras itu untuk diundang masuk.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada kalian kenapa aku tidak membiarkan kalian masuk. Karena kalian mengetuk pintuku untuk bertanya tentang wanita yang sudah mati, dan berkeras aku pasti tahu sesuatu, aku sama sekali tidak menghargainya." Nah. Aku menyilangkan lengan di depan dada untuk menambah efek tegas.

Detektif Han mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat. "Baiklah, kita akan melakukan sesuai dengan caramu. Apa kau tahu kenapa ada mayat tak berkepala yang dikubur sekitar seratus meter dari tempat mobil Kim Yoojung ditemukan? Atau kenapa mayat itu ternyata sudah mati selama hampir dua puluh tahun? Maksudku, kenapa ada seseorang yang menggali kuburan, memenggal kepala mayat di dalamnya, memakaikan pakaian model sekarang, kemudian menguburkannya lagi di tempat dia membuang mobil korbannya, sementara jasad korbannya itu ditemukan di negara bagian lain?"

Wah, satu poin untuk Taehyung. Taehyung memang benar saat mengatakan bahwa vampir pertama yang kubunuh masih terbilang vampir amatir.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada orang yang melakukan hal semacam itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang melakukan hal-hal aneh di dunia ini." Itu memang benar. "Tapi, yang paling membuatku bingung adalah kenapa kalian mengatakan semua ini padaku."

Detektif Han menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. "Oh, kau hebat sekali. Hanya seorang gadis polos dari kota kecil, hah? Kau tahu, kebetulan aku tidak mudah dibodohi. Misalnya, aku tahu bahwa pada malam tanggal dua belas November 2008, seorang pria yang sesuai dengan deskripsi penculik Kim Yoojung terlihat meninggalkan klub Galaxy bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bertubuh tinggi. Mereka mengendarai mobil Passat biru tahun 1998 milik Kim Yoojung. Kami sudah memeriksa catatan tetang mobil Passat yang hilang, dan menurut data yang tertera di sana, malam itu mobil tersebut sempat diberhentikan di Colombus. Karena suatu alasan, petugas yang menghentikan mobil tersebut menjadi bingung dan membiarkan tersangka pergi, tapi sebelumnya petugas itu masih sempat menuliskan nomor pelatnya. Ketika Detektif Black melakukan penelusuran lebih jauh, dia juga menemukan bahwa pada malam yang sama, kakekmu menelepon polisi karena kau pergi keluar dan tidak pulang ke rumah. _**Sekarang**_ , apa kau sudah bisa mengingatnya?"

Ini seperti adegan di Court TV, hanya saja terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata. "Tidak, untuk kelima kalinya, tidak ada satu pun informasi yang kalian sampaikan terdengar familier. Jadi, aku pulang terlambat di malam yang sama saat seorang gadis pergi dengan seseorang yang mungkin membunuh wanita itu? Apa karena itu maka aku pasti gadis itu?"

Detektif Han melipat tangannya dengan sikap yang menyiratkan bahwa ia masih ingin mengatakan hal lain padaku. "Jika kecurigaan kami hanya karena itu, kau memang benar. Kami tidak bisa menuduhmu hanya dengan itu, iya kan? Tapi partner baruku ini" –Detektif Han mendongak ke arah Detektif Black– "telah bekerja keras, dan kau tahu apa yang berhasil ditemukannya dari potongan-potongan laporan yang tercecer? Kau, Jungkook. kau diidentifikasi sebagai gadis yang pergi bersama dengan penculik Kim Yoojung malam itu."

Sial. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengaitkan aku dengan semua ini? Bagaimana?

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sumbermu, tapi konyol sekali jika ada seseorang yang mencoba menghubungkan aku dengan wanita yang sudah mati enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih siswi SMA. Tidakkah kau menganggapnya aneh jika secara tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan mengatakan bahwa aku pergi bersama dengan tersangka pembunuh wanita itu?"

Detektif Han mendengus sinis. "Kau tahu apa yang kuanggap aneh? Bagaimana seorang gadis polos sepertimu bisa terlibat dengan masalah ini? Siapa mereka, pemuja setan? Apakah itu sebabnya mereka menggali mayat dan memakaikan pakaian model sekarang? Apakah itu semacam ritual pemujaan? Mayat aneh itu ternyata ditemukan juga di beberapa tempat lain. Sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu, ada mayat lain yang ditemukan tidak jauh dari sini. Mayat seorang wanita yang sudah mati hampir seratus tahun! Ayolah, Jungkook. Kau tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini. Katakan pada kami, dan kami bisa melindungimu. Tapi jika kau tidak mau bekerja sama, kau akan diaggap menjadi kaki tangan mereka dalam aksi pembunuhan, konspirasi, pembongkaran kuburan, dan penculikan. Kau ingin menghabiskan sisa waktumu di dalam penjara? Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu sendiri."

Wow, jadi mereka sudah membuat teori sendiri. Aku rasa itu cukup masuk akal, mengingat mereka melihatnya dari sudut pandang manusia. Kenapa lagi seseorang menggali dan menguburkan ulang mayat yang sudah lama mati? Tentu saja, karena mayat tersebut belum sepenuhnya mati.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada kalian apa yang kuketahui." Amarah dan kecemasan membuat nada suaraku terdengar tajam. "Aku tahu aku sudah muak mendengarkan cerita gila kalian tentang wanita yang sudah mati dan mayat yang sudah lama terkubur. Kalian mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami dan aku bukanlah jarum itu."

Setelah mengatakannya, aku berbalik dan membanting pintu. Mereka tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan aku, tapi Detektif Han berseru dari balik pintu. "Aku rasa kau juga tidak mengenal Oh Sehun, ya? Kau pikir dari mana kami mendapatkan namamu? Dia yang melihatmu pergi dengan penculik Kim Yoojung di klub Galaxy enam tahun yang lalu. Dia masih mengingatnya karena dia bilang malam itu kalian berdua bertengkar, dan saat itu dia tidak melaporkannya pada polisi karena dia takut hubungannya dengan gadis di bawah umur akan terbongkar. Pagi ini, dia mengatakan segalanya pada Detektif Black, setelah Detektif Black mengurus laporan Sehun tentang pacar barumu yang telah menghancurkan tangannya. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana tangan Sehun bisa hancur. Apa kau membawanya ke suatu tempat dan menghancurkan tangannya? Mungkin untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kami akan mengetahui segalanya dari Sehun, percayalah padaku. Dan kami akan kembali."

Aku menunggu sampai langkah kaki mereka menghilang sebelum jatuh lemas di lantai di belakang pintu.

.

* * *

Setelah menonton cukup banyak drama kriminal di TV, setidaknya aku tahu untuk tidak langsung menelepon Taehyung. Mungkin saja saluran teleponku disadap. Mereka sudah mengetahui cukup banyak, tapi masih belum semuanya. Taktik intimidasi yang mereka tunjukkan pagi ini sengaja dilakukan agar aku mau membuka mulut.

Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Jika aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Di sana para dokter akan memberiku obat penenang dalam jumlah banyak karena aku nyerocos tidak karuan tentang monster vampir.

Itu sebabnya aku memilih untuk mengenakan celana trainingku dan kaus lengan panjang ketat, lengkap dengan sepatu kets dan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda. Biar saja mereka berpikir aku hendak joging di hutan. Mulut gua sulit untuk ditemukan, kecuali kau tahu harus mencari ke mana, dan mereka tidak mungkin mengetahuinya. Lagi pula, mereka tidak mungkin bisa menyamai kecepatanku berlari, sekalipun mereka berniat mengejarku. Detektif Han mungkin akan terlebih dulu terkena serangan jantung sebelum berhasil mengejarku. Aroma tubuhnya menegaskan bahwa ia adalah seorang perokok berat.

Pertama-tama, aku harus terlihat seolah aku tidak hendak melarikan diri. Aku pergi ke mal dan berbelanja selama satu jam, sekalipun sepanjang waktu perutku terasa diremas-remas karena gugup. Kemudian, aku pergi dari mal menuju ke gua.

Aku memarkir trukku lebih jauh dari tempat biasanya. Sekitar lima kilometer dari gua. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang mengikutiku, aku berpura-pura melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan seperti yang biasa dilakukan orang yang hendak joging. Kemudian aku berlari sekencang mungkin, sengaja berputar-putar untuk membingungkan orang yang mengikutiku.

Setelah berlari sejauh lima belas kilometer, aku menuju gua. Taehyung sudah berjalan ke arahku, terlihat bingung sekaligus senang bisa bertemu denganku.

"Jungkook, aku tidak menyangka kau datang secepat ini…" Taehyung berhenti, saat melihat ekspresi wajahku.

Aku langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Taehyung menggendongku, membawaku dengan cepat ke bagian dalam gua dan menundukkanku di sofa. Aku sudah cukup tenang untuk bisa menjelaskan. "Sehun. Oh Sehun! Dasar berengsek, dia berhasil menyakitiku lagi, dan kali ini dia melakukannya masih dengan berpakaian lengkap! Aku baru saja didatangi oleh dua orang detektif polisi. Berkat si Sehun berengsek yang memberikan namaku pada polisi dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku pergi meninggalkan klub dengan seorang pembunuh, coba tebak siapa yang menjadi tersangka utama mereka dalam kasus kejahatan tak terpecahkan melibatkan seorang wanita muda dan tengkorak aneh berusia puluhan tahun? Aku pikir kau harus menghipnotis mereka dan mengubah pikiran mereka, atau aku tidak akan pernah bisa lulus kuliah. Oh Tuhan, mereka pikir aku melindungi seorang pembunuh yang menjadi pengikut sekte sesat, kau tidak akan percaya teori mereka…"

Wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi waspada dan ia pun bangkit dari sofa. "Jungkook." Ada ketegangan di suaranya. "Ambil telepon dan hubungi ibumu. Sekarang juga. Katakan padanya untuk membawa kakek-nenekmu pergi. Minta mereka untuk datang ke sini, mereka semua."

"Apa kau sudah **gila**?" Sekarang aku juga berdiri, dengan membelalak. "Ibuku pasti akan histeris jika kau membawanya ke gua ini, dia takut kegelapan, dan aku bisa membayangkan kakek-nenekku akan pingsan jika melihat tempat ini. Polisi tidak…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan polisi." Suara Taehyung terdengar semakin tajam. "Jongin akan melakukan segala hal untuk bisa menemukanku atau, jika gagal, seseorang yang dekat denganku. Kau tahu dia punya hubungan dengan polisi, jadi jika mereka memiliki namamu sekarang sebagai tersangka kasus pembunuhan dan penemuan mayat aneh berusia puluhan tahun, maka Jongin pasti mengetahuinya juga. Kau bukan lagi gadis tak dikenal. Kau dikaitkan dengan vampir yang terbunuh, dan yang perlu Jongin lakukan hanyalah melihat fotomu untuk mengetahui bahwa kau adalah gadis yang nyaris membuatnya terbunuh, jadi cepat ambil telepon dan bawa keluargamu pergi dari rumah."

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak terpikir ke sana! Dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengambil telepon yang diberikan Taehyung padaku dan menekan nomor yang sangat kuhafal. Terdengar suara dering, satu... dua… tiga… empat… lima… enam… Air mata mulai menggenangi mataku. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkan telepon berdering selama itu. Oh tidak, tidak, kumohon… sepuluh… sebelas… dua belas…

"Tidak diangkat. Aku menghubungi ibuku pagi ini, sebelum kedua detektif itu datang. Ibuku bilang ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu…"

.

* * *

Kami melaju dengan cepat melewati pepohonan dengan menggunakan motor Taehyung. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa lega Taehyung memiliki benda berbahaya itu. Hanya motor satu-satunya kendaraan yang bisa menembus wilayah hutan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jika ada orang yang mencoba menghentikan kami, aku akan terlihat seperti tersangka kasus pembunuhan itu.

Untuk melengkapi pakaian olahraga yang kukenakan sebelumnya, sekarang aku memakai sepatu bot dengan sejumlah pasak perak di dalamnya, belati perak diikat di lengan atas dan pahaku, lalu dua pucuk pistol tersimpan di ikat pinggangku yang penuh dengan peluru perak. Bukan berarti kami bisa dihentikan oleh siapa pun.

Aku terus berusaha menghubungi keluargaku melalui ponsel dan berdoa sekalipun teleponku masih belum diangkat. Jika ada yang terjadi pada mereka, maka itu adalah kesalahanku. Andai saja aku tidak meminum gin yang sudah dicampur obat bius itu, sehingga aku gagal membunuh Jongin… andai saja aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun… ada ribuan pikiran buruk yang mengisi kepalaku. Biasanya, butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk mencapai rumahku dari gua. Tapi, Taehyung berhasil membawa kami tiba di sana dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

Kami berhenti di depan rumah dan aku langsung turun dari motor, berlari menaiki tangga beranda dan menuju ke pintu yang terbuka. Begitu berada di dalam, otakku menolak untuk menerjemahkan apa yang dilihat oleh mataku. Cairan merah berceceran di lantai, membuatku terpeleset dan jatuh karena langkah yang terlalu terburu-buru. Taehyung masuk ke rumah dengan lebih berhati-hati, tapi tetap cukup cepat untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Jongin dan anak buahnya mungkin masih berada di sekitar sini. Kau tidak akan berguna bagi siapa pun jika roboh sekarang."

Suara Taehyung terdengar tajam, tapi mampu menembus otakku yang beku dan lumpuh semenjak melihat ceceran darah. Bayangan gelap mulai menutupi langit. Tapi masih ada secercah cahaya yang menerpa mata kosong kakekku yang terkulai tak berdaya di lantai dapur. Leher kakekku terkoyak. Darahnyalah yang membanjiri lantai.

Sambil melepas cengkeraman tangan Taehyung, aku meraih belatiku dan mengambil posisi, siap untuk melemparkan belati itu pada vampir mana pun yang kulihat bergerak. Ada jejak darah yang mengarah ke tangga, dan sidik jari berdarah yang menjadi petunjuk untuk kami ikuti. Taehyung mengendus udara dalam-dalam dan menarik tubuhku. "Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya samar-samar mencium aroma mereka, jadi aku pikir Jongin dan siapa pun yang bersamanya tidak berada di dekat rumah ini. Tapi siapkan saja belatimu, dan lemparkan pada apa pun yang bergerak. Tetap di sini."

"Tidak," tegasku melalui gigi yang digemeretakkan. "Aku akan naik ke sana."

"Sayang, jangan. Aku saja yang naik. Kau berjaga di bawah."

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung menyiratkan permohonan padaku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku memaksakan diriku mengatasi kedukaan dan menyimpannya untuk nanti. Nanti, setelah setiap vampir dan siapa pun yang membantu mereka melakukan semua ini pada keluargaku sudah berhasil kuhabisi.

"Minggir dari hadapanku."

Nada suaraku tidak pernah terdengar begitu mengancam seperti saat ini, dan Taehyung bergeser, tapi tetap mengikuti di belakangku. Pintu kamarku rusak. Bergelayut di kusennya akibat tendangan keras. Nenekku tampak tertelungkup di lantai, tangannya mengepal, seolah dalam keadaan sekarat ia masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dari apa pun yang mengejarnya. Terdapat dua luka di leher nenekku, satu luka kecil dan satu luka menganga. Seperti saat sekarat nenekku menyeret dirinya sendiri menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku. Taehyung berlutut di samping nenekku dan melakukan hal aneh. Taehyung menghirup di dekat luka menganga di leher nenekku, kemudian mengambil bantal dari tempat tidurku dan menahannya di depan wajah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Oh Tuhan, Taehyung tidak sedang lapar, kan? Pikiran itu membuatku bergetar ngeri.

"Aku bisa mencium mereka. Ada empat orang, termasuk Jongin. Aku mencium aroma ibumu di bantal ini. Mereka membawa ibumu. Dan hanya ada sedikit ceceran darahnya di sini, jadi ibumu pasti belum mati."

Kelegaan dan ketakutan nyaris membuatku jatuh lemas. Ibuku masih hidup, setidaknya itulah kemungkinan terbesarnya. Taehyung mengendus sekeliling kamar seperti anjing pelacak, mengikuti aroma itu kembali menuruni tangga. Aku mendengar Taehyung di dapur dan aku tahu ia pasti mengendus mayat Grandpa. Kenyataan ini terlalu mengerikan untuk kuterima. Dengan lembut, aku membalikkan mayat nenekku dan matanya membelalak seolah sedang menuduhku. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu! Begitu bunyi tuduhan yang terbaca di sorot mata nenekku. Sambil menahan isakanku, aku menutup kelopak mata nenekku dan berdoa agar arwahnya bisa tenang, karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa tenang.

"Turun ke sini, Jungkook. Ada seseorang yang datang."

Dengan cepat aku menuruni tangga, menghindari ceceran darah di lantai. Taehyung menggenggam sesuatu dalam kepalan tangannya dan membawaku keluar melalui pintu depan, sambil menyelipkan benda itu ke ikat pinggangnya. Terdengar suara deru mobil sekitar satu kilometer dari rumahku dan aku mengambil dua bilah belati lagi, jadi di masing-masing tanganku terdapat empat bilah belati.

"Apa itu mereka?" Aku berharap merekalah yang datang. Tidak ada yang lebih aku inginkan selain mengoyak siapa pun yang telah melakukan semua ini.

Taehyung berdiri di sampingku dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan mata menyipit. "Tidak, yang datang manusia. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka. Ayo, kita pergi."

"Tunggu!" Aku menoleh ke sekujur tubuhku, pakaian dan tanganku penuh dengan noda darah keluargaku. "Bagaimana kita bisa tahu ke mana mereka membawa ibuku? Kita tidak boleh pergi sampai kita mengetahuinya, dan aku tidak peduli siapa yang datang!"

Taehyung melompat ke atas motornya dan berputar, memberi isyarat padaku untuk naik ke belakangnya dengan dongakan kepala. "Mereka meninggalkan pesan. Aku menemukannya di saku kemeja kakekmu, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Ayolah, Jungkook, mereka sudah dekat."

Mereka memang dekat. Sebuah mobil berhenti beberapa meter di depanku, dan dari dalamnya keluar Detektif Han dan Detektif Black dengan pistol teracung. "Diam di tempat! Jangan berani bergerak!"

Taehyung melompat turun lagi dari motornya dan berdiri di depanku, sebelum aku sempat berkedip. Taehyung melindungiku dari ancaman peluru yang hanya akan menyebabkan luka sementara di tubuhnya, tapi akan jauh lebih mematikan bagiku.

"Naik ke motor, Jungkook," gumam Taehyung, terlalu pelan untuk bisa didengar oleh kedua polisi itu. "Aku akan menyusulmu. Kita harus pergi. Mereka pasti akan meminta bantuan."

"Angkat tangan kalian! Jatuhkan senjata kalian!" Detektif Han melangkah maju dengan perlahan. Dengan patuh Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha mengulur waktu.

Sesuatu yang dingin muncul di dalam diriku dan menyebar, mengalahkan rasa sakit dan dukaku. Taehyung pasti berniat untuk menahan peluru mereka untuk melindungiku. Atau membiarkan mereka memborgolnya, baru kemudian melumpuhkan mereka. Well, aku punya ide lain.

Kedua Detektif itu mendekati Taehyung, melihatnya sebagai target utama. Dengan bodohnya mereka mengabaikan pepatah lama agar jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan seorang wanita.

Aku melangkah keluar dari balik tameng tubuh Taehyung sambil mengangkat tangan dengan telapak tanganku menghadap ke arah wajahku. Ketika Detektif Han mengambil satu langkah maju, aku melemparkan belati pertama. Belati itu tepat menembus pergelangan tangannya, dan membuat pistolnya jatuh ke tanah, sambil mencengkeram lengannya yang berdarah. Itu berarti dua belatiku yang lain lebih mudah menemukan sasaran, dan dalam sekejap kedua tangan mereka sudah lumpuh akibat belati perak yang menembus masing-masing pergelangan tangan mereka.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kemudian naik ke belakangku saat aku melajukan motornya.

Teriakan mereka di belakang kami memudar di kejauhan.

.

* * *

Kami melaju di jalanan yang tidak rata dan melewati pepohonan agar tidak terlihat. Di kejauhan, samar-sama aku bisa mendengar suara sirene. Sekalipun aku duduk di depan, tapi Taehyung-lah yang mengendalikan motor. Ia melajukannya melewati pepohonan dengan kecepatan yang biasanya akan membuatku ketakutan. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin Taehyung menambah kecepatannya.

Ketika kami mencapai jalan raya, Taehyung berhenti. Sekarang sudah gelap, bayangan menutupi cahaya. Taehyung memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan dan menutupinya dengan beberapa dahan pohon yang dipatahkannya dari pepohonan sekitar. Jalan yang lebih sering dilalui orang masih beberapa ratus meter di depan kami.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku tidak akan lama," janji Taehyung. Dengan bingung, aku mengamati Taehyung berjalan ke arah jalan, ia berhenti. Jalanan mulai lengang karena sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan sebagian besar orang sudah tiba di rumah sepulang kerja. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat Taehyung dengan sangat jelas, dan matanya mulai berkilau kehijauan.

Sebuah mobil mendekat dan Taehyung menatap tajam mobil tersebut. Dengan perlahan mobil itu mulai melambat. Taehyung berjalan ke tengah jalanan saat mobil tersebut mengarah tepat ke arahnya, dan cahaya matanya terlihat semakin terang. Mobil itu berhenti hanya beberapa meter di depan Taehuyng, dan ia menghentakkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menunggu sampai mobil tersebut berhenti sepenuhnya, kemudian membuka pintu pengemudi. Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan duduk dengan ekspresi kosong. Taehyung menarik pria itu keluar dan membawanya ke tempatku berdiri.

Dengan sekejap taring Taehyung sudah tertancap di leher pria itu, dan pria asing itu mengeluarkan suara rintihan. Setelah beberapa saat Taehyung melepaskannya, lalu menyeka mulut dengan lengan kemeja.

"Kau lelah," perintah Taehyung pada pria itu dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kau akan berbaring di sini dan tidur. Saat kau terbangun, kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan mobilmu. Kau meninggalkannya di rumah, dan kau pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Kau ingin pulang berjalan kaki, tapi hanya setelah kau beristirahat. Dan kau sangat lelah."

Seperti seorang anak kecil, pria itu bergelung dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengan. Seketika itu juga ia langsung tertidur pulas.

"Kita membutuhkan mobil yang tidak akan dicurigai polisi," jelas Taehyung. Aku mengikutinya ke mobil tersebut.

Saat kami kembali melaju di jalan, aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Tunjukkan padaku pesan itu." Karena sebelumnya kami mengendarai motor, aku tidak pernah bertanya, takut kecepatan motor akan berkurang jika Taehyung tidak berkonsentrasi.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengeluarkan pesan dari balik ikat pinggangnya. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Tapi, mereka tahu aku bisa memahaminya."

Dengan hati-hati aku merapikan kertas yang sudah teremas itu dan membukanya. Di dalamnya hanya ada sedikit petunjuk mengenai keberadaan ibuku.:  
 _ **'Pembalasan. Dua ka li lewat akhir hari.'**_

"Apa itu berarti ibu masih hidup?"

"Oh, memang itu maksudnya. Jika kau memercayai mereka."

"Apa kau memercayai mereka dalam hal ini? Apakah ini semacam… kode etik vampir untuk tidak berbohong mengenai sandera yang mereka bawa?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arahku. Ketegangan di wajahnya tidak membuatku tenang. "Tidak, Jungkook. Tapi Jongin mungkin berpikir dia bisa memanfaatkan ibumu. Ibumu wanita yang cantik, dan kau tahu apa yang suka dilakukannya terhadap wanita cantik."

Amarahku seketika itu juga bangkit kembali saat mendengar Taehyung, tapi memang itulah kebenarannya. Kebohongan tidak akan membantuku, tapi kebenaran mungkin bisa menyelamatkan ibuku, jika aku bisa mengendalikan amarahku dan bertindak cerdas, untuk sekali saja.

"Kapan kita harus menemui mereka? Tebakanku mereka sudah mengatur waktunya… iya, kan? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Pertanyaan itu berkelebat di dalam pikiranku lebih cepat daripada yang bisa kuajukan pada Taehyung, dan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan aku.

"Kita akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk berhenti, setelah itu kita akan bicara. Aku tidak mau polisi mengejar kita dan membuat situasi bertambah buruk."

Aku mengangguk tanpa bersuara, dan melipat lenganku di depan dada. Taehyung berkendara selama dua puluh menit lagi, kemudian keluar dari jalan dan berhenti di Motel 6.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ujar Taehyung menanggapi tatapan bingung yang kuberikan padanya. Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit di mobil, Taehyung keluar dan memutar ke belakang mobil. Kami tidak berada di lingkungan kelas atas, dan aku menoleh ke sekeliling saat menyadari tatapan tajam yang diarahkan orang-orang di sekita motel pada kami.

"Ayo, lewat sini."

Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar kami, Taehyung menggandeng tangan saat aku keluar mobil dan membawaku ke kamar 326. Interior kamar sama tidak menariknya seperti eksterior motel, tapi aku nyaris tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kita berada di sini?" Jelas sekali alasannya bukan untuk bercinta.

"Jika kita menghindari jalan raya, kita tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian, dan kita bisa bicara tanpa diganggu. Tempat ini jarang didatangi orang dan tidak menarik perhatian. Kau juga bisa membersihkan noda darah di tubuhmu."

Setelah melihat sekilas tanganku yang penuh dengan bercak darah, aku menatap Taehyung lagi. "Apa kita punya waktu untuk itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Kita punya waktu berjam-jam. Mereka ingin menemui kita pada pukul dua. Itulah maksud pesan 'dua kali lewat akhir hari'. Tengah malam adalah peralihan waktu manusia, dan mereka memilih dua jam setelahnya. Tebakanku mereka ingin memberimu cukup waktu untuk mendengar berita tentang kematian kakek-nenekmu dan menghubungi aku."

"Pengertian sekali." Suaraku sarat dengan kebencian. "Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang mereka tawarkan, jika memang ada. Aku sebagai ganti ibuku? Apa dia menginginkan umpan yang nyaris membuatnya terbunuh?"

Taehyung membawaku ke pinggir tempat tidur dan mendudukanku di atasnya. Sekujur tubuhku kaku dengan amarah dan duka, Taehyung berjongkok di depanku dan meraih tanganku yang bernoda darah. Kami tidak menyalakan lampu, tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya untuk bisa melihat Taehyung. Rambutnya nyaris sama putihnya seperti cahaya bulan, dan kontur wajahnya terlihat seperti patung marmer hidup.

"Kau tahu Jongin tidak menginginkanmu, Jungkook… dia menginginkan aku. Dia tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa terhadapmu selain memanfaatkanmu. Kau sadar, Sayang, mereka akan membuat ibumu menceritakan semua detail tentang dirimu. Jika kita beruntung, mereka tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang tepat. Aku sendiri tidak percaya saat kau mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya, baru setelah aku melihat matamu aku bisa merasa yakin. Bahkan, sekalipun ibumu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, tetap saja mereka berpikir dia sedang mengigau dan mengabaikannya. Aku sama sekali tidak ragu jika sekarang mereka sudah menggeledah apartemenmu untuk mencarimu. Mungkin kedua Detektif itu justru telah menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan mendatangimu pagi ini, karena dengan begitu kau terpaksa pergi dari sana. Mereka memang akan menemukan senjatamu, tapi mereka bisa dengan mudah menduga bahwa senjata itu adalah milikku dan aku sengaja menyimpannya di sana untuk keperluan darurat. Mereka menginginkan aku, dan aku akan mendatangi mereka. Mereka tidak menantikanmu. Dan hanya itu keuntungan yang kita punya."

"Tae, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau bisa mengatakan padaku di mana ibuku dan aku bisa pergi sendiri. Seperti yang kau bilang, mereka tidak menantikanku." Yang mereka sandera adalah ibuku, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, aku tetap harus menyelamatkannya, tapi Taehyung tidak perlu terbunuh hanya demi menyelamatkan ibuku, saat ia mungkin sudah tidak lagi bernyawa.

Taehyung merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuanku sesaat sebelum berujar. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Pertama-tama, akibat kesalahankulah kau bisa terlibat dalam hal ini, karena seharusnya aku berpegang teguh pada instingku dan tidak pernah membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Kemudian, seharusnya malam itu aku membunuh Sehun seperti yang kuniatkan. Setidaknya, jika aku mengosongkan pikirannya tentang bagaimana tangannya bisa terluka, dia tidak akan memberikan namamu pada polisi. Tapi aku marah, dan aku ingin dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya dan kenapa. Tentu saja aku akan pergi menghadapi Jongin. Bahkan Jongin, yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, tahu kalau aku pasti akan datang. Tidak peduli bahkan jika ibumu sudah mati dan tidak ada yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan datang ke sana selain membalas dendam, aku tetap akan pergi, dan aku bersumpah padamu, aku akan mengoyak setiap tangan yang menyentuh ibumu atau kakek-nenekmu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku takut adalah pikiran bahwa kau tidak bisa melihatku sebagai monster lagi, karena vampir yang telah melakukan semua ini adalah monster yang kejam."

Taehyung menatapku dan matanya berkilat pink. _Air mata vampir_. Sangat berbeda dengan rasa asin air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Hanya Taehyung satu-satunya pegangan yang solid dan kokoh. Segalanya di sekelilingku mulai runtuh dan memudar.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Hi! How're you guys, been missing y'll so bad~  
Did u still remember this story?  
I'm so sorry for this late update.  
But, i hope y'll still like this story.  
Mian kalo banyak typo di atas, berhubung aku lagi males edit.  
Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih menyempatkan baca dan mereview story ini:

Jaery Kim |Nila Zahrotul639 |blueewild951230 |Lunar effect |happyvirus28 |febbipuspa |whalme160700 |  
Strawbaekberry |firaamalia25 | Kazuma B'tomat|shitae |Park RinHyun-Uchiha |VampireDPS |  
Merli Kim |vkooknokookv |Jungsa |Yxxx1106 |Kimizaku |funfuff |angelcrash |Taelover |PrinceTaehyung |Wafa Nabila |  
cypher3001 |Kang Ha Neul |orangeapple |noSugaFree |ViviARMY |handaejju |Revasar1 |Yoojung |  
Stepharder |jeonsbae |chimchimm91 |jungkookass |Loststar12 BrownChoco

Would u like to give me review again?


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Sign

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

 _-_ _If you're lost, just look for me  
You'll find me_

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Taehyung menatapku dan matanya berkilat pink. Air mata vampir. Sangat berbeda dengan rasa asin air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Hanya Taehyung satu-satunya pegangan yang solid dan kokoh. Segalanya di sekelilingku mulai runtuh dan memudar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubahnya. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Imajinasiku tentang malam ini mulai berkembang dengan liar. Kami akan berjalan masuk ke dalam perangkap, dan kemungkinan besar, kami tidak bisa keluar lagi. Jika saat ini ibuku masih hidup, ia pasti sedang ketakutan, dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu. Mungkin ini kali terakhir aku dan Taehyung bisa saling berpelukan. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk menyia-nyiakan sedikit saja momen yang tersisa.

"Tae. Bercintalah denganku. Aku butuh merasakanmu di dalam tubuhku."

Taehyung mundur sampai ia bisa menatap ke dalam mataku sambil melepaskan kemejanya. Pakaianku terlepas setelahnya dan terlempar ke lantai. Taehyung melepaskan ikat pinggangku, mengeluarkan belati dan pistolku, lalu melepaskan sepatu botku beserta semua senjata yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Celana trainingku kaku karena darah yang mengering, tapi aku mengenyahkan bayangan kakek-nenekku yang terkulai tidak bernyawa dari pikiranku. Mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Aku pasti bisa melihat mereka di dalam mimpi burukku sepanjang sisa hidupku. Jika aku masih hidup untuk bisa bermimpi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan kau salah. Ini bukan perpisahan, Jungkook. Aku tidak bertahan hidup selama lebih dari dua ratus tahun untuk menemukanmu, hanya untuk kehilanganmu dalam waktu lima bulan. Aku menginginkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu, karena kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini."

Taehyung membelaiku dengan sangat lembut, jadi sekalipun aku terbuat dari kaca paling tipis, aku tidak akan pecah oleh sentuhan itu. Bibir Taehyung mengikuti setiap belaian tangannya, dan aku mencoba untuk menyerap rasa Taehyung melalui sentuhanku. Tidak semenit pun aku ragu bahwa ini adalah perpisahan kami. Meskipun begitu, aku mencintai Taehyung dan merasakan cintanya padaku, dan tidak ada yang lebih kuat dari pada itu. Taehyung pikir lima bulan kebersamaan kami terlalu singkat; aku justru takjub karena bisa merasakan kebahagiaan selama itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," erang Taehyung, atau mungkin aku yang mengatakannya. Aku tidak lagi bisa membedakannya. Garis batas di antara kami sudah lenyap.

.

Aku enggan membersihkan sisa darah di tubuhku, karena ingin darah itu mengering di kulitku. Nanti –jika aku bisa bertahan hidup– aku baru akan membersihkannya, beserta darah mereka yang telah melakukan semua ini pada keluargaku. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa teman Indian Taehyung yang sudah lama mati melukiskan kulitnya sebelum terjun berperang. Itu merupakan simbol untuk menegaskan kebulatan tekadnya, dan darah keluargaku menjadi simbol untukku. Sebelum kami selesai malam ini, ada banyak bagian tubuhku yang bersimbah darah. Salah satunya adalah mulutku.

Taehyung mengetengahkan masalah itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menerima tawaran itu tanpa keraguan. Darah Taehyung akan membuatku lebih kuat –setidaknya untuk sementara waktu– tapi memang hanya itu yang aku butuhkan. Selain itu, darah Taehyung akan membantu menyembuhkan luka apa pun yang aku yakin pasti akan kualami nanti. Semakin cepat aku pulih, maka semakin cepat aku bisa membunuh.

Pertama, Taehyung pergi untuk mengenyangkan dirinya, seperti mobil yang diisi bensin. Di lingkungan ini, Taehyung hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuk diisap darahnya. Korban yang tidak beruntung itu adalah empat orang pria yang berpikir mereka bisa menjadi kaya dengan mencuri. Justru darah mereka yang dicuri. Tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga dengan menghipnotis mereka, Taehyung hanya perlu sekali melayangkan tinju ke rahang mereka untuk membuat mereka pingsan dalam satu gerakan yang sangat cepat. Jika situasinya tidak setegang ini, aku pasti akan tertawa melihat bagaimana mereka jatuh secara berurutan tanpa sempat mengedipkan mata. Mungkin inilah jenis kejahatan yang dibalas dengan kejahatan.

Taehyung mengisap darah masing-masing dari mereka, dan wajahnya memerah saat menghampiriku lagi. Dengan gelengan kepala, aku mulai berjalan kembali ke motel.

"Kau harus mencuci mulutmu. Jika kau menciumku, aku tidak mau tertular hepatitis." Nada suaraku sarat dengan sarkasme. Emosi apa pun yang lebih dalam harus menunggu untuk bisa keluar dari kandang tempatku mengurungnya.

Dengan patuh Taehyung mencuci mulut saat kami kembali ke motel. Tidak perlu dikatakan, tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang membawa sikat gigi.

"Jangan mengeluh, Jungkook. Dengan garis darahmu, kau tidak akan mungkin terjangkit penyakit. Tidak ada kuman atau virus yang akan bertahan di darah vampir. Seumur hidup kau tidak pernah sakit, kan?"

"Sebenarnya… tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap saja menjijikan."

Aku terkejut Taehyung berkata begitu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghargai kesehatan mereka sampai mereka jatuh sakit, jadi aku tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya dengan rekor kesehatanku yang bercela. Kita akan lihat apakah aku bisa hidup cukup lama untuk terserang flu.

"Kemarilah."

Taehyung duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menepuk pangkuannya. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendatangi Santa di mal, aku duduk di atasnya. Tidak seperti anak kecil mana pun, aku melingkarkan lenganku di seputar tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk meminum darahnya.

"Kau akan bilang padaku kapan aku harus berhenti?" Kegugupan mewarnai suaraku. Ini tidak akan mengubahku menjadi vampir, tapi membawaku menyusuri jalan yang tidak pernah ingin kutempuh.

"Janji." Satu kata itu membuatku tenang. Taehyung tidak pernah berbohong padaku.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak bisa mengisap darahmu dari pergelangan tanganmu saja?" Itu terdengar tidak terlalu menjijikan daripada melakukannya dari leher.

"Karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu. Berhentilah mengeluh. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Aku menekankan mulutku ke leher Taehyung, tempat di mana urat nadinya seharusnya berada. Karena jantung Taehyung tidak berdetak, maka darahnya tidak akan tersembur keluar. Tidak, aku harus mengisapnya dengan mulutku. _**Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan,**_ pikirku dengan muram, sambil menggigit leher Taehyung sekuat mungkin agar gigiku bisa menembus kulitnya. _**Hidup memang menyebalkan, dan setelahnya kau akan mati.**_

Tetesan hangat pertama membuat perutku bergolak, tapi aku memaksakan diriku sendiri untuk menelannya. Orang normal bisa meminum seteko darah sebelum tubuh mereka secara alami menolaknya. Sejak dulu, kenormalan tidak pernah berlaku untukku, dan sepertinya masih berlanjut hingga sekarang. Aku menggigit Taehyung lagi ketika bekas gigitanku yang sebelumnya mulai menutup, dan Taehyung menahan kepalaku agar aku mengisap lebih kuat.

"Lebih kuat." Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Taehyung, dan ia mengeluarkan suara terkesiap. Karena sakit atau nikmat, aku tidak yakin, dan aku tidak mau bertanya.

"Lagi."

Pada saat itulah aku merasakan dorongan untuk berhenti. Rasa tembaga yang terdapat di dalam darah Taehyung mengisi mulutku. Aku meminum darahnya dalam jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak daripada yang pernah kuminum selama beberapa bulan aku mengenalnya. Aku mengisap lebih dalam, mengabaikan dorongan untuk memuntahkannya.

Sesuatu mulai terjadi di dalam diriku. Kekuatanku bertambah dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sepertinya segalanya terasa lebih tajam. Kulit Taehyung memancarkan aroma yang lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kusadari. Ruangan di sekitar dipenuhi aroma keringat tubuhku, dan tubuh-tubuh penghuni kamar ini sebelumnya. Pandangan mataku menjadi jauh lebih jelas daripada yang pernah kualami sebelumnya. Kegelapan mulai memudar setahap demi setahap.

Rasa kulit Taehyung di bawah gigiku menjadi semakin sensual. Aku mengigitnya lebih kuat, tiba-tiba menikmati tetesan darahnya yang masuk ke mulutku. Aku menarik kepalanya kebelakang, menggigitnya lagi, dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Seperti sesuatu yang sudah kutunggu seumur hidup. Aku mulai merasa hangat. Kakiku melingkari pinggang Taehyung saat aku menekankan tubuhku pada tubuhnya, menarik kepalanya agar semakin tersentak ke belakang, dan seketika itu juga darahnya terasa… lezat.

"Cukup." Taehyung menjauhkan mulutku dan aku melawannya, karena aku tidak mau berhenti. Tidak bisa berhenti. Sambil menggeram, aku mencoba menancapkan lagi gigiku ke leher Taehyung, tapi ia memelintir tanganku dan menariknya ke belakang, kemudian menindihku. Tubuh dan berat Taehyung memakuku di lantai. "Tenang. Tarik napas. Kendalikan, Jungkook, rasa itu pasti akan berlalu."

Pada awalnya aku masih melawan, kemudian cengkeraman tanganku mengendur saat aku tidak lagi ingin mengisap habis darahnya hingga kering. Sekarang, kata **haus darah** memiliki makna baru untukku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menahannya?" Napasku menjadi lebih tenang dan Taehyung melepaskan cengkeramannya di tanganku. Tapi, ia masih belum melepaskan aku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menahannya, setidaknya selama beberapa hari pertama. Kau akan membunuh apa pun yang ada di dekatmu untuk memuaskan kebutuhan yang kau rasakan. Setelah itu, kau akan belajar untuk mengendalikannya. Kau hanya merasakan sedikit. Kau akan kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Keyakinan Taehyung bahwa aku akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai minggu depan tak tergoyahkan. Memangnya siapa aku hingga berani mendebatnya?

"Aku bisa mencium aromamu." Suaraku sarat dengan perasaan takjub. "Aku bisa mencium diriku sendiri di kulitmu. Aku bisa mencium apa pun. Oh Tuhan, ada banyak sekali aroma di ruangan ini…"

Walau semua indraku memang lebih tajam daripada indra manusia biasa, tapi semua ini sepenuhnya baru untukku. Taehyung sering berkomentar bahwa hidungku hanya dekorasi, karena itu adalah sebagian dari tubuhku yang hampir menyerupai manusia. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu betapa bergunanya memiliki penciuman yang luar biasa tajam. Aku bisa saja buta dan tuli, tapi aku tetap bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di sekelilingku hanya dengan mencium aromanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa berbedanya semua hal untukmu. Bagaimana kau bisa melewati WC umum dan tidak pingsan setelahnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Kekuatan tekad, Sayang."

"Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi vampir sungguhan?" Itu adalah pertanyaanku. Rasanya... _menyenangkan_. Superior. Dan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau baru saja mendapat sekitar satu liter darah vampir, yang sudah difermentasikan selama dua ratus empat puluh tahun. Bisa dikatakan kau membonceng kekuatanku, jadi iya, seperti itulah rasanya menjadi vampir. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Hah. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak berani kupikirkan, karena aku amat sangat menyukainya, sehingga aku takut akan merasa kecanduan.

Taehyung membaca emosi di mataku dan tahu ia tidak akan mendengar jawaban dariku. Ia justru menciumku lagi dengan lebih kuat, dan aku mengerang terkejut. Bahkan rasa Taehyung terasa lebih tajam.

Saat Taehyung mengakhiri ciumannya, ia menatapku tanpa berkedip. "Saat tiba waktunya, tidak peduli apa yang akan kita temukan, aku ingin kau mengeluarkan semua yang ada di dalam dirimu. Jangan menahan apa pun. Kau memiliki kekuatan dan aku ingin kau menggunakan semuanya. Biarkan amarahmu menyala dan kobarkan semakin besar. Bunuh apa pun, vampir dan manusia, yang menghalangimu untuk mengambil ibumu. Ingat, jika mereka berada di sana, maka mereka sangat berbahaya. Dan pantas dibunuh, karena mereka adalah anak buah Jongin dan mereka semua adalah _musuhmu_."

"Aku siap." Dalam hati, aku mengeluarkan sisi jahat yang kumiliki untuk kulampiaskan nanti saat bertarung. Semoga saja aku bisa bertahan cukup lama.

Taehyung bangun dari atas tempat tidur dengan anggun dan bergerak dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh vampir. Tapi sekarang aku bisa menyamainya. Dengan darahnya yang mengalir di nadiku, aku hampir bisa menyamai semua kemampuannya. Taehyung menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya, lalu lehernya. Matanya yang berkilat hijau sama terangnya seperti mataku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bunuh mereka semua."

.

* * *

Pasak perak dan belatiku sudah tersimpan di dalam sepatu botku dan berjejer di sepanjang pahaku. Di ikat pinggangku juga tersimpan senjata mematikan lainnya. Kami pergi untuk menemui anak buah Jongin di tempat yang sama dengan saat kami berusaha membunuhnya dan yang menjadi tempat Jongin membuang mayat Francesca. Itu adalah makna lain dari pesan misterius yang ditinggalkan Jongin. Setelah mereka merasa yakin kami tidak diikuti, mereka akan membawa kami ke tempat mereka menyekap ibuku.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan senjata yang tersimpan secara terang-terangan di sekujur tubuhku. Karena Jongin dan orang-orangnya sama sekali tidak tahu aku bisa menggunakannya, mungkin mereka hanya akan tertawa melihatku dipersenjatai dengan peralatan perak. Taehyung tidak membawa senjata apa pun, karena ia tahu pasti akan diambil oleh mereka. Rencana Taehyung sangat sederhana, tapi justru membuatku takut –biarkan mereka membawanya ke dalam gedung apa pun tempat mereka menyekap ibuku, dan jika mereka tetap tidak mau melepaskan ibuku, aku akan menyerbu masuk ke sana.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka langsung menikam jantungmu?" Jantungku terasa diremas saat memikirkannya. "Oh Tuhan, Taehyung, kau tidak boleh mengambil risiko."

Taehyung menatapku tajam. "Jongin tidak akan begitu. Dia pasti lebih suka menyiksaku selama berminggu-minggu. Aku sudah bilang padamu, Jongin tidak memiliki rasa kasihan dalam membunuh. Apalagi membunuh orang yang telah membuatnya terlibat masalah. Dia lebih suka mendengarku memohon. Akan ada cukup waktu untuk menjalankan rencana kita."

Cara Taehyung yang dengan santai menjelaskan siksaan yang mungkin dialaminya membuatku terperangah, karena aku sendiri memiliki firasat yang hampir sama. Tapi, mungkin ia hanya berusaha bersikap praktis. Tidak peduli rencana kami berhasil atau tidak, tidak akan ada rencana cadangan.

"Taehyung." Aku meremas tangannya dan mataku menjeritkan segala hal yang tidak sempat kukatakan.

Taehyung balas meremas tanganku dan memberiku senyuman penuh percaya diri. "Tahan pikiran itu, Jungkook."

.

* * *

Kami hampir sampai di sana. Taehyung menunduk untuk berbisik di telingaku sebelum kami terlalu dekat dengan tempat pertemuan. "Biarkan mereka merasakan ketakutanmu, itu akan membuat mereka lengah. Jangan perlihatkan kekuatanmu jika memang tidak perlu."

Yah, tidak sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya. Aku bisa mencium mereka dengan indra penciumanku yang baru. Aroma mereka seperti buah busuk. Aku harus terlihat ketakutan? Mencium aroma mereka saja sudah bisa membuatku bergidik.

Empat buah SUV sudah menunggu di bahu jalan yang gelap, karena mereka mematikan lampu mobil. Mobil kami berhenti, dan dalam sekejap kami sudah dikelilingi oleh enam vampir. Sepertinya mereka muncul dari suatu tempat, tapi aku merasa lega karena aku menyadari bahwa gerakan mereka terlihat lebih lambat di mataku. _**Viva darah Taehyung**_ **,** seruku dalam hati. **Amin**.

"Jadi kau datang."

Salah satu dari mereka berdiri di dekat jendela mobil dan Taehyung menurunkan kaca untuk menatap vampir itu.

"Halo, Vic. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ada nada bosan dalam suara Taehyung yang membuatku mengerjapkan mata. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengartikan sikap dingin Taehyung.

Victor tersenyum. "Panggil aku Switch."

Berengsek! Jadi ini tangan kanan Jongin? Vampir yang melakukan semua tugas kotor yang enggan dilakukan sendiri oleh Jongin? Switch terlihat lebih muda daripada aku, dengan sosok kekanakan dan rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Oh Tuhan! Semua orang pasti akan berpikir ia seorang siswa SMA.

"Kau membuatku terkejut karena membawanya bersamamu," lanjut Switch.

"Dia berkeras ingin ikut. Dia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, dan aku tidak bisa menggoyahkan tekadnya." Sekali lagi, keterusterangan Taehyung membuatku gugup.

Switch menatapku, dan dengan patuh aku memasang sikap gugup dan takut. Senyuman Switch melebar, menyingkap taring yang keluar dari balik bibirnya. "Kau memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan, Jungkook. Maaf soal kakek-nenekmu. Aku tahu aku tidak sopan saat lari begitu saja setelah makan, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan amarahku. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka melihat mataku berkilau kehijauan sehingga membuat penyamaranku terbongkar. Syukurlah aku sudah terlatih untuk mengendalikan tatapanku. Bajingan itu berpikir ia bisa lolos begitu saja setelah menyiksaku dengan cerita pembunuhan kakek-nenekku? Pada saat itu juga, aku bertekad dalam hati bahwa jika aku mati, aku akan mengajaknya bersamaku.

"Di mana ibuku?" Tidak ada kesan tidak acuh dalam nada suaraku, hanya kebencian yang teramat besar. Aku rasa Switch pun sudah memperkirakan.

"Kami menahannya." Satu vampir lagi datang mendekati Switch dan menginformasikan padanya bahwa mereka tidak melihat ada seorang pun mengikuti kami, dan Switch berbalik lagi ke Taehyung.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan. Kau tidak akan ketinggalan di belakang, kan?"

"Jangan meremehkanku," jawab Taehyung dengan tegas.

"Aku takut," kataku saat mereka menjauh, mempraktikkan sandiwara yang sudah kami latih sebelumnya. Bahkan dari jarak cukup jauh, mereka masih bisa mendengar kami.

"Tetap di dalam mobil dan jangan keluar. Setelah ibumu datang nanti, bawa dia ke dalam mobil dan langsung pergi dari sini, ingat?"

"Iya. Aku akan melakukannya." _Jika di neraka turun salju._ Tanganku sudah gatal ingin mengoyak tubuh mereka. Aku sengaja pura-pura menangis, mengeluarkan suara rengekan, sambil menghitung waktu dalam hati. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan mengetahui kehebatan anak haram kaum mereka. Pembalasan dendam selalu memuaskan, dan kebetulan itu juga keahlianku.

Perjalanan berlangsung selama empat puluh menit, sampai kami berhenti di deretan rumah bobrok yang berada sekitar lima belas kilometer dari interstate. Tempat itu terpencil dan sunyi, dengan jalanan yang panjang membentang. Tempat yang sempurna untuk pembantaian. Taehyung berhenti dan memarkir mobil, meskipun mesin mobil masih dinyalakan. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mataku selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Di ujung jalan. Jongin bilang kami bisa mengeluarkan wanita itu begitu kau masuk ke dalam." Switch berdiri di pintu mobil, masih sambil menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku rasa tidak, Kawan. Bawa dia ke pintu, agar aku bisa melihatnya, baru setelah itu aku akan masuk. Jika tidak, aku dan kau akan bertarung sekarang."

Nada suara Taehyung tidak lagi terdengar santai, dan matanya berkilat hijau. Sekalipun mobil kami dikelilingi oleh mobil lain, Switch tetap terlihat gelisah dan takut.

"Kau bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di dalam sana. Dia masih hidup," balas Switch dengan tegas.

Taehyung mendengus sinis. "Aku mendengar tujuh detak jantung di sana, dan siapa yang bisa memastikan salah satunya milik wanita itu? Apa yang membuatmu ragu? Kau mau menerima kesepakatan ini atau tidak?"

Switch memelototkan mata pada Taehyung, kemudian, dengan sentakan kepala, salah satu vampir masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Lihat sekarang."

Aku terkesiap. Melalui jendela yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang, wajah ibuku tampak di sana. Sebuah tangan mencekik lehernya, menahannya di dada orang yang menyekapnya. Darah mengalir dari kepala ibuku dan blusnya sudah bersimbah darah.

"Nah, kau sudah mendapat bukti. Puas?"

Taehyung mengangguk sekali dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Seketika itu juga, ia dikelilingi enam orang vampir. Aku pindah ke kursi pengemudi dan mengunci pintu mobil.

Switch menyeringai padaku melalui jendela mobil. "Tunggu di sana. Kami akan membawa ibumu keluar dan kau bisa pergi."

Melihat Switch sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, aku menyimpulkan entah ibuku tidak mengungkapkan siapa aku sebenarnya atau, seperti yang sudah Taehyung prediksi, mereka tidak memercayainya. Syukurlah mereka begitu bodoh.

Pintu depan rumah tersebut ditutup begitu Taehyung melangkah ke dalamnya dan aku ditinggal sendirian di mobil, yang dihalangi oleh tiga mobil SUV. Ibuku ditarik menjauh dari jendela dan berada di luar penglihatanku dan aku merasa lega karenanya.

Terdengar suara dari arah rumah, suara yang ceria dan mengerikan. Aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai suara Kim Jongin.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang datang untuk ikut berpesta! Hati-hati dengan apa yang kau inginkan, Taehyung. Selama bertahun-tahun, kau ingin mengetahui siapa saja yang terlibat denganku, jadi lihatlah sekelilingmu. Kecuali satu orang, mereka semua ada di sini."

 _ **Mereka semua ada di sana.**_ Mereka yang telah merenggut nyawa ratusan orang, termasuk keluargaku. Aku memikirkan semua keluarga yang dipecah-belah oleh bajingan itu, dan pikiran itu memberiku kekuatan lebih. Dengan tangan yang mantap, aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan nomor yang tercantum di kartu yang pernah diberikan oleh Detektif Han padaku.

Seorang wanita yang menjawabnya. "Departemen Sherif Franklin Country, apa ini darurat?"

"Iya," kataku. "Ini Jeon Jungkook. Aku berada di luar Interstate 71 dan 323, hanya beberapa kilometer dari Bethel Road, di sebuah rumah yang ada di ujung jalan buntu. Tadi, aku melukai pergelangan tangan Detektif Han dan Black dengan belati perak. Cepat datang dan tangkap aku."

Aku menutup telepon saat wanita itu mulai mengoceh dan menyalakan lagi mesin mobil. Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan Switch keluar dari sana, bergerak dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kemampuan manusia. Mereka mendengarku menelepon, seperti yang kuperkirakan, dan keluar untuk membungkamku. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan memintaku menelepon polisi. Orang yang terlalu angkuh lebih mudah dijatuhkan.

Sambil menyeringai bengis ke arah Switch, aku menekan pedal gas. Semua mobil SUV menghalangi setiap sisi mobilku –kecuali di bagian depan. _Siap atau tidak, aku akan datang._

Mobilku melaju dengan kencang, dan Switch menghindari tabrakan dengan melompat ke atas kap mobil. Dalam sekejap Switch sudah menghantam kaca depan mobil dan berusaha meraihku, tapi tanganku sudah siap dengan belati. Aku menikamkan belatiku ke leher Switch dan memelintirnya. Tikamanku membuat leher Switch menganga, sementara aku menunduk di bawah stir, begitu mobil menabrak rumah.

Pecahan kayu dan batubara beterbangan saat mobilku menabrak jendela depan. Suara pecahan kacanya menulikan telinga. Tanpa ragu, aku melompat keluar dari dalam mobil melalui kaca depan yang pecah, dan berguling ke atas kap mobil, melemparkan belati perak pada apa pun yang bergerak ke arahku. Taehyung langsung menunduk, dan suara teriakan kesakitan berbaur dengan desisan mesin mobil yang mengiringi kematian mereka.

Jongin berada di bagian depan ruangan itu bersama dengan sekitar dua puluh lima vampir lain. Oh Tuhan, jumlah mereka lebih banyak daripada yang kami perkirakan. Ibuku didorong ke sudut ruangan, tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mata ibuku yang membelalak lebar terarah padaku. Amarah yang dengan sangat hati-hati kupendam sejak pertama kali aku melihat kakek-nenekku tidak bernyawa bangkit di dalam diriku dan aku membiarkannya berkobar hebat. Geraman dendam keluar dari tenggorokanku dan mataku berkilat dengan api sehijau zamrud.

Taehyung mengambil kesempatan dari keributan yang kubuat. Seseorang dalam proses membelenggunya saat aku menerobos masuk. Rantai belenggu yang tergantung di pergelangan tangannya dijeratkan ke leher vampir terdekat. Dengan satu sentakan kuat, kepala vampir itu terpenggal dan Taehyung langsung beralih menyerang vampir yang lain.

Tiga vampir melompat ke arahku. Taring mereka keluar dengan tujuan membunuh, tapi begitu pula dengan belatiku. Aku menjauh dari taring mereka, sambil menunduk untuk menendang kaki salah satu dari mereka dan membuatnya terjatuh. Aku langsung melompat ke tubuh vampir itu, menikam jantungnya dan mengoyaknya, lalu berguling dan mengulang proses yang sama dengan dua vampir yang lain.

Seorang vampir berambut hitam sudah berjalan ke arah ibuku. Aku langsung melemparkan diriku sendiri ke udara dan mendarat di punggung vampir itu. Belati perakku langsung tertancap di jantungnya, persis saat tangannya nyaris menyentuh ibuku. Sekali pelintiran dijatuhkan vampir lain, hingga terlempar ke depan.

Bukannya melawan, aku sengaja bergelung dan penyerangku menunduk di atasku. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa memperdiksi kecepatanku. Vampir itu sudah terlempar ke dinding di belakangnya sebelum sempat memukulku lagi, sambil menatap bingung belati perak yang menancap di dadanya.

Dengan menggunakan salah satu belatiku, aku memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki ibuku. "Pergi keluar sekarang, **cepat**."

Aku mendorong ibuku untuk menghindarkannya terkena pukulan vampir yang menyerang kami, dan aku membawanya melewati dua vampir lain. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku menghantamkan kepala mereka satu sama lain dengan kuat hingga membuat tengkorak mereka pecah, kemudian menikam mereka berdua dengan belati di masing-masing tanganku. Kekuatan tikamanku membuat belati itu menembus jantung mereka.

Dengan geraman puas, aku berputar dan menggunakan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng. Taring yang diarahkan vampir lain padaku justru mengenai mayat rekannya sendiri. Aku mendorong tanganku hingga menembus masuk dada vampir yang kujadikan tameng. Sebelum vampir lain sampai dia depanku, aku melemparkan mayat vampir di salah satu tanganku ke arah mereka, agar aku bisa memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengeluarkan tanganku yang lain dari dada vampir yang satu lagi dan melemparkan belatiku pada mereka dengan lebih akurat. Satu belatiku mengenai mata vampir yang sedang menghampiriku, dan jeritan kesakitan terlontar dari mulutnya, sebelum belati lain mendarat di antara taringnya.

Sepertinya aku mencabut belati perakku dari vampir yang sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa hanya untuk digunakan untuk menghabisi vampir yang lain. Jika gagal, meskipun lebih berisiko, aku terpaksa bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Aku mulai terbiasa mematahkan leher vampir dengan sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Kemudian, aku melemparkan kepala itu seperti bola boling ke punggung seorang vampir yang sedang berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Masih ada belenggu yang tergantung di salah satu pergelangan tangan Taehyung. Taehyung melecutkannya ke arah lawan dengan kecepatan yang sulit tertangkap oleh mata manusia biasa.

Seorang pria mencoba memanjat mobil yang kutabrakkan tadi untuk menghadangku, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku melemparkan belati ke tengkorak kepalanya. Jeritan yang kemudian diikuti oleh kesunyian yang tiba-tiba membuatku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja membunuh manusia. Vampir tidak mungkin mati semudah itu. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Jika mereka mengincarku, berarti mereka adalah iblis, tidak peduli mereka memiliki detak jantung atau tidak.

Suara sirene terdengar di kejauhan, dan semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Tampaknya Detektif Han mendapat pesan yang kukirimkan. Melalui tembok rumah yang runtuh, aku bisa melihat lampu merah dan biru dalam jumlah yang banyak sekali. Sepasukan polisi semakin mendekat. Vampir yang masih tersisa juga melihat kedatangan mereka dan mulai berpencar. Inilah yang kami harapkan. Mereka lebih mudah dibunuh jika tidak sedang menghadap ke arah kami. Ada lebih banyak belati perak yang dilemparkan saat pasukan polisi sampai di depan rumah itu.

Kegembiraan yang meluap-luap memenuhi dadaku, dan teriakan penuh kemenangan terlontar dari tenggorokanku. Kerasnya suara teriakanku mampu menggetarkan kaca yang tersisa dari jendela, saat aku bergerak dengan cepat untuk menemukan vampir lain. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Taehyung, menyeringai dingin dan mengoyak tubuh vampir yang tidak beruntung karena berada tepat di depannya. Sebuah lengan mendarat di tumpukan potongan tubuh lain, diikuti oleh bagian kepala.

"Polisi! Jatuhkan…!"

Suara polisi itu tercekat saat lampur sorot mereka menerangi tempat kejadian. Hanya tinggal enam vampir yang tersisa dan tiga di antaranya sudah dilumpuhkan dengan belati perak. Peluru mulai diletuskan dari pistol para polisi itu. Mereka menembak dan liar ke semua hal yang bergerak, tanpa tahu apa sebenarnya yang mereka tembaki.

Tindakan itu menyebabkan sebagian vampir yang tersisa beralih mengejar pasukan polisi. Aku tiarap, puluru memiliki efek yang lebih mematikan terhadapku. Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat Jongin dan Switch merangkak memutari rongsokan mobil. Mereka hampir mencapai tembok yang runtuh, dan dari sana mereka bisa dengan mudah kabur ke hutan.

Api kebencian berkobar liar di dalam diriku, dan hanya ada satu pikiran di dalam kepalaku. **Langkahi dulu mayatku.** Mereka tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana pun, kecuali aku sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kim Jongin!" teriakku. "Tunggu aku!"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Switch tidak. Ia justru mulai merangkak lebih cepat. Lehernya sudah mulai pulih akibat tikamanku sebelumnya, dan dari gerakannya yang sangat tergesa-gesa, ia tidak mau merasakan tikamanku lagi.

Aku hanya memiliki satu belati yang tersisa, tapi ukurannya besar. Tanganku mencengkeram gagangnya dengan kuat. Aku berjongkok, mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki, dan berlari melewati lusinan peluru yang melayang ke udara. Switch yang bertubuh lebih kecil daripada Jongin dan ia memanfaatkannya dengan menunduk ke bawah mobil. Sementara Jongin bertubuh jatuh lebih besar. Target yang sempurna, dan aku menghambur ke arahnya dengan semua amarah yang mampu kubangkitkan. Kami berdua jatuh menghantam sisi lain rumah.

Setelah terhempas ke lantai, Jongin mengincar leherku, tapi aku mendorongnya di waktu yang bersamaan. Akibatnya, taring Jongin mendarat di tulang selangkaku. Rasa sakit menyebar ke sekujur tubuhku saat taring Jongin merobek kulitku. karena kami terjepit di antara mobil dan dinding yang runtuh, aku tidak bisa mendorongnya. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya seperti hiu yang menggigit mangsa, membuat lukaku semakin lebar, sementara satu lenganku terjepit di bawah tubuhku.

Aku menendangnya dengan brutal, tapi ia tetap tidak melepaskanku. Ini adalah posisi terburuk untuk berada bersama dengan vampir, itu sebabnya aku berlatih keras untuk bisa melemparkan belatiku tepat ke sasaran dari kejauhan. Anehnya, kata-kata Mingyu terngiang di kepalaku. _**Nadi yang berdenyut di lehermu adalah kelemahan terbesarmu…**_ aku dan Jongin tahu bahwa yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah bertahan, maka riwayatku akan tamat. Setiap gelengan kepalanya membawa mulutnya semakin dekat dengan leherku.

Dalam sepersekian detik, aku membuat keputusan. _**Aku mungkin akan tamat, tapi aku akan membawamu bersamaku.**_ Lenganku yang bebas, yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk menahan Jongin, justru kugerakkan untuk memeluknya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menyeringai, darah menetes dari rahangnya, kemudian ia menurunkan mulutnya ke leherku yang tak terlindungi.

Bahkan, saat taringnya menembus kulitku, aku masih bisa menikamkan belati perakku ke punggungnya. Sekujur tubuh Jongin berubah kaku, tapi aku tidak berhenti untuk memastikan apakah tikamanku cukup mematikan. Aku terus memelintir dan mendorong belatiku semakin dalam ke tubuhnya, merasakannya tersentak dan mengejang dengan setiap doronganku, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti bergerak sepenuhnya. Mulut Jongin tak bergerak ke leherku, dan saat aku mendorongnya menjauh, ia terkulai jatuh tak berdaya dan tak bernyawa.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersorak kegirangan. Suara tembakan yang terkonsentrasi ke luar rumah menyebabkan kepalaku tersentak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Switch menghilang ke balik pepohonan. Switch berhasil mengelak dari letusan peluru dan melarikan diri ke hutan.

Aku melompat untuk mengejar Switch, tapi ada banyak sekali peluru yang beterbangan, sehingga memaksaku untuk menunduk lagi.

"Taehyung!" teriakku. "Switch melarikan diri! Dia menghilang di balik pepohonan!"

Taehyung mematahkan leher vampir yang ada di dekatnya, tanganya sedang menggapai vampir berikutnya. Empat peluru menghantam tubuh Taehyung, tapi ia hampir tidak menoleh untuk memeriksa lukanya. Wajah Taehyung menyiratkan perang batin di dalam dirinya. Jika ia pergi mengejar Switch, maka ia harus meninggalkanku di sini. Tujuan kami adalah pergi sebelum pasukan polisi datang dengan kekuatan penuh.

Kami tidak mengantisipasi banyaknya jumlah vampir di dalam rumah ini. Jika rencana kami gagal, Taehyung akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menjadi tameng bagiku saat kami kabur dari sini. Tapi sekarang tidak ada satu dari rencana itu yang bisa dilakukan, jika Taehyung berniat untuk mengejar Switch.

Yang hanya bisa kupikirkan hanyalah tatapan menuduh nenekku dan jasad kakekku yang tergeletak dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan di lantai dapur.

"Kejar dia sekarang, kembali lagi nanti untuk menyelamatkan aku. **Kejar dia!** " Kalimat terakhirku kulontarkan dengan semangat berapi-api. Aku ingin bajingan itu mati. Mati dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Yang lain bisa menunggu.

Keputusan sudah dibuat, Taehyung berlari keluar rumah dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa kusamai. Terjangan peluru terlalu lambat untuk bisa mengenainya. Dalam sekejap Taehyung sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Satu vampir yang tersisa mengambil inisiatif untuk menikamkan salah satu belatiku ke arahku. Belati itu tertancap di pahaku, hanya meleset beberapa senti dari pembuluh darahku. Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kualami, aku mencabut belati itu dari kakiku dan menikamkannya langsung ke jantung si vampir, yang diikuti oleh pekikan memilukan.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara letusan peluru yang begitu dekat dengan telingaku dan aku terlempar ke samping. Saat aku bangun untuk melemparkan belatiku, seseorang sudah meletuskan peluru ke tubuhku. Peluru yang panas dan tajam menembus bahuku dan tertanam di sana. Sambil terkesiap aku menoleh untuk melihat lukaku dan mendengar suara di atas kepalaku. "Jangan bergerak! Jangan bergerak! Angkat tanganmu!"

Seorang polisi yang gemetaran berdiri di atasku, diapit oleh tiga polisi lain dan mata ngeri mereka menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan dan darah yang berceceran. Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku, meringis saat merasakan sakit di bahuku.

"Kau ditahan," desis seorang polisi yang panik. Aura ketakutan terpancar di tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah," jawabku. Semua sudah terjadi, dan ini adalah akhir yang lebih baik daripada yang aku harapkan.

Mereka membacakan hak-hakku, tapi aku tidak memperhatikan, karena aku tidak butuh Miranda Warning untuk tahu bahwa tutup mulut adalah tindakan yang terbaik untukku. Kemudian, setelah setengah jam menolak menjawab pertanyaan apa pun yang mereka ajukan padaku, saat aku diborgol dan dibawa ke ambulans, seorang polisi bertubuh tinggi dan kurus menyeruak kerumunan. "Aku yang akan membawanya, Jason."

Petugas yang tadi membacakan hak-hakku, kemungkinan bernama Jason, berkata, "Letnan Jinsub? Tapi…"

"Sebentar lagi, tempat ini akan dikerubungi media dan kita butuh jawaban, jadi jangan membantahku!" sergah sang letnan.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan fict ini?

Mian, jika kalian udah nunggu lama, dengan hasil yang mengecewakan ini.

Aku harap kalian masih suka baca fict ini.

Mian, jika kalian menemukan banyak typo, berhubung aku lagi males edit.

Mind to review again?

Semakin banyak review, aku akan semakin cepat update loh~


	17. Chapter 17: Crossfire

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

– _Something happens when everybody finds out  
See the vulture circling in dark cloud  
Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out_

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

"Hei, aku tertembak, Tuan-tuan. Kalian tahu, berdarah-darah dan semacamnya," tukasku.

"Tutup mulutmu," potong Jinsub dengan tajam, lalu melepaskan borgolku dari kaitannya di palang ambulans . Petugas para medis menatap Jinsub dengan sorot tidak percaya, memaksaku mengikutinya, membuat bahuku terasa semakin sakit. Jason melongo, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Jason terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera keluar dari sana.

Letnan Jinsub mendorongku dengan kasar ke bagian belakang mobil, yang tidak terlihat seperti mobil dinas polisi. Satu-satunya yang menandakan mobil itu sebagai mobil polisi adalah lampu merah di bagian depan dasbor. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling dengan terkejut. Apakah ini prosedur normal?

"Aku sedang terluka, dan kalian sudah menanyaiku selama tiga puluh menit. Bukankah seharusnya kalian membawaku ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku saat Jinsub menginjak pedal gas.

"Tutup mulutmu," tegasnya lagi, sambil melajukan mobilnya di antara properti yang sudah hancur itu.

"Pengacara yang baik pasti akan menganggap tindakanmu ini sebagai pelecehan terhadap hak-hakku," lanjutku, mengabaikan perkataan Jinsub.

Jinsub memelototiku melalui kaca spion dalam. "Tutup mulut sialanmu itu," sergahnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang dilontarkannya.

Itu bukan jawaban normal. Tentu saja, ini pengalaman pertamaku ditahan, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh. Aku mengendus udara dengan bingung. Jinsub memiliki aroma khas, tapi aku tidak bisa menebak apa. Aku tidak terbiasa mendiagnosis sesuatu berdasarkan aroma.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jinsub membawa mobil keluar dari jalan raya. Ia mengeluarkan helaan puas, kemudian bertemu pandang denganku melalui kaca spion dalam.

"Sayang sekali, Jungkook. Seorang gadis sepertimu, yang masih muda dan memiliki masa depan panjang, harus mengorbankan semua itu hanya karena terlibat dalam lingkaran perbudakan model baru. Bahkan sampai membunuh kakek-nenekmu untuk menutupi apa yang kau lakukan. Tragis sekali."

"Polisi Kepala Batu," kataku dengan nada mengejek, "urusi saja masalahmu sendiri."

"Oh, sikap yang tidak sopan," timpal Jinsub. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terkejut, mendapatkan sikap semacam itu darimu. Kau bahkan hendak menjual ibumu sendiri kepada perbudakan semacam itu, iya kan?"

"Kau pasti orang paling bodoh…," ujarku dengan marah, kemudian aku berhenti untuk menarik napas panjang. Jinsub tahu terlalu banyak, dan sekarang **aku** tahu aroma apa yang kucium dari tubuhnya.

Saat Jinsub menodongkan pistolnya padaku, aku melemparkan diriku sendiri ke bagian depan mobil. Pistol yang dipegangnya terlepas, tapi pelurunya mengenai kursi belakang. Mobil berbelok dengan tajam, saat Jinsub mencoba menembakku lagi.

Aku menghantamkan kepalanya ke setir. Kami berbelok ke sisi lain jalan, yang untungnya dalam keadaan kosong karena masih dini hari, dan aku segera mengambil alih kemudi untuk mencegah mobil kami menabrak sesuatu. Ketika Jinsub menengadahkan kepala beberapa menit kemudian, dalam keadaan pusing dan berdarah, aku menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. "Menepilah dan pelankan laju mobil, jika tidak aku akan memecahkan kepalamu."

Jinsub berusaha merebut pistol itu, tapi aku menghantamkannya ke rahangnya, bahkan sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh pistol tersebut. "Jika kau melakukannya lagi, Renfield, kau pasti akan menerima balasan yang lebih buruk daripada itu."

Mata Jinsub membelalak. Aku tertawa jijik. "Iya, aku tahu siapa kau. Terserah kau menggunakan nama apa… Renfield, budak vampir, kelelawar busuk, apa pun. Kau berbau seperti vampir, dan bukan vampir yang sudah mati. Saat mereka mati, mereka memiliki aroma yang berbeda, siapa yang menyangka? Jadi, kau anak buah siapa? Bokong siapa yang kau jilat untuk bisa mendapatkan jabatan tinggi?"

Jinsub menghentikan mobil. Kami sudah berada di sisi jalan. "Kau membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu."

Aku menarik tongkat persneling ke posisi parkir dan mencengkeram testikel Jinsub, bahkan sebelum ia bisa berteriak. Tapi ia langsung berteriak setelah aku meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Siapa dia? Siapa yang mengirimmu untuk menghabisi aku?"

"Sial kau."

Aku meremas testikelnya seperti sedang meremas jeruk. Jinsub mengeluarkan suara pekikan nyaring yang membuatku sakit kepala.

"Sekarang, aku tanya lagi, dan **jangan** membuatku lebih marah lagi. Siapa yang mengirimmu?"

"Oliver," jawab Jinsub dengan suara kesakitan. "Yang mengirimku Oliver!"

Itu bukan nama walikota. Bahkan nama itu tidak ada dalam daftar dugaan kami, baik dari kaum vampir maupun manusia.

"Sebaiknya kau membuatku percaya. Oliver siapa?"

"Ethan Oliver!"

Aku membeku, terperangah. Jinsub mengeluarkan suara dengusan mengejek. "Kau tidak tahu? Jongin sangat yakin Francesca sudah mengatakannya pada Taehyung."

"Ethan Oliver," bisikku. " **Gubernur** Ethan Oliver? Dia vampir?"

"Bukan, dia manusia. Hanya saja dia punya urusan dengan vampir."

Sesuatu terlintas dalam pikiranku. " **Dia** partner rahasia Jongin! Oh Tuhan, aku memberikan suaraku padanya. Kenapa dia melakukannya?"

"Lepaskan!" pinta Jinsub.

Aku justru meremasnya semakin kuat. "Aku akan melepaskannya jika kau memberiku penjelasan yang masuk akal, dan waktu terus berlari. Setiap menit yang berlalu, aku akan meremasnya semakin kuat. Pada menit kelimat, testikelmu sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi."

"Oliver ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden, dan dia menggunakan Ohio sebagai basis suaranya," jelas Jinsub dalam satu tarikan napas. "Oliver bertemu dengan Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan menawarkan kerja sama saling menguntungkan. Jongin memiliki ide untuk menggunakan penduduk sebagai ladang usahanya, seperti yang dilakukan di Meksiko, dan Oliver menyetujuinya. Mereka menculik gadis-gadis muda yang lebih mudah dijual, tapi segalanya kacau saat sejumlah gadis diberitakan hilang. Akhirnya mereka membuat kesepakatan. Jongin akan membersihkan jalanan dari gelandangan, pengedar narkoba, pelacur, dan pelaku kriminal, sementara Oliver akan memastikan laporan polisi atas hilangnya gadis-gadis itu dilenyapkan, sehingga Jongin bisa membuat kliennya puas dan senang. Tapi itu membutuhkan kerja keras, jadi Jongin mulai mencari alamat gadis-gadis itu dan menghentikan keluarga mereka membuat laporan. Itu membuat tugasku lebih mudah, karena tidak perlu mendengar ratapan keluarga mereka. Sempurna sekali. Angka kriminalitas turun drastis, ekonomi membaik, dan para pemilih merasa senang, Oliver akan terlihat seperti penyelamat Ohio… dan Jongin bisa menghasilkan banyak uang."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak percaya dengan semua yang kudengar. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih buruk –Jongin dengan semua kejahatan yang dilakukannya, atau Oliver, karena membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti pahlawan, di atas tulang-belulang ratusan korban.

"Oliver mengirimmu untuk membunuhku, tapi bagaimana dengan ibuku dan gadis-gadis lain yang ada di rumah itu? _Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka?_ dan jangan berani berbohong padaku."

Remasan tanganku yang semakin kuat membuat Jinsub menjerit, tapi itu menegaskan maksudku. Apa yang dikatakannya padaku kemudian sama sekali bukan cerita rekaan.

"Oliver ketakutan saat dia mendengar polisi sedang mengepung rumah itu dan bagaimana sebagian gadis ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup. Dia ingin semua jejak yang mengarah padanya dihapuskan, jadi aku diperintahkan untuk menembakmu, kemudian memasang bom di rumah sakit, tempat polisi membawa gadis-gadis itu. Oliver akan melemparkan tuduhan pada ekstremis Muslim. Dia melihat bagaimana popularitas Bush meningkat tajam setelah tragedy 9/11, jadi dia pikir kejadian itu bisa mendongkrak suaranya dalam pemilu presiden berikutnya."

"Kau **bajingan,"** geramku. "Di mana bomnya?"

"Di dalam bagasi."

Aku berpikir keras. Oliver menunggu bom meledak beberapa jam ke depan, dan jika tidak terjadi, ia pasti akan mengirimkan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu.

"Jinsub," kataku dengan suara puas, "kau ikut denganku. Aku akan menarik kembali suaraku dari sang gubernur."

.

* * *

Kediaman gubernur di Bexley didekorasi untuk menyelenggarakan pesta. Ada taman besar di bagian depan, dilengkapi dengan lampu taman, karangan bunga, dan ornamen. Ada lebih banyak lampu di teras luar, dan beraneka bunga menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Jinsub memarkirkan mobil di depan pagar besi yang menjadi gerbang masuk kediaman tersebut.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan, memencet bel?" tukas Jinsub dengan ketus.

Aku duduk di kursi belakang, persis di belakang Jinsub, moncong pistol menekan sisi tubuhnya. Energi gaib terpancar dari bangunan tersebut. Oh, ada banyak sekali monster di sini.

"Ada berapa banyak di dalam sana? Dan kau tahu apa maksudku."

Jinsub tidak berpura-pura bodoh. "Tiga, mungkin empat vampir, ditambah orang-orang yang biasa."

Menilai dari detak jantung mereka, ada sekitar enam orang penjaga. Mungkin mereka hanya orang-orang tidak bersalah yang menjalankan tugas mereka. Mungkin juga tidak. Tapi jika mereka berada di sini untuk melindungi Oliver, maka mereka pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mereka mengenalmu? Penjaga-penjaga itu? Kau pernah datang ke sini, kan?"

"Sering sekali," jawab Jinsub. "Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah, wanita jalang. Aku dilindungi oleh orang yang memiliki kekuasaan besar."

"Oh begitu." Aku melepaskan kemeja dan braku dengan satu tangan, tidak sedikit pun menggeser moncong pistol yang kuarahkan pada Jinsub. Kemudian aku menarik rambutku ke lubang peluru di bahuku, untuk menyembunyikannya. Sementara untuk noda darah di tubuhku… yah, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menutupinya.

Mata Jinsub membelalak di kaca spion dalam.

"Maju terus dan katakan pada mereka kau membawakan hiburan," kataku dengan tegas, sambil duduk bersandar. "Aku yakin ini bukan pertama kali kau melakukannya. Dan ingat, ada moncong pistol tepat di kepalamu, jadi jika kau mengatakan hal lain, aku akan langsung menghancurkan kepalamu."

Jinsub menyeringai. Aku tahu Jinsub merencanakan sesuatu, tapi aku berharap ia cukup arogan untuk menunggu sampai kami berada di dalam sebelum melakukannya.

"Payudara yang indah." Komentar Jinsub.

"Cepat!"

Jinsub melajukan mobil tanpa berkomentar lagi. Saat mendekati pos penjaga, aku menggeser pistolku hingga tersembunyi di balik pinggulku.

Jinsub menurunkan kaca jendela, saat berhenti di depan gerbang. Salah seorang penjaga menjulurkan kepala dari posnya. "Hai, Jay," sapa Jinsub. "Aku kembali lagi."

"Dua kali dalam sehari?" ujar pria itu. "Siapa yang kau bawa di belakang sana?"

Jinsub juga menurunkan kaca jendela belakang. Saat penjaga itu melihatku, tatapannya terfokus pada payudaraku, kemudian tertawa. "Lupakanlah. Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengetahuinya. Pemilihan waktu yang tepat. Nyonya baru saja pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Memang waktu yang tepat," sambung Jinsub, terdengar lebih percaya diri. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Jay."

Kami melewati gerbang dan berhenti di jalan setapak yang mengarah ke rumah. Aku baru saja akan mengenakan kembali kemejaku, ketika seseorang tanpa detak jantung keluar dari pintu depan.

"Tolong!" teriak Jinsub, lalu ia menunduk ke depan.

Vampir itu melompat ke mobil tepat pada saat aku menarik pelatuk. Jika aku hanya manusia biasa, rencana Jinsub pasti berhasil, tapi aku adalah setengah vampir yang sudah diperkuat oleh satu liter darah Taehyung, jadi Jinsub tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan. Kepala Jinsub meledak. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana, mengotori jendela mobil dan tubuhku.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu mobil di sampingku terlepas dari rangkanya, tapi ada cukup waktu bagiku untuk meletuskan pistol lagi. Dengan mantap aku menembak langsung ke mulut si vampir yang terbuka, menghempaskannya ke belakang. Aku menarik pelatuk berulang kali, sampai tidak ada peluru yang tersisa, kemudian aku melompat ke arahnya.

Wajah vampir itu berantakan. Vampir itu memang bisa memulihkan diri, tapi dengan kondisi tengkorak yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan kondisi tengkorak Jinsub, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk melakukannya. Aku menarik belati dari ikat pinggangnya dengan perasaan lega, menikamkan belati itu ke dadanya tepat pada waktunya untuk berputar dan menghadapi dua vampir lain yang berlari ke arahku.

Satu vampir melompat ke arahku. Aku menunduk dan membiarkannya melewatiku. Ia justru mendarat di atas mobil, memberiku waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk berlari ke depan dan menyerang temannya. Tebas, tebas, dan vampir itu pun roboh, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Meremehkan lawan adalah kesalahan terbesar.

Vampir yang satu lagi berhasil bangun dari atas mobil dan memutariku, dengan taring siap menerkam. Terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah dan pos penjagaan. Aku mendengar Jay memanggil bantuan, dan diikuti oleh suara langkah kakinya yang berlari. Sial. Sebentar lagi, tempat ini akan dikerubungi oleh polisi. Atau lebih buruk lagi.

Aku mundur dan berpura-pura hendak kabur. Vampir melompat ke depan. Tindakan itu membuat belatiku tertancap di jantungnya. Vampir itu masih mengerang saat mendarat di depanku, aku berguling ke belakang dan menendang tubuhnya ke arah jendela depan rumah. Lebih baik aku menggunakan tubuhnya untuk membuka jalan masuk, daripada melukai diriku sendiri.

Letusan pistol terdengar dari dalam dan luar rumah, saat penjaga yang merupakan manusia mencoba untuk membela majikan mereka. Aku menarik vampir yang sudah mati di dekatku dan melemparkannya ke para penembak yang terdekat untuk menjatuhkan mereka. Kemudian aku berlari ke ruang makan, melewati perapian, lalu menaiki tangga. Di belakangku terjadi keributan, saat mereka berusaha untuk mengejarku.

Aku tidak memfokuskan perhatianku pada mereka. Aku mendengar Oliver sedang menelepon, meminta bantuan, dan ke sanalah aku berkonsentrasi. Aku sampai di lorong, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berpacu, dan menerobos pintu yang menghalangiku dari mangsaku.

Peluru yang diarahkan ke dadaku meleset ke bahuku karena aku menunduk dan terlambat melihat pistol itu. Oliver menembak lagi, dan mengenai kakiku. Peluru itu menjatuhkan aku, dan selama sejenak aku memaki diriku sendiri karena dengan bodohnya menerobos masuk tanpa persiapan.

Jay dan dua orang penjaga lain bergegas menaiki tangga. Aku tidak berbalik, mataku tetap terfokus pada Oliver saat ia menodongkan pistolnya padaku dengan mantap.

"Jinsub sudah mati," tegasku, rasa sakit akibat terjangan peluru nyaris membuatku lumpuh. "Tidak akan ada ledakan di rumah sakit."

"Gubernur Oliver!" teriak salah seorang penjaga. "Apa anda terluka?"

"Jay, Owen, John… keluar dari sini," tegas Oliver.

"Tapi, Sir!" bantah mereka.

"Dia sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan dan aku menodongkan pistol padanya, jadi cepat keluar dari sini!" teriak Oliver. "Sekarang!"

Di kejauhan terdengar suara sirene meraung. Terlalu jauh untuk bisa mereka dengar. Ketika para penjaga itu melangkah pergi, sentakan kepala Oliver memerintahkan mereka agar menutup pintu. Sekarang, hanya tinggal aku dan sang gubernur di ruangan ini.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya, tidak sedikit pun menggeser moncong pistolnya.

Aku tidak bergerak, dalam hati menilai luka kualami dan menyadari dengan amarah yang semakin membara bahwa kertas dinding ruangan ini berwarna merah dan biru dan lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Oliver pasti pemerkosa bertopeng yang diceritakan Jisoo. Jisoo menjabarkan ruangan ini dengan sempurna. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau tidak terlihat terlalu tangguh, dengan darahmu menetes di lantaiku. Katakan padaku, di mana temanmu? Si pemburu bayaran?"

Suara sirene terdengar semakin dekat. Tidak ada banyak waktu. "Dugaanku dia sedang membunuh Switch, kaki tangan Jongin. Kau sudah tamat, Oliver. Mereka semua sudah mati. Kali ini secara permanen."

Tangan Oliver tidak gemetar. "Benarkah begitu?" Kemudian ia tersenyum. Dengan dingin. "Yah, masih banyak yang seperti Jongin. Tidak sulit menemukan orang lain yang berminat untuk menghasilkan banyak uang dengan cara seperti Jongin, aku hanya perlu memberikan penawaran yang tepat! Saat aku menjadi presiden, negara ini akan memiliki peraturan baru. Aku akan menghemat uang pajak hingga jutaan dolar, dan kami akan membersihkan jalanan dari orang-orang yang tidak berguna. Setelah jalanan beres, aku akan memberangus para penerima tunjangan dan kemudian panti jompo. Negara ini akan menjadi negara yang lebih kuat dan makmur daripada sebelumnya. Setelah aku menjabat, mereka mungkin akan mengubah peraturan bahwa presiden hanya boleh terpilih dua kali."

Terdengar suara mobil polisi berbelok di tikungan. Sekarang, waktuku hanya tinggal beberapa detik.

"Tidak akan terjadi."

Oliver tersenyum. "Kau tidak akan hidup untuk melihatnya. Aku berniat membunuhmu dengan alasan membela diri. Aku bisa membayangkan headline surat kabar besok: 'Dengan Berani sang Gubernur Berhasil Menghabisi Pembunuh yang Berusaha Menyerangnya.' Setelah malam ini, jumlah pendukungku akan meningkat dua belas poin."

"Oliver," kataku dengan suara lembut, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke rumah. "Lihat aku."

Aku membiarkan kilau kehijauan tampak di mataku. Mata Oliver membelalak, tercengang, dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik, aku menghambur ke arahnya, menepis pistolnya hingga meletus dan melontarkan peluru ke dinding.

"Kau berdarah… kau pasti manusia, tapi matamu… apa sebenarnya kau ini?" bisiknya.

Kilau hijau zamrud mataku terpantul di wajah Oliver, dan tanganku mencekik lehernya. "Aku adalah kematian," geramku. Langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat…

Aku mematahkan leher Oliver tepat sebelum pintu terbuka. Saat setengah lusin polisi menyerbu masuk, dan kehijauan sudah lenyap dari mataku, dan aku sudah mengangkat tanganku.

"Aku menyerah."

.

* * *

Ada tiga orang penjaga di depan ruang inapku di rumah sakit, dan aku berada di lantai sebelas. Mereka sudah mengosongkan sayap yang kutempati –aku mengetahui dari kesunyian di kamar sekitarku. Tampaknya mereka menganggap serius kejahatan membunuh gubernur.

Sepanjang pagi, dokter datang hanya untuk terkesiap dan melongo melihatku, tapi bukan karena siapa yang kubunuh. Tapi karena betapa cepatnya aku memulihkan diri. Hanya dalam hitungan jam, tiga lubang bekas peluru di tubuhku sudah lenyap. Luka bekas tikaman belati juga sudah menutup. Luka bekas taring Jongin sudah hilang. Semua memar dan luka goresan sirna tak bersisa. Aku bahkan tidak diinfus –jarum selalu terpental sebelum bisa menembus kulitku. sejujurnya aku heran kenapa aku belum dipindahkan ke dalam sel penjara, tapi setelah perlakuan Jinsub padaku, aku sama sekali tidak mengeluhkannya.

Pada siang hari, ada lebih banyak langkah kaki yang mengarah ke kamarku. Seseoarng berkata, "FBI." Suasana berubah sunyi, kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka.

Seorang pria masuk. Usianya mungkin sekitar lima puluh tahun, memiliki tinggi tubuh rata-rata, dan rambut gelap yang diselingi uban. Rekannya yang menutup pintu terlihat jauh lebih muda, mungkin sekitar akhir dua puluhan. Pria itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna cokelat yang dipotong dengan gaya terbaru, dan pembawaannya memberi kesan militer padaku. Matanya berwarna cokelat dan menatapku dengan tajam dan cermat.

"FBI, ya? Wah, apa ini suatu kehormatan buatku?" Mereka tidak membutuhkan sensor tajam untuk menangkap sindiranku. Pria yang lebih muda menatapku dengan jijik.

Si rambut uban justru tersenyum padaku, dan maju menghampiriku sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Buatmu mungkin tidak, tapi aku jelas merasa terhormat. Namaku Jeon Donghwa dan ini Jung Hoseok. Aku kepala sebuah unit di FBI yang dikenal dengan nama Paranormal Behavior Division –Divisi Perilaku Paranormal.

Dengan enggan aku menjabat tangannya, bertahun-tahun dicekoki aturan kesopanan membuatku mustahil untuk menolak. Dengan sentakan kepala aku menunjuk ke Jung Hoseok.

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Dia bukan anggota FBI… dia tidak punya ciri-ciri anggota FBI."

Donghwa tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi yang kecokelatan karena terlalu banyak minum kopi atau merokok. "Memang benar. Hoseok ini sersan di Pasukan Khusus, unit orang-orang terpilih. Hari ini dia menjadi pengawalku."

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan pengawal, Agen Donghwa? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak berdaya." Untuk sekadar efek dramatis, aku menggoyangkan borgol yang melingkari satu pergelangan tanganku.

Don tersenyum ramah. "Panggil aku Don, dan aku orang yang selalu berhati-hati. Itu sebabnya Hoseok membawa pistol Colt 45."

Sang sersan memperlihatkan pistolnya yang masih disarungkan ditempatnya. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya dan ia membalasnya dengan seringaian tidak ramah.

"Oke, aku gemetar. Tunduk sepenuhnya. Sekarang, apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Bukannya aku tidak bisa menebak. Mereka mungkin ingin aku mengaku bahwa telah membunuh gubernur, apa motifku, dan lain sebagainya, tapi aku berniat untuk tutup mulut dan mengabaikan para polisi itu. Sebentar lagi Taehyung akan datang, aku sama sekali tidak ragu, bersama ibuku, dan kami akan bersembunyi.

Masih ada dua vampir yang kabur, dan terlalu berbahaya bagi ibuku untuk tetap berada di tempat umum, sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang ingin membalaskan darah yang sudah aku dan Taehyung tumpahkan. Baik dari kalangan vampir maupun politikus.

"Dari apa yang kulihat, kau adalah mahasiswi yang berprestasi. Apa kau suka dengan kutipan yang mendidik?"

Oke, kuis menguji kecerdasan. Bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan, tapi aku akan menanggapinya. "Tergantung."

Don menarik kursi tanpa menunggu undangan dariku dan duduk di samping ranjangku. Hoseok tetap berdiri, tangannya tidak sedikit pun beranjak dari pangkal pistolnya.

"Bagaimana jika kutipan dari _Sherlock Holmes_ , karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Jika kau menyingkirkan yang mustahil, apa pun yang tersisa, dan betapa pun sukarnya untuk dipercaya, itu pasti kebenaran."

Peringatan itu membuatku bergidik. Kedua orang itu tidak memancarkan kesan berbahaya, jadi aku tidak yakin mereka adalah kaki tangan Oliver atau Jongin, tapi jelas sekali mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Jungkook, aku kepala divisi yang menyelidiki pembunuhan yang tidak wajar. Nah, sebagian besar orang berpikir bahwa semua pembunuhan adalah sesuatu yang tidak wajar, tapi kau dan aku tahu bahwa pembunuhan bisa lebih dalam daripada sekadar amarah manusia terhadap masalah kemanusiaan, iya kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."

Don mengabaikan komentarku. "Divisi kami tidak secara terbuka diakui oleh FBI. Bahkan, kami merupakan kombinasi CIA, FBI, dan angkatan bersenjata. Sesekali, ketiga kelompok itu saling bekerja sama. Itu sebabnya aku memilih Namjoon sebagai pelindungku dan bukannya polisi kacangan. Dia sudah dilatih untuk mengepalai unit pasukan baru, yang memiliki keahlian bertarung khusus. Tugas mereka adalah menyelidiki keberadaan sesuatu yang bersembunyi di bawah hidung kita selama berabad-abad. Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan, Jungkook, dan kau tahu itu lebih baik daripada orang lain. Ayo, kita berhenti bermain teka-teki. Aku sedang bicara tentang _vampir_."

Astaga, Don baru saja mengucapkan kata-V itu. Sekarang aku lebih dari sekadar gelisah –aku terguncang.

"Bukankah kau sedikit lebih tua untuk percaya pada vampir, Don?" Mungkin aku bisa berkelit. Mungkin Don hanya sedang berusaha menjebakku.

Sekarang Don tidak lagi tersenyum. Ekspresinya berubah sekeras granit. "Aku sudah mengamati banyak sekali mayat aneh sepanjang karierku di FBI. Mayat yang berusia ratusan tahun, bahkan hingga ribuan tahun, tapi mengenakan pakaian modern. Nah, mungkin saja ada penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk itu, tapi tidak dengan patologi mereka. DNA mereka mengandung mutasi yang belum pernah tercatat selama sejarah manusia dan hewan. Kami cukup sering menemukan mayat yang tidak biasa itu, dan misteri di balik keberadaan mereka semakin dalam. Rumah yang kami kepung semalam berisikan mayat-mayat yang tidak wajar, dan begitu pula kediaman gubernur. Itu adalah jumlah mayat aneh terbanyak yang pernah kami temukan, tapi apakah kau tahu apa penemuan terbesar kami? Kau."

Suara Don terdengar lebih pelan. "Aku menghabiskan enam jam terakhri dengan membawa setiap data informasi yang bisa kudapatkan tentang dirimu. Ibumu pernah melaporkan perkosaan yang dialaminya lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu dan dia juga menjelaskan bahwa si pemerkosa juga meminum darahnya. Dia dianggap berhalusinasi karena terlalu terguncang, sehingga keterangannya diabaikan oleh polisi. Kemudian kau lahir lima bulan kemudian. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka tidak pernah menangkap orang yang memerkosa ibumu."

"Memangnya apa yang aneh? Saat itu, ibuku hanya sedang histeris akibat trauma pasca-perkosaan."

"Aku tidak sependapat. Ibumu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang memercayainya. Detail tertentu yang dijabarkan ibumu terlalu spesifik untuk diaggap sebagai halusinasi. Mata yang secara tiba-tiba berkilau hijau, taring yang keluar, kekuatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa, hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilihat ibumu sebelumnya. Kisahnya yang paling menarik adalah dia melahirkanmu. Kau, yang menurut ahli patologi memiliki mutasi yang sama dengan mayat-mayat misterius kami. Memang tidak sebanyak mereka, tapi struktur genetisnya sama persis. Kau tahu, Jungkook, aku merasa terhormat bisa bertemu denganmu, karena sepanjang karierku, aku selalu mencari orang sepertimu. Kau merupakan salah satu dari mereka, tapi bukan bagian dari mereka, _kau adalah_ _keturunan manusia dan vampir_. Itu yang membuatmu menjadi penemuan paling berharga selama berabad-abad ini."

Sial. Seharusnya aku mati saja karena terjangan peluru di rumah gubernur, itu pasti akan menjadi akhir yang lebih baik.

"Itu memang kisah yang menarik, tapi ada banyak orang yang memiliki tipe darah unik dan ibu yang sedikit gila. Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain seusiaku. Dan yang paling penting, tidak pernah ada makhluk bernama vampir." Bahkan suaraku tetap terdengar tenang dan mantap. Taehyung pasti akan sangat bangga padaku.

"Benarkah begitu?" Don bangun dan mengangguk pada Hoseok. "Sersan, aku akan memberimu perintah. Lakukan dengan cepat. Tembak Jeon Jungkook di kepala, tepat di antara matanya."

Hah! Aku langsung melompat dari atas ranjang dan melepaskan susuran tepi ranjang dari rangkanya, melemparkannya ke arah tangan yang menodongkan pistol padaku. Terdengar suara tulang yang patah. Dengan satu gerakan mulus yang sama, aku menendang Don saat hendak mengambil pistol dari tangan Hoseok yang terluka dan aku menodongkan pistol tersebut ke kepalanya.

"Aku sudah muak ditembaki terus-menerus, dan seseorang harus mengatakan pada kalian agar bisa sedikit lebih tenang di rumah sakit."

Don, yang jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah terlebih dulu, bergerak perlahan untuk melihatku. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sangat puas. "Kau hanya gadis normal biasa dan tidak pernah ada makhluk yang bernama vampir, ya? Itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan yang pernah kusaksikan. Kau bergerak dengan sangat cepat, hingga hanya terlihat seperti bayangan kabur. Hoseok bahkan tidak sempat menembakmu."

Jantung Hoseok berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan jejak ketakutan mulai tampak di sosoknya. Entah kenapa, aku tahu ketakutan bukanlah kondisi yang normal untuknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Don?" Jadi, ini hanya tes dari Don, dan tanpa sadar aku mengungkapkan identitas asliku.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan Hoseok? Kau bisa menyimpan pistol itu, meskipun kau tidak membutuhkannya. Jelas sekali kau lebih kuat dengan tangan kosong dibandingkan Hoseok yang bersenjatakan pistol. Anggaplah itu sebagai tanda ketulusan hatiku."

"Apa yang menghentikan aku untuk membuat tanda ketulusan hatiku sendiri dengan memecahkan kepalanya?" geramku. "Atau kepalamu?"

"Karena aku memiliki tawaran yang pasti ingin kau dengar. Jika aku mati, mustahil aku bisa mengatakannya."

Yah, satu poin untuknya, karena masih bisa tenang di tengah krisis. Aku melepaskan Hoseok dan mendorongnya ke seberang ruangan. Ia merangkak di lantai ke samping Don.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Sir, apa semua baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" Penjaga di luar terdengar khawatir, tapi tidak berani mengintip ke dalam.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Berjaga saja di posmu, tidak boleh ada pengunjung. Jangan membuka pintu sampai kau diperintahkan untuk melakukannya." Suara Don terdengar percaya diri dan mantap, meskipun di matanya terbaca rasa sakit akibat tendanganku ke lututnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau salah? Bagaimana jika Hoseok berhasil melubangi kepalaku? Pasti akan sulit untuk dijelaskan."

Don menatapku dengan sorot menilai. "Risiko yang layak diambil. Apa kau pernah meyakini sesuatu sampai kau rela membunuh demi membuktikannya?"

Munafik sekali jika aku menjawab tidak. "Apa tawaranmu?"

Don duduk, meringis saat menekuk lututnya. "Kami menginginkanmu, tentu saja. Kau bisa dengan mudah menarik lepas palang besi dan melumpuhkan tentara yang sangat terlatih, padahal sebelah tanganmu terborgol, dan semua itu kau lakukan hanya dalam waktu sedetik. Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki kecepatan semacam itu, tapi banyak makhluk gaib yang punya kemampuan serupa. Setelah melihat aksimu, aku yakin kau bertekad membunuh vampir. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka, tapi sekarang akan ada lebih banyak vampir yang bertekad mencarimu. Identitasmu sudah terbongkar. Aku bisa memperbaiki situasimu. Oh, aku tahu Oliver bermain kotor, ada banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, tapi kami tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa, karena setiap agen yang kami kirim untuk menyelidikinya tidak pernah kembali. Kau berbeda. Kami akan mengirimkan agen yang merupakan kaum mereka sendiri, dan semua tuduhan yang diarahkan padamu akan dihapuskan, karena Jeon Jungkook sudah mati, sementara kau akan terlahir kembali dengan identitas baru. Kami akan memberimu dukungan dan pasukan. Kau akan menjadi senjata paling berharga yang pernah dimiliki pemerintah untuk melindungi penduduknya dari ancaman yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Bukankah itu tujuanmu? Bukankah itu yang selalu kau inginkan?"

Wow, Don memang hebat, dan jika Jinwoo ada di sini, ia pasti akan merasa senang. Ternyata Men in Black memang benar-benar ada, dan aku baru saja ditawari kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku memikirkan kesempatan dan keuntungan, serta kepuasan memulai hidup yang baru tanpa merasa takut terhadap polisi, atau tanpa harus menguburkan mayat secara sembunyi-sembunyi, atau tanpa harus menutupi kondisiku yang sebenarnya dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Jika ini terjadi enam bulan yang lalu, aku pasti akan langsung menerima tawaran itu.

"Tidak." Satu kata itu menggantung di udara.

Don mengerjapkan mata. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu?"

Don terlalu mudah menerima penolakanku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya. Dengan perlahan, aku mengangguk. "Ibuku ada di sini?"

"Iya, kami akan membawanya padamu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan susuran ranjang yang menggantung di tanganmu. Hoseok, perintahkan penjaga untuk membawa ibu Jungkook ke sini. Dan minta mereka membawakan kursi roda untukku. Sepertinya rematikku kumat." Dengan ekspresi sakit sekaligus senang, Don memandangi lututnya.

Gelombang perasaan bersalah menerpaku. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Pengorbanan yang layak, Jungkook, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memang benar. Sebagian hal pantas ditebus dengan konsekuensi yang benar."

Sambil memikirkan Taehyung, aku sepenuhnya sependapat.

.

* * *

Penjaga di luar ruangan memasang ekspresi wajah yang lucu sekali, saat membuka pintu dan melihat Hoseok memegangi tangannya yang patah dan Don merangkak di lantai. Susuran ranjang kupasang lagi di tempatnya dan aku berbaring santai di atas ranjang.

"Aku terpeleset dan rekanku itu mencoba untuk membantuku berdiri, tapi justru ikut jatuh bersamaku," ujar Don, saat terlihat jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini. Si penjaga menelan ludah dan mengangguk tanpa berkomentar. Don di bantu berdiri dan tidak berapa lama kemudian ibuku dibawa masuk dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Selama sejenak, aku terpikir untuk menerobos keluar melalui jendela dan membawa ibuku kabur bersamaku, tapi sekali melihat wajah ibuku, aku tahu rencanaku tidak akan pernah berhasil.

"Tega sekali kau," tukas ibuku begitu pintu tertutup kembali, sambil menatapku dengan sorot sakit hati akibat dikhianati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mom? Aku sangat menyesal dengan kematian Grandpa dan Grandma. Aku mencintai mereka berdua." Air mata yang selama ini kutahan akhirnya tumpah juga, dan aku duduk untuk meraih tangan ibuku.

Ibuku menepis tanganku seolah aku sangat menjijikan. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata kau menyesal? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu padahal **aku melihatmu bersama dengan vampir itu?** " Suara ibuku meninggi menjadi teriakan dan aku menatap dengan gugup ke arah pintu. Si penjaga mungkin sedang pingsan sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja, ibuku menampakkan ekspresi memohon.

"Katakan padaku bahwa aku salah. Katakan padaku bahwa mereka berbohong padaku… binatang-binatang yang membunuh orangtuaku dan membawaku bersama dengan mereka. Katakan padaku kau tidak tidur dengan vampir!" Teriak ibuku.

Ibuku tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu sebelumnya, dan rasanya terdengar lebih buruk saat terlontar dari bibirnya. Semua ketakutan terbesarku menjadi nyata saat aku melihat ekspresi wajah ibuku. Seperti yang aku takutkan, _ibuku membenciku atas apa yang sudah kulakukan._

"Mom, aku hendak menceritakannya padamu. Dia tidak seperti vampir yang lain. Dialah yang telah membantuku membunuh mereka, bukan Jinwoo. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia mengejar Jongin dan kelompoknya."

"Demi uang?" Kata-kata ibuku terasa seperti cambukkan. "Oh, aku mendengar banyak hal tentangnya selama mereka menyekapku. Mereka terus mengoceh tentang vampir yang membunuh demi mendapatkan uang. Dan mereka tertawa saat mereka membicarakanmu, mengatakan bahwa dia selalu ditemani oleh wanita. Apakah itu dirimu sekarang, Jungkook, _pelacur vampir_?"

Aku terisak. Ibuku membuat hubunganku dengan Taehyung terdengar sangat nista. "Kau salah menilainya. Di rumah itu, dia mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri untuk _menyelamatkanmu_."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempertaruhkan nyawanya jika dia sudah **mati?** Mati, dan dia membawa Malaikat Maut bersamanya! Karena dia, para pembunuh itu datang ke rumah kita, dan kau yang bersalah karena kau melibatkan dirimu dengannya! Jika kau tidak tidur dengan vampir, orangtuaku pasti masih hidup sekarang!"

Dari semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah dikatakan ibuku, itulah yang paling membuatku merasa sakit. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membela diri atas kematian mereka, tapi ibuku tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung.

"Tega sekali kau, Mom. Jangan pernah berani berkata begitu! Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan sejak aku berusia enam belas tahun, kau tahu aku selalu berkeliaran untuk membunuh vampir. Dan kau tahu betapa berbahayanya itu. Dari semua orang, kaulah yang paling mengetahuinya karena apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahku, tapi kau mendorongku untuk melakukannya, jadi semua ini salahmu! Dan aku melakukannya, terus melakukannya, aku menolak untuk berhenti sekalipun Taehyung sudah memperingatkan aku berulang kali, jadi itu juga salahku! Jika aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung, jika aku tidak pernah tidur dengan vampir, Grandma dan Granpa tetap akan terbunuh karena apa yang telah kita berdua lakukan, meskipun tanpa ada campur tangan Taehyung, bahkan sebelum aku **bertemu** dengan Taehyung. Jika ada yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Grandma dan Grandpa, maka orang itu adalah _aku dan kau_. Bukan Taehyung. Kita berdua tahu aksiku bisa berpengaruh pada orang-orang di rumah, dan karena alasan itu, _kitalah_ yang bersalah, bukan Taehyung."

Wajah ibuku memucat dan suaranya, saat ia bisa bicara lagi, terdengar pelan tapi bergetar. "Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku juga bertanggung jawab atas terbunuhnya orangtuaku, dan aku harus menanggungnya selama sisa hidupku. Tapi aku tidak harus menjalani hidupku bersama vampir. Jungkook, aku mencintaimu, tapi jika kau meneruskan hubunganmu dengan makhluk itu, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi _selamanya_."

Kata-kata itu menusukku lebih tajam daripada terjangan peluru. Aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk mendengarnya, tapi rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada yang aku pikirkan.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Mom. Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang!"

Ibuku berusaha menegakkan tubuh di atas kursinya, sekalipun tulang iganya masih terasa sakit. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau telah dipengaruhi. Makhluk itu sudah mencuci otakmu dan mengeluarkan sisi gelapmu, seperti yang selalu kutakutkan. Aku hanya berharap binatang-binatang itu membunuhku sebelum aku mengetahui kalau aku telah gagal sebagai seorang ibu."

Setiap kata yang dilontarkan ibuku terasa bagaikan irisan pisau. Diculik dan melihat orangtuanya dibunuh telah menghancurkan semua kesempatanku untuk meyakinkan ibuku bahwa tidak semua vampir sejahat iblis. Ibuku tenggelam dalam pusaran amarah, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya.

"Aku harap polisi menangkap monster itu dan membunuhnya untuk selama-lamanya," lanjut ibuku. "Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan tersiksa oleh kendalinya lagi."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Please notice me if i had a mistake on my writing.  
Thank u so much for waiting this fict.  
Hope u like this chap.

Mind to review again?

Semakin banyak review, aku akan semakin cepat update loh~  
review kalian itu sangat berarti untukku.


	18. Chapter 18: Point of no return

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

– _we were built to fall apart  
We built it up so high and now I'm fallin'  
_

.

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

"Aku harap polisi menangkap monster itu dan membunuhnya untuk selama-lamanya," lanjut ibuku. "Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan tersiksa oleh kendalinya lagi."

Kepalaku tersentak. "Siapa? Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Mom?"

Ibuku menatapku dengan sorot menantang. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, dua pria yang baru saja pergi dari sini. Aku mengatakan pada mereka kau dikuasi oleh salah satu makhluk itu, dan semalam dia melarikan diri dari rumah tempatku disekap. Pria yang lebih tua tahu tentang keberadaan vampir. Mereka sedang mencarinya. Aku harap mereka bisa menghabisinya. Setelah itu kau bisa bebas!"

"Don, cepat ke sini!"

Aku melompat dari atas ranjang dan membuka pintu. Si penjaga langsung bergerak seolah hendak mengeluarkan pistol saat melihatku keluar dengan bebas, tapi Don dengan cepat mencegahnya dari atas kursi roda, dengan Hoseok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Don. Kami bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Ibuku.

"Tapi dia… dia…" Don melongo melihat susuran ranjang yang tergantung di borgol tangan kananku, mulutnya terbuka dan menutup lagi.

"Awasi saja pintunya," cetus Hoseok, lalu mendorong Don ke pintu.

"Apa obrolan kalian berdua menarik?" tanya Don.

"Dasar bajingan. Kau pikir permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

Don terlihat tidak terpengaruh, seolah sedang menikmati teh sore. "Mrs. Jeon, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami, dan biarkan kami berbicara secara pribadi dengan putrimu? Penjaga akan membawamu kembali ke kamarmu."

Ibuku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, begitu pula denganku. Kami berdua merasa marah dan ditipu. Tapi, tidak seperti ibuku, aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa _berhenti_ mencintainya. Ia adalah ibuku, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Bahkan setelah _semua_ yang dilakukannya padaku, aku tetap bisa memaafkannya.

"Jadi, ibumu sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa dia menginformasikan pada kami tentang hubunganmu dengan… vampir? Dia pikir vampir itu telah memantraimu. Apa itu benar? Apa kau telah diperbudak?"

"Hanya jika kau menganggap seks sebagai perbudakan," balasku tanpa berkedip. Biarkan saja mereka berpikir bahwa hubungan kami hanya sebatas ketertarikan fisik.

Hoseok menatapku dengan sorot jijik yang tidak disembunyikan. Dan aku sudah cukup menerimanya. "Oh, urusi saja bokongmu, apa kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cukup besar untuk kau pakai menutupinya!" Aku masih bisa menerima penghakiman dari ibuku, tapi tidak darinya.

Wajah Hoseok merah padam karena malu. Don menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan batuk. "Apa pun itu, aku pikir kau sengaja tidak menyinggung tentang hubunganmu dengan vampir dalam pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Mungkin kau lebih condong ke pihak mereka daripada yang kau tunjukkan pada kami?"

"Dengar, Don, dengan siapa aku tidur sama sekali bukan urusan orang lain. Aku dan dia punya _tujuan_ yang sama. Apa ibuku mengatakan padamu bahwa dia juga membunuhi vampir? Ibuku mungkin melewatkannya saat terburu-buru membuatmu menganggapnya sebagai pihak yang jahat. Kami memiliki tujuan yang sama dan itu yang membuat kami lebih dekat. Bukan sesuatu yang serius, hanya hubungan singkat."

"Hanya hubungan singkat?" Don terdengar tidak percaya. "Apakah dia vampir yang menghancurkan tangan Oh Sehun di bar pada bulan November? Polisi berpikir mustahil menghancurkan tangan seseorang hanya dengan berjabat tangan, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau vampir benar-benar ada."

"Wah, wah, pintar sekali kau. Sekadar informasi jika kau belum mendengarnya, Sehun si keparat itu telah memanfaatkan dan menyiksaku saat aku berusia enam belas tahun. Aku meminta temanku untuk memberinya pelajaran. Sekarang, untuk sementara waktu tangannya tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk meraba di balik rok gadis di bawah umur." Sekali lagi, kebohongan meluncur dengan mulus dari mulutku. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, bagi vampir, hubungan singkat _artinya_ hubungan yang berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan. Mereka menghitung waktu dengan cara yang berbeda dengan kita manusia."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mengatakan pada kami secara detail di mana dia berada." Itu dari Hoseok, yang masih terlihat merona akibat komentarku sebelumnya.

Sambil tertawa aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tentu saja. Ide yang hebat. Mengkhianati vampir yang tidak menyimpan dendam padaku, membuat dia marah saat aku sama sekali tidak tahu apakah kalian bisa melindungiku setelahnya. Aku memang setengah manusia, tapi aku tidak bodoh."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Jungkook? Aku pikir kau sama sekali tidak bodoh." Don berbicara dengan suara pelan, dengan senyuman ramah yang selalu tersungging di bibirnya. "Malah, aku pikir kau amat sangat cerdas. Kau pasti cerdas, iya kan, karena bisa begitu lama menyembunyikan siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan menyelinap pada malam hari untuk membunuh vampir yang berkeliaran. Ya Tuhan, kau baru dua puluh dua tahun, dan kau sudah melakukan lebih banyak pertarungan berbahaya dibandingkan tentara berseragam–

–Aku pikir kau akan mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Kau akan membawa ibumu dan pergi, dengan atau tanpa kekasih vampirmu. Tidak ada sedikit masalah dengan rencanamu itu, seperti yang baru saja kau ketahui. _**Ibumu tidak mau pergi**_ **.** Kau lihat, ibumu tidak bisa menerimamu apa adanya. Setelah mengetahui kehidupan seksmu yang tidak biasa, dia menjadi lebih marah lagi padamu. Jika kau ingin melarikan diri, kau harus meninggalkan ibumu, dan saat kau melakukannya, ada berapa banyak makhluk yang akan keluar dari sarang mereka untuk memanfaatkan ibumu agar bisa mendapatkanmu? Berapa banyak vampir yang sudah kau bunuh? Aku yakin mereka punya teman. Begitu pula dengan Oliver. Dan semua bujukanmu tidak akan berguna. Sekarang, ibumu melihatmu sebagai vampir, dan dia tidak akan pernah mau pergi dengan salah satu dari mereka. Akan lebih baik jika kau membunuh ibumu dengan tanganmu sendiri sebelum kau pergi."

"Kau keparat!"

Aku melompati ranjang, menghantamkan kepala Hoseok saat ia bergerak untuk menghalangiku. Hoseok jatuh pingsan seperti batu ke lantai. Kemudian aku mencengkeram kerah kemeja Don dan mengangkatnya dari atas kursi roda, sampai kakinya menggantung di udara.

"Sekarang kau bisa membunuh kami berdua, Jungkook," ujar Don. "Kami tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Mungkin kau bisa kabur melalui jendela tanpa tertembak. Mungkin kau bisa datang ke kamar ibumu dan menggendongnya di atas bahumu untuk memaksanya pergi, sekalipun ibumu memberontak dan berteriak meminta tolong. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan mobil dan paspor palsu, bertemu dengan kekasihmu dan keluar dari negara ini. Mungkin kau akan berhasil melakukannya. Tapi sampai berapa lama sebelum ibumu _meninggalkanmu_? Sampai berapa lama sebelum ibumu kabur karena _takut_ pada putrinya sendiri? **Dan sampai berapa lama sebelum seseorang menemukan ibumu dan membuatnya membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan?** "

Don menatap mataku dengan sama kuatnya seperti aku mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Di dalam matanya, aku bisa melihat _kebenaran_. Melihat ibuku menggunakan setiap kesempatan untuk bisa kabur dariku, mungkin ibuku akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karena putus asa, atau diculik lagi karena aku dan Taehyung.

Tentu saja kami akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi bagaimana jika ibuku terbunuh, dan begitu pula dengan Taehyung?

Aku masih bisa mengorbankan hubunganku dengan ibuku jika ia tidak bisa menerimaku karena pria yang aku cintai. Tapi aku tidak bisa merenggut nyawa ibuku sebagai balasan atas _kebahagiaanku_ , dan aku tidak bisa merenggut nyawa Taehyung karena alasan yang sama. Kami bisa lari ke seluruh penjuru dunia, tapi kami tidak akan bisa lari dari apa yang ada di dalam diri kami, dan pada akhirnya itu akan _menghancurkan_ kami semua.

Aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di kerah Don. Ia jatuh ke lantai, lututnya yang sakit tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menjamin keselamatan Taehyung dan ibuku, dan hanya ada satu orang yang harus dikorbankan. _**Aku**_.

Aku tahu aku harus menerima tawaran Don. Memang itu berarti aku akan menghancurkan hatiku sendiri, tapi jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka Taehyung dan ibuku yang akan celaka.

Kebencian ibuku pada vampir sangat besar, sehingga ibuku akan membuat dirinya sendiri atau membuat Taehyung terbunuh jika kami mencoba untuk melarikan diri, dan nyatanya kami harus melarikan diri, karena ada banyak sekali pihak yang mengejar kami.

Kami tidak mungkin bisa melarikan diri dari sisa-sisa teman Jongin dan Oliver, polisi, ditambah dengan agen pemerintah. Salah satu dari pihak itu pasti bisa menangkap kami. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu. Jika aku menerima tawaran Don, aku bisa menghilangkan dua dari tiga pihak yang mengancam kami, dengan begitu keselamatan Taehyung dan Ibuku akan lebih terjamin.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya, jika aku mengaku aku mencintai mereka berdua?

Mencintai bukan hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik untukku, tapi melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Kita sepakat," kataku pada Don, sambil menguatkan diriku sendiri. "Jika kau mau memenuhi persyaratanku."

"Sebutkan. Aku akan langsung mengatakannya padamu jika aku pikir persyaratanmu tidak mungkin diluluskan." Don berusaha keras untuk kembali ke kursi roda, dan aku hanya mengamatinya tanpa merasa kasihan.

"Satu, aku yang akan mengomandoi tim apa pun yang berfungsi membunuh vampir. Jika sudah menyangkut pertarungan dengan vampir, aku tidak mau mendengar perintah bodoh yang tidak tahu medan. Kemampuanku jauh melebihi anak buahmu dan aku tidak peduli meskipun usiaku jauh lebih muda. Kita melakukannya dengan caraku, aku akan melatih dan memilih timku sendiri. Jika mereka tidak bisa memenuhi standar yang kutetapkan, maka mereka harus tinggal di rumah."

Suaraku tegas dan aku tidak berkedip. Don mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Dua, kita akan langsung pergi dari sini, dan tidak kembali lagi. Lupakan teman vampirku. Aku tidak mau mengkhianati seseorang yang telah membantu menyelamatkan ibuku dan tidak pernah menyakitiku. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, maka kita tidak perlu membuat kesepakatan, karena jika aku mendengar kabar yang berbeda, kau akan berharap, lebih dari ibuku, bahwa aku tidak pernah dilahirkan. Percayalah padaku, kau akan mendapatkan banyak sekali vampir yang tak bernyawa, jika aku bergabung denganmu."

Don hanya ragu-ragu sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin memenangkan perang, bukan sekadar satu pertempuran. Aku setuju dengan syaratmu itu. Tentu saja, aku tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengannya atau teman non-manusia lain yang pernah kau kenal. Aku tidak mau membahayakan nyawa anak buahku untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu atau membiarkan divisiku disusupi pihak musuh, hanya karena kau tidak bisa melepaskan **sesuatu.** "

Don sengaja menekankan kata **sesuatu.** Jadi, ia juga memiliki prasangka terhadap vampir.

"Tiga, ini adalah kesepakatan yang memiliki batas waktu. Bahkan seorang tentara sekalipun bisa pensiun setelah bertugas dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Aku tidak mau menjadi budakmu seumur hidupmu, tidak peduli betapa pun singkatnya hidupku nanti. Sepuluh tahun, dan tidak semenit lebih lama."

Don mengerutkan kening dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana jika terjadi situasi khusus? Monster tidak akan memberi kita peringatan dini tentang masalah yang hendak mereka ciptakan. Bagaimana jika kau bertugas penuh selama sepuluh tahun, dan setelah itu, setiap tahunnya kau akan menjalankan tiga misi yang kami pilihkan untukmu, dan itu berlaku selama tiga tahun? Sepertinya adil, iya kan?"

"Tiga misi per tahun, tidak ada penambahan satu bulan pun dari seluruh gabungan tahun itu. Sepakat."

 **Tiga belas tahun.**

 **Itu waktu yang terlalu lama untuk berharap Taehyung mau menungguku, sekalipun hidupnya tidak dibatas usia.**

"Empat, kau harus menempatkan aku dan ibuku di rumah yang terpisah, tapi masih dalam satu wilayah. Aku tidak mau seperti orang gipsi yang berpergian dari satu barak ke barak lain, atau apa pun sebutanmu untuk tempat itu. Aku menginginkan sebuah rumah, tidak perlu mewah, tapi milikku sendiri, dan juga gaji. Berikan juga rumah untuk ibuku, tapi jangan yang terlalu dekat denganku. Di negara bagian yang sama, tapi beda kota juga bisa. Ibuku harus tetap mendapatkan fasilitas itu, sekalipun aku mati dalam bertugas. Jika aku mati, ibuku yang akan menerima gajiku, mengerti? Dan kau juga harus melindungi gadis-gadis yang diselamatkan semalam. Carikan psikiater terbaik untuk mereka, dan pastikan mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan dan rumah yang layak. Mereka sengaja dipilih karena mereka tidak memiliki semua itu. Kau harus memberikannya pada mereka."

Don tersenyum. "Kami pasti akan melakukan semua itu tanpa harus kau minta. Jika kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, kau akan mendapati bahwa kita bisa menciptakan kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan untuk semua pihak yang terlibat."

"Aku meragukannya," kataku dengan ketus. "Tapi, tetap saja aku bersedia membuat kesepakatan itu denganmu. Yang terakhir tapi tidak kalah pentingnya, aku **menolak** untuk memburu vampir yang tidak membunuh. Mungkin kedengarannya tidak masuk akal bagimu, tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku, aku pernah bertemu dengan vampir yang mengisap darah hanya untuk bertahan hidup dan tidak membunuh jika memang tidak terpaksa. Vampir bisa mengisap darah manusia tanpa menyakiti mereka, bahkan tanpa disadari oleh mereka setelahnya. Aku hanya akan membunuh vampir pembunuh, bukan vampir pengisap. Cari saja orang lain untuk memburu vampir jenis itu, dan _semoga beruntung_."

Hoseok bergerak, mengerang pelan, lalu duduk sambil menekankan tangan ke kepalanya yang berdarah. Sepertinya aku memecahkan tengkorak kepalanya sedikit. Ia berdiri tapi masih terhuyung, dan memberiku tatapan marah. "Jika kau memukulku lagi, aku akan…."

"Apa? Berdarah lebih banyak? Terima kasih, tapi aku hanya minum gin dan tonik. Meminum darah adalah kebiasaan vampir yang tidak kuikuti. Aku tidak punya taring, lihat kan?" sambil tersenyum lebar, aku memperlihatkan gigiku padanya dan membalas tatapan marahnya. Jika Hoseok membenciku sekarang, tunggu sampai aku melatihnya. Saat aku baru tahu apa artinya kebencian.

Don terbatuk. "Aku yakin kami bisa mendapatkan cukup banyak jenis vampir yang jahat untuk membuatmu sibuk, sehingga kami tidak perlu memintamu memburu vampir yang menurutmu tidak berbahaya." Nada suara Don menyiratkan padaku bahwa ia berpikir tidak ada vampir yang tidak berbahaya. Tapi bukan hanya vampir yang berbahaya. Sekarang aku mengetahuinya berdasarkan pengalaman. "Kalau begitu urusan kita selesai. Aku akan mengatur agar kau dan ibumu segera dikeluarkan dari sini. Hoseok akan menemanimu ke bandara dan kalian berdua harus mulai saling mengenal. Hoseok, temui ketua timmu yang baru, Jungkook."

"Namaku Jungkook." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Segala hal dalam hidupku akan berubah, tapi ada sebagian yang masih ingin kupertahankan.

Hoseok membuka pintu dan sekali lagi Don memutar kursi rodanya keluar. Hoseok berhenti sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan senang bertemu denganmu, tapi sampai ketemu nanti. Lain kali, cobalah untuk membuatku tetap sadar."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, kebiasaan yang kutiru dari vampir yang kucintai. "Kita liha saja nanti."

.

* * *

Yang membuatku kagum, Don bertindak cepat dalam menyiapkan transportasi untuk membawaku dan ibuku keluar dari rumah sakit. Hanya dalam waktu satu jam, aku sudah berpakaian dan menunggu di kamar ibuku. Borgolku sudah dilepaskan. Akhirnya aku bisa membersihkan semua noda darah di tubuhku, dan selama berada di bawah pancuran air, aku membiarkan diriku sendiri menangis, karena air mataku akan bercampur dengan air dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi, saat sekarang aku menatap ibuku, air mataku sudah sekering pasir di gurun.

"Well?"

Aku baru saja selesai bercerita padanya tentang tawaran yang diajukan Don dan alasan aku menerimanya. Sebagian kebencian lenyap dari wajah ibuku, dan akhirnya ia meraih tanganku. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Jungkook. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri dari kuasa iblis."

Kegetiran begitu terasa dalam diriku dan sebagian kecil dari diriku merasa benci pada ibuku sendiri. Jika bukan karena ibuku, aku bisa menghilang bersama dengan Taehyung dan menjalani sisa hidupku bersama pria yang kucintai. Tapi bukan salah ibuku jika ia memendam kebencian yang teramat besar terhadap vampir, sama seperti bukan salahku karena dilahirkan sebagai anak setengah manusia dan setengah vampir. Dalam kasus ini, kami sama.

"Aku tidak yakin kesepakatan ini bisa menyelamatkan diriku dan iblis, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"Jangan bodoh, Jungkook. Tentu saja bisa. Berapa lama kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan makhluk itu sebelum dia mengubahmu menjadi vampir juga? Jika dia _peduli_ padamu seperti yang kau yakini, pasti dia tidak bisa duduk saja dan membiarkanmu menua dan mati, iya kan? Setiap tahun kau akan semakin dekat dengan kematian, seperti yang terjadi pada semua manusia. Padahal dia bisa mengubahmu dan membuatmu muda selamanya. Itulah yang akan dilakukannya padamu jika kau tetap bersamanya, dan jika kau tidak buta karena cinta, kau pasti _mengetahuinya_ juga."

Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya; tapi ibuku menegaskan _poin_ yang sangat jelas, yang selama ini selalu kuabaikan.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kami sepuluh tahun kemudian? Dua puluh tahun kemudian? Atau lebih? Oh Tuhan, ibuku memang benar. Taehyung tidak akan bisa duduk saja dan melihatku menua dan mati. Taehyung pasti akan bertekad untuk mengubahku, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

Mungkin sejak awal kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, dan prasangka ibuku serta tawaran Don menjadi bukti yang nyata.

 **Kau harus bertarung dalam pertempuran yang bisa kau menangkan,** begitu ujar Taehyung berulang kali.

Yah, aku tidak bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini, tapi aku bisa menyelamatkan Taehyung. Aku bisa menyelamatkan ibuku, dan menggunakan kemampuan yang kumiliki untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Jika kupikirkan lagi, patah hati bukanlah harga yang terlalu besar untuk kubayar.

Mungkin masa depanku akan suram tanpa Taehyung, tapi tetap saja itu adalah masa depan. Jika mengingat semua gadis yang telah direnggut masa depannya oleh Jongin, rasanya tidak adil jika aku menyia-nyiakan hidupku sementara hidup mereka telah dirampas.

Pintu terbuka dan Hoseok menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam. Lengannya disangga dan ada perban di dekat pelipisnya. "Waktunya pergi."

Setelah mengangguk pelan, aku mendorong kursi roda ibuku dan mengikuti Hoseok menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Lorong itu sudah dikosongkan dan semua pintu kamar lain sudah ditutup. Di belakangku, ada delapan orang bersenjata. Sepertinya Don takut aku akan berubah pikiran.

Ada sisa dua jam lagi sebelum makan. Kami akan pergi ke landasan helikopter dan sebuah helikopter akan membawa kami ke pesawat terbang militer yang sudah menunggu kami. Aku duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan ibuku. Hoseok duduk di kursi penumpang depan, karena ia tidak bisa menyetir akibat tangannya yang patah. Seorang pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Alison mengambil alih kemudi. Pengawalku yang lain mendampingi kami dengan menggunakan tiga kendaraan, satu di belakang kami dan dua di masing-masing sisi.

Ironisnya, ini adalah formasi yang sama dengan yang digunakan anak buah Jongin semalam. Saat mobil mulai melaju, aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha memikirkan cara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Taehyung. Mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan pesan pada Nana. Nana tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pada Taehyung.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hoseok memecah kesunyian. "Alison akan menjadi salah satu anggota tim, Jungkook."

Aku tidak membuka mataku. "Tidak, kecuali aku yang memutuskannya, atau kau tertidur saat aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Don? Aku yang memilih anggota timku. Alison bisa bergabung, jika dia bisa lolos tes yang kuberikan, dan itu juga berlaku untukmu."

"Tes apa?" tanya Alison penasaran.

Mataku terbuka. "Tes untuk melihat berapa kali kau bisa bangun setelah aku membuatmu tak sadarkan diri."

Alison tertawa. Hoseok tidak. Mungkin Hoseok tidaklah sebodoh yang awalnya kupikirkan. Tatapan yang diberikan Hoseok padaku menegaskan bahwa ia memercayai setiap perkataanku.

"Dengar" –Alison menatapku melalui kaca spion dalam, ketidakpercayaan terbaca jelas di wajahnya– "aku tahu kau pasti orang yang istimewa, tapi…"

Perkataan Alison terpotong saat ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di tengah jalan

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Aku tahu fict ini udah lama tak diupdate, bahkan aku ragu masih ada yang mau nunggui ni fict atau gak.  
Tapi aku tetap mencoba update meskipun cuma ada satu atau dua yang baca.  
Jadi tolong tinggalkan pesan di kolom review, ini mau dilanjut atau enggak.


	19. Chapter 19: Blue

**Halfaway To The Grave**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]**

 **Warn: GS! (Gender switch) for Jungkook and typo everywhere**

 **Inspired from Novel by Jeaniene Frost**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

– _I remember you said many times_

 _there's no difference in climbing and descendingsometimes stairs above the clouds lead us nowhere_

* * *

 **All Jungkook's POV**

Hoseok tidak ragu-ragu. Beberapa detik sebelum mobil menabrak Taehyung. Hoseok mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Taehyung melalui jendela.

Peluru itu seperti menghantam tembok. Tabrakan mengakibatkan bagian depan mobil remuk. Kaca jendela mobil pecah dan kantong udara terlontar keluar. Karena berhenti secara mendadak, aku mendengar suara ban berdecit saat mobil di belakang kami berusaha menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil kami.

Dua mobil di samping kami melaju melewati kami sebelum mereka mengerem dan berputar. Terjadi kemacetan di belakang kami. Kendaraan yang melaju di sebelah kiri dan kanan kami bertabrakan dengan mobil pengawal yang berputar. Suara ban mobil yang berdecit, saat terjadi tabrakan beruntun sungguh memekakkan telinga.

Hoseok dan Alison melepaskan sabuk pengaman mereka, darah akibat pecahan kaca dan benturan dengan dasbor tampak mengalir di wajah mereka. Terdengar suara berderak saat pintu disebelah Hoseok dilepaskan dari rangkanya. Melalui asap yang keluar dari mesin, aku melihat Taehyung menyeringai sambil melemparkan pintu yang dipegangnya ke mobil di belakang kami dengan mudahnya, seolah sedang melemparkan cakram mainan.

Dari arah belakang sejumlah pengawal mengarahkan tembakan pada Taehyung. Mereka langsung berhamburan saat pintu yang dilemparkan Taehyung mengenai kaca depan mobil mereka. Dalam sekejap, pintu lain menyusul, dan ibuku berteriak ketakutan saat Taehyung melepaskan pintu di sampingku.

"Halo, Sayang."

Meskipun aku sudah membuat keputusan bulat, tapi aku tetap merasa bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Taehyung. Taehyung membuka sabuk pengamanku dan menarik ibuku, saat ibuku berusaha untuk melarikan diri melalui pintu di sampingnya.

"Jangan begitu, Mom. Kita sedikit terburu-buru."

Erangan dari kursi depan membuat Taehyung menghantam kepala Hoseok dengan santai.

"Jangan membunuhnya, Tae! Mereka tidak berniat menyakitiku!"

"Oh… baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita akan mengirim mereka pulang dengan nyaman."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Taehyung menarik Hoseok dari kursi. Selama beberapa saat mulut Taehyung menekan leher Hoseok, kemudian ia melemparkan Hoseok sekitar lima belas meter ke udara. Hoseok mendarat di rerumputan yang ada di bahu jalan. Alison berusaha untuk merangkak pergi, tapi Taehyung menariknya dan memberikan perlakuan yang sama dengan Alison.

"Keluar dari mobil, _Luv_ ," perintah Taehyung, dan aku keluar dari sisi rongsokan mobil. Taehyung masih memegangi ibuku. Ibuku menangis dan mengutuk Taehyung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Mereka akan membunuhmu, mereka tahu apa kau sebenarnya! Jungkook…" kata-kata ibuku menggantung saat aku meninju rahangnya. Ibuku pingsan tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

Dalam ocehannya, ibuku bisa mengungkapkan banyak hal, dan jika Taehyung mengetahui kesepakatan yang aku buat, ia pasti akan membujukkku untuk membatalkannya. Aku akan memercayai bujukan paling mustahil sekalipun, karena hatiku tidak memiliki akal sehat.

Sebutir peluru melesat. Aku langsung tiarap karena tidak mau tertembak _lagi_ Taehyung menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkel ke arah mobil asal peluru itu, kemudian mengangkat mobil tersebut dan membalikkannya. Mataku membelalak takjub. Ya Tuhan, Taehyung tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya, iya kan?

Agen yang berada di dalam mobil itu langsung berlari mencari perlindungan, dan mereka terus menembaki kami. Tampaknya, mereka diperintahkan untuk menjamin keselamatanku atau, jika gagal, menjamin aku tidak melarikan diri. Rencana A sudah gagal, jadi sekarang mereka beralih ke Rencana B. Taehyung menyeringai sinis saat mengangkat mobil dari permukaan jalan. Ia memutar mobil tersebut hingga setengah lingkaran, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah barikade agen yang sedang berlindung.

Terdengar suara menggelegar saat mobil tersebut meledak setelah menghantam tanah. Kepulan asap membubung di udara. Di tengah kekacauan ini, dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan mata berkilat hijau, Taehyung terlihat luar biasa mengagumkan.

Hiruk-pikuk terjadi di jalan tersebut. Kemacetan parah terjadi saat penonton yang tidak percaya menghentikan mobil mereka dan melongo menyaksikan 'pertunjukan' itu. Setiap detik terdengar suara ban berdecit dan mobil yang bertabrakan. Taehyung tidak berhenti untuk mengagumi hasil aksinya. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggendong ibuku di atas bahu, saat kami berdiri melewati pepohonan.

Taehyung sudah menyiapkan mobil yang diparkir sekitar delapan kilometer di depan kami, di mana jalanan lengang dan tidak terpengaruh kehebohan di belakang kami. Taehyung meletakkan ibuku di kursi belakang, hanya berhenti sebentar untuk merekatkan plester ke mulut ibuku, sebelum kami melaju secepat mungkin.

"Aku lega kau yang mau membuat ibumu pingsan, Jungkook. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Kau tidak mewarisi kekejaman dari ayahmu… kau mewarisinya dari ibumu. Dia menggigitku."

Untuk orang yang baru saja ditabrak mobil, Taehyung terlihat luar biasa bahagia.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bagaimanakau bisa menghentikan mobil itu? Jika vampir bisa melakukannya, kenapa Switch tidak menghentikan aku saat hendak menabrakkan mobil ke rumah itu semalam?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Bocah itu? Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menghentikan anak ingusan yang mengendarai sepeda roda tiga. Usianya baru sekitar enam puluh tahun, Luv, menurut tahun vampir. Kau harus menjadi Master vampir sepertiku untuk bisa melakukan hal semacam itu tanpa membahayakan nyawamu sendiri. Percayalah padaku, rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Itu sebabnya aku menghisap darah dua orang yang menjagamu, sebelum melemparkan mereka. Omong-omong, siapa mereka? Mereka bukan polisi."

Pertanyaan itu harus dijawab dengan sangat berhati-hati. "Hmm, mereka agen pemerintah, tapi mereka tidak bilang dari departemen mana. Kau tahu, mereka tidak banyak bicara. Aku pikir mereka akan membawaku ke penjara khusus atau semacamnya karena aku telah membunuh Oliver."

Taehyung menatapku dengan tajam. "Seharusnya kau menungguku. Kau bisa saja terbunuh."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Salah satu polisi kotor yang disuap Oliver mencoba membunuhku, dan dia berniat memasang bom di rumah sakit tempat polisi membawa ibuku! Oliver-lah orangnya, Tae. Dia mengakuinya, dan mengoceh tentang bagaimana Jongin akan 'membersihkan' negeri ini untuknya. Seolah orang-orang itu tidak lebih berharga daripada sampah. Oh Tuhan, sekalipun aku membunuh Oliver sepuluh kali, tetap saja masih belum cukup untuk membayar kejahatannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang membawamu bukan anak buah Oliver juga?"

"Karena mereka bukan. Perlakuanmu pada mereka justru menyiratkan kalau kau yakin sebaliknya. Kau melemparkan mobil pada mereka."

"Oh, jangan mengeluh," cetus Taehyung dengan santai. "Mereka sudah melompat kabur sebelum mobil itu, menghantam tanah. Dia jika mereka tidak sempat kabur, maka mereka pantas mati karena kebodohan mereka sendiri."

"Mobil siapa ini?" Kami mengendarai Ferrari F60 America warna hitam, dengan aksesoris lengkap dan berbau mobil baru.

Taehyung menoleh sekilas ke arahku. "Mobilmu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan siapa pemilik mobil ini _sekarang_ tapi apakah mobil ini tidak akan dilaporkan sebagai mobil curian?"

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung. "Mobil ini hadiah natalmu. Aku mendaftarkannya dengan nama yang tercantum di SIM palsumu, jadi mereka tidak bisa melacaknya. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan hadiahmu tidak lagi menjadi kejutan, tapi dalam situasi sekarang, hanya ini pilihan terbaik yang kita punya."

Mulutku melongo, karena jelas sekali Taehyung serius dengan perkataannya. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Mobil ini terlalu mahal!" di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi, aku justru memperdebatkan kemewahan sebuah hadiah natal. Kenormalan memang tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari diriku.

Taehyung menghela napas jengkel. "Jungkook, untuk sekali ini tidak bisakah kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih? Sungguh, _Luv_ , bukankah kita sudah melewati yang terburuk?"

Hujaman kesedihan menusukku saat aku teringat bahwa kami sudah melewati yang terburuk, tapi tidak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Taehyung.

"Terima kasih. Hadiahmu bagus sekali. Yang aku siapkan untuk hadiahmu hanyalah jaket baru." Natal hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi, tapi mungkin akan terasa seperti ribuan tahun.

"Jaket seperti apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan antusias.

 _Oh Tuhan, tolonglah aku._

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk meninggalkan Taehyung? Mata cokelatnya jauh lebih indah daripada apa pun yang bisa dibeli dengan uang._

Aku menelan ludah susah payah dan menjabarkannya, karena dengan berbicara aku bisa menahan air mataku. "Yah, seperti mantel hujan yang panjang. Terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam, jadi kau akan terlihat menakutkan dan misterius saat memakainya. Mungkin polisi sudah menyita semua barang yang belum dihancurkan vampir di apartemenku. Hadiahmu terbungkus rapi dan kusimpan di bawah papan yang ada di lemari dapur."

Taehyung meraih tanganku dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Sekarang mustahil bagiku untuk menahan air mataku.

"Switch?" Lebih baik aku terlambat menanyakannya daripada tidak bertanya sama sekali. Fakta bahwa Taehyung berada di sini membuat pertanyaan itu sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab.

"Mati di Indiana. Bajingan itu lari dengan kecepatan penuh selama berjam-jam. Maaf aku tidak bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan, Jungkook. Karena aku ingin segera kembali padamu. Saat aku berhasil menangkapnya, aku menikam jantungnya dan meninggalkannya agar membusuk di hutan yang berada di dekat Cedar Lake. Dengan banyaknya mayat yang bergelimpangan di rumah tersebut, tambah satu mayat lagi tidak akan terlalu menghebohkan. Bahkan, sekarang kita akan menuju ke Indiana."

"Kenapa Indiana?" Aku merasa lega Switch sudah mati. Mungkin sekarang kakek-nenekku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Aku punya teman di sana, Grey, yang akan menyiapkan identitas baru untukmu dan ibumu. Kita akan menginap di rumahnya malam ini, dan pergi besok sore. Pada pagi harinya, aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal terlebih dulu. Dari sana, kita akan tinggal di Ontario selama beberapa bulan. Kita pasti akan melacak dua bajingan terakhir itu, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, tapi kita baru akan melakukannya setelah kehebohan akibat pembunuhan Oliver mereda. Jika agen-agen pemerintah itu tidak bisa menemukanmu setelah beberapa lama, mereka pasti akan mencari kambing hitam lain untuk dikorbankan."

 _Oh, andai saja situasinya sesederhana ini._

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kapan mereka memindahkan kami?"

Taehyung menyeringai senang. "Dengan mengawasi. Saat mereka mengosongkan jalan di pintu belakang dan ada pasukan bersenjata yang menunggu di samping sejumlah kendaraan, maksud mereka terbaca jelas. Aku hanya perlu menunggu mereka di tengah jalan sampai waktunya tepat."

Suara erangan mengalihkan perhatianku ke kursi belakang. Taehyung menyeringai. "Sepertinya ibumu sudah sadar."

* * *

Yang membuatku terkejut, Hanbin ternyata _ghoul_. Tadinya aku pikir teman yang dimaksud Taehyung adalah vampir. Taehyung menggendong ibuku dari kursi belakang, plester masih menutupi mulut ibuku, dan Taehyung menyerahkannya padaku saat memperkenalkan aku dan Hanbin. Hanbin tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia mungkin terbiasa melihat orang muncul di rumahnya dalam keadaan terikat dan dibekap.

Aku membantu ibuku berdiri dan menjabat tangan Hanbin semampuku, sambil berusaha mencegah ibuku melarikan diri. "Aku sungguh menyesal harus merepotkanmu, Hanbin, tapi… di mana kamar mandinya?"

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kamar mandi ada di sebelah kiri," jawab Hanbin sambil tersenyum.

Aku membawa ibuku bersamaku. "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, Tae. Aku ingin membersihkan ibuku dan bicara dengannya."

"Santai saja, Jungkook."

Aku mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan langsung menyalakan keran air. Selama dalam perjalanan tadi, aku sudah menyusun rencana, tapi sekarang aku harus meminta ibuku untuk mendukung rencanaku. Ibuku mengeluarkan erangan dari balik plesternya, dan aku menghela napas. Bahkan dengan suara air yang mengalir, Taehyung pasti masih bisa mendengar kami.

Aku menatap cermin di kamar mandi, kemudian memutar keran agar mengeluarkan air sepanas mungkin. Dalam sekejap kamar mandi sudah dipenuhi dengan uap. _Bingo_!

Aku menggunakan jariku untuk menulis di cermin yang berembun. _ **'Kita pergi besok, jangan bicara, dia bisa mendengarmu.'**_

Mata ibuku membelalak.

"Dia telah menghabisi vampir yang membunuh nenek dan kakek, Mom," kataku dengan suara jelas. "Dia tidak akan menyakitiku dan dia tidak akan menyakitimu."

Ibuku menulis tiga kata di samping tulisanku: _ **'Pergi tanpa dia'**_

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawab iya, sekalipun aku ingin muntah saat melakukannya. "Aku tahu kau benci vampir dan aku paham ini sulit, tapi kau harus mendengarkan aku sekali ini saja."

' _ **Dia tidak tahu, bila tahu dia akan menghentikan kita'**_

"Beri aku sedikit waktu. Kau harus memercayaiku. Hidup kita tergantung pada rencana ini."

' _ **Ikuti rencanaku, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi'**_

"Kita akan menginap di sini malam ini, tapi besok kita akan pergi. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." Aku terus mengulang perkataan itu untuk diriku sendiri. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada yang bisa kutanggung.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau akan bersikap masuk akal? Bisakah aku melepaskan plester di mulutmu?"

Ibuku menatapku dengan tajam dan menulis lagi di cermin: _ **'Berjanjilah padaku kita pergi tanpa dia'**_

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," kataku. "Aku janji."

Ibuku mengangguk sekali, dan aku melepaskan plester yang menutup mulutnya. Ibuku menoleh ke arah pintu, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Aku mengambil handuk yang digantung dan mengelap kata-kata yang kami tulis di cermin. "Cobalah untuk bersikap baik saat kita keluar nanti."

Taehyung dan Hanbin sedang duduk di depan meja, Ibuku memelototkan mata pada mereka berdua, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk ibuku, itu sikap terbaik yang bisa ditunjukkannya.

"Kau bisa pilih kamar tamu, satu di atas, satu di ruang bawah tanah," ujar Hanbin.

"Tunjukkan padaku kamar tamu yang ada di ruang bawah tanah," kataku dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Aku menggandeng tangan ibuku dan kami menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Hanbin membuka pintu kamar tamu yang sudah dilengkapi dengan selimut tebal, dan yang paling penting, tidak ada jendela.

Aku mendorong ibuku dengan lembut ke dalam kamar. "Ini akan menjadi tempat yang sempurna untukmu, Mom."

Ibuku menatapku dengan bingung saat aku mulai beranjak pergi. "Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Ke atas. Bersama Taehyung. Selamat tinggal." Aku menutup pintu dan mengamati dengan muram saat Hanbin mengunci pintu dari luar. Fakta bahwa Hanbin memiliki kamar di bawah tanah yang bisa dikunci dari luar membuatku penasaran, tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Begitu pintu tertutup, langsung terdengar suara gedoran dari dalam. "Jungkook! Apa kau bermaksud untuk…"

"Kita akan membicarakannya besok, Mom, saat kita hanya berdua. **Besok.** Jangan ribut, kau akan membuat Hanbin merasa lapar."

Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah ancamanku mungkin terjadi, tapi Hanbin mengedipkan mata padaku dan mengeluarkan suara geraman. Seketika itu juga suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar terhenti.

"Terima kasih untuk itu," bisikku dengan penuh syukur. "Jika tidak ibuku pasti akan membuat keributan sepanjang malam."

Hanbin tersenyum saat kami kembali menaiki tangga. Ia juga mengunci pintu menuju ke ruang bawah tanah dan memberiku tatapan serius. "Sekadar berjaga-jaga jika ibumu berhasil keluar dari kamar itu."

* * *

Taehyung sudah menungguku di kamar tamu yang lain dan aku langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Selama beberapa menit kami hanya berpelukan. Dengan egoisnya, aku mencoba untuk meresapi rasa Taehyung dalam pelukanku. Aku tahu ini satu-satunya cara, tapi oh Tuhan, tetap saja terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kita pasti bisa melaluinya, Jungkook. Kau tidak memercayaiku."

"Ya," jawabku pelan. "Aku tidak percaya. Tapi kau benar, dan kalian berdua masih hidup. Hanya itu yang penting. Keselamatan kalian berdua lebih berarti daripada apa pun."

"Bagiku, kau lebih berarti lebih dari apa pun juga."

Taehyung menunduk dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibirku. Sebagai balasan, aku melingkarkan lenganku di seputar tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, hingga aku tahu besok pagi pasti akan ada memar di tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" bisik Taehyung.

Aku menyeka air mata yang tanpa kusadari sudah mengalir di pipiku. "Karena… aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Taehyung menciumku. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku janji."

 _ **Aku juga berjanji tidak akan ada yang terjadi padamu. Bahkan, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk memastikannya**_

"Aku ingin kau tahu, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu," ujarku dengan suara tercekat. "Hari pertemuan kita adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku seutuhnya, bahkan bagian yang paling kubenci. Aku pasti akan menjalani kehidupan yang sepi dan dipenuhi penyesalan, tapi kau menunjukkan dunia yang baru, Tae. Aku tidak pernah bisa cukup berterima kasih padamu atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu setiap hari sampai aku mati."

Mungkin Taehyung akan mengingatnya setelah aku pergi. Mungkin ia tidak akan membenciku karena apa yang terpaksa kulakukan.

"Jungkook," erang Taehyung, sambil membaringkan aku ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak benar-benar hidup sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Kau akan mencintaiku sampai kau mati? Itu masih belum cukup lama…"

* * *

Aku mengutuk setiap cercah cahaya yang seolah mengejekku dengan kedatangannya. Taehyung sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia dan Hanbin akan pergi selama empat jam untuk mengatur kepergian kami.

Mereka akan menggunakan mobil Hanbin, meninggalkan mobil Ferrari yang dihadiahkan untukku, sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga jika mereka harus meminta kami untuk menemui mereka di suatu tempat. Sekarang waktunya Taehyung pergi, tanpa tahu bahwa _kami tidak akan bertemu lagi._

Hanbin, si ghoul rumah tangga, membuat sarapan. Panekuk dan omelet untukku dan ibuku. Di bawah pelototan mataku, ibuku menyantap sarapannya, tapi terlihat seperti hendak memuntahkan lagi setiap potong makanan yang ditelannya. Untuk kesopanan, aku makan lebih banyak daripada yang aku inginkan, karena sebenarnya aku tidak lapar tapi aku tidak mau terlihat kasar. Satu dari sekian hal yang aku syukuri adalah Hanbin menunggu sampai nanti untuk sarapan… entah apa yang biasa dimakannya untuk sarapan.

Saat Taehyung mulai beranjak menuju ke pintu, aku mengejutkannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku mengubur wajahku ke lehernya. _**Aku belum rela membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini terlalu cepat!**_

"Ada apa? Kau sudah merindukan aku bahkan sebelum aku pergi?"

Jantungku terasa diremas-remas. "Aku akan selalu merindukanmu setiap kali kau pergi."

Rasanya aku sedang berpegangan pada tali yang sangat tipis.

Taehyung menciumku dengan luar bisa lembut. Aku memeluknya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. **Rasanya sangat menyakitkan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkanmu meninggalkan aku?**

 _ **Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melakukannya?**_ Balas akal sehatku. _**Kau mencintainya? Kalau begitu buktikan. Selamatkan nyawanya.**_

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahan air mataku _ **Lebih baik melakukannya sekarang daripada nanti. Kau tahu ini keputusan yang tepat. Taehyung akan hidup jauh melewati masa depanmu, dan pada akhirnya nanti dia pasti akan melupakanmu.**_

Aku menarik diri, menyentuh wajah Taehyung dengan sangat lembut. "Berikan jaketmu padaku."

Bahkan di tengah duka akibat pelukan terakhir Taehyung, aku masih harus menaburkan garam di atas lukaku. Taehyung melepaskannya, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung. "Untuk sekadar berjaga-jaga jika kami harus pergi dan menemuimu," jelasku. "Di luar sangat dingin."

Taehyung menyerahkan jaket denim pudarnya padaku, jaket yang sama dengan yang digunakannya saat menghentikan mobil para pengawalku. Taehyung menyapukan bibirnya sekali lagi di keningku, saat aku bersiap untuk menutup pintu. **Kau bisa melakukannya. Biarkan dia pergi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara.**

"Berhati-hatilah, Taehyung. Kumohon… berhati-hati."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Sayang. Aku akan kembali sebelum kau menyadarinya."

Aku terus mengamati Taehyung melalui lubang intip di pintu, bahkan lama setelah mobil yang membawanya menghilang dari pandanganku. Kemudian aku jatuh ke lantai, membiarkan diriku sendiri merasakan pedihnya hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Aku menangis sampai mataku terasa terbakar dan aku hampir tidak bernapas. Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih menyiksa daripada terjangan peluru.

Dua puluh menit, aku berdiri sebagai orang yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Tidak ada waktu untuk meratap. Ada tugas yang harus kulakukan. **Kau harus menjalankan peranmu,** itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh Taehyung. Yah, aku terlahir sebagai setengah manusia dan setengah vampir karena suatu alasan, dan sekaranglah kesempatanku untuk membuktikannya. **Ayo, datanglah, para penghisap darah! Aku sudah siap untuk menghabisi kalian!**

Aku mendatangi ibuku dan berbicara dengan suara pelan. Semua harus kulakukan secara bertahap. "Cepat berpakaian, kita pergi dari sini. Sekarang, aku akan mengatakan padamu apa yang harus kau katakan pada mereka, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak mengikuti setiap katanya."

* * *

Helikopter berputar di udara, seperti kumbang besi yang berukuran besar di langit. Don mengarahkan kursi rodanya di jalanan yang tidak rata dan sepuluh orang agen lain berjaga di sekitarnya. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan ini, aku berjongkok di dekat mayat Switch. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk menemukannya. Taehyung mengatakan padaku bahwa ia meninggalkan Switch di hutan dekat Cedar Lake. Dengan penciuman baruku, aku bisa langsung mencium aromanya setelah tiba di hutan ini. Sekarang, mayat Switch yang membusuk sudah mengenakan jaket denim Taehyung, dan sebuah belati perak tertancap di punggungnya.

Don masih memberikan perintah sekalipun dari atas kursi roda. "Apa itu dia?" tanyanya saat sudah cukup dekat denganku.

"Ya, itu dia," jawabku.

Don menunduk untuk menatap mayat yang sudah tidak bisa dikenali itu dan mengerutkan kening. "Tidak ada yang tersisa selain tulang-belulang."

Angin dingin membuatku merinding dan aku menoleh ke sekeliling untuk menatap daerah yang mengerikan itu.

"Dia sudah mati, jadi kenapa harus terburu-buru? Saat kau menelepon, kau bilang jika kami tidak datang dalam waktu satu jam, kau akan pergi, karena terlalu berbahaya untuk menunggu terlalu lama. Yah, sekarang sudah empat puluh lima menit, dan dia tidak terlihat bisa pergi ke mana-mana."

Aku berdiri menjulang di depan Don yang duduk di atas kursi roda. "Karena kemarin dia mengatakan padaku akan ada sejumlah vampir yang datang untuk membalas dendam atas apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Oliver punya teman dari kaum vampir. Aku belum merekrut timku dan aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka seorang diri. Karena aku menyayangi leherku, aku tidak mau menjadi santapan mereka. Bawa aku dan ibuku pergi dari sini. Sekarang!"

"Kita juga akan membawa mayatnya," ujar Don berkeras. "Kami ingin mempelajari mayatnya."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Pelajarilah semaumu, tapi aku sarankan kau meminta anak buahmu segera pergi dari sini. Vampir bisa mencium darah dari jarak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Setiap anak buahmu yang berada di sini akan menjadi camilan mereka."

Don menatapku. "Kenapa aku harus memercayaimu?"

Seolah sedang jengkel, aku menyisir rambutku dengan tangan. "Karena kau tidak sebodoh kelihatannya. Semua anak buahmu yang terluka kemarin juga harus segera dipindahkan. Para vampir pasti akan berusaha mengorek keterangan dari mereka dan aku yakin mereka mengetahui hal-hal yang tidak boleh sampai bocor ke telinga para penghisap darah itu."

Don menatap mataku untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan aku membalas tatapannya tanpa sekali pun berkedip. Akhirnya Don membubarkan anak buahnya, keputusan sudah dibuat. "Bereskan tempat ini. Setelah itu segera pergi! Seseorang harus menelepon rumah sakit dan minta petugas memindahkan semua personel yang terluka dengan menggunakan helikopter. Tidak boleh ada yang menuliskan tujuan mereka. Willow, bungkus mayat itu dan ikat dengan kuat, kita akan membawanya dengan helikopter."

Semua orang tampak sibuk saat mereka bergegas menjalankan perintah Don. Selama mereka membuat persiapan akhir, aku duduk di samping ibuku. Ibuku meletakkan tangan di atas tanganku tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Mrs. Jeon." Don mendekati ibuku sambil mendorong kursi rodanya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tambahkan dari penjabaran putrimu tentang apa yang terjadi? Apa pun?"

Ibuku menengadahkan wajah untuk menatap Don dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menambahkan? Aku tidak sadarkan diri. Binatang itu memukulku, lagi. Saat aku tersadar, Jungkook sudah membunuhnya. Di sanalah dia, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Don menatap kami berdua secara bergantian. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berkedip. Ia menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku. Helikopter akan membawa kita ke bandara. Kita mulai lagi dari awal."

* * *

Delapan jam kemudian, aku menyusuri lorong panjang rumah sakit militer di Houston, Texas, dengan Don menjalankan kursi rodanya di sampingku.

"Sudah selesai?"

Don mengangguk untuk menegaskan. "Berdasarkan catatan resmi, Jeon Jungkook sudah tewas terbunuh oleh FBI saat mencoba melarikan diri ketika hendak dipindahkan. Itulah penjelaskan kami untuk segala kekacauan yang terjadi di jalanan kemarin. Mayat seorang wanita yang tak dikenal digunakan untuk menggantikan posisimu."

Aku mengangguk, hanya merasa sedih karena Jinwoo akan memercayainya. Atau mungkin tidak. Jinwoo sangat menyukai omong kosong tentang konspirasi. "Dan alasanku untuk pembunuhan Ethan Oliver?"

Don tersenyum dingin. "Kejahatan yang dilakukan secara spontan. Mengingat bagaimana kampanye propaganda Oliver, aku pikir penjelasan itu masuk akal."

Aku tidak balas tersenyum, tapi aku pikir itu memang penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Namjoon bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya, dia bilang begitu segera setelah dia tersadar. Dokter tidak lagi memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit, jika tidak dia tidak mungkin bisa berbicara padamu."

"Seberapa parah lukanya?" Aku menanyakannya dengan sinis, lebih karena penasaran dan bukannya khawatir.

"Kedua kakinya patah, kedua lengannya patah, enam tulang iga patah, tulang lehernya bergeser, hidungnya patah, ada beberapa perdarahan dalam, beberapa luka goresan dan memar. Dia akan membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk memulihkan diri."

"Kau lihat saja nanti," gumamku.

Tubuh Namjoon dipenuhi perban dan gips. Kelopak matanya bergetar saat kami masuk ke kamar. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk. "Hai."

Tatapan yang sarat dengan kesakitan bertemu dengan mataku. "Apa aku bisa masuk tim, Jungkook?" Suara Namjoon hanya berupa bisikan, tapi kata-katanya hampir membuatku tersenyum. Hampir.

"Kau ingin merasakan sakit seperti sekarang secara rutin?"

"Tentu saja," seru Namjoon dengan pelan tapi mantap.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pasrah. "Kalau begitu, selamat. Kau adalah anggota pertama tim kita." Aku berdiri dan berbalik pada Don.

Don mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah darahmu cocok untuknya. Mungkin saja darah kalian tidak cocok."

Komentar itu membuatku tertawa. "Darahku bisa diterima semua orang. Darah setengah vampir di tambah dengan darah vampir berusia ratusan tahun. Kekuatan tambahan ini akan lenyap dari sistemku dalam beberapa hari ke depan, jadi aku sarankan kau menggunakannya selagi masih bekerja. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran pertama dalam kelas Aku Tahu Lebih Banyak daripada yang Kau Tahu… darah vampir memiliki efek menyembuhkan. Besok, Namjoon pasti sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Kami harus pergi memulai latihan. Ada banyak tugas yang harus kami lakukan."

Aku menggulung lengan kemejaku, saat Don menekan tombol untuk memanggil perawat.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau katakan padaku, yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Don.

Mataku berkilat dengan cahaya sehijau zamrud dan Don terkesiap kaget melihatnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya…"

* * *

Setelahnya, saat aku dan ibuku sudah ditempatkan di fasilitas militer, aku membiarkan diriku memikirkan Taehyung. Taehyung pasti sudah kembali ke rumah Hanbin sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dan melihat pesan yang kutinggalkan untuknya. Dengan singkat, aku menjelaskan bagaimana aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan lebih banyak darah orang yang kucintai.

Tidak peduli betapa pun cerdiknya Taehyung mengatur segala sesuatunya, cepat atau lambat, pemerintah pasti bisa menangkap kami. Atau salah satu vampir yang kabur akan menemukan kami. Atau ibuku akan merusak segalanya di antara kami dengan kebenciannya dan usahanya yang tidak kenal lelah untuk melarikan diri.

 _Atau waktu akan menjadi musuh kami_ , _saat aku menua dan Taehyung tidak_.

Kami harus memainkan peran kami masing-masing, semuanya. Bertarung dalam pertempuran yang kami bisa menangkan.

Tapi, saat akhirnya kantuk mengalahkanku, dalam posisi antara alam nyata dan alam mimpi, aku hampir bisa mendengar suara Taehyung. Ia membisikkan janji yang sama dengan yang dibuatnya berbulan-bulan lalu, saat hubungan kami dimulai –dan apakah Taehyung sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

 _ **Jika kau lari dariku, aku akan mengejarmu. Dan aku akan menemukanmu…**_

* * *

 **The** **end**

* * *

Hohoho finnaly i can finished this story after long long about the end? Satisfied with that?or not?

I luv you all~See you in another story. Pai pai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

but...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

how about if i make a continued story of this?

I mean halfway to the grave season 2?

karena masih banyak hal yang tidak tersampaikan di book 1 nya..

Gimana?


	20. SEQUEL

Jadi, aku mau tanya kalian sekali lagi berhubung kemarin aku lihat yang jawab sedikit. Jadi, ini untuk terakhir kalinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian mau sequel Halfway To The Grave, tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau iya...

Aku akan publish-nya di akun wattpad (lianaaapark)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau tidak berarti.. mari ucapkan salam perpisahan untuk semua bagian yang belum terjawab di season 1 ini.

Karena di sequel ini... ada banyak yang akan kalian tahu.. termasuk siapa ayah Jungkook.

dan berhubungan dengan itu aku juga sedang re-publish massal semua chapter di season 1. sebagai tanda bahwa kemungkinan akan ada kelanjutannya di wattpad, disamping semua itu... aku mau liat tanggapan kalian dulu. Jika ada banyak... Aku akan cepat cepat publish sequel-nya, karena untuk chap 1 aku sudah siap luncur/?


	21. SEQUEL IS UP!

jadi, aku kembali lagi di sini untuk memberitahu bahwa sequel untuk book ini sudah up! yap sudah bisa dinikmati

tapitapitapi guys aku benar-benar berharap kalian yang biasa jadi silent reader, tolong tidak di sequel ini.

.

.

.

.

karena okay baru baru ini aku tidak sengaja menciduk beberapa... okay ga tahu bisa di sebut dengan beberapa(?) atau tidak tapi yahhh lumayan banyak ;-;

namun yang pasti siapa pun kamu... meskipun kamu author yang terkenal(?) sekalipun... kamu pasti tahu bagaimana hausnya kita akan sebuah cinta dari para readers, kan?

even i was her fans... but after this happen—

I don't know anymore...

.

.

.

.

jadi tolong ya... tinggalkan jejak kalian di sequel-nya ini.

sequel dari halfway to the grave adalah

'NEPENTHE'

dan ada di akun wattpad-ku (lianaaapark)

hope y'all enjoying..

.

.

.

.

Lastly, i want to say thank you so much for keep waiting this book... you guys are amazing..

LOVE YOURSELF,

HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE


End file.
